Crossing the Line
by PurpleHaze09
Summary: Emily was sorted into Slytherin, the ultimate betrayal to the Potter household. When things start to go right and she finds comfort in another, why is it her brother James has to butt in and his best friend decides he's in love with her. RegulusOCSirius
1. Snakes and Lions

_**Chapter 1: Snakes and Lions**_

The door to a large bedroom slowly opened and a small figure quietly crept inside, making sure to not wake the boy in the bed. A girlish giggle was emitted from the intruder and she quickly tried to stifle it behind her hands. The mischievous smile never left her face as she climbed on top of the bed.

She took a deep breath. "JAMES! TIME TO GET UP! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" She then proceeded to jump on the bed and pull at his blankets eagerly in an attempt to rouse the boy.

James screamed in surprise and fell off his bed. The girl laughed and stopped jumping, letting herself drop into a sitting position, her chin lowering to rest in her hand as her elbow rested on her knee.

James untangled himself from his blanket and stood up, glaring at the girl; his hair sticking up at all ends. "Emily, must you do that every morning?"

Emily placed a hand over her heart and looked offended. "James, if you have to ask then you must not know me at all." She brightened and smiled. "But yes, I do."

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his disheveled black hair. "Why can't you be shy like all the other girls your age? Shy and quiet."

"Psh, what eleven-year-old girls have you been meeting that acts like that?" She got off the bed and crossed her arms. "And if I was like that then I wouldn't be Emily Potter, future Gryffindor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She lifted her arm as if holding up a sword. "I will rise above all others to become the greatest witch in the world!"

James rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed with a sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before. You'll be at the top of your class, be on the Quidditch team, become a Prefect, then Head Girl, and be the prettiest girl in Hogwart's history." He smirked up at her. "But there are a couple of flaws in your plan."

She tilted her head to the side. "What flaws?"

"You have the attention span of a bug, you have horrible reflexes, you love to break rules even more than me, and with hair like this," He reached up and pulled on a lock of her messy black hair, a dismal result of being born as a Potter and getting the famous unmanageable hair. "You'll never be the prettiest girl.

Emily hit his hand away. "That will all change when I find a group of girl to be my friends who can show me how to fix this rats' nest. You and dad are no help whatsoever, you two just get up and leave your hair the way it is, I, on the other hand, have to battle with my hairbrush every morning." She groaned and ran a hand over her face. "Why oh why couldn't I get mum's pretty straight hair?!"

James rolled his eyes and sat up. "Go pity yourself somewhere else." He got up and pushed her out of his room. "And while you're at it, go make yourself useful and make sure my breakfast's ready for me." He slammed the door after her.

"Well someone is a little grumpy this morning!" She said loudly. "I would think you would be happy to go back to school. And grateful that I took up the job to wake you up so nicely."

"Get lost Em!" James yelled through the door.

She rolled her eyes and headed downstairs to the kitchen, bouncing happily, feeling excited for her upcoming first year.

"It's going to be great."

* * *

"This is not great."

Emily glared out the train window, trying to ignore the four twelve year old boys in the compartment.

"Maybe you should stop complaining and go away." James said, not looking away from his cards as he played Exploding Snap with his best mate, Sirius Black.

Emily pouted. "But the girls were mean to me, they made fun of me."

"Girls can be very cruel." A brown haired, amber-eyed boy named Remus Lupin said quietly, giving her a smile. Emily smiled at him and he looked away. Emily tilted her head and watched him curiously, wondering why he was so shy.

"Yeah, no doubt they'd be cruel after they saw that you share the Potter curse." Sirius smirked, causing Emily to turn her attention to him and glare. "Maybe you should just shave your head and start all over again." The black haired boy suggested.

"She already tried that." James laughed. "People started to think she was my twin when it was short."

Emily mock sobbed. "That was so horrible. How could anyone mistake me for _that_?" She pointed to James with a disgusted look on her face.

"Is that any way to talk to your older brother?" He asked, pretending to look hurt.

She nodded. "It is when that same brother was the one to tell his adorable, innocent nine year old little sister, who never did anything to him, to shave her head."

James snorted. "You, innocent? Remind me again who put snakes in my bed on my birthday?"

Sirius gapped at her. "You put snakes in his bed?!"

Emily shrugged. "They were only garden snakes, and I thought they were a wonderful birthday present, who doesn't like snakes?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You're sitting in a compartment full of Gryffindors and you ask if we like snakes?" He looked at James. "Is your sister right in the head?"

"No." James said immediately.

Emily glared at him, but gave up and looked back at Sirius when her wish for James to burst into flames didn't come true. "Just because the snake is the representative for Slytherin House doesn't mean they're evil. A snake could kill someone just as easily as a lion could. It's animal instinct, attack whatever is weaker so that it can get their meal."

"Snakes eat _people_?" The fourth boy, a glassy eyed boy with mousy blond hair, Peter Pettigrew, asked, his eyes wide.

"Well…no." Emily murmured. "But that just proves my point further. A lion will not hesitant to make you its meal if you're not fast enough, while snakes only attack when provoked."

"Maybe with animals, but we're in people world." Sirius interrupted. "Snakes and lions in Hogwarts may be based off the real thing, but are so not the same."

Emily smiled at him. "Thank you for agreeing with me Sirius. The animals aren't the same as the people in the Houses. You're all being judgmental against snakes because you don't like Slytherin."

Sirius flushed and looked down. "Fine, I don't like snakes because they remind me of that bloody House."

Emily smiled in satisfaction and leaned back in her seat. "Well I don't care that they're a reminder of Slytherin. I like snakes."

"Are you saying you want to be a Slytherin?" James asked in surprised.

"Of course not!" She said affronted, getting to her feet to stand over James. "I want to be a Gryffindor, but I just don't see why every person put into Slytherin is labeled as evil, even though," she said quickly as Sirius opened his mouth. "Most who do get sorted there are pureblooded children with the idea that they are greater than everyone. All I'm saying is that they can't all be bad."

Sirius shook his head sadly. "Naïve little first year, how quickly you will learn."

Emily rolled her eyes and opened the door, looking back to the boys over her shoulder. "I'm sure I will. Now, I'm gonna go and give finding new people to sit with. I'm finding all of you to be very boring."

"Us? _Boring_?" Sirius asked shocked. "Surly you jest, for there is no others whose presence is as pleasurable as ours."

"I jest not." She returned. "And if you're going to keep talking like that then I'm going to be glad that I'm gone and don't have to suffer through it."

Sirius glared and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, bringing her attention to him.

"Like I said, I'm going to go and find better and more pleasurable company." She threw and sarcastic grin at Sirius and he gave her a look.

"That better not mean you're going to go and look for boys." James said sternly.

"Oh, I never thought of going to find boys." She said slyly. "I was going to find some gal pals, but thanks so much for the idea. See you all later, boys." She closed the door before he could protest.

* * *

Emily bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting anxiously for Professor McGonagall, who she hoped would soon be her Head of House, to call her up to be sorted.

_I wonder how long I'll take. I am a very complex person, so maybe a while, although too quick would make me seem eager. Oh who cares, there is just so much I can accomplish after this. I will be top in my class, no one will stand in my way, and when I'm old enough I will dazzle everyone with my athletic abilities and beauty…that will one day come… Stupid hair and lanky body! Why can't I look like mother?!_

Although her mother wasn't a young beauty like most mothers with children Emily and James's age, seeing as Emily and James were born late in their parents' life, Emily saw pictures of her mother when she was young and hoped she would one day obtain Mrs. Potter's straight hair and pretty face as she grew older.

_Is it too much to ask to be seen as a pretty girl instead of a girly looking James? To want to be better than everyone else?_

"Potter, Emily."

Emily snapped out of her thoughts when McGonagallcalled her name and calmly sat on the stool, heart beating wildly when the older witch lifted the hat and placed it on her head. It was on for a few seconds that felt like a lifetime to Emily before it spoke in a small voice.

"Ah… so much ambition." It paused before yelling out. "SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was lifted and Emily's frantic eyes searched the Gryffindor table for her brother. His face reflected her shock, but when he caught her eyes his face darkened and he looked away. Emily shivered and slowly got off the stool, making her way to her new House table. She kept her face blank and sat, bowing her head, and couldn't help but letting one ironic thought enter her mind.

_Well…You do love snakes._


	2. Revelation

_**Chapter2: Revelation**_

Emily cried. She cried and cried and cried. It was like a nightmare she wasn't able to wake up from and the tears would not stop coming.

_James…how could he?_ She hiccupped. _Why was he like that? How could he blame me?!_

Emily was sitting under the tree next to the lake, eyes bloodshot, arms wrapped around her knees, shaking furiously as she sobbed. She caught sight of the green and silver patch on her robes and cried harder.

A few weeks had passed since she had been sorted into Slytherin and this was the first chance she got time alone to cry without the judging eyes of her Housemates. She had learned quickly that expecting sympathy from said Housemates was stupid. Sirius had been right when he called her naïve.

No one liked her and her dream of becoming best of friends with her dorm mates was crushed after they taunted her and made fun of her plain looks, ratty hair, and tall and awkward figure.

As a result from the taunting she avoided everyone and tried to look like the insults didn't hurt as much as they really did. Around her classmates and teachers she tried to look calm and collected, a nervous first year ready to learn, but on the inside she was always crying.

It was expected ofthe Slytherins to look at her as if she was below them and to mutter about her 'blood traitor' parents and brother. Thinking that the little black sheep of the Potter family didn't deserve to get into Slytherin.She had knownthat the Slytherins were like that, especially after James had sent her many letters during his first year describing them so and calling the Slytherins evil and creepy. However, what she didn't expect was for James, her loving older brother, to hurt her like he did.

She had sought him out after the welcoming feast, hoping to get comforted, but all she got out of their encounter was harsh words and hurt feelings. Even remembering the encounter broke her heart.

* * *

When Dumbledore had dismissed the students to go to their common rooms Emily felt relief and immediately jumped up. She ran around the exiting students, not caring that her new Housemates were sending her dirty looks for acting so immature, and tried to find her brother.

She spotted him in the entrance hall walking toward thestaircase with his friends. She hurried over and grabbed his arm to stop him. "James." She breathed.

The four boys stopped and looked at her. James and Sirius glared, and Peter tried to copy them, while Remus shot her a pitying look and Peter stared at her.

"James-" She started.

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and looked at her as if she were something disgusting. "How could you?How could you be sorted into Slytherin?!"

"You're blaming me?" She felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "I didn't choose to go there, the hat did!"

"Well the hat chooses the House you belong in." He countered. "So it must be your fault."

"I don't want to be a stupid slimy Slytherin!" She yelled, causing many head to turn toward the siblings and all nearby Slytherins to glare at her. "I wanted to be a Gryffindor, like you and dad!"

He gave a humorless laugh. "Well you've got a funny way of showing it. I bet to be a Slytherin all along." He said cruelly. "I should have suspected something when you took such a liking to snakes and defending Slytherins."

Tears rolled down her cheek. "I wasn't defending them, I was only-"

He cut her off. "I don't care, from now on you are no longer my sister, and you can expect to get a letter from mum and dad, telling you how much of a traitor you are."

Her heart clenched and she glared. "I'm not a traitor, you are!"

He scowled. "Oh, so you're already shooting off the pureblood stuff. Gonna start calling me a blood traitor and make fun of muggleborns?"

"No!" She protested, her grip tightening on his arm. "How can you do this? I'm your sister."

He pushed her away. "Not anymore."

Someone caught her, but Emily didn't look to see who it was as she watched her brother walk away. Emily sobbed and tried to call out to him, but he ignored her.

"Potter!" The girl holding her yelled and both Emily and James looked at her. Emily noticed the long straight red hair, pretty face, and Gryffindor robes and felt jealousy burn into her heart.

James glanced at the girl also and looked disgusted. "Evans, how can you touch that thing?"

"Well she's already used to the stench of Slytherin." Sirius said amusedly**,** smirking. "Always hanging around that one pathetic one, Snivilus or whatever.

James didn't find it as amusing and stared at Evans, along with Emily, who concluded that she was Lily Evans, muggleborn witch that had been mentioned in one of James's letters after he was sorted into Gryffindor. James had written about her like he admired her and like her, and knowing that that girl was this girl, the pretty Gryffindor girl who had James's admiration cause the green beast in Emily's stomach to awaken.

Lily glared. "How can you treat your sister like this?! Why does it matter if she's a Slytherin?"

"It means everything, it means she's evil." James said simply, turning to continue up the stairs with his friends.

Lily glared after him, but gave up after a moment and looked down at Emily and into her sad blue eyes. Lily smiled comfortingly and her eyes took on a sad tint. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Emily stared at her.

_She's… __pitying me? Why is someone so perfect feeling sorry for me? Unless… is she mocking me?_

Emily's heart clenched.

_She's__a Gryffindor; she's only going to call me evil behind my back, or to my face like…_Emily held back a sob. _Like James._

The sadness suddenly vanished and was replaced by anger and she moved away from Lily.

"Emily, are you okay?" Lily asked concerned.

Emily glared at James's back. _Fine. If he__ wants to hate me, I'll give him a reason to._

Lily put a hand on her shoulder. "Emily?"

"Don't touch me mudblood!" Emily hit her hand away. Lily gasped and held her hand to her chest as if it was burned, but Emily ignored her and stared at James's back as it stiffened and he turned slowly; his shocked hazel eyes meeting Emily's angry blue ones.

_I hope you're happy!_

She glared up at him. "I hate you!"

She turned and ran into the dungeons.

* * *

Emily let out another sob and it brought her back to the present and her cold reality.

_How could I say __that? How could I__ use that awful word to someone who was only trying to help me?! The only person who wasn't judging me? James must hate me even more now!_

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and sniffed, finally finished crying for the moment. She let out a shaky sigh and stared at the lake, glad none of her Housemates saw her acting so weak.

_It would just give them even more of a reason to hate me. Not only did I badmouth Slytherin in front of the entire House, but I'm a crybaby too. I can't take this anymore; I have to deal with this, but how?_

Emily took another deep breath. "I'll have to fit in somewhere; I can't and will not live my school life feeling sorry for myself."

_Maybe if I act like I'm one of them they'll accept me. I don't have to believe in their __views, but__ if James considers himself on the Good side, the side that will turn their backs on family, then I don't want to be on their side. _

Emily slowly stood up. "I'm going to be the perfect Slytherin. I'll become stronger than everyone and they'll never dare mock me again."

Emily's sudden revelation something to change within her. The naïve happiness in her eyes dimmed and a small part of her heart and soul darkened. She knew that she could never trust anyone again. They'd only hurt her.


	3. Pity

_**Chapter 3: Pity **_

**Four years later**

Emily Potter sat by herself in a secluded corner of the Slytherin common room, reading. She found the peace of the dungeons very inviting and glad she had the space she needed. Her fellow House members didn't care what she was doing, and she didn't care what they were doing…unless it was breaking some kind of rule.

Her Prefect badge shown in the fire's light and she smirked to herself.

_Another thing that brother of mine was mistaken about. Rounded up it's a total of __three out of six._

James had once listed off things she wouldn't be able to accomplish in her time at Hogwarts and at the current time only one was completely out of her reach: making the Slytherin Quidditch team. Not only had see come to realize that the sport was a complete waste of her time and that she could rather be studying than wasting her time with practices and all that, she sucked at flying. Also, the fiasco that was her first flying lesson had left her completely afraid of heights.

It was a slip in her plans and would forever remained unchecked on her list of 'Ways to prove James wrong about her', but she could care less about it. She was made a prefect and had every intention of becoming Head Girl in her seventh year. She was one of the smartest in her year, and had even made a good enough impression on her head of House, Professor Slughorn, to get him to invite her to his Slug Club.

Although, she had to admit, becoming the prettiest girl in Hogwarts had been a bit of a wistful dream. After all, there were a lot of girls in Hogwarts. But that didn't mean she didn't consider herself pretty. She did and her hard work would not go unappreciated. She worked very hard on making a potion to control her awful hair. She made a successful potion in her third year after two years of researching and testing, and now her hair was straight and manageable, reaching her waist in length. She only had to drink the potion once a month and her hair was just as she always wished it to be.

Although no one would ever admit that Emily was pretty, not many liked her. It was no longer because she was a Potter. She had gotten her Housemate to think she was like them, a pureblooded snob, in her second year, at the expense of some muggleborns in the school. They didn't like her because she spilled a potion she had been concocting for her hair all over Narcissa Black during her second year and causing hair to grow wherever the potion touched. It didn't wear off for a week and the blond girl had to walk around with a hairy face and arms. It was the first time Emily had shown fear when the angered blond attacked her because of the accident.

Narcissa never got over it and took it upon herself that Emily remained friendless and unlikable with rumors.

Emily had felt that getting them all to think she was like them had all been in vain, but by her fourth year she no longer cared. The friendships of Slytherin were empty and the loneliness had only made her bitterer and caused her to try and prove her worthiness even more. Being an outcast made her smart, and her strength, cunning, and ambitious dreams were what made her a true Slytherin and better than everyone else.

Although, just because she wasn't liked didn't mean she was friendless, or rather, acquaintance-less.

The older Slytherins deemed Katrina Pearl, a girl in her year, an outsider for eavesdropping on one of their conversations and accidentally retelling it in front of some teachers. It was Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year at the time, who ordered the shunning. He merely had to order others to hate someonehe had the most power in the Slytherin house in his time. He was oldest and for the most prestigious family at the time.

Emily took the opportunity to 'befriend' the other girl, but never considered Katrina her friend, nor did she trust the other girl. Not only because trust became a feeble thing to Emily, but also because Katrina couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it. She's told something juicy and soon the whole school knew about it. She would have held the position of gossip queen if Narcissa didn't already hold that position.

Emily glanced up as said person entered the common room and made her way over to Emily.

Katrina sat on the armchair across from her and leaned foreword, her blue eyes alight with excitement. "Emily, you'll never guess what I just heard about Narcissa." She continued on and Emily pretended to listen.

Katrina had many flaws, as humans usually did, but her biggest and most annoying was her obsessionwith Narcissa Black.

It was nothing romantic, thankfully. Katrina just admired the sixth year girl and wanted to join Narcissa's circle of friends. Only the most worthy could join, though, and the girls in Narcissa's group had to be pretty, witty, and strong. They also could never show Narcissa up. Narcissa had to always be the best, for she was the prettiest, smartest, wittiest, from the most prestigious family, and was engaged to Lucius Malfoy.

Katrina was ready to join and would do whatever Narcissa said; a good attribute for a willing follower. Unfortunately, since Katrina had upset Lucius Malfoy, she upset his wife-to-be, Narcissa. Which pretty much got rid of any chance for Katrina to redeem herself in the eyes of Narcissa.

Still, that didn't stop Katrina from trying.

The differences between Emily and Katrina were obvious. While Emily just made sure she her hair and grades were kept under control, Katrina spent more time on her looks and worrying about what Narcissa thought than studying. And although Katrina was pretty, if not beautiful, she was on an average intelligence level and wasn't very witty. She also had the tendency to babble about unimportant thing, which she was doing now.

"Katrina." Emily intoned uninterestingly, successfully cutting the other girl off. "Is there anything you want to tell me that doesn't have anything to do with Narcissa Black?"

Katrina paused. "Well…Regulus Black broke up with Marissa Jones."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "And I would care…Why?"

"Well, now he's single." Katrina drawled.

"And…?"

"And now I can become his girlfriend!" Katrina said excitedly.

"Ah." Emily muttered, losing interest and returning her attention to her book. "Highly unlikely." She added.

Katrina frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Although you're very pretty," Katrina beamed and flicked some of her long blond hair over her shoulder. "You're not smart enough and your family isn't rich enough." Emily said bluntly.

Katrina stood up quickly, looking outraged. "You're just jealous!"

Emily didn't even glance up. "Katrina, why don't you think about that for a moment? Even though you're prettier than Marissa, your conversation skills are horrid and your family has lost most of its riches after your father died. I highly doubt that Regulus Black, who could have any respectable pureblood girl, would choose you, an air headed blabber mouth."

Katrina sighed and sat down. "Maybe I should change my hair."

Emily let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes Katrina, you do that, that may change everything."

Katrina smiled and stood up again, heading towards the portrait hole. "Then I'm going to go to the Owlery and send mum a letter about owling me more hair potions."

Emily sighed; glad she was gone,not in a tolerating mood. She pulled the hair out of its ponytail, shaking her head slightly to help it tumble down, and stretched. A yawn escaped her and she suddenly realized how long she had been sitting in the common room reading. Figuring it was a good time to get to sleep she put her book into her bag and headed to her dorm.

All the while not noticing the curious eyes that watched her as she passed.

Emily stared at Katrina, dumbfounded, as the blond happily took a seat next to Emily at the breakfast table. Usually she spent the morning moaning and groaning about not wanting to get up and that classes were too early. "What are you so happy about?" Emily inquired.

Katrina just smiled and glanced further down the table. Emily followed her gazed and saw Narcissa. She noticed suddenly that the older girl looked worried about something…

"I found something interesting while in the Owlery." Katrina said, drawing Emily's attention back to her.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…how?"

"Let's just say by this time tomorrow, _I'll_ be the most popular girl in all of Slytherin."

Emily took notice of how Katrina only referred to herself. "And how are you going to do that? Shag a popular boy and tell everyone? You've already tried that." She hid her smirk as Katrina's cheeks turned red.

Katrina shot her a nasty look. "Keep talking like that and I won't tell you."

"Fine, I apologize." Emily said with no meaning.

Katrina smirked, looking like she won some grand prize, and pulled a folded picture out of her bag. She opened it under the table and Emily looked at it curiously, only to recoil in disgust. "Why do you have a picture like _that_ of Narcissa?" She suddenly began question if Katrina did love Narcissa romantically.

Katrina folded it and put it away. "It's not what you think. It was on the floor of the Owlery. I think she was sending Lucius a birthday present of herself in various positions…like that, and dropped one."

Emily narrowed her eyes. "Right, that's grand. Now what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to tell Narcissa I have it and then she'll have to be our friend, making us popular. But since I found it and came up with the plan, I'm going to be considered more popular. I'm sorry Emily, but you'll still only be considered second best to me."

Emily nearly choked on her breakfast. "Second best…to _you_?"

"Oh," Katrina said surprised. "You didn't know? Everyone knows I'm prettier than you, and smarter, and I've had way more boyfriends than you, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're still a…" She looked around and said in a soft voice. "_Virgin_."

Emily was at a loss for words as she stared at Katrina, unable to comprehend how much of an idiot the other girl really was.

Katrina took her look as saddened shock and smiled with fake sympathy. "Oh, don't you worry dear; I'll take pity on you and let you hang out with Narcissa and I."

Fury bubbled up within Emily. _She'll take _pity_ on me?! _

Katrina didn't take notice Emily's anger and stood with a pleasant smile on her face. She even had the nerve to pat Emily's head, like Emily was her pet. "See you in class."

Emily watched her leave, back stiff and her eyes filled with a hidden flame.

_No one pities me. I swear she'll regret this._


	4. Potential

_**Chapter 4: Potential**_

_This is sickening._

Emily watched as Narcissa fawned over Katrina. Although Emily was amused to see the hate and rage in Narcissa's eyes and in the glare Bellatrix was shooting at Katrina. The rest of the group, not fully understanding how Katrina suddenly went from a loser to cool, just copied what Narcissa was doing and complimented Katrina.

Emily sighed and returned to a rather interesting book, a smirk forming on her lips. _Have they no shame?_

Minutes passed and almost everyone sitting in the Slytherin common room went up to bed; all except Bellatrix, Narcissa, and, unknowingly to them, Emily.

"How could you be stupid enough to leave something like that _lying__ around_?" Bellatrix hissed once she thought they were alone.

Narcissa cringed. "I thought I sent them all."

Bellatrix shot her a look. "Well you thought wrong."

Narcissa hesitated for a moment. "…At least Lucius liked them."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, your dear Lucius liking your naughty photos completely makes up for us have to hang around the air headed fifth year. Were you at least smart enough to put a non-copying charm on it?"

"Of course!" Narcissa said, affronted.

"Don't use that tone." Bellatrix snapped. "You were dumb enough not to charm it so only Lucius could see them."

"…Maybe…I can summon it?" Narcissa suggested after a moment.

Bellatrix waved a hand. "Give it a try."

Narcissa took out her wand. "_Accio Ph-_"

"It's not going to work." Emily interrupted.

The Black sisters turned sharply, just noticing Emily sitting in the shadows. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "How dare you listen in on our conversation, you little-"

Narcissa shushed her and smiled sweetly at Emily. "What she means is, we thought you went to bed with your friend...Katrina." She said the name with n undertone of dislike.

Emily smiled and stood. "I wouldn't call us friends."

"Really?" Bellatrix asked with a raised eyebrow, feigning interest. "I guess I was thrown off by the bunches of time you two spend together."

Emily sat next to the older girls and drummed her fingers against the cover of her book, ignoring their looks. "That was not by choice. After being shunned for so long, I had to find someone to hang out with."

"Are you expecting sympathy?" Bellatrix asked bored.

Emily scoffed. "Of course not, I'm only talking to you two to discuss something of importance, concerning the deal you have made with Pearl."

Narcissa looked at her sister then at Emily. "Yes…Katrina…" She said the name with open distaste now. "Mentioned that we should take pity on you and let you sit with us at lunch."

_PITY?! Damn that girl!_

Rage burned through her and shown brightly in her eyes. "No, that won't be necessary. I don't want into your little group." Emily said slowly as she suppressed her anger.

"Really?" Narcissa asked doubtfully.

"Really." Emily said in a low voice. She faked a smile. "…No, I'd rather assist in Pearl's outing of your group."

"Why?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously. "If you think that helping would make us suddenly like you, then you are sourly mistaken."

"Are all Blacks' so vain that they think everyone wants to be their friend?" Emily asked coolly. She ignored the dark looks they were sending her and scratched her cheek. "I will get the picture back, for only I can get past the charms Pearl placed around her trunk, for I know which ones she used, but in return you will help me humiliate and destroy her."

"How?" Narcissa asked.

Emily held up the book in her hand. "With this. Pearl always was naïve enough to think that the locking charm she placed on her diary could keep me out. This little book contains everything about her, even detailed descriptions of her nightly advances with a few Ravenclaw…mudbloods."

"What?" Bellatrix hissed, suddenly interested and enraged. "Accusations like this could ruin the either the accuser or the one being accused. You must be sure that Pearl has committed such a disgraceful and revolting act."

"I am." Emily said. "The idiot mentioned them by name. There are also a few sections mentioning the Black family, even one comparing the handsome features of Sirius and Regulus Black."

"She has affections for that blood traitor?" Narcissa asked scandalized.

"It more like…wistful thinking and imagining. There are even a couple of stories she wrote about what would happen if they met in a dark corridor when no one was around. A truly disgusting read; I hear enough about Sirius Black from my…_darling _brother." Emily said sarcastically. She paused for a moment and looked at both girls. "So what do you two say? I get the photo and you reveal Pearl as the disgrace she really is?"

Narcissa opened her mouth, but Bellatrix interrupted her. "Why don't you just take the photo for your own blackmail and humiliate Pearl yourself?"

Emily shrugged, but a truly sinister smile spread across her lips. "There's nothing I want from you, and, unlike Pearl, I'd rather be left alone than get compliments that aren't true or really meant. Besides, I doubt someone as low on the social ladder as I can make a large impact with this information as you two can."

"True." Bellatrix agreed.

"When should we do it?" Narcissa asked, looking positively delighted at the turn of events.

Emily handed her the diary. "As soon as possible. The photo is already in my possession, under a very strong locking charm. I'll give it to you after Katrina Pearl learns what happens when she tries to pity those above her."

"Can't you give me the photo now?" Narcissa asked.

Emily stood. "Of course not. You won't get it until Pearl is destroyed. However, when you do get it back, there's something I want you to do."

Bellatrix sneered. "I knew there was going to be something else."

Emily nodded. "Yes, but I doubt it's what you think. All I want is for rumors to stop and to be left alone." She turned away. "Goodnight." She walked towards her dormitory, leaving the two girls alone in the common room.

"Strange." Narcissa said. "After everything, I'd think she'd want revenge."

"She's either very stupid or very smart." Bellatrix smirked. "However, I think I see some real potential in her."

Narcissa sighed. "Yes, she is different."

"I was thinking along the lines of unique." A third voice said.

Both girls turned. Bellatrix nodded in acknowledgment while Narcissa raised an eyebrow as a handsome black haired boy walked out of the shadows, a smirk gracing his features

"Have you taken an interest in her Regulus?" She asked.

Regulus stepped out of the shadows and grinned.


	5. Accusations

_**Chapter 5: Accusations**_

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Something wrong Katrina?" Emily asked, not looking away from her reflection as she straightened her green and silver tie.

"I can't find it!" Katrina yelled.

Emily raised an eyebrow and glanced at Katrina with the full-length mirror. "Find what?"

"The picture!" Katrina screamed, the contents of her trunk pooled around her.

Emily began to brush her hair. "Oh… What a shame."

Tears began to brim in Katrina's eyes and Emily felt disgusted. _How did this…imbecile even make it into Slytherin?_ Her disgust heightened as Katrina grabbed her arm and whined.

"Emily, what am I going to do?! That was my only leverage over Narcissa!"

"Nothing." Emily said simply.

"Nothing?"

Emily nodded. "Only you and I know that you lost the picture. You can continue to hang around Narcissa as if everything is normal, and she'll think you still have the picture and continue to pretend to be your friend."

Katrina smiled and let go of Emily, suddenly composed and looking as if nothing had happened. "I was just thinking the same thing, but, just so you know, Narcissa is really starting to like me, and Bellatrix may even start to tutor me. So I'm sorry to say that there's no room for you. So from now on, I will no longer associate with you."

Emily looked at Katrina coldly. "You'll regret crossing me, Pearl."

Katrina laughed. "Don't make me laugh, Potter. I'm climbing my way up the social ladder and leaving you here at the bottom. You're a loser and will always be a loser." She left the room laughing.

Emily rolled her eyes and continued getting ready for the day before leaving her dorm, grabbing her bag on the way out, exiting through the Slytherin common room and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her pace was relaxed, as if a great surprise wasn't waiting for Katrina in the Great Hall that would humiliate her. Just as she exited the dungeons and made her way past the staircase in the entrance hall, an excited yell tore through the air.

"WOOOO!"

Emily looked at the staircase and let out a scream as a figure slid off the banister and straight into her, causing both to fall to the ground.

Emily opened her eyes, which shehad closed tightly in the process of falling, and stared straight into the gray eyes of one of her least favorite people in the school: Sirius Black.

He sat up a bit, hands resting on either side of her head, knees on either side of her hips, and looked down at her. They stared at each other for a moment, and Emily noticed a strange look in his eyes. She ignored it and raised an eyebrow.

"Mind getting off of me Black?" She asked.

Sirius blinked and quickly got off, wiping his robes as if he was touched by something repulsive, not even bothering to help her up. "Watch where you're going, Potter."

Emily glared and stood up. "I wasn't the one sliding down the banister, Black. What kind of an idiot does that when there could be others there to break your landing?"

He glared back. "You're the idiot who didn't get out of the way. Too bad it was you standing there instead of someone more…appealing." He mumbled, not looking at her.

She bristled. _Bastard!_

"Tell me Black…what's it like being a complete asshole?" She hissed with contempt.

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what it's like being a traitorous bitch." He countered.

She scowled. "Speaking of traitors, how is James doing?"

Sirius glared and grabbed the front of her robes. "The only traitor I see is you. Do you have any idea what you did to your brother?"

"Not particularly." She said coolly. "I was only sorted into my House, what he did was much worse."

Sirius's grip tightened. "You became what he hated most. An evil, slimy, snobby, status obsessed Slytherin."

She grabbed his wrist and glared. "And what he did was good? Turning his back on me and leaving me alone in the snake pit?"

Sirius sneered. "Bet you're enjoying your time with them. After spending your first train ride defending those snakes, how can you expect us to believe that you didn't want to be a Slytherin? He did right by forgetting about you."

Emily stared at him and slowly smiled, running a hand up his arm and through his hair.

He let go of her in surprise, but she grabbed the front of his robes in return, pulling him down to meet her gaze. "We're similar, you and I." She said quietly. "Both of us are the outcasts of our families, and ended up in the Houses our families hate, causing our brothers to hate us, however…"

She leaned closer so their faces were inches apart and her breath traveled over his lips. "…At least I have a parent that still loves me." She smiled cruelly and pecked him on the lips to spite him.

She moved away, but Sirius growled and grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him. He raised a hand and swung it towards her. Her eyes widened and she lifted her hands in front of her face. Sirius caught himself last second, stopping his hand right before it hit her cheek, his face painted with shock.

She lowered her own hand and stared up at him, calm expression returning. "Aren't you going to hit me Black? Aren't you going to punish me on James's behalf? Or maybe you realize that you and I really are similar?"

He pushed her away and walked towardthe Great Hall. "We're nothing alike and I'm not going to waste my time with you."

"Coward." She said simply. "If you don't like something, do something about it. Empty words and threats mean nothing."

He stopped walking, but only for a moment before continuing again.

Emily sighed as she was left alone in the entrance hall. _He may be an arrogant bastard, but he'll never be as big of a coward as I am. _

She heaved another sigh and walked into the Great Hall. Her sadness evaporated immediately at the chaos in front of her, directed mostly toward the Slytherin table. And the spectacle was quite amusing.

Katrina was screaming, trying to grab every piece of paper that was on and around the Slytherin table. Emily smirked. They copied and dropped the pages of the diary all around the Slytherin table.

_There must be enough copies for every person in Slytherin, but… _

She pulled her wand and cast a sweeping spell, causing the pages the float throughout the entire hall, landing everywhere. She put her wand back in the holster, unnoticed by all, and picked up a page that fell at her feet and read a random spot.

'And then Regulus would lay me down and climb on top of me, and we would-'

Emily stopped reading and tossed the paper over her shoulder with a smirk. She made her way towards the Slytherin table, kicking papers as she walked, enjoying the taunting and laugher directed at the thoroughly embarrassed and humiliated Katrina Pearl.

Said person was screaming at Narcissa and Bellatrix. "How could you do this?! You won't get away with this! I still have the picture, you slut!"

Narcissa looked enraged and opened her mouth, but Emily interrupted. "You're such a hypocrite Pearl."

"Emily?" Katrina asked.

Emily crossed her arms. "Narcissa took those pictures for someone special to her, whereasyou, wrote down your disgusting fantasies and conquests of mudbloods. You're the slut, not her."

Katrina had tears running down her face. "Emily…you…you..."

Emily silently reached into her bag and took out a folded picture, handing it to Narcissa. "I think this is yours."

Narcissa checked the picture and smirked. "Why yes it is, where ever did you find it?"

Emily shrugged. "It was just lying around."

Bellatrix grabbed the picture and took out her wand. "Let's just take care of this." She tapped the photo and it burned quickly until it was beyond repair.

The ashes fell to Katrina's feet and she watched horrified then looked up at Emily, who smiled. "I told you you'd regret it." Emily said with no sympathy for the distraught girl.

"How…How could you? I was your only friend." She glared. "How could such a weak and stupid person like you think this up?"

Emily laughed humorlessly. "_I'm_ stupid? Who's the one who leaves her diary and the blackmailing piece she needed to _make _people like her lying around? Who asks the supposedly stupider person for help with homework and spells? Who can actually perform said spells? The only weak and stupid girl I see is you. You are a disgrace to the Slytherin House and to purebloods deserve everything you get."

Katrina growled and lunged at Emily, who drew her wand from the holster and shot a spell at Katrina, hitting her and sending her flying. "How barbaric, fighting like a muggle." Emily said in disgust, staring down at Katrina impassively.

Dumbledore, along with Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House, seemed to find it was time to intervene.

"Miss Potter, Miss Pearl, may I ask what the problem is?" Dumbledore asked.

"She copied and sent everyone pages of my diary and attacked me Professors!" Katrina yelled, getting up painfully.

"Is this true Miss Potter?" Slughorn asked; shocked one of his favorite students would do such a thing.

"No." She said easily. "I was merely defending myself when she attacked me, making horrible accusations." Emily rubbed her eye, looking sad. "I've been Katrina's friend since first year, and she loses her diary almost every week. She's blaming me because I didn't find it like every other time."

"That's not true! You lying bitch!" Katrina yelled.

"Miss Pearl, this is hardly the time for such language." Dumbledore scolded. "Now, Miss Potter, can you tell me why you were late for breakfast?"

"Are you accusing me Professor?" Emily asked.

"Of course not." Slughorn interrupted. "We just want to know who did this. Do you have any idea?"

She looked down. "I don't have any idea of who would pull such a horrible prank, but it wasn't me." She looked back up and she eyes had a glassy appearance.

Katrina watched horrified as Dumbledore's eyes softened and Slughorn patted Emily's shoulder. "She's lying!"

"Do you have any proof that she would do this?" Dumbledore asked.

"N-No." Katrina said weakly.

Emily suddenly noticed a page of the diary lying innocently on the floor and inwardly smirked. She reached down and gave a quiet gasp. "Professor..." She handed it to Slughorn, who silently read it and his face darkened.

"Albus." Slughorn handed him the paper.

Dumbledore read it and looked gravely down at Katrina. "Have you been stealing potions from Professor Slughorn, Miss Pearl?"

"No!" Katrina denied, but made the mistake of looking Dumbledore in the eyes.

_Fool._ Emily thought.

"Will you meet me in front of my office Miss Pearl?" Dumbledore asked. "Now." It wasn't a question and Katrina immediately ran out of the Great Hall, blushing at the taunts and snickers directed at her, but not before sending Emily a dirty look.

Dumbledore summoned all of the diary pages and looked at Emily. "I am sorry Miss Potter." She just nodded, but wouldn't meet his eyes, pretending to look sadly at the ground. "Horace, you will accompany me since this was a theft of your potions?" Dumbledore asked.

Slughorn nodded. "Of course." He smiled at Emily and both men turned to leave.

Emily smirked to herself and sat down in her usual spot at the Slytherin table, ignoring the stares she was getting. When Slughorn and Dumbledore left Narcissa looked at Emily and smirked. Emily just stared back for a second then looked back down at her plate, a smile forming.

_Things may start to change… The question is… Will it be a good change, or a bad one?_


	6. Question

_**Chapter 6: Question**_

_Stupid Slughorn…Why do I have to be his favorite fifth year Slytherin? Why the hell do I have to do this extra __credit? Who__ the hell cares that it was such an _honor_ for me to do this? I have enough work on my hands already! Prefect duties, homework, and I have to find someone to help me with Defense Against the Dark Arts, I do _not_ want to fail my DADA O.W.L._

Emily sighed and grabbed another potions book from the library bookshelf in the potions section. "I'm already in the Slug Club, why does he have to _honor_ me with this too?" She mumbled to herself, maneuvering around the shelves and towards the tables.

_This is going to waste my whole weekend._

Emily was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a brown haired girl pushing her chair away from her table sharply, hitting the passing Emily. Emily let out a quiet 'eep' and her books fell in a heap around her. She groaned and began picking up and restacking them.

She reached for the last one, but someone picked it up for her and held it out. Emily looked from the book to the girl holding it. She was blushing and looking at Emily fearfully. Emily rolled her eyes and took notice of the prefects badge and Ravenclaw crest on her robes.

Emily took the book and stood up, trying to remember the nervous girl's name. _Jo? Jon? I should know this. Jenny? Johanna? Jackie? Jaclyn? YES! Jaclyn. _

"I'm sorry Emily." Jaclyn said quietly.

Emily waved a hand. "It's fine Jaclyn."

Jaclyn's eyes widened. "You… You remember my name?"

Emily idly nodded as she organized her books. "Yeah, we're in a couple classes together and I see you every week at the prefect meetings." She didn't spare Jaclyn a second glance as she turned and started to walk away. She paused and stopped walking suddenly.

_And one of those classes is…_

"Jaclyn." Emily said sharply.

Jaclyn, who had sat back down, jumped and looked up surprised. "Yes?"

Emily looked over her shoulder at Jaclyn. "What are you getting in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"A-An O." Jaclyn said bashfully.

Emily almost rolled her eyes at the girl's modesty. "And in Potions?"

Jaclyn looked down ashamed. "An A."

Emily shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, such an awful grade for a Ravenclaw and a Pureblood. Lucky for you, I, top student in Slughorn's Potions class, am willing to tutor you."

Jaclyn's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

Emily nodded and dropped all her books on Jaclyn's table. "Yes, but you must help me with DADA, I seem to be falling behind with the extra work Slughorn is throwing at me. We start now, skim these books while I go find one more."

"O-Okay." Jaclyn squeaked unsurely as Emily headed towards the shelves. "I…I'll just… wait here?"

Emily rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "Okay."

Emily flipped through another book before putting it back. Her fingertips skimmed over the spines of the books as she walked. She stopped and checked a couple more, but put them back and continued walking.

She paused again and slowly took a book off the shelf. Before she had a chance to take a look inside she gave a squeak of surprise and jumped back.

Regulus Black was staring at her through the space of the shelves. She regained her composure and nodded to him. "Black."

He smirked. "Potter."

Both were silent until Emily raised an eyebrow. "Do you want something Black?"

"No, I'm content just watching you." He grinned cheekily.

She stared at him for a moment before placing the book back on the shelf and blocking his view of her. She smiled to herself, but frowned as he walked around the bookcase and leaned against it casually, staring at her intently. She gave him one last look before grabbing a random potions book and reading it, ignoring Regulus completely.

He didn't seem to like that and stood up straight. _No one ignores me._ He walked closer to her and continued to stare at her, willing her to look back. When she didn't he placed his hand over the page she was reading and she looked up at him irritated.

"What do you want Black?"

He smiled. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She smiled smugly. "Yes." She hit his hand away and walked off, reading her book.

Regulus scowled and grabbed her around the waist, turning and pulling her flush against him, chest to chest. She dropped her book in surprise and stared up at him questioningly.

Regulus smirked and leaned closer. "I don't like to be ignored."

Her face became blank. "And I don't like having to repeat myself. What. Do. You. Want?"

He grinned and grabbed the back of her neck. "You." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

Her eyes widened and she pulled back before he could try anything else; she could already feel his fingertips edging towards her backside. "What the hell Black?"

_Not the usual reaction._ He thought, slightly disappointed, but not discouraged. "I would prefer if you called me Regulus, _Emily_." He purred, once again stepping closer to her.

She shivered, but ignored it as she became a little distracted when her back hit the bookcase and he placed a hand on either side of her head, blocking her from escaping. "I would prefer if you let me go, Reggie." She countered.

He shook his head, looking amused, and moved his hands so they rested on her hips. "Alright, but first…you have to answer my question positively."

She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from her body. "Question?"

He grabbed her chin. "Go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

She stared at him. _He…wants to go with me? He's not fooling with me?_ _Hmm…this could work for me. Going on a date with the most appealing boy in Slytherin_. She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

"Sure."

_I guess I'll hold off the work for Sunday. _

He grinned. "Just the answer I was hoping for." He brought their lips together and this time she kissed back, closing her eyes.

A figure neither noticed stopped short when they came across the two fifth years and backed up slowly, disappearing around the bookshelf and out of sight.

Emily pulled back after a moment and smiled at him. "I have to go. I**,** unlike you it seems, who only comes to the library to ask unsuspecting girls on dates, have work to do."

"Sassy." He said. "But that's what I like about you."

She picked up her fallen book and smirked at him. "I'm sure that's not the only thing you like about me."

His eyes roamed up and down her body. "Oh, it's not."

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Put it away Regulus." She leaned up and kissed him softly, pulling away before he tried something. "At least…for now." She gave him a seductive look and turned away, walking back to the table she was currently sharing with Jaclyn.

Jaclyn looked up as Emily sat down and stuttered nervously. "D-Did you f-find what y-you wanted?"

Emily smirked. "Yes, I found my book."

_And gained much more. _She thought as she watched Regulus leave the library.


	7. Attendance

_**Chapter 7: Attendance**_

Remus Lupin, sixth year Gryffindor and Prefect of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked into the Great Hall for dinner and made his way to where his friends were already eating, a worried and thoughtful look on his face.

He sat down and absentmindedly started putting food on his plate.

"Alright there Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded, but looked at the boy with messy black hair who was stuffing chicken into his mouth. "James?"

James looked up, a piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth. "Wha?"

Remus hesitated. "Have you…talked to Emi-...your sister lately?"

James became sober, Sirius looked at Remus like he was crazy, and Peter almost dropped his goblet in surprise.

"Moony…I don't have a sister." James said evenly.

Remus almost sighed in aggravation. "James, it's been four years since she was sorted into Slytherin, does it really matter that she isn't a Gryffindor? She's still your sister."

"I know," James narrowed his eyes and clenched his hand so hard his knuckles turned white. "And I don't care that she's a Slytherin-"

"Really?" Sirius asked, surprised.

James let out a breath to calm himself. "Yes, because she always was a little too ambitious, I should have realized there was a chance she could be sorted _there_…" He spat. "But she was no longer my sister when she called Lily…_that name_!"

"You know that's not true James!" Remus said. "The moment she was sorted into Slytherin you ignored her or scorned her."

"Why are you defending her?!" James asked loudly.

Sirius placed a hand on James's shoulder and looked between him and Remus. "Calm down, we're all mates here." He looked across the table at Remus. "Moony, what's with the touchy subject?"

Remus looked at his plate. "I…I was only asking because I saw her in the library-"

James snorted. "Probably taking books from the Restricted Section and brushing up on her Dark Arts."

"No." Remus said slowly. "I saw her and…Regulus Black behind a bookshelf…together."

James and Sirius stood up. "_What_?"

Just at that moment Emily walked into the Great Hall, eyes momentarily locking with both James and Sirius's eyes before looking away entirely and continuing towards the Slytherin table.

James and Sirius watched as Regulus grabbed her around the waist as she passed him and made her sit next to him.

James moved away from the table and would have stomped over to the Slytherin table if Remus didn't reach across the table and grab James's arm. "Don't James. If you think that threatening her and telling her what to do is going to suddenly turn her back into the innocent eleven year old she was four years ago…then you really have forgotten what kind of a girl _your sister_ is."

James shook off Remus's hand and sat back down, glaring at Emily. "I have to agree…I no longer know what kind of girl she is." He gave a humorless laugh and buried his head in his hands. "I don't even know why I care. She's chosen the side she's on."

Remus sighed. "More like she was forced onto that side."

James looked up and glared, making Remus immediately quiet.

Sirius watched as Regulus leaned closer to Emily and whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile and kiss him on the cheek, and rage burned through him.

"Hey…Sirius?" Peter questioned the still standing boy nervously.

James looked up at his best mate and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into his seat. "I know you must be just as upset…seeing as it's your brother."

"What brother?" Sirius spat.

Remus heaved another sad sigh. _Both are so cold when it comes to family._

* * *

Time passed quickly and word of Emily Potter and Regulus Black's relationship spread like wildfire.

Emily took it all in stride, ignoring the jealous looks from some girls, and hiding her surprise when Bellatrix, Narcissa, the rest of the Slytherins were either acting civil or trying to become her friend.

She was currently sitting in a compartment with some other Slytherins on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to London for winter break. Her compartment buddies included Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Regulus, who had his arm around her casually.

Emily silently complimented herself for climbing so far up the social ladder to where she was at that moment.

_Working on my looks so much and using others as my stepping-stones really did pay off, no matter how shallow it makes me seem._

She gazed out the window, remaining silent as her fellow Slytherins conversed about the rising Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. She inwardly rolled her eyes. _Who ever would have guessed that this happy bunch would want to join him? _

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Bellatrix questioned Emily on her opinion.

"The sooner nuisances that don't seem to know their place are taken care of the better and I will happily follow one powerful enough to do that." Emily said coolly, her attention only momentarily turning to the other occupants of the room.

Bellatrix's lips curved up in a cruel smirk. "It's wonderful that you think that. It's such a shame that the rest of your family are such blood traitorous bastards, especially that brother of yours, don't you think?"

One of Emily's fists clenched. _She's challenging me._ She slowly looked at Bellatrix, face blank. "Yes…but then again, there's always at least one or two in a family that choose the opposite path and go against tradition. I would think you would see the similarities of my situation with the few black sheep of your noble family."

Regulus's grip unconsciously tightened on her shoulder and Emily assumed he was thinking about his brother. She looked up at him for a moment before looking at Bellatrix again. She was looking at Emily intently; a calculating and cold look in her eyes.

"This type of talk is unimportant at the moment." Narcissa interrupted. "What's more important is the engagement/Christmas party being held at Regulus's home. I'm sure he's mentioned it. It's in honor of Bella and Rodolphus's upcoming marriage after they graduate."

Emily nodded. "He's…mentioned it."

Narcissa leaned forward in her seat. "Well you must come."

"I must?" Emily questioned, looking at Narcissa then to Regulus, who smirked.

"It would be wonderful if you came. I'm sure mother's dying to meet the girl I've been telling her about in my letters home." He said.

"All of which are good things, right?" Emily questioned.

"Regulus wrote nothing but good things." Rabastan, a sixth year Slytherin, said, smiling from Regulus's other side.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Regulus let's you read his letters to home?"

Regulus gave Rabastan a look. "No, he took it from me and read it."

Rabastan ignored Regulus and continued to smile at Emily. "I'm still curious about you. What is it about you that earned the attention of Regulus Black? And how did you go from the being a girl no one knew of, to one of the most wanted girls in Hogwarts?"

She smiled sweetly. "One of the most wanted huh?"

Rabastan grinned.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "So…Emily, will you attend?"

Emily's smile faded and she looked at Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "I think it depends on if the happy couple wishes for my attendance."

Rodolphus grinned charmingly at her. "We'd be glad for you to attend, right Bella?" He asked the girl next to him.

Bellatrix looked at Emily with a disinterested look, an air of arrogance still around her. "I suppose you could come, if you want."

"Of course she wants to come." Regulus said immediately.

Emily smiled coolly and turned her attention back to the window.

_Of course…I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this._


	8. Party Disaster

_**Chapter 8: Party Disaster**_

Emily sipped wine from the expensive looking goblet in her gloved hand. She stood near an open window, enjoying the cool breeze as it traveled over her warm skin, and watched both children and adults socialize among each other. She spotted a few familiar faces from her House in school, and was able to compare their looks and personalities to those of their parents.

Emily thought back to her introduction to Regulus's mother, Walburga Black, and had observed Regulus closely while talking to his mother. He was like a different person, still polite, but more so. The way he spoke of her….

_It was like I was a prize…A prize only won to please his mother. _

Emily sighed and set her goblet down on the windowsill and gazed up at the half-moon high in the sky and the stars that twinkled around it. Although being invited to a party being hosted by one of the most influential pureblooded families was great for Emily's reputation, it didn't stop the feeling of loneliness to lift from her heart.

_No matter how many people are in the same room…people like them will never give off the warm loving aura I want._

But what Emily wanted and what Emily _needed_ were two completely different things.

Her need for power overpowered her want for love.

Emily didn't look away from the sky, even when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She knew who it was, but couldn't help being somewhat annoyed that her purple dress robe was being wrinkled.

Her long black hair was in an elegant bun, leaving her skin bare for her assailant's warm breath to travel across her neck and ear. She shivered unconsciously and craned her neck to gaze up into the dark eyes of her boyfriend.

"What are you doing over here all alone?" Regulus asked.

"Thinking," she said honestly.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck, one hand slowly trailing up the curve of her side, arm, and neck to her face. In the process he turned Emily around to face him. She looked into his eyes when he tilted her head up and stroked her cheek gently.

"Only you would think during a party." He said in amusement.

She blinked slowly. There was something in Regulus's eyes that was confusing her. Usually she was able to read his eyes like a book, he was usually open around her, but now…his eyes looked guarded, as if he was hiding something and covering it up with other emotions.

"I was thinking about the party if it helps." She forced a small smile and looked at him questionably. "Are you all right? You seem different."

Regulus smirked. "I'm fine." He looked out the window and tightened his hold on her.

To anyone else it would seem as if he was just looking outside, but Emily knew he was avoiding her gaze. Everything seemed different about him. His eyes, touch, and even his voice. It was a pitch lower than it usually was.

His gaze returned to her suddenly and he smirked. "However, I think it would make me feel better if you were thinking of something more…" His voice lowered even further as he leaned closer. "_Interesting_."

She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, and then trailed her other hand up his chest. "I was thinking of you also, if that helps."

"A bit," he smirked and got a predatory look in his eyes, but before he could say something she interrupted. "But I don't think I want to fulfill them in a room full of people."

She made a decision in a split second.

_All sacrifices matter. _

She leaned closer to him and made sure their lips were centimeters apart. "Is there somewhere more _private _we could go?"

A smirk formed on his face and lust entered his eyes. He leaned closer to her ear. "My room is free." He let go of her hand and gently turned her toward the stairs. "Up the stairs to the topmost landing, first door to your right. I'll meet you up there in five minutes."

She forced a seductive smile and made her way up the stairs, missing the emotions that passed through his eyes and the look he sent to someone standing near the stairs.

The new person smirked and followed Emily up the stairs at a slow pace.

--0

Emily gazed around Regulus's green and silver room, noting how clean it was with slight surprise.

_Usually men are messy…Well, maybe __it's just__ James. _

She looked at her refection in the mirror by his bed and took her hair out of its bun, watching is fall gracefully over her shoulders and down her back. She stared at herself for a moment before sitting down on Regulus's bed nervously.

Emily stared blankly at the wall for a few minutes, suddenly more anxious than a moment before. She sighed and shook her head.

_Okay…I'm about to have sex with Regulus, or, that's what I sort of implied…This may not be a good idea._

She sighed again and stood up abruptly.

_Losing my virginity is not a good way to get me a better status in Slytherin…It'll __make me__ a whore…Like Katrina._

She reached for the door handle, but jumped back when the door opened and Rabastan entered, grin on his face.

Emily placed a hand over her beating heart. "Rabastan, you startled me."

He smirked and closed the door behind him. "My apologies."

She watched as he closed it and hesitantly looked up at him. "I…wasn't expecting you."

"Expecting Regulus I presume." He said.

She nodded. "Yes, but you'll do for now."

He looked genuinely surprised and his smirk widened. "Really?"

Emily noticed the assumption he was making and quickly tried to walk around him. "Yes, can you tell Regulus that I'm leaving? Thanks."

Rabastan frowned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "What's the hurry? I just got here."

She tried to pull away, but he slammed her against the wall, holding her arms up above her head. Emily gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and stared up at him.

"Re…Regulus will…be here…any…any second." She gasped.

Rabastan smiled cruelly and leaned closer to Emily. He held both of her thin wrists with one hand while the other hiked up her robes until her legs were visible. One of his legs moved between her legs to force them to spread apart.

"No, he's not."

She tried to struggle out of his hold, glaring at him. "What…do you mean?"

"I _mean_…Regulus isn't coming up and he wasn't _ever_ going to come up." He groaned when she accidentally rubbed against him when she tried to buck out of his hold. He grinned and ground into her, causing her to feel something she didn't want to think about.

He leaned closer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That is…unless you really want this."

She glared and shivered in disgust. "Nothing would make me want you. Why are you doing this?"

Rabastan nuzzled her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I told you…I'm curious about you and I'm more than willing to use this opportunity to figure you out."

Emily winced as her wrist began to ache from his tight hold. "What opportunity?"

He smirked and nibbled on her ear. "To take you since Regulus won't."

Emily let out a gasp of pain when he bit her ear. "W-Why wouldn't he…?"

He chuckled and looked into her eyes. "Didn't you know? Regulus doesn't want inexperienced girls, and I'm more than happy to help." He let go of her dress robe and his hand traveled over her cheek to her neck, his fingertips trailing down her collarbone softly. "I promise to make it more enjoyable for both of us if you just comply."

She glared, breaths coming in short gasps as fear bubbled up in her heart and growled at him.

"Get. _Away_. From. Me!"

Rabastan hungrily took in her panting form and his hand traveled down to her chest.

"No."

She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his and thrust his tongue into it, squeezing one of her breasts roughly. She protested against him, but her shouts only came out as muffled squeaks and screams. When she couldn't push him away she chose another tactic and bit his tongue, hard.

He let out a yell and pulled back, jumping back in the process.

Emily slid down the hardwood door and covered her legs with her robes with shaking hands.

Rabastan glared at her and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up. Emily struggled, trying to punch and claw at Rabastan anywhere she could reach, but he punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her again, and threw her on the bed, immediately climbing on top of her.

"You'll pay for that." He growled.

Emily tried to scream, but he grabbed Regulus's pillow and held it over her face. She screamed at the top of her lungs and clawed at the pillow, but he held it in place. Soon Emily became dizzy and her arms fell limply at her sides and she stopped struggling.

Rabastan moved the pillow and he stared down at her as her breath came in and out in soft shallow breaths. He leaned down and kissed her neck, one of his hands trailing up her leg, moving the hem of her dress robes higher up.

She tried to release another scream, but her breath had left her.

"No…stop…Please stop."

The room began to spin and she could no longer see straight. She heard Rabastan laugh while feeling and hearing the movement of cloth before falling into brief unconsciousness. When her eyes opened and her vision cleared again Rabastan had his robes off and was only in his boxers. She lifted her head a bit and saw her robes off also and she was only in her purple pants and bra.

Rabastan was taking full advantage of her vulnerable moment and ground against her.

She gasped in surprise and he looked at her, smirk forming. "You're finally awake." He slid further down her body and traced patterns on her stomach. "I didn't want to continue if you weren't awake, but I still had fun."

She tried to scream and move her arms with her returned strength, but found her wrists tied to the headboard of the bed with a rope and a piece of cloth in her mouth. Tears began to leak out of her eyes when he roughly squeezed her beasts through her bra.

She struggled even harder and pushed the cloth jammed down her throat out of her mouth and screamed.

"Stop! Ahhh! _Please,_ someone, hel-"

Rabastan cursed and covered her mouth again, hands moving to her neck, strangling her.

She gasped and struggled harder. "Someone….help…me."

"No one's going to help you, just accept it." Rabastan growled.

Suddenly the door to Regulus's room banged open and an angry voice filled the room.

"GET OFF OF HER!"


	9. Falling

_**Chapter 9: Falling**_

Sirius stared at the ceiling of his room, arms folded behind his head. He could hear the sounds of the party his parents were hosting and scowled darkly.

_Crazy pureblooded bastards._

He refused to go down to the party for a numerous number of reasons.

One, he didn't belong with that group.

Two, the party was being held in his least favorite cousin, Bellatrix's, honor.

Three…He knew she'd be there.

Sirius groaned and sat up, hands moving up to rub his temples as his head began to throb painfully and he closed his eyes to try and get rid of the headache.

_Only one more day and I can spend the rest of my vacation at James's house._

Sirius shook his head and wondered why he even came home in the first place; he knew he would just stay in his room most of the time.

_Because I knew _she_ would be here._

Sirius sighed and flopped back down on his bed. He had overheard a conversation between some Slytherins, he was going to hex them, but when they mentioned _her_his interest had been peaked and he knew he had to return home for the party because she was going to be there.

A sudden thump coming from his brother's room through the wall that separated their rooms made Sirius shake out of his thoughts and stare at the wall momentarily before shaking his head in disgust.

_Probably found some naïve girl to shag him._

Minutes passed slowly and he spent his time permanently sticking his pictures and Gryffindor banners to him walls. His seventeenth birthday had passed just a few weeks prior and he could legally use magic outside of school.

Which he, of course, used to his advantage to do things that would annoy his parents.

He paused, mid-spell, as a scream tore through the air; a plea for help, and his heart stopped and his blood ran cold.

_No…__That__ sounded like…_

He ran from his room, wand in hand, and didn't waste any time opening the door to his brother's room; opening it so hard it made a loud:

'BANG!'

The sight that met his eyes made him see red and rage to flow through him like a wildfire.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

Rabastan looked up surprised. "You-"

Sirius pointed his wand at him. "_Stupefy_!" The red beam hit Rabastan squarely on the chest and he slumped forward, causing the tied and struggling Emily to struggle harder, frantic screams being muffled by the cloth in her mouth.

Sirius rushed over and pushed Rabastan's unconscious body off the crying girl. He quickly untied her and helped her sit up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pushing hair out of her face.

"Emily….are you alright?" He asked softly.

She took the cloth out of her mouth and pushed Sirius away, wrapping the blanket on Regulus's bed around her protectively. "I'm fine."

She moved off the bed and tried to stand up, but her legs buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor. She then began to sob uncontrollably. She reached over and grabbed her dress robe, which Rabastan had carelessly thrown to the floor, and buried her face in it, crying harder.

Sirius's eyes softened and he helped her up, tying the blanket around her securely. "It's okay Emily, he can't hurt you anymore."

She ignored him and held up her dress robe. "He ripped it!"

His jaw dropped and he shook his head, leading her out of the room and into his. "You're hysterical, sit down."

She sat down on Sirius's bed, looking at her dress robe sadly. "I saved up so much for this."

Sirius shook his head and closed his bedroom door. "What is wrong with you?"

She looked up at him. "My…dress robe…is…ripped." She said slowly. "And I probably look awful." She muttered, running a hand through her now messy black hair.

Sirius glared at her. "Any other girl would be horrified that they were almost raped, how can you act so normal, or rather, abnormal?"

She blinked owlishly. "I don't know…I guess it hasn't sunk in yet."

Sirius nodded and began to search through his dressers. "Right." He turned to face her, a shirt and a pair of pants in his hand, and his eyes widened when he saw that Emily had dropped the blanket and was only standing in her pants and bra. He turned swiftly, ignoring the feeling of his stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed the clothes from him and putting them on. "A lot I suppose. I don't know what I'm going to do when I get back to school. Rabastan is going to be harder to deal with now."

Sirius spun around furiously. "How can you even think of seeing that bastard again?!"

"Because I have to." Emily said simply. She stood in front of Sirius and tilted her head curiously when she saw the tint of red on his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

His stared down at her; the feeling in his stomach growing when he saw her in his shirt, which was only half-way buttoned, reveling her purple bra for him to see. "Do you even have any modesty?"

She followed his gaze and smirked. Looking up into his eyes she leaned closer to him.

"Why does it matter? Isn't this how you like girls Sirius? Half naked?" She trailed a finger over his chest. "Where's the woman-loving Gryffindor I've heard so many rumors about?" She stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips closer.

Sirius stared at her, heart beating wildly in his chest. All thoughts of the party, his parents, his brother, and the unconscious boy in the next room disappeared. All that he saw and thought about was _her_.

Emily placed a hand on his shoulder while the other trailed through his hair. "Don't you find me pretty Sirius? Don't you want to kiss me?"

Sirius's eyes flashed with hunger.

_Yes._

He brought their lips together and grabbed a handful of her hair, bringing her closer. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she moaned, opening her mouth slightly. Sirius needed no further invitation and deepened the kiss, one of his hands trailing down her back, pulling her flush against him.

She moaned again and Sirius was about to continue, but images of a crying and vulnerable Emily flashed through his mind, causing him to step away and push her back gently by the shoulders.

"No. You're not thinking straight."

She crossed her arms and smirked, trying to step closer. "Stop thinking I'm a vulnerable little girl."

"I'm not." Sirius denied, searching his mind for an excuse. "You…You're James's sister, it's not right. Does he even know you're here?"

Her smirk faded and she looked away. "He doesn't care where I am, why does it matter?"

Sirius shook his head, refusing to answer, and changed his question. "Why are you here Potter?"

"Oh so it's Potter again? So since I'm not crying and I'm not traumatized I no longer deserve to be called by my first name?"

"_Emily_…" He growled out in warning.

She shrugged. "I found coming to this as a wonderful opportunity to up my status in Slytherin."

Sirius rolled his eyes, turning his attention away from her and started dumping all of his clothes from his dresser onto his bed. "Why would anyone want to be a blood obsessed snake?"

"We're not all obsessed with blood. I myself find pumpkin juice much more delicious."

She laughed at her own little joke, but Sirius rolled his eyes and continued his task, ignoring her.

She watched him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Packing."

She nodded. "Oh…Why?"

"Why else?" He pointed his wand at his clothes and they all stuffed themselves into his trunk. "I'm leaving."

"It's about time." Emily said.

He looked at her. "What?"

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "Well you're always complaining about your family and how you hate it here, but I'm curious…why now?"

He shrunk his trunk and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. He once again ignored her and opened his window.

She pouted, but then smirked. "Was it because of what might have happened to me?"

"That…was just the last straw." Sirius admitted. "If shit like that is going to happen here…I don't want to be here anymore."

Emily motioned between them and stood up. "You know, I can really feel the love."

He ignored her and picked up a broom that was leaning against the wall in the corner of his room. He mounted and looked at her, holding out a hand. "Come on."

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "W-What? You can't be serious. Why can't we apparate?"

"Mother set up anti-apparition spells all around the house, the only way out is to fly or to go out the front door. This is the only option we have." He smirked. "Scared?"

She moved to Sirius's side stubbornly. "I'm not afraid! Move."

Sirius moved forward a bit, still looking amused. "As you wish."

She bit her lip nervously before mounting the broom behind Sirius.

Sirius let out a gasp when she wrapped her arms around his waist in an iron grip. "We haven't even taken off yet." He gasped.

"Just go!" She squeaked.

Sirius glanced back at her and saw that her eyes were closed tight.

_She really is afraid._

He rolled his eyes. _Almost getting raped doesn't scare her, but a broom does_.

He kicked off and flew towards the open window…just as the door to his room flew open as they made it out.

"EMILY!"

Emily opened her eyes and looked behind her. She saw Regulus standing at the window, looking confused and angry.

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at his brother before speeding off before Emily could respond to Regulus, letting out a bark like laugh when Emily squeaked and held on tighter to him.

"It's okay." He said. "I promise I won't let you fall."

She stared at the back of his head for a moment before sighing and resting her head on his back, inhaling deeply.

_He smells nice._

"Thanks."

Sirius wasn't sure what she was thanking him for, but placed one of his hands over hers.

Emily sighed sadly.

_I wish…I wish that you could keep that promise __Sirius Black, but… I'll__ never stop falling._


	10. Welcome Home

_**Chapter 10: Welcome Home **_

Emily spotted her house in the distance and apparently Sirius did too as he sped up. She shrieked and held on tighter. "Stop doing that!"

"No way." He replied, laughing loudly.

Emily held on tighter, not caring that she was squeezing Sirius. Both were silent, but when they got even closer to the house Emily leaned closer to Sirius to speak into his ear.

"Sirius?"

Sirius shivered and Emily was sure it wasn't from the cold. "Yeah?"

Emily paused for a second. "Can you….Promise you won't tell my parents what happened?"

Sirius glanced back into her hopeful eyes and slowly nodded. "I promise."

She smiled in relief and laid her head on his shoulder.

Sirius tried to ignore Emily's comfortable presence and headed towards the first open window he saw.

Emily's eyes widened and she gasped. "No, that's-"

It was too late and they were already through the window and flying into a dark room.

Sirius stopped the broom abruptly and both fell off, Sirius landing heavily on top of Emily.

She gasped in pain. "Idiot!"

"Sorry." He murmured, shifting off her.

Suddenly a click was heard and light flooded the room. Sirius and Emily looked up in surprise at a very angry looking James.

James stared at his best mate and his sister as they both tried to disentangle themselves from each other.

"Padfoot…what is going on?" James growled.

Sirius stood up quickly and smiled nervously. He glanced at Emily, who raised an eyebrow, then looked at James again, spreading his arms out. "I have good news mate…I ran away, never going back to that hell hole!"

"That's…" James looked like he was struggling with something. "…Great." He looked at Emily, who was now in a sitting position, playing with the long sleeves of the shirt she was wearing. "But…What are you doing with _her_? And why is she wearing your clothes!" James snapped.

Sirius flinched and opened his mouth, but Emily interrupted.

"Mine got dirty on the way to Grimwauld place." She stood up and wiped her hands on her pants, giving Sirius a look that James didn't notice.

James's eyes widened, but then he glared and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"What were you doing there?!"

Emily shrugged him off and walked past him toward the door. "Don't yell at me. I did you a favor for helping bring your friend here. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have run away." She glanced at Sirius as she opened the door. "Right Sirius?"

Sirius glanced between the siblings and slowly nodded. "….Yeah."

Emily smiled triumphantly and nodded to him. "I'll give you your clothes tomorrow." She left, closing the door behind her.

Sirius and James were both silent, staring after the younger girl. Sirius broke the silence by falling back onto James's bed with a sigh. "Glad that's over." After a moment he lifted his head and looked at James's back. "Prongs?"

"Why was she really at your house?" James asked slowly.

Sirius hesitated. _I promised…I promised her I wouldn't…_ he paused and inwardly smirked. _I promised I wouldn't tell her parents, I never promised I wouldn't tell James._ Sirius sobered and looked at James. "She was invited to a Christmas party by….my brother."

James narrowed his eyes.

Sirius sat up, staring at the floor to avoid his friend's gaze. "James…something happened."

"Has she killed anyone or pledged her loyalties to the Dark Lord?" James asked sarcastically.

Sirius looked at him, shocked. "James, that's a little much. She…wouldn't do that."

"Yet." James sat down next to Sirius and sighed. "What happened to her?"

"At the party…or in general?" Sirius asked tried to joke.

"Both." James murmured seriously. "But, the party first."

Sirius looked away. "Well…"

* * *

Emily tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were filled with Rabastan. His cruel smirk, mocking eyes, and merciless laugh. The way he made her feel so vulnerable and helpless.

Tears began to leak out of the corner of her eyes and she hugged her pillow closer.

_**No one's going to help you, just accept it. **_

Emily screamed and shot into an upright position. She was covered in cold sweat, her breath coming out in pants. She buried her head in her hands and groaned.

She felt more tears slip out and furiously wiped them away. "This is so annoying."

She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 7:00. She let out another groan and fell back onto her bed, covering her face with her pillow, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

She threw the blankets off of herself, her moments sluggish, and opened her closet. She picked through it and took out a blue sundress. She quickly changed into it and left her room, making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning mum." Emily greeted as she sat down at the table.

Joan Potter, an older looking woman with graying black hair and kind blue eyes, turned and looked surprised. "Emily…I thought you were going to stay at a friends."

Emily shrugged, suddenly remembered the excuse she had told her mother so she could go to Regulus's party. "I changed my mind, so I flooed home. It was late, and I didn't want to wake you."

Joan nodded. "Well, I'd still like some forewarning next time."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Joan smiled back and continued to make breakfast.

Emily watched her mother lovingly. Joan had been the only one who didn't start to ignore Emily because she was a Slytherin. It was because of Emily's mother that Emily's father, Edward, hadn't disowned her. Emily sat up straight suddenly, realizing something. "…Where's Ed-Father?"

Joan let out a sad sigh. "He went in early for work."

Emily stared at the wall. _I would have thought that Edward would want to have some good quality family time with James and Mum while I was gone. _

Joan looked over her shoulder at her emotionless daughter and tried to change the subject. "Why don't you help me make breakfast? Your brother should be up soon."

"Then shouldn't I just eat and leave before he sees me?" She asked sourly.

Joan sighed again, but this time a little more dramatic than necessary. "Oh I wish you two could get along. You used to do everything together, what changed?"

"According to James….me." Emily said quietly

"Well that's not true…you'll always be the same sweet little girl to me." Joan said.

Emily smiled sadly. _Too bad I'm not._ "Thanks mum." Emily stood up and began to stir a bowl of egg yolks.

Joan began to hum pleasantly, Emily occasionally joining in. Emily handed her mother the bowl and Joan proceeded to dip bread into the egg and placing them onto the frying pan sitting on the heated stove. Emily wiped her hands and proceeded to seat the table for four. Once finished she sat back down and continue to watch her mother.

"Why do you insist on doing this the muggle way? Using magic would make this task much simpler." Emily pointed out quietly.

"It gives me something to do." Joan said while setting food on the table. "After I retired I needed to find a hobby that would take up my time, and cooking is that hobby. Besides, I like cooking for all of you, and I find that the food tastes better when cooked with love than magic."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "But what if you really love magic?"

Joan handed Emily a glass of milk and sat across her, a stern expression on her face.

"Magic can't always solve your problems Emily, and those who depend too much on magic are foolish."

"How so?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Joan paused and took her wand out of her apron pocket and showed it to Emily. "A wand is used to focus the raw magic within us all and turn it into a spell. It's the caster who decides what the magic turns into, but it's the wand that centers and morphs it. By training the mind, you can cast any kind of spell and become stronger." Joan pointed her wand and a light shot out, hitting a fly that was buzzing above them. Emily watched as its wings slowed as it flapped them.

"You can even cast spells without speaking." Joan continued. "However, your range of spell use is nothing if you're not strong in body."

"I don't…..understand." Emily said slowly. "If you become so powerful with magic…shouldn't that matter more than how physically strong you are?"

Joan shook her head and put her wand back into her pocket. "Being able to cast strong spells is wonderful, but what would you do if you lost your wand?"

"I wouldn't." Emily said immediately.

Joan lifted a hand. "Hypothetically. If you were attacked by someone and didn't have your wand, what would you do?"

"Steal his wand."

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't?" Emily asked. "I'll just take it and hex him."

Joan rolled her eyes. "You can't use it, then what?"

"Fight back."

"He's bigger and stronger."

"Escape and run away."

"He's faster and traps you."

"I'd scream for help."

"No one hears you."

Emily bit her lip, not giving up. "I'd apparate."

Joan smiled, amused. "You can't."

"Then I'm in trouble." Emily said through clenched teeth.

Joan chuckled. "Don't be discouraged. From now on just remember that having the ability to use magic means nothing if you're unable to use it when you're in trouble. You'll always be defenseless if your fighting skills aren't as wide ranged as your spell knowledge. Do you understand?"

Emily bowed and remembered her encounter with Rabastan. "Yes." She said quietly.

Joan's eyes held concern. "What's wrong Emmy?"

Emily stood up and faked a smile. "Nothing, I just realized that I have to do more exercise than just a morning run every morning." She headed towards the kitchen doorway, but stopped at her mother's voice.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I just have to go to the bathroom." She then proceeded out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom

Emily splashed water on her face and looked at her reflection. It was no wonder her mother looked worried. Emily's face was very pale and her eyes had dark circles under them, mostly a result of the nightmare she had.

Emily sighed and exited the bathroom, heading back towards the kitchen. _Is my self-conscience trying to tell me something? _She wondered as she entered the kitchen, but stopped short when she saw the three sitting at the table, and the looks two were giving her.

She froze and stared into her brother's eyes. She saw the anger and rage clearly in his eyes, and she knew that he knew about the party. Her gaze turned to Sirius and she glared at both of them. James glared back and Sirius avoided her accusing gaze.

"Emmy, sweetie, look who's here." Joan said, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Emily regained her composure and smiled sweetly at Sirius. "Oh, Sirius, what a wonderful surprise." She sat down next to her mother and continued to smile at Sirius.

Sirius glanced at her warily, and then at the still angry James, who was still glaring at his sister.

_I can't help but think I made things worse. _

"Oh, Emmy." Joan said after a moment. "Sirius has had a little trouble with his family and will be staying with us for a while."

"Well, only until I can get my own place." Sirius protested, smiling charmingly at Joan.

"I don't want to impose."

Joan's cheeks tinted pink and she waved a hand. "Don't worry dear, you're always welcome here. You're like family."

"Yes Sirius," Emily said sweetly, eyes flashing dangerously. "Our home is your home.

So I think I speak for us all when I say, welcome home."

Sirius stared at her, guilt seeping in.

_A lot worse_


	11. Snow

_**Chapter 11: Snow**_

Emily sighed contently and sunk deeper into the cushions of the red couch she was currently lounging on. She opened the book in her hands, loving the silence that the Potter library gave to her. It was her second safe haven, right after her room, where she could go to be alone. Her father and brother, who would usually ignore her anyway, would never go near the library, and her mother knew when to leave her alone.

She had faked the whole happy family Christmas, opening the little presents her mother gave her, and politely thanking her and her father and James, whose names had been signed on the card in her mother's handwriting. It was still a mystery to Emily as to why she still bought them gifts, and she refused to think that she wanted her father and brother to love her again. They didn't even bother to open them, much to Emily's disappointment.

Emily sighed. _There's no way things can go back to the way it was._ She continued to flip through her book, maybe a little harsher than necessary as she thought of the addition to their little family: Sirius Black.

He had only just arrived, but he still got more presents than her. Her father happily accepted him as a second son, not seeming to care that Sirius came from one of the evilest pureblooded families. Edward Potter didn't care about any of that, all that mattered was that Sirius was a Gryffindor, James's best friend, and had run away from home.

Emily eyed the Gryffindor decorated library with distaste. _What's so great about Gryffindor? They'll all just narrow-minded gits who don't care about anyone but themselves. I'm lucky mum was a Ravenclaw or I'd be disowned by now._ A smirk formed on her face. _Like Black's going to be._

Her amusement didn't last long however, considering Sirius was probably happy to be disowned.

She snapped her book shut and got up to get another, picking a book about the Dark Arts that she had put there months earlier, knowing her father and mother wouldn't know it was there. Emily really didn't understand why those who claimed to be _good_ shunned all that was considered _evil_. Didn't they realize that the dark side was at an advantage because they had no boundaries on what spells they could cast and how they achieved their goals? Who really decided what was dark or good? The Minister? Dumbledore maybe? Did it matter if a spell caused harm if the result was for the good of everyone?

Did the end really justify the means?

"What are you doing?"

Emily's heart jumped briefly, but she showed no outer signs of being surprised. She unconsciously hid the title of the book and looked up, eyes narrowed. "It's called reading Black. I would hope you were smart enough to know that even, but," She paused. "You are a Gryffindor."

He glared. "No, I meant what are you reading?"

"A book."

"What kind?"

"It's a history book. There's nothing wrong with learning of the past." She said coolly.

Sirius scoffed and strode over to her, catching her off guard and snatching her book. He peered at the title and sneered. "'The Life and Times of Salazar Slytherin" yeah, nothing wrong with reading about a slimy bastard who wanted to kill all muggleborns and muggles." He dropped the book in disgust. "Why are you reading that?"

Emily got down and picked up her book, giving Sirius a look. "I find nothing wrong with reading about the founder of my house. And for your information, he only wanted those of pureblooded families to attend Hogwarts, there was nothing about killing them, and!" She raised her voice a bit when Sirius looked as if he wanted to interrupt. "I agree with him."

Sirius's eyes widened for a second, but quickly turned into a fierce glare. "How could you think like that? How could you be like the rest of them when you come from such an accepting family?"

She snorted. "Accepting, right. The men of this family are just as accepting as your family."

Sirius snarled and pushed Emily back down on the couch, pinning her there. "Don't compare James and Mr. Potter to my family! They're nothing like them."

"I can speak of my family however I want and think however I want." She retorted, trying to push him off her. "Did you ever think that it might not have been good for muggleborns back then to attend Hogwarts?"

"I would never think like those bloody bastards! Thinking they're better than everyone else. That they have the right to-"

"Oh shut it! I get it okay!" Emily yelled, surprising Sirius. "You're not like the rest of them, but don't think for one second that you're noble and good because you aren't going to follow the Dark Lord. You're a hypocrite, and just like the rest of them!"

"I am not!" Sirius yelled.

"You are!" She cried, pushing him off her with a newfound strength. She stood over him, hands clenched and shaking at her sides. "How many people have you and the rest of you bloody Gryffindors judged because of their house or family? How many people have you and your friends hexed because they were different? How many girls have you hurt by shagging them then dropping them? What gives you the right to do what you do?!"

Sirius stood, glaring down at her menacingly. "I'm not the only hypocrite. You judge people because of their family as well, but if you keep going down the path you're on, people will start dying."

Emily let out a harsh laugh. "Yes, because all Slytherins are going to be Death Eaters after Hogwarts. We're not all the same. We aren't all pureblood freaks. Do you really think I'm going to go out and start killing muggles and torturing muggleborns?"

Sirius shook his head. "How should I know? You were just saying how muggleborns shouldn't be able to learn magic and how you agreed with Salazar Slytherin."

"I said that it might not have been good for muggleborns to learn magic _back then_! It couldn't have been very good for witches and wizards back then, when they were punished if they were found out for being magical."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "All that about burning witches is total bullocks. Even if a witch was caught they only have to cast a spell to-"

"Yes I realize that." Emily said, eyes filling with tears of frustration. "But what about when muggleborns were first told? Do you really think that their parents took it well that their son or daughter was a witch or a wizard? You of all people should know how easily parents could go from loving their child to burning their name off the family tapestry."

Sirius's eyes clouded over with anger. "How do you think the children felt being taken from home to be taught something they were raised to hate? It was wrong back then, but now…" Emily glared at him. "Now it's not the same and some muggles are more understanding, and I really don't care if muggleborns learn magic, it's their own business. It doesn't bother me!"

"Then why are you in Slytherin?"

Emily took a deep shaky breath. "I was raised thinking I was going to be a Gryffindor. I _wanted _to be a Gryffindor, but the hat made the decision for me when it saw my great ambition to be strong. I didn't realize how bad being ambitious was until James, my lovable brother, and Edward, my darling father, started to shun me." Tears continued to brim her eyes. "I didn't understand why I was hated. I first thought that I was evil, but now….I don't care." She wiped her eyes and pushed past Sirius. "Think what you want about me, because once I'm old enough…none of you will have to worry about me anymore."

Sirius stood alone in the library, a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

Emily threw the book angrily at the wall, looking frustrated.

"Damn it!" _Why did I tell him all that?! What could I possibly gain by telling Sirius bloody Black my problems and thoughts? _Emily cursed again and angrily tore open her curtains and opened her window, letting sunlight shine into her room. She strode onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, letting the cold winter air cool her heated body.

Sighing, Emily watched her frosted breath fade into its surroundings. Her vision focused on the falling snow and she slowly reached out a hand to catch the falling flakes, watching emotionlessly as each melted when they touched her skin, only occasionally staying long enough for Emily to see its unique design. "Each one is different, but in the end it doesn't matter." She focused on the white snow that covered everything in sight.

"They'll only different for a little while before everything's the same." She smiled lifelessly and pulled her hand back. "What a nostalgic thing to say. It's only snow."


	12. Train Ride Fun

_**Chapter 12: Train Ride Fun**_

A figure opened the door to the bathroom slowly, checking their surroundings before exiting and walking down the hall. They fixed their blond hair before pushing a pair of sunglasses further up the bridge of their nose, covering narrowed blue eyes that glanced around the hallway of the Hogwarts express suspiciously. The person looked as if they were seeking to avoid someone or something.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Emily glanced behind her and scowled. "That's none of your business Black. Don't you have some first year Slytherins to torture?"

Sirius smirked. "Tempting, but I'd much rather find out why you're sneaking about."

She rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway, checking each compartment before passing. "Go away Black."

Sirius followed. "No can do Emmy."

She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "_Don't_ call me that!"

"My apologies my lady." Sirius said with a flourished bow.

Her right eye twitched in annoyance and she took off the sunglasses. "What is wrong with you and why are you following me?"

He shrugged. "I'm bored. James and Remus are at a Prefects meeting and Peter went to see his Hufflepuff girlfriend. Why sit around a dreary compartment when something much more interesting is happening in the very halls of the Hogwarts Express?" He spread his arms to emphasize his words, but Emily just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms uninterested.

"So what's with the disguise?" He asked, tugging on a chunk of the blond hair, causing it to slip to the side slightly, revealing a bit of the black hair underneath.

Emily reached up and fixed the wig, straightening it. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I just want to see what it's like to be a blond."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He reached forward and pulled the wig off her head, smiling widely, but then frowned. "Oh, and here I thought you did something to your hair worth hiding."

Her eyes widened and she reached for it. "Black! Give it back!"

He smirked and lifted a strand of her hair, looking into her eyes intently. "Why? You look much more beautiful without it."

Emily was speechless for moment, caught off guard. She stared into his stormy gray eyes, knowing full well that she could easily get lost. He took a step forward and leaned closer. It was then, when he was only a breath away from her, that reality came crashing down on Emily. She pushed him back and reached for the wig. "Black, do not mess with me."

He smiled a breathtaking smile. "You're even more beautiful when you're angry."

She reached for the wig again, trying to ignore the pleased shiver that traveled up her spine. "Black, I'm warning you."

"Say please." He taunted, keeping it just out of her reach.

"Black." She growled.

"Potter." He drawled.

"Give it back Black…._Please_?"

He shook his head. "You can ask a little nicer than that."

"Sirius!"

"Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened and she turned slowly, her brown eyes meeting the gray ones of the last person she wanted to see. "…Regulus?"

Regulus stared at Emily intently, as if not even noticing the glaring Sirius behind her.

"Emily, what happened? Why did you leave? Why haven't you returned any of my letters?" His eyes roamed over her face, drinking her in, and he look a step forward, hand outstretched.

Sirius stepped in front of her and growled at Regulus. "Don't even _try_ to touch her."

Regulus sneered and glared at his disowned brother, but only addressed Emily, who was gazing up at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to let some blood-traitor Gryffindor defend you from your _boyfriend_?"

Emily glared at Regulus before stepping between then, her back facing Regulus. "Go away now Black."

Sirius smirked, but it fell when he realized she was looking at him. "_Me_? You want me to leave you alone with this bastard?" He glared at Regulus. "After what he did?"

"_I _didn't do anything!" Regulus yelled angrily. "It was you who kidnapped her and took her who knows where!"

"I took her home!" Sirius shouted back. "After your friend tried to rape her!"

"Shut up!" Emily hissed as students began to look out of their compartments to see what was going on. "Go find James or something. Just go away and leave me alone."

"Why? This was why you were wearing the disguise, so he wouldn't notice you, and now you want to be alone with him?"

Emily sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him. "Just go Sirius, I can handle myself."

Sirius hesitated, but slowly nodded and walked away, throwing one lastglare at Regulus.

Emily watched him leave for a moment before turning back to Regulus.

Regulus's eyes were wide. "W-What was he talking about?"

She waved a hand with an air of nonchalance. "Oh, I just tried to use a disguise so I didn't have to talk to you."

Regulus shook his head, but his eyes were still wide. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and shook her once. "No! About the…Who tried to rape you?"

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes curiously. "You…You're kidding right?" She suddenly took notice of his distraught expression. His wide eyes were bloodshot and had dark purple bags beneath them, his hair was tousled, and his robe was wrinkled. Overall he looked as though he hadn't had a good nights sleep in a while and was completely opposite from the perfect and orderly Slytherin she knew.

"It was because of you that he almost…that I was almost…" She trailed off, backing away from him.

"I didn't do anything!" He cried, reaching for her again. "You were suddenly gone. One moment you were standing by the window and the next you were gone. I searched for you and ended up upstairs. That's when I heard you in _his_ room and found you on the back of a broom with him, wearing his clothes!"

Emily looked at him as if he were crazy and opened her mouth, but suddenly noticed the many eavesdroppers listening in on their conversation. She grabbed Regulus's arm and pulled him into an empty compartment. She didn't give him a chance to speak as she shut the door behind herself and slammed him up against it, the tip of her wand at his throat.

"Alright Black, tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about and you better start telling the truth real quick before I hex you into oblivion!" She growled.

"I _am_ telling the truth. I was being the respectable party host when suddenly my girlfriend has disappeared and when I finally find her, she's with my traitorous brother, flying off Merlin knows where, her dress robes the only thing she leaves behind!"

She pressed her wand harder against his skin at the implication. "Liar! You told me to meet you in your room, but sent Rabastan instead because you don't like _inexperienced_ girls."

His eyes widened. "Rabastan?" His eyes darkened. "Rabastan!"

"Yes Rabastan." Emily confirmed darkly. "He got pretty close to achieving his goal if it hadn't been for your traitor brother stunning him and rescuing me while you were downstairs still entertaining your guests!"

Regulus looked at her pleadingly. "Emily, I wouldn't do that to you, I swear! It was Rabastan and Evan. It was them who tricked you!"

"Evan…Evan Rosier? What does he have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Evan and Rabastan had stolen Polyjuice Potion from Slughorn. I didn't know what they were going to do with it, they wouldn't tell me, but I can only guess that…"

"They used it to turn into you." Emily finished, backing up, but her wand still pointed in his direction. "Why would they do that?"

"Probably just for fun."

"F-fun?!" Emily sputtered. "Raping me is _fun_ to them?"

"Yes." He said darkly. "Evan probably did it just for laughs, but Rabastan had always been a little too interested in you, even before you became my girlfriend."

Emily scowled. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Regulus grabbed her hands, forcing her wand down. "You have to believe me. After you left and wouldn't return my letters, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep… all I could think of was you. I didn't know what I did so wrong that made you fly off with that blood-traitor. Please believe me Emily; I care for you far too much to hurt you in such a way. I'll do anything to make you believe me."

Emily smirked and pulled her hands out of his grasp. "I may take you up on that offer later, but for now… I think the easier route for me to believe you is to torture Evan and Rabastan until I learn the truth." She walked past him and opened the door.

Regulus followed her out. "Why Rabastan? You already know he was a part of it."

Emily turned to him, a cruel look in her eyes and malicious grin on her lips. "Oh, that'll just be for fun. I'll teach him what happens to the unfortunate soul that tries to mess with me."

Regulus's eyes glinted and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"You're adorable when you're threatening." He leaned closer, but was stopped when she grabbed his chin in a firm grip.

"You think that's threatening." Emily brought him down to eye level. "If I find out that you really did have a hand in their little _game_, I swear I'll make you wish you were _dead_." She smiled sweetly and pecked his lips with her own before unwrapping herself from his arms and continuing on her way down the corridor, Regulus's hand in her own.

"Don't worry, I know better than to cross you." He said.

Emily smirked darkly. "Yes, not everyone knows what happens when they cross the line."

* * *

Sirius watched the two pass his compartment, hand in hand, and an unfamiliar rage burned through him, his heart clenching painfully.

_Guess she's not as different as I thought._


	13. Power

**_Chapter 13:Power_**

"_Torqueo_!"

The screams that filled the empty classroom went unheard to all but three occupants. All of which were surrounded by a silencing charm. The screams lasted only a moment longer before they abruptly ended at the flick of a wand.

"Did you two really think you could get away with doing something like that to me?" The voice was frigid and it matched the cool steel reflected in the hard blue eyes of one Emily Potter. She gazed down at the two Slytherin boys that had made her holiday break a living hell. Her disgust for Rabastan and Evan grew as they squirmed pathetically, groaning in pain.

"You shouldn't try to move…it only makes the pain _worse_."

Evan twitched and gasped in pain. "What…What…spell…_is_ this?" He panted.

Emily giggled and sat on one of the desks, twirling her wand nonchalantly. "Oh, a little something I made up. You'd be surprised how hard it is to make up a spell. It took me two years to make this specific one."

She then noticed Rabastan trying to sit up and pointed her wand at him.

"_Torqueo_! Tsk tsk, don't be stupid Rabastan. I have your wands and you're too weak to defend yourself." She motioned to their wands in her pocket and watched as he withered in pain, screaming and begging for her to stop.

"You can feel your bones bending and curling to their limit, your muscles twisting, your joints and tendons distorting. Such unbearable pain don't you think? But then, what else would you expect from a diminutive form of the cruciatus curse." She lifted the curse and watched as Rabastan curled up in a ball, breaths coming out in pants and moans.

Evan, having composed some strength while she tortured Rabastan, stared up at her, eyes wide. "Dumbledore…illegal…Azkaban."

Emily looked genuinely amused. "You think Dumbledore will find out? Even if he did it wouldn't matter. Once he and the rest of the staff find out the physical and emotional turmoil that you two put me through…I'm sure they'll see it my way. Besides, who would believe you two? As for the spell, I said it was a _form_ of the cruciatus curse, meaning it's different and not illegal. And I won't be going to Azkaban for using a non-illegal spell that I had no idea of its capability when using it." She said the last part in an innocent voice.

She hopped off the desk and walked around the two, like a predator stalking its prey. "The similarities between my spell and the cruciatus curse are limited. The cruciatus curse deals with the mind. It morphs your will and thoughts into thinking that the pain you're going through is real. Haven't you wondered why it takes raw anger, rage, and sadism to trigger it? That curse has to be cast with emotion, while mine does _not_.

"My spell, on the other hand, focuses on the body. I can curse your _entire_ anatomy to the point of breaking. You two are lucky that I am in a such a lenient mood, or I would have broken every bone in your bodies… but that wouldn't have been very fun." She looked down at them mockingly as they gazed up at her with fear and contempt. "Well for _me_ anyway. Now I do hope you two have learned not to mess with me, because no matter what you do, remember this…" She got down on one knee beside Rabastan and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I will come back and get you, torturing you to the brink of death next time and leave you to suffer. **_Never _**cross me Lestrange. If you ever try to even _touch_ me or treat me with any less respect than I deserve…you're going to wish you were dead." She smirked _condescendingly_ and stood.

"The best part about my spell is _because_ it deals with the body instead of the mind. It can be cast on a person for a numerous number of hours and there is no chance of the victim going insane. No, disgusting insects like you don't deserve to have the privilege of going insane and escaping my wrath."

She placed her hands on her hips and look down at them. "You two really are pathetic. Now, have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-Yes…please…stop." Evan croaked.

Emily smirked and dropped their wands next to the proper owners and made for the door. "Right, we will see if you've learned anything."

Rabastan glared at her back and used all the strength he had left, ignoring the excruciating pain that ran through his bones and muscles as they protested his movement, and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Emily's back. "_T-Torqueo_!"

The beam of purple light left his wand and headed straight for Emily.

Emily turned slowly, face blank, and let the beam hit her.

Rabastan smirked, but it faded quickly when Emily didn't start screaming and just looked down at him with the cold and patronizing brown eyes, now filled with rage. She walked faster than Rabastan expected and she stepped on his wrist, making him scream and drop his wand.

"You…You dare to try and use my own spell against me! You fool. You idiot! You don't even know how it works." She smirked maliciously and reached down to pick up his wand, along with Evan's before he could reach it, and lazily pointed her own at Rabastan.

"I guess you still have a few things to learn, don't you think?"

He glared up at her, panting harshly. "…Bitch."

"Bzzt! _Wrong_ answer! _Torqueo_!"

Their screams continued to fill the room and would not end until Emily saw fit.

* * *

"What did you do to them?" Regulus whispered curiously in her ear, watching as Rabastan and Evan jumped and winced at every movement.

Emily contently ate her breakfast. "I merely taught them a little lesson." She looked at him and smiled. "Once I got the truth from them of course."

"And the truth is?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That you had nothing to do with it and hadn't left your mother's side for most of the night. Leaving me to _alone to_ fend for my own during the party."

Regulus stared at her, a little skeptic. "Why does it sound like you're accusing me?"

She blinked innocently and tilted her head to the side. "What ever do you mean darling?"

* * *

Bellatrix's gazed switched from the twitchy Rabastan to the smug looking Emily and leered. "I knew I was right when I said there was potential in her."

Rodolphus followed her gaze and his eyes narrowed. "You mean she's the one who did that to my brother?"

Bellatrix patted his hand. "It doesn't matter Rodolphus. I would have done the same thing if anyone dared to cross me, but the consequences would have been much, _much_ worse."

She turned her gaze back to the oblivious Emily. "There is power in her, a true aspect needed for the Dark Lords followers."

"Do you really think she'll join?" Rodolphus asked. "She may be a Slytherin, but her family have all been considered "good" for generations. They may influence her to their side."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at him. "Hadn't you noticed darling? Her brother stopped caring for her long ago, foolishly so, and I can assume the same from the rest of her family. She'll join us, but…it'll just take some…_persuasion_."

"I do not see what you see in her."

"Then you are blind. If one's power isn't enough, there is a want for more. I can see that want clearly in her eyes. That… _burning_ desire for power." Bellatrix's gaze slid from Rodolphus and back over to the youngest Potter, who was blissfully unaware of Bellatrix's plotting.

"Power the Dark Lord can easily give her." 


	14. In Class Discussion

**_Chapter 14:::In Class Discussion  
_**

"Ah, wonderful Miss Potter, another perfect concoction!"

Emily smiled politely. "I try my best Professor Slughorn."

"Yes you do my dear, and your work shows for it. Lucky day when you were sorted into Slytherin, lucky day!"

Emily looked up at her Potions professor and Head of House with a wide smile and elbowed Regulus in the ribs as he laughed silently. "It sure was."

Slughorn let out one last chortle, patting her shoulder as he passed her to go check the rest of the classes' potions.

Once out of earshot Regulus laughed. "'_I try my best Professor Slughorn._'" He mocked.

"Tell me love, how does it feel to be the teacher's pet?"

"Tell me _darling_, how does it feel never being invited to any of Slughorns social events and knowing your head of house doesn't think you're special?" She retorted, bottling her finished potion.

Regulus pouted. "I'm special."

Emily smirked and glanced into his cauldron. The potion inside was dark purple, it was supposed to be light green. "Oh yes, you're very _special_."

"Don't insult me Emily." He said sourly.

She rolled her eyes. "Merlin, you're so easy, you hardly fight back."

He rolled his own eyes. "It's juvenile to participate in such silly banter."

"Yes…juvenile." She muttered sadly, pretending to be engrossed with the color of her potion.

Regulus noticed her look and tried to change the subject. "I don't know why you even _care_ about getting invited to his stupid meetings and parties, they're pointless."

"Yes, Slughorn introducing me to some of the most important people in the wizarding world who can give me some of the most rewarding jobs after I'm out of Hogwarts is _very_ pointless." She said sarcastically.

Regulus stared down at Emily perplexedly. "Why do you care about that? We already know what we're going to do after Hogwarts."

"Yeah, and what's that?" She asked distractedly as she cleaned her silver knife that was covered with green goop.

He glanced around before leaning forward to whisper to her. "We're going to join the Dark Lord's righteous fight."

"What?!" She yelped, startled, but ended up letting out a howl of pain as her cut herself deeply with the goop covered knife.

"Emily!" He cried, grabbing her upper arms as she dropped the knife and cradled her bleeding hand against her chest, covering herself in blood.

Slughorn rushed forward and pushed Regulus aside to look at Emily's injury. The green goop had soaked into the cut and the wound started sizzling. Emily whimpered in pain and tried to hold back her tears.

"Oh dear, it seems as though the spider venom and beetle juice has entered the wound. Hurry to the hospital wing Miss Potter and have Madame Pomfrey look at it immediately."

Emily nodded and rushed out, avoiding her boyfriend's gaze.

* * *

Emily stared at the cast on her right hand and forearm and sighed. "How long do I have to wear this?"

"For the fifth time Miss Potter, you will where that cast for one week. The poisonous mixture will leave your blood stream through your pours and soak into the cast as long as you keep it on and don't fiddle with it. You're lucky you got here when you did or that venom would have reached your heart and it would have been fatal," the older woman scolded, ushering her towards the door. "Now you're free to go and don't come back until the end of this week, unless pain flares up and is unbearable, then come to me immediately."

"Alright, thank you Madame Pomfrey." Emily reached to open the door, but it suddenly flew open, hitting her square in the face.

Emily fell back with a scream and landed roughly on her back. She could feel her back and face screaming in pain and a warm liquid streaming out of her nose. She reached up with her good hand and touched her nose, wincing as she did, and looked at her now blood covered left hand. She sighed, trying to ignore the pain, and let her arm fall to her side.

_This just isn't my day!_

"Madame Pomfrey!"

Emily almost groaned.

_I know that voice. _


	15. Choices

**_Chapter 15::: Choices_**

Sirius Black fidgeted on his hospital bed, trying not to look to his right at the glaring girl with a red bloodstained handkerchief pressed against her nose.

Emily's eyes burned with hatred.

_Burn…set him ablaze. _

Sirius shivered and finally met her gaze. "Look, I didn't know you were behind the door. And don't even try and retaliate 'cause I know what you're going to say."

Emily raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Yes I do." Sirius said immediately, as if she actually asked him a question. "You were going to say, 'Well what kind of an idiot slams open both doors to an _infirmary _when there could be someone on the other side of the door?' Right?"

Emily remained silent and just glared harder.

Sirius took that as a yes.

He smirked and looked at the white ceiling of the infirmary. "I know I'm right. And to respond to that predictable statement, I have a true emergency that outshines the minor injury inflicted upon you." Her ran a hand through his hair that looked perfectly normal, besides the fact that it was bright neon green and sparkly silver. "The stray spell that hit me in Charms can't be reversed without the aid of a potion."

The potion Sirius spoke of was unfortunately not in Pomfrey's medical cabinet and she had to go to the dungeons to get another supply from Slughorn, leaving Sirius and Emily alone in the infirmary. Much to Emily's displeasure as Sirius would not stop talking to her.

Sirius glanced at her and found no sympathy in her glaring eyes, not that he expected any. He looked away again and continued speaking.

"Now, unlike you, silver and green are not my colors. I'll stick to red and gold, much nobler colors, don't you think?"

He didn't let her answer and he snickered. "Wait, I know that answer too. 'Black you are such an insufferable git!'" He raised the pitch of his voice to try and copy Emily's voice.

Emily remained silent still and continued to glare.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I got that right too."

Emily growled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked into the angry girl's eyes. "Something the matter Potter?"

"Yes, you." She said thickly.

Sirius held a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Speak up deary."

"You are de most arrogant basdard I'b eber met! What is wrong wid you? Is id a goal of yours do make by life worse? James 'as given up on be long ago, so what makes you dink dat you can act dis way wid me and dink dat I actually care? Why can't you leabe be alone do live out by life de way I want?" She ranted, her voice thick from her broken nose, pressing the handkerchief closer to her nose.

Sirius stared at her for a second before promptly bursting out laughing. "You…You sound so stupid!"

Emily let out a screech and launched herself at him, hitting him wherever she could reach with her uninjured arm, not caring that she was no longer holding the handkerchief and blood was covering both her and Sirius.

"Ah! Emily! What the bloody hell-"

"I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled, kicking and hitting him.

Sirius struggled, but succeeded in grabbing the younger girl's wrist and ceasing her strikes. She tried to hit him with her wounded hand, but he grabbed the cast. When she tried to kick him he flipped them over, but only succeeded in flipping them off the bed.

Emily's back hit the floor and she knocked her head painfully against the linoleum floor. If the sudden flaming pain in her back and head wasn't enough, Sirius's body fell directly on top of Emily's knocking to wind out of her.

Emily slowly opened her eyes, which she had closed during the fall, and glared up at Sirius painfully. "I…hate you…so much."

Sirius smirked, his hands still gripping Emily's wrists. One was by her head, while her cast covered wrist was held near her hip. "I know."

Emily noticed an unfamiliar look enter his eyes, but she couldn't dwell on it for long as a coppery taste entered her mouth and throat. The blood from her broken noise was entering her airway, slowly. She coughed and struggled against Sirius.

Sirius immediately got off her and Emily turned to her side and coughed up the blood.

Sirius winced and took out his wand, pointing it at Emily's nose as she sat back up.

Emily's eyes widened as a spell hit her face before she had time to move. She closed her eyes tightly and expected pain, discomfort, or a queasy feeling of some sort to consume her, but nothing came. Instead, she could no longer feel the warm blood coming out of her nose, and the stinging sensation of her broken nose was gone. She opened her eyes and slowly reached up to feel her nose. She was shock to feel no pain.

Sirius had healed her broken nose.

She turned her shocked brown eyes to his. "You…healed me."

Sirius looked both smug and surprised. "I know. I can't believe it worked."

Emily's eyes turned disbelieving and she pushed him, causing Sirius to fall back. "You git! You mean you used a spell on me without knowing if you could perform it or not?!"

Sirius sat up and glared. "I've seen Madame Pomfrey do it a million times, so I knew there was a chance it would work-"

"And a chance it wouldn't!"

"-But it did, so I don't see the problem." Sirius concluded. He pointed his wand at himself and cast a cleaning charm to get rid of the blood Emily had got on him, and then cast one on Emily as well. He then pocketed his wand and stood up, and smug smile on his face as he held out a hand to Emily.

Emily growled and Sirius once again found himself fending against the angry girl. Luckily they fell back on the bed sideways so when Sirius flipped them they didn't fall off.

He forced down her arms and legs and smirked mockingly down at her. "Who is this fiery and captivating girl who resorts to muggle fighting, and what happened to the calm and collected boring Slytherin?"

"She's with the wand Madame Pomfrey confiscated after she tried to hex you for breaking her nose." Emily said, trying to break out of his hold.

Sirius tightened his grip slightly and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Then maybe Pomfrey should keep it. I like you more this way."

Emily stopped struggling and stared up at the ceiling. "Which do you like Sirius? Messing with me and driving me crazy, or me?"

"Both."

Emily scoffed. "You can't pick both. It's either one or the other…or neither. Personally I wish it was neither, because it then you would leave me alone."

Sirius lifted his head to look at Emily. "I can pick both if it's because of me messing with you and driving you crazy that brings out the side of you that I like."

Emily looked away. "You shouldn't like me at all. I don't even know how you can say that. You're James's best friend and one of the biggest Slytherin haters in the entire school. You should hate every part and side of me."

"I know I _should_," Sirius said. "But every time I'm able to get a rise out of you I can see a flicker in the cold Slytherin front you have up."

Emily looked him in the eye. "There is no front. I am a cold hearted Slytherin who puts blood purity before friendship and love."

Sirius laughed, much to Emily's surprise, and let go of one of her wrists to tuck a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear. "If I was anyone but myself, I might have believed that."

"And why don't you?"

"Having grown up in the home that I did I would know a little about Slytherin personalities and masks. Before Hogwarts I was trained to be the perfect pureblooded son. I had to go along with the stupid façade to make living bearable. It wasn't until given a taste of freedom did I realize that I didn't have to be who my parents wanted me to be."

"Yes, and all it cost you was your home, family, and inheritance." Emily said.

Sirius sighed. "Those don't matter when you find true friends and are able to be yourself."

Emily glared at him. "That is all well and great, but our situations are completely opposite. You can be yourself and be accepted. If I try and be myself…It wouldn't work."

Sirius stood up angrily. "Why can't you?! Everything would be better if you stopped acting this way! James would-"

Emily sat up. "James would what? He'd suddenly accept me again? Don't be so naïve Black. Cruel people can't just change in a day."

"James isn't a cruel person-"

"I'm talking about me!"

Sirius looked taken aback.

Emily looked away. "I've done too much and worked too hard to turn back now. I'm dating Regulus, people see me now, talk to me now. If I change everything will be ruined."

"So what?" Sirius growled. "A bunch of Slytherin gits won't like you anymore. I think that would be a good thing."

"Well I don't!"

"Why-"

"Because I don't want to be ignored again! I don't want to be alone." She stood up and walked over to the window, refusing to look at Sirius.

"You won't be alone. I'll-"

"You'll what?" She asked sharply, her back still facing him. "You'll accept me, start hanging out with me? Yeah right. If I tried to walk up to you in the hallway when James was around you'd mock me or hex me. Stop trying to trick me. I don't know what kind of prank you're playing, but it's not funny."

"This is not a prank. I can see that this isn't who you are, and if you'd let me finish for once I would explain that you won't be alone because I _will_ be here." Sirius reassured. "And I'll show James that he's got you wrong."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to be cheesy, or are your usual pick-up lines and flirting techniques molding with your regular speeches?" Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Emily interrupted.

"But okay, let's pretend for a second that I believe you and that you do actually get James to accept me, what's going to happen when you leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Sirius said confused.

She refused the urge to roll her eyes again. "When you graduate dunderhead."

"Oh." He muttered. "Well you can just find other friends from different houses."

"Oh, find other friends. What a wonderful idea, why haven't I thought of that?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm sure the Gryffindors, who are even more narrow-minded than you, will jump at the opportunity to be my friend. And the Hufflepuffs, they won't cower in fear if a Slytherin girl tries to befriend them."

"And the Ravenclaws?"

She snorted. "Right. What a fun and dandy time that will be. Spending my free time with teenagers who have less of a spines than the books they're always reading."

Sirius's lip twitched, but he soon frowned. "So you're going to continue to pretend to be someone you're not?"

She shrugged. "It seems to be working out so far."

Sirius grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip and spun her around to face him. "And if it keeps working? Don't you realize that if you keep doing this you're going to end up just like the rest of the Slytherins? A servant to the next pureblood obsessed maniac rising in power. Fighting the _noble fight _against the impure."

She glared. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to do that? I'm just trying to get through school. If I tried to stay this way the rest of my life I'd drive myself insane. I may hate James and my father enough to make them think that I'm just like the rest of these Slytherins, but I'm not going to risk my own life to follow someone doing something I could care less about.

"Lord Voldemort can kill as many people as he wants, innocent or not, and that goes for his followers, his _Death Eaters_, as well, because I will have no part in it. When I leave Hogwarts all I plan on doing is finding a job and living my life until I die old in my bed."

"And if they don't give you a choice?" Sirius questioned.

"Then I'll leave the country, or I can do what Narcissa is doing…" She trailed off.

Sirius sneered. "Yeah, and what is my _dear_ cousin going to do?"

"She's going to marry and bear healthy heirs while her husband does their Dark Lord's bidding." She watched him intently, gauging his reaction. "I'm sure Regulus would rather I be safe at home with the children instead of fighting."

Sirius's eyes flashed and his grip tightened. "So that's the life you're going to choose?" He asked in a whisper.

Emily's head lolled back and she stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I find that I have little choice of how my life is to be lived anymore. Others are choosing for me and I will take what I am given as different opportunities arise."

She moved her head to stare into Sirius's eyes. "So unless you can give me an alternative choice…" She tried to pull away but Sirius moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her closer.

"Me…Choose me."

Sirius lowered his head and crashed his lips against Emily's 


	16. Get to Know

**_Chapter 16:::Get to Know_**

Emily's eyes widened as Sirius lips claimed hers and his arms wrapped possessively around her waist.

It wasn't the first time their lips had touched, Emily having initiated one and stolen a quick one from Sirius previously during the year, but this time there was actual emotion behind the kiss, or at least on Sirius's end of the kiss.

Emily's shock finally settled and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Sirius tried to pull her closer, but Emily pushed him away and delivered a hard slap to his cheek.

"What the hell?!" They both cried simultaneously.

Sirius placed a hand on his cheek. "Why did you hit me?"

Emily held her now sore hand to her chest. "Because you kissed me! Why did you kiss me?!"

"I thought you wanted it!"

Emily sputtered. "Wha…Wh…Why the bloody hell would I want you to kiss me?!"

"Well…you said to give you a choice…" Sirius trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

"A choice that could actually help me in the future!"

"I could help you-"

"Help!? I don't want help from such a bumbling buffoon." She interrupted harshly. "How could you even think that that was a good idea? Besides the fact that it was completely inappropriate and unwanted, there's a little aspect you've seem to have forgotten."

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend!" She exclaimed. "Remember him? Regulus? You're brother?!"

"Well I was thinking that he wasn't important at the moment since he's the one that's going to ruin your life." Sirius growled.

"He's not ruining anything." Emily protested. "The only one ruining anything that's stable in my life is you!"

"Who cares about stability! What matters is if you're happy or not. You can't be happy with someone who's trying to make you be something you're not." Sirius clenched his fists. "You can't be with someone you don't love!"

"Who says I don't love him!?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "You…You love him?"

Emily glared into his gray eyes. "If I said I did, would that finally make you leave me alone?"

Sirius glared back, taking a step closer. "No, because I'd know you're lying."

Emily looked up at him. "What if I'm not?"

"You are!"

Emily closed her eyes tightly. "No, I love Regulus!"

Sirius stared at her for only a second longer before he walked past her. "Liar."

Emily spun around. "Don't judge me Black!"

Sirius refused to look at her as he sat down on one of the hospital beds.

She stomped her foot. "And don't ignore me! Don't think you can harass me and then ignore me."

Sirius sputtered. "H-Harass you? What?!"

"Don't think I don't know your game Sirius Black. Every week you have a new girl on your arm and they're all stupid enough to fall for your act. Thinking that you _care_ for them, that you _want_ them, but it's always the same. You get what you want then dump them before things get too serious for you."

She stood on the other side of his bed and glared. "I bet you think it would be real funny if you could do that to me, huh? Mess with my emotions and then dump me. Make me give up the good things of my life for you just so you can hurt me."

"Even if that was true, do you really think Regulus is not going to hurt you?" Sirius hissed.

"Well unlike you, Regulus really does care for me." She hissed back.

Sirius stood and placed his hands on the bed, leaning over to speak in a harsh whisper. "Yeah? And how does that little snake care for you? By inviting you to parties that almost get you raped? Introducing you to people who are going to ruin your life? Forcing you to be someone your not? What?"

"He noticed me!" She cried, tears of frustration leaking out of the corner of her eyes. "I was all alone before Regulus asked me out. My family hated me, I had no friends, and the whole Slytherin house rejected me. Regulus asked me out cause he liked me, and it's because of him I don't have to spend the rest of my school days alone and avoiding hexes."

"Who hexed you?" Sirius growled.

Emily sneered. "I seem to remember a certain fourth year black haired Gryffindor casting a tripping hex on me in the hallway during my third year."

"Oh." Sirius looked down. "If it helps, I was hexing all Slytherins."

"How could that help? You may not hex Slytherins as much anymore, but that doesn't change anything. You're an awful person Sirius Black."

"People can change." He muttered.

"I doubt you ever will."

Sirius glared. "Then you're wrong."

She raised an eyebrow. "How? How have you changed? Don't you still torture and hex people who annoy you? What about the other girls that you supposedly care about? Your type of caring only lasts about, what, a week, a day? How long is your caring going to last for me? Until you get what you want from me and then drop me like all those other girls?"

"I am different now!" He said passionetly, suppressing a yell. "I haven't done that since-"

"Last week?" Emily asked. "Don't think I didn't see you making out with Kimberly Salani two weeks ago, the whole entrance hall could see that little frenzy, and then catch you a week later during my Prefect rounds with Sara Haltom in the ground floor broom cupboard."

Sirius tried to protest, but Emily cut him off with a sarcastic laugh. "Don't deny it Sirius, the proof speaks for itself. The only thing you change is your mind and the girl you're with."

Sirius reached for her hand, but she pulled back and crossed her arms.

Sirius sighed, annoyed, and ran a hand through his hair. "You are so stubborn."

"And you're a lecher." She retorted.

Sirius looked like he was holding back a growl as his annoyance spiked. "Look, I admit that I change my mind, but you don't understand. None of them were the right girls. They weren't what I wanted. So why should I hurt them later by forcing myself to stay with them?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well it's obvious they aren't the right girl when you only base a relationship on looks instead of brains."

His eyes traveled across every inch of her face. "Well then it's lucky you're both. Beauty _and_ brains."

Emily pursed her lips, refusing to acknowledge what he just said.

"Why can't you just accept that I like you?" Sirius sighed.

She looked at him with distain. "Because I know how far your liking goes."

"It's different with you." He insisted.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's true!"

Emily stared at him intently, but shook her head. "I don't believe you. I know that you're just going to use me."

"That's only what you think I'm going to do, but I won't. I do care about you. More than how I felt about all the other girls. I know that you're-"

"That I'm what? The One?" She gave a sarcastic laugh. "Sirius, you like the idea of love and relationships so much you're forcing yourself to go from girl to girl until you find the perfect one, but no one is perfect Sirius and you're only sixteen!"

"So?"

"So…." Emily sighed. "So you're too young to be thinking of true love and soulmates. You may have been deprived of love while growing up, but that doesn't mean you have to ruin a hundred relationships by moving too fast. You should stop trying to throw yourself at girl you barely know and base your decision on her on whether or not she's the One on how good she is in bed. Get to know her first."

Sirius looked thoughtfully at the floor. "Point taken."

Emily nodded. "Right, so I can tell you first hand that if you got to know me you wouldn't like me."

Sirius looked at her and smirked, eyebrow raised. He walked around the bed until he stood in front of her.

Emily narrowed her eyes and backed up until her back hit the wall. Sirius placed a hand on either side of her head and leaned closer.

"How do you know if I wouldn't like you or not? I say that's for me to decide after I get to know you better."

Emily buried her head in her hands and groaned. "Why me…can't you just pick some other poor girl without a boyfriend?"

Sirius's face lost its grin. "I told you, even if you won't believe it, I care about you more than any other girl." He grin returned tenfold and he stepped back. "And I'll prove it to you by taking your advice and getting to know you better."

Before Emily had time to shoot down his statement the door to the hospital wing opened and Madame Pomfrey strode in, potion in hand.

"Poppy!" Sirius called enthusiastically, skipping to the nurse's side. "Thank Merlin you're finally here! I didn't know how much longer I could stand having this colored hair."

Emily stared at the back of Sirius's head, once again willing him to burst into flames.

* * *

Emily sighed and sunk into the cushions of the green armchair in the Slytherin common room tiredly.

"Long day Potter?"

Emily glanced at the table in the shaded corner of the common room with a bored expression. "Nothing out of the ordinary Snape."

_If you can call being stalked by Sirius Black so he can supposedly 'Get to know me' nothing out of the ordinary. _

Snape leaned foreword until the orange light from the fire illuminated his pale face. His long greasy black hair was hanging limply around his face and his dark black eyes reflected the flames of the fire, giving his a strange gleeful, yet still cold, look.

Emily raised an eyebrow. Usually Snape wasn't the one to start a conversation, especially with her, but then again, he did look very pleased about something.

"Really?" Snape asked, a smirk forming on his thin lips. "Because I find that hard to believe."

Emily rolled her eyes and sat up straight. "And pray tell, why is it so unbelievable?"

"Because a week back or so I was walking through the first floor corridor and as I passed the infirmary doors I heard yelling."

Emily's heartbeat increased in fear, but she gave no outward signs of fear.

Snape watched her reactions as he continued. "Usually I wouldn't care about a petty squabble between two strangers, but I recognized both voices and my curiosity got the best of me."

"Curiosity killed the cat Snape, didn't you know?"

Snape smirked. "That may be, but this time my curiosity paid off, for I saw something very interesting in the infirmary that makes me doubt your loyalties."

Emily raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence. "Really, because having actually been in said infirmary at said time I happen to think that my loyalties have remained loyal."

Snape stood, Emily watching him warily as his stopped in front of her.

Snape placed a hand on either armrest and leaned down until his face was level with Emily's. "As far as I saw, questioning your loyalty would be a very accurate would be the best thing to do, and I'm sure Regulus and the rest would love to find out that you were snogging blood traitor Black while your boyfriend was worrying himself sick over you for the potions incident."

Emily wet her lips nervously. "I doubt he was that worried."

Snape seemed to find sick pleasure in her anxiety. "Oh, but he was. Should have seen him. No one else seemed to notice, but I caught his continuous glances at the portrait hole, his fake smiles, his wringing hands. He cares more for you than you think."

Emily smirked and stood, stepping forward as Snape stepped back to give her room. "If that's so, then who do you think he'll believe Snape? His loving girlfriend, or the awkward Slytherin who won't even blow his nose without being given orders to do so?"

Snape sneered. "Arrogance seems to run in your family Potter, and that's a stupid trait to have when others have leverage over you."

Emily glared. "I thought I told you. You have no leverage."

Snape raised an eyebrow mockingly and reached into his pocket. "That, Miss Potter, is where you're wrong." He lifted his hand to show Emily what he had.

Emily's eyes widened and she stared at the moving picture in Snape's hand in horror. It started off as Sirius and Emily standing in front of each other, Emily's back to the door, and then Sirius moved forward and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, bringing his face down to kiss her. The picture ended with Emily placing her hands on his shoulders before repeating itself. Emily's breath hitched and she looked up at Snape slowly.

Snape pocketed the picture and smiled smugly. "See? Leverage. I don't need words to beat you when I can copy a memory and turn it into a picture."

Emily lunged forward and grabbed his forearms tightly. "Please, Snape…Severus. Please Severus, don't show that to anybody."

Snape pulled his arms away from Emily, looking disgusted. "I won't, but…"

Emily sighed and sat down again. "What do you want?"

Snape smirked and leaned down again to whisper harshly.

"I want to know where Lupin and his friends go once a month."


	17. Remus Watching

**_Chapter 17:::Remus Watching_**

Lupin.

Remus Lupin.

Remus John Lupin.

Emily narrowed her eyes as she stared at her target over the top of her book. She was sitting in the library, three tables away from her target, watching him closely as he studied.

It had been a week since Snape had threatened her with the picture he had of her and Sirius. At first she had tried to find a way to get the picture back, or to find something equally embarrassing to threaten Snape with. However, both were unsuccessful. Snape was smarter than she hoped he wasn't, and the only time something embarrassing happened to him was when the marauders pulled something, but the prank was always for all to see. Meaning she couldn't bribe him with a picture or rumor or anything else.

And her searching brought her to a conclusion about herself.

Emily's Potter's life was always dependent on a picture of some sort.

The picture of her in the situation she was now facing, however, could not be used to help her status, but run it.

If Snape chose to show Regulus the photo her life would return to the way it was, because no matter how much Regulus liked her he wouldn't keep a girlfriend how cheated on him, even if it was involuntary, with his blood traitor older brother. She also hated to admit it, but she knew that wasn't going to miss her acquired status only.

She had come to care for Regulus after all the time they spent together. He was the perfect boyfriend. He cared for her, listened to her, and made her feel special, like she was the only girl for him, like she was perfect.

Emily's heart clenched a tiny bit as she pictured Regulus's face if he saw the picture, and realization dawned on her.

_I'm doing this for him. I don't want him to think less of me. I want him to lo…care for me._

Emily shook her head and tried to rid herself of her thoughts.

_I can't become close to him. If I get to close to anyone it'll just lead to disaster._

She sighed and let her eyes shift back over to Remus to continue her Remus watching, but they widened and she set her book down when she realized he was gone.

Emily inwardly cursed and bit her lip, looking around. When she noticed a flicker of light brown hair leaving the library she stood and tried to follow, but her way was suddenly blocked and she ran straight into someone.

The person grabbed her upper arms at steady her and chuckled. "Watch where you're goin' love."

She looked up sharply and pulled out of Sirius's grasp, looking at him with disgust. "Don't touch me Black."

Something flashed through Sirius's eyes, but he covered it with a smile. "Now, now, don't be mean. If it wasn't for me you would have fallen."

"Well if you hadn't gotten in my way the chance of my falling would be zero."

"Well if you were paying attention you wouldn't have run into me."

"Well if you…" Emily spotted herself from continuing and lifted her hands up in surrender. "I do not have time to deal with this, I have something important to do."

She walked past him and headed towards the door.

"He's going back to the common room."

Emily stopped in surprise and turned. "What?"

Sirius gestured to the door. "Remus, he's going back to the common room. You did want to know where he was going."

"Why would I care where one of your friends went?"

"Well you have been following him for the last week." Sirius said with an unreadable expression. "Now if I didn't know you, I would think you have a crush on him, but since you are who you are…" Sirius took a step closer. "Why are you following him?"

Emily took a step back, Sirius's black and serious expression surprising her. "I'm _not_ following Lupin."

Sirius took Emily by surprise again and grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind the farthest bookshelf so they could have a private conversation.

Emily soon found her back against the wall, two bookshelves on either side of her and Sirius blocking her only exit. The area they were in was shaded and dark; the windows had stopped three bookshelves down, and the shadows made it hard for Emily to see Sirius's face.

Sirius took a step closer and placed his hands on either side of her head. "Tell me why you're following him."

"I have my reasons." She said coolly.

"Anything you want to share?"

"No."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "If you're trying to get back at me-"

Emily laughed sharply. "Don't flatter yourself Black."

"Then what is it? Why are you-"

"Where does Lupin go every month?" Emily cut him off.

Sirius stepped back. "What?"

Emily leaned against the wall casually. "Where does Lupin go? That's what I want to know."

"His mother-"

"Don't feed me that excuse, I know that's not true. I've met his mother, she's been to our house for dinner, and she does not have some illness that is so serious that her son has to go home to check on her. So what's the real reason?"

"I can't tell you." Sirius said evenly.

Emily raised an eyebrow and thought of a plan quickly.

_The direct approach didn't work, soooo…_

Emily moved forward till she stood in front of Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand running through his hair while the other ran over the side of his face.

She could see his face better now that she was closer, and she could see the surprise, but a hint pleasure underneath. His hands immediately went to her waist.

"Now Sirius, you care for me, right?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course."

"So prove it." Emily smiled lightly and trailed her thumb over his bottom lip. "Tell me where Lupin goes."

Sirius placed his hands on Emily's shoulders and pushed her back gently. "I…I do care for you, but I care for my friends too. It's not my secret to tell."

Emily rolled her eyes. "How very Hufflepuff of you. Loyal to the end." She pushed past him to head back to the main lobby of the library. "If that's all I'll just be going now."

"Emily!" Sirius called.

Emily paused, but didn't turn to face him.

She heard his heavy footfalls, seeming to echo around the abandoned part of the library, until he was directly behind her. He was silent for a while and Emily had the urge to turn and face him, but resisted. When he finally did speak, it was a hushed whisper.

"Forget about trying to find out Remus's secret, for your own safety."

"Is that a threat?"

"No…a warning."

Emily stood there for only a moment longer, before walking to the main lobby again, leaving Sirius alone in the shadows.

Emily did not heed Sirius's warning, if anything it made her more intrigued. How bad was Remus's secret that she had to be warned about it?

So she had continued to follow Remus, but was more discrete about it. She made sure Sirius did not see her. It either worked or it didn't, either way Sirius didn't confront her again, which she was glad about.

Her continuous Remus watching just let her find out something she already knew about the older boy.

Remus Lupin was one of the most boring and reserved Gryffindors she had ever seen.

All he did was study, read, or do his homework. There were some days where she assumed he was being contentious and studied with others besides the Marauders, but most days he was either by himself or whispering with one or all of his three closest friends.

The only other times he had to interact with others was during Prefect meeting, where she could watch more closely than usual.

She was currently attending the weekly Saturday afternoon Prefect meeting in the joint Head Girl/Boy common room, being run by the current Head Boy and Girl, Jeremiah Jacobs and Loretta Williams.

Jeremiah was sitting in a dark blue armchair, matching his House colors, and Loretta sat in a red armchair that matched her own House, a shape between them revealing a fireplace behind then.

The rest of the Prefects sat with their housemates on four different couches positioned around the Heads' chair in a semi circle; a coffee table positioned in the middle.

The Ravenclaw couch was next to Jeremiah's chair and next to the tilted Slytherin couch, which was next to the tilted Hufflepuff couch, which was next to the Gryffindor couch, which was situated next to Lorretta's chair.

The couches were black velvet and very cushiony, and the color matching the blue and red décor that decorated the Head common room perfectly.

Emily's attention was brought back to Jeremiah when he cleared his throat.

"We will end this weeks meeting with the assigning of rounds for February. Loretta, if you'd please read off the list."

Loretta held up a list of names and dates assigned to each pairs of prefects.

"Fifth year prefects will patrol on Mondays and Thursdays, sixth year prefects, Tuesdays and Fridays, and seventh year prefects, Wednesdays and Saturdays. Jeremiah and I will be taking Sunday patrols ourselves. Now, Gryffindors will be taking the ground floors and- Yes Remus?"

Emily, as well as everyone else, turned their gazes to Remus.

He glanced around and slowly let him hand drop back to his side, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I will have to switch with someone for the fourth."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "And the reason for this…?"

"My mother is sick, and I have to go visit her on the fourth."

Loretta leaned towards Jeremiah and whispered something.

Jeremiah nodded. "Right, that was already discussed with Professor Dumbledore and was cleared. You'll just have to switch swifts with someone, any volunteers?"

Emily inwardly smirked, a plan forming in her mind, and raised her hand. "I'll switch with him."

Remus looked surprised, as well as the red head Gryffindor, Lily Evans, sitting next to him. Emily just smiled sweetly in their direction.

Loretta nodded and picked up her quill from the table, writing something down on her sheet of paper.

"Right, Emily will patrol the dungeon, ground floor, and first floor corridors with Lily on the fourth, and Remus will patrol the sixth and seventh floor corridors with Andrew on the seventh. Now if that is the only switching to be done, let us continue. As I was saying, Gryffindors will take the ground and first floors, Hufflepuffs…"

Emily listened to Loretta's assigning of corridors, but watched Remus out of the corner of her eye.

He glanced at her also and their eyes locked.

Remus frowned at her, raising a perplexed eyebrow.

Emily just smirked.

_I will find out your secret._


	18. In the Light of the Moon

**_Chapter 18:::In the Light of the Moon _**

Emily gazed around the empty entrance. It was 9:00 on February 4th, the day of her rounds with Evans, and the day Lupin disappeared.

Emily had searched for him during meal times, her break, and in the library, where she usually saw him during the day, but he was gone.

At first she thought she missed her chance, but she noticed that her brother, Sirius, and Pettigrew were still in school and looked as though they were anticipating something. There was also the fact that she overheard them muttering in the corridor as she passed. They had stopped talking when they saw her, James giving her a glare, but she caught a couple words.

_Remus…moon…tonight …tree…Whatever they're going to do, it's going to take place on the grounds tonight. _

Emily crossed her arms and tilted her head as she heard quick footsteps heading her way.

"You're late Evans."

Emily heard a huff and Lily Evan stopped in front of her, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, your common room is in the dungeons and mine is on the seventh floor. It's only logical that you get here first."

Emily shook her head. "Not true, if you left earlier, you could have gotten here before me."

Lily crossed her arms. "I usually leave the common room with Remus and we just start the patrol, we never have to meet."

"Well I'm not Lupin and you're late." Emily stated. "Now, can we start our rounds so I can get back to my common room and do something that's actually productive?

"Fine." Lily snapped, turning to walk back up the stairs. "If you're that eager to get away from me."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean Evans?"

Lily stopped and turned her head to look at Emily coolly. "Well I only assume that you wouldn't want to be in the company of someone like me."

"An annoying over obsessive know-it-all who thinks she's so important that everyone cares about her opinion and is the biggest tease that ever lived?"

Emily smirked at Lily's outraged expression and fake realization dawned on her face.

"Oh…you're just talking about the fact that you're a muggleborn. Well that was the furthest thing from my mind and I really don't care less about your heritage or where you came from, it's just the earlier facts that bug me about you."

Lily glared at Emily and her hands clenched into fists at her side. "You Potters are the most arrogant and self-absorbed bunch of gits I've ever met." She hissed through gritted teeth.

Emily suddenly straightened to her full height, which was a whole three inches taller than Lily's 5"4', and glared down at the redhead.

"Do not group me in with my so called brother, I am nothing like him! If you actually paid more attention to other peoples' feelings besides your own oversensitive ones then you would know that James could never say something bad about you, even if it is true. And if he was here right now, whom do you think he would be defending?"

Emily scowled let a scowl form. "Me from you, for calling me something that's not true, or you from me, for calling you things that are true?"

Lily didn't answer and took a step back in surprise, looking unsure.

Emily's scowl dropped from her face and she inwardly rolled her eyes. She composed herself again and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought so. Now if you're finished with the whole 'Oh poor me the younger girl called me bad name five years ago that I just can't seem to get over' act, can we please begin our rounds?"

Lily caught herself mid-nod and straightened, trying to regain some dignity she had misplaced. "Fine, I'll take first floor you take the ground floor and dungeons." She turned on her heal and stalked up the stairs.

"Oh, and Evans?" Emily called.

Lily paused, but didn't turn.

"Next time you call someone arrogant for just expressing their true feelings you should really look at the way you present and express yourself closer." Emily said.

Lily stood at the top of the stairs with her back to Emily for only a moment longer before continuing on her way.

Emily smirked, but it quickly faded when Lily was out of sight. Looking around the entrance hall she searched for a nice hiding spot, and found one in the side room of the entrance hall. She left the door opened a crack and waited.

Emily checked her watch once, then again, then again, and then again. By the fourth time it was 9:49. She was about to give up on waiting when the sound of heavy footsteps falling onto the stair, heading her way, caught her attention. She watched and watched, half of her thinking it was Lily, but the other half hoping it was one of the Marauders.

One half was proved right as she watched pudgy Peter Pettigrew stumble down the stairs quickly and rushed out of the castle, muttering to himself quietly

Emily drew her wand and tapped her own head, casting the Disillusionment Charm on herself. She shivered as she felt the spell took effect, washing over her body and making her blend into her surroundings. Once complete she left the room, her wand still drawn and held firmly in her hand, and followed Pettigrew, keeping an unnoticeable distance between them.

She was glad clouds covered the rising full moon so the darkness of the night plus the charm kept her hidden, because the older boy was constantly looking around nervously for followers. As he passed the greenhouse she paused behind one and watched him continue walking. She felt confusion when she saw that he wasn't heading towards the Forbidden Forest, like she suspected he would have to meet the rest of his group, but towards the thrashing twisting Whomping Willow.

Emily had no idea why that tree had ever been planted. It was a danger to the students and an eyesore to the school grounds.

Emily narrowed her eyes and watched as Peter stopped in front of the tree.

_What's he planning? _

He eyes widened as he suddenly disappeared.

Moving swiftly, Emily hurried towards the tree. She squinted and looked around frantically. She was glad when the clouds moved away from the moon and the moonlight lit up the grass, causing her to be able to spot something scurrying through the grass and towards the tree.

The small thing, an animal if she had to take a guess, reached the tree and jumped onto a raised root. Suddenly the branches of the stopped moving and Pettigrew's figure rematerialized.

He then quickly descended into the tree through an open space in the roots.

Emily hesitated for a moment before following down the hole before the tree began to move again.

Once inside the tree she stopped to let her eyes to adjust to the dark before following the sound of Pettigrew's footsteps, her mind on what she just witnessed. How Pettigrew had shrunk and made the Whomping willow stop moving.

Pettigrew is an animagus, and I have no doubt that the rest are as well, but…why? And why are they meeting under a tree?

A pain filled cry of agony and torture made Emily stop short. Her eyes widened as it continued and caused a fearful chill to run through her veins and her heart rate to escalate dramatically. She began to walk again, her pace increasing, and a sudden strange curiosity to rise.

She began to wonder what the hell the Marauders were doing, and whom they were doing it to.

She turned the corner of a bend and found herself in front of a door that was ajar. She winced as a howl-like scream tore through the air and she cautiously leaned forward look into the room.

What she saw shocked her. Moonlight was streaming into a room that was the image of destruction. Torn drapes, the bed in the corner was shredded; mattress springs coming out of its torn cloth, and mud, dirt, and grime covered the room. Sitting rear the bed was a white stag, a big black dog, and a rat.

Emily realized that the dog and the stag were Sirius and James, while the rat was Peter. She had been right about them being animagi.

Emily then turned her attention to the withering and twitching figure of Remus Lupin in the center of the room. He was clad in only a pair of jeans, leaving his chest bare open for Emily to see the scars that covered his chest, arms, and neck.

Emily watched with sick fascination as Remus began to claw at his own skin, screams and howls leaving his mouth. He was screaming his throat raw, Emily could imagine, and his screams only seemed to get louder and sharper as more moonlight entered the room through the window.

Emily looked out the foggy and dirty window and saw all clouds leave the moon's path and watched the moon's pure light streak through the window and settle on Remus's panting and tortured form.

He let out another pain filled howl, this one sounding more animalistic, and he clawed at the ground, his nails growing longer and sharper and digging deeply into the wooden floor. He arched his back and Emily watched, unable to look away, as his skin stretched and torn as his bones grew and shrunk, and fur began to sprout all over his body, his jeans ripping as his legs grew longer and muscles bulged, and more fur began to grow at a excruciatingly fast rate.

Soon Remus was not Remus anymore, but a fur covered beast with clawed toes and hands, and fanged teeth shining eerily in the moonlight as the boy turned beast let out panted breaths from his mouth turned muzzle.

The furry figure turned on its side and stood up, stretching and arching his new body, letting out a one last howl, but this time of pleasure instead up pair.

Emily's eyes were incredibly wide with fear and her mouth was parted in shock. Her hands shook and it took all her willpower to not faint or drop her wand.

_Lupin…Lupin is a…a werewolf!_

Emily knew it was time for her to leave before she was noticed and killed. She took a step back, and then another, heading towards the bend and corridor that lead back to the exit. However, her heart stopped as a twig snapped underneath her foot.

Her eyes turned back to the room and the rustling and growling inside informed her that the werewolf had heard her. Emily turned swiftly and ran, but before she could get far the door flew off its hinges and a large chunk of wood hit her and caused her to fall forward.

She twisted her head to look behind her. The werewolf was crouched on his hind legs and a growl on his lips, his yellow eyes watching her hungrily.

Emily whimpered and tears began to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to move, in fear of provoking the werewolf, but knew she couldn't stay there because the beast would attack her eventually.

Suddenly another growl sounded, followed by a bark, and the big black dog Emily identified as Sirius ran in front of Emily and growled at the werewolf.

Emily watched mystified as the werewolf took another step foreword and Sirius pounced.

Emily could not move or look away as the two canines fought. She knew she should have been moving, her mind was screaming at her to move, but her body refused to listen, and she felt an overriding fear take over her. Partly for herself, and partly for Sirius.

A sudden urgent nudge made Emily look into the familiar hazel eyes of James in the form of a stag.

It didn't take any more for Emily to get up and run full speed towards the exit, but a sudden crash and pain filled yelp made her look over her shoulder. The werewolf had thrown Sirius off him and into the wall.

It was now James trying to block the beast's path, but he too was thrown out of the way, leaving his prey open for the chase.

Emily let a sob/scream loose and tried to run faster, but she knew it was no use as she felt her skin rip and tear as the werewolf's claws slashed against her back to stop her. Emily's head hit the stone of the passageway's wall as a result from the beast's powerful swipe, and a loud crack rang through her head, and a warm liquid slid from her temple.

Her vision began to blur and she son found herself lying face down on the ground, the werewolf's looming figure hovering over her, ready to deliver the fatal blow, but he was once again thwarted by Sirius as the large dog jumped on the werewolf's back and bit at its neck.

Emily panted and tried to stand, but failed as the world around her began to spin. She was nudged again and she looked up with pain filled eyes, her brown eyes locking onto James's hazel ones.

"James…" She whimpered. "I'm sorry."

His eyes flashed and he knelt down beside her, motioning to his back.

Emily understood and wrapped her arms around her brother's, in stag form, neck. James stood with a little difficulty and galloped toward the exit. Once out he began to dodge the Whomping willow's branches, that had began to move again, but one swept above him and knocked Emily off his back and flying through the air.

She landed in a painful heap some yards away, and her consciousness left her, leaving her broken and bleeding on the Hogwarts grounds.


	19. Monster

**_Chapter 19:Monster_**

"What were you thinking? How could you do something so stupid? Can't you ever just mind your own business and stop trying to meddle when it only gets you hurt? I can't protect you anymore Emily, I haven't been able to since you..."

The door to the hospital wing opened and Sirius entered, his eyes trailing over the threshold and spotting two particular others in the hospital wing. One was unconscious, while the other was at her bedside.

"James?"

James looked up sharply, but sighed in relief at the sight of Sirius. He looked back down at his sister's face. "Sirius...what's wrong with her? When...where did she go bad?"

Sirius pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of Emily bed, staring across at his best friend.

"Where does anyone go bad James?" Sirius looked down at Emily's pale face. "And she's not as bad as you'd like to think she is."

"She's a Slytherin, they're all bad."

"You don't believe that."

"Don't I?" James asked with a raised eyebrow. "And don't you?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "That's the thing...no. Not anymore. Yes, most Slytherins end up evil, but not all, and not her. It's the action, not the background of a person that matters. I'm an example of that philosophy."

"Well her actions up this point make her seem pretty bad. Getting sorted into Slytherin, calling Lily a...you know, involving herself with the rest of your family, keeping that involvement even after they turned on her, and trying to spy on Remus, which only got herself hurt." James listed off.

Sirius sat in his seat correctly and looked James straight in the eye. "She was forced into that path though, wasn't she James?"

James narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at Sirius?"

"You know what I'm getting at James. This has nothing to do with what she said about Lily or any other crap that happened after. The moment she was sorted into Slytherin you hated her. You judge people Jamesyou always have. You've even judged me because of my family."

"What?" James asked disbelievingly. "No I haven't, we've been friends since our first train ride."

"Yes, but there was that one moment, when I told you my whole family had been in Slytherin for years that you looked at me like you looked at Snape; with disgust and disbelief. Like you couldn't believe that someone decent could get into any other house but Gryffindor."

"But I didn't care about you're family after you told me you wanted to change tradition." James protested.

Sirius shook his head. "Yes, _after_ I told you. If I didn't say that you probably would have ignored me until I was sorted into Gryffindor. Don't try and deny it." Sirius said as James tried to interrupt. "You're doing to Emily what you would've done to me."

James remained silent and looked away from Sirius. He wasn't able to argue because he knew it was true. He gazed down at his sister thoughtfully and with a little worry.

Her face was covered with scratches and she had a large gash running from her hairline on the left side of her head to her left eyebrow. It was healing already, but she was going to have a scar for a while. However, he knew that the deep scratches on her back made by the Werewolf's claws were probably never going to completely heal, no matter what Madame Pomfrey did.

A Werewolf was a magical creature, and its claws were lined with a type of venom. While not stronger thanthe venom in its teeth that could turn Emily into a Werewolf, it was still powerful enough to prevent spells and potions from healing Emily's wounds.

She'd have the scars on her back for the rest of her life.

"James...You have to accept Emily as she is. A Slytherin... but still your sister."

James ignored him and stared at the wound on Emily's head. "She's going to throw a fit when she wakes up and sees that."

Sirius stared down at Emily as well and smiled slightly. "Yeah...best not to be here when she wakes up."

James smiled, but it faded and he glanced at the occupant a couple beds down from Emily's that held the unconscious form of an exhausted Remus Lupin.

"I wonder if that knock to the head will make her forget." James muttered hopefully.

Sirius snorted and sat back down. "I doubt it. She has a pretty thick skull."

James sat also and raised an eyebrow in Sirius's direction. "How much time have you been spending with my sister Padfoot?"

Sirius smirked slyly and leaned back in his chair. "No more than usual."

James narrowed his eyes. "Padfoot...you..."

Sirius stood abruptly and faked a yawn, stretching dramatically for effect. "Ahhh, well I'm beat, better get to bed before Poppy comes and scolds us for staying too long. Gotta get some sleep anyway to be well rested for when we confront Emily."

He quickly made for the door, James hot on his heels.

"Get back here Sirius, you've got some explaining to do."

"No idea what you're talking about mate!"

"Sirius!"

* * *

Emily's eyebrows furrowed and she groaned, stirring in her hospital bed. She shifted again and an electrical pain shot up her back, waking her up instantly. She shot up into a sitting position and moaned as her back throbbed painfully.

Tears brimmed the corner of her eyes and she rested her head in her hands as her head began to throb as well as her back. She let out a hiss as her hand touched the left side of her head.

She gently prodded the sensitive part of her head, wincing as she did, and resolved that it must have occurred we she...

Reality came crashing back to her and her eyes widened.

She remembered following Peter Pettigrew, sneaking into the tunnel under the tree, hiding behind the door, and seeing Remus Lupin...

_...Turn into a Werewolf_

She stared wide-eyed into space, ignoring her back and head as they throbbed in pain, and just let her terrifying experience mull over in her head.

A humorless laugh escaped her lips.

_Lupin's a Werewolf. _

Another laugh.

_I could have died, or worse...gotten bitten_

Another laugh.

_All because Snape's obsessive over my brother and his friends._

Her eye twitched.

_I almost lost my life because of Snape._

Emily began laughing hysterically, her sanity leaving her.

"Emily...?"

Emily stopped laughing and looked to her left. Her eyes widened even more and she looked to her left at the boy three beds down.

A scream tore out of her throat and she tried to get up, but her legs failed beneath her and she fell back, her back burning as she landed on it. She let out a groan of pain and closed her eyes tightly.

"Ow..."

"Emily!"

She heard a rustle of blankets and the soft pad of feet on the wooden floor. She cracked open one eye and saw Remus Lupin standing over, intending to help her. He held out his hand, but Emily hit it away and stood, using the metal frame of her hospital bed to do so.

"Don't touch me!"

Remus flinched. "Emily...I'm sorry. I..." He tried to take a step closer, but Emily screamed again and pushed his away, running towards the door.

Suddenly something solid got in her way, grabbing her by her upper arms and holding her tightly.

Emily closed her eyes and hit her captor. "No! Let me go! Don't leave me in the same room as that monster!"

Emily continued to struggle until her captor shook her roughly.

"Emily stop!"

Emily slowly stopped at the voice and looked into her older brother's eyes. "James..." She whispered.

"Remus, are you okay?" James asked, looking over his sister's head at his friend.

Emily turned her gaze away from her brother and watched as Remus shakily got up, using the hospital bed next to Emily's for support. He had fallen after Emily pushed him, not having the strength to stay balanced after the smaller girl pushed him.

Remus nodded. "Yeah...fine." He looked into Emily's blue eyes. "Emily...I..."

Emily grasped James's upper arms tightly and turned away from Remus. "James...James I'm sorry. I...I didn't...I shouldn't have..." Tears began to form as the room around her became hazy.

She had gotten up too soon and the pain from her wounds was increasing, causing her consciousness and rationality to leave her.

She rested her forehead on James's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I was so scared. I'm sorry...thank you so much James."

James froze momentarily before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Shh, Emily, it's okay." He led her back to her bed, but she refused to let go of him.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and became more delirious, beginning to sob uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking. "No...no. You saved me James. Even after everything...I'm sorry. You saved me from the monster..." Her grip began to weaken slightly and her voice became more dreamlike.

"That horrible monster."

Remus stared at the floor, his hands clenched into fists. "James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

James clasped his hands onto Remus's shoulders. "Remus, it wasn't your fault. And don't worry, she'll come around, and I promise she won't tell anyone."

Remus stared up at his friend. "James...You're sister is hurt because of _me_, because of what I am. Why are you worrying about me when you should be worried about her?!"

James just smiled and shook Remus lightly. "You're not anything but Remus. What happens once a month does not define who you are. I'm worried about your sanity just as much as I'm worried about Emily's wounds. You won't blame yourself for this. So when Emily wakes up again, hopefully less hysterical, we'll find out why she was spying on you."

Remus pulled away from James and returned to his own hospital bed.

"_If_ we can ask her without her screaming at the sight of me."

James rubbed the back of her neck and looked at his sister. "I can understand her fear, you're quite terrifying Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned away from James, pulling the blankets up to his neck. "Goodbye James."

James smiled. "Fine, I'll let you rest, but I'll be back later."

Remus didn't respond, but James could already hear his light snoring.

James made his way towards the door of the infirmary, but paused and looked back at his sister.

_What were you thinking Emily?_


	20. Inquisition

**Chapter 20:Inquisition**

"Miss Potter, I hope you understand the importance behind your silence for this matter, don't you?"

Emily nodded with a fake smile in place. "Of course Headmaster, I won't tell a soul."

_Because I don't want to be expelled._

"I trust you Miss Potter." He peered over the brim of his glasses, his blue eyes watching her intently. "Do not misplace that trust."

Emily looked up at him just as seriously, her eyes focused on his forehead instead meeting his eyes. "Headmaster, I did not want to know his secret, and when I followed Pettigrew it was to find out why he was out after curfew. If I knew that Lupin was in that shack, turning into a furry beast, then I wouldn't have gone in, but I did, doing the job that you assigned to me. It was me who ended up getting hurt, not Lupin, and I have the permanent scars to show for it!"

Angry tears pricked in the corner of her eyes and her clenched hands shook with rage. "Do not talk about trust headmaster, I trusted you with my safety to only end up getting lectured on protecting a secret that should never be! I won't promise to misplace your trust because you have already misplaced mine. I don't want you to trust me Headmaster, because I can see what you do with the trust of others. I won't tell anyone about Lupin's secret because I'm indebted to his friends. But I won't do it because you can threaten me with expulsion."

She scowled at him before turning swiftly and opening the door to the Hospital Wing, breaking the silencing charm.

"But if you did expel me for doing my job as a prefect while letting the wrongdoers go unpunished, then I would go to the school board and tell that what you are harboring in that shack."

She turned her head to look at him, her anger gone and a smile on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me Headmaster, I'm late for lunch."

She slammed the Infirmary door closed and made her way to the Great Hall at a leisurely pace, her face blank. When she reached the entrance hall, she saw four boys she wanted to see least of all at that moment standing at the base of the staircase, a sober silence around them.

She made sure her eyes caught those of the brown haired amber-eyed boy as she walked down the stairs, her disgust for him clearly showing. He stared back at her with a shame and fear in his eyes. Shame for what he did to her, and shame for his own existence.

Remus stepped in front of her before she could pass them. "Emily I-"

"Don't speak to me Lupin, you've done enough." She said coldly.

He flinched, but didn't move. "Emily, I'm sorry-"

"I don't care." She snapped. "No matter how many times you say it I will never accept your apology."

Sirius stepped forward. "Emily, no matter how you feel you can't tell anyone about Remus. He didn't mean to attack you."

Emily's icy gaze moved to rest on Sirius. "I won't tell anyone your friend's little secret, Dumbledore made sure I wouldn't," she spat bitterly as she looked at Remus again.

"But I want you to live with the shame of knowing what you are and how others will think of you. I want you to realize what you could've and have done to me; you've scarred me forever. I want you to live with the guilt and know that not everyone is going to accept you and Dumbledore can't hide what you are after you've graduated."

James glared and grabbed her arm. "Emily, stop blaming him, it's not his fault you were stupid enough to follow Peter into the Whomping Willow."

She looked up at her brother blankly, raising an eyebrow. "So you're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, you're just being stubborn and you can't realize that anything Remus does in that state is not his fault!"

Emily pulled away. "I don't care if it's not his fault, he should have thought of the consequences of someone like him coming to a school filled with innocent students, or the rest of you should have been better at being able to keep your friend's secret safe and making sure that patrolling Prefects didn't follow you." She looked directly at Peter, whose watery eyes were darting around, refusing to look at her.

"Don't blame Peter either!" James said defensively.

"Who can I blame then James?!" She yelled, surprising them.

"If I can't blame Lupin for hurting me, and I can't blame Pettigrew for being stupid enough not to realize that he was being followed and leading me to being hurt, then who can I blame James? Myself for following? _You_ for making my time here so bad that I would actually seek out to follow your friend so that I could see what trouble I could get you all in? Or maybe I should go as far back as to blame our dear father for practically disowning me and causing me to develop this type of attitude?"

There was a long silence as Emily and James faced off. She scowled and broke their gazes.

"I don't have time for this. I won't tell anyone what Lupin is, and in return you'll all leave me alone."

She moved to walk past them all, but suddenly took them by surprise when she lifted a hand and slapped Remus across the face, her long nails leaving four long scratches running down his cheek.

Remus hissed and cupped his cheek while Sirius grabbed Emily and pulled her away from him.

Emily ignored Sirius and kept her eyes on Remus. "A scar for a scar, I only wish that one could be as permanent as the one you gave me."

She glared at up at Sirius and pushed him away. "_Don't_ touch me Black."

She walked past the rest of them, her hand twitching as she passed Peter, making him flinch and causing a smirk to form on her lips**.** Her eyes met James's one last time before she was out of sight and in the Great Hall.

"Remus, are you alright?" James asked immediately after she was gone.

Remus nodded and moved his hand, showing the four red scratches across his cheek.

"This is nothing compared to what I really deserve."

"No Moony, you will not blame yourself. You didn't do that on purpose, and she shouldn't have followed Peter in the first place. It's her own fault for being hurt. If her heart is too black for her to be able to forgive you for something that wasn't your mistake then I really do want nothing to do with her." James said angrily.

Remus shook his head sadly. "No James, it's no ones fault. It was just a bad situation, but she isn't evil, she's reacting as anyone would. Emily may be a Slytherin, but she's still your sister, and it's for you that she won't tell anyone about me. Not because of Dumbledore, not for herself, but for you."

"But why?"

"She doesn't want you to hate her." Sirius said quietly, staring after the path she had taken.

* * *

Emily ignored the whispers directed at her as she walked past the other House tables as she headed for her own. Some, her classmates, were wondering why the normally composed Slytherin girl looked so disheveled, and also wondered why she missed the last three days of classes, while the rest noticed the angry air that surrounded her and the large scar marring the right side of her forehead.

Emily sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, not looking at anyone, and filled her plate with food. It was nearly a second after she began eating that someone sat down beside her.

"Emily, where have you been?! What happened to-"

"Not now Regulus." She snapped, refusing to look at him. "Just leave me alone."

"But-" He was silenced with a look and he slowly got up, returning to where he sat with his friends.

Emily sighed and returned her gaze to her plate, the guilt in her stomach making her feel anything but hungry. She suddenly felt unfriendly eyes on her and looked up cautiously, her eyes meeting the narrow black eyes of Severus Snape. Snape's eyebrow rose in question, his gaze flickering to the scar, and Emily glared.

He smirked at her and it caused Emily to grow angry.

_If he thinks that he can control me then he is sadly mistaken. I won't do what he wants. He's just a pathetic boy who craves attention._

She sneered at him and looked away.

* * *

"Potter."

"Snape." Emily said with distain, not looking up from her book. She was in the library, trying to study. She had done all she could to try and avoid everyone. After recent events she needed her space, however, her big nosed housemate didn't seem to realize this as he kept trying to corner her.

"Can I speak to you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Emily smirked, enjoying his anger. "I don't know Snape, can you?"

Snape closed her book with a flick of his hand and Emily looked up in annoyance. "Yes, Snape, what do you want?"

"Privately?"

"Anything you can say to me you can say in front of my books Snape, they won't tell anyone what you say." She said mockingly.

Snape glared and leaned over her, placing one hand on the table. "You've been avoiding me."

She leaned back in her seat. "Who wouldn't?"

He sneered and grabbed her wrist, pulling her from her seat and dragging her behind the shelves. He pushed her so her back hit the wall between the bookshelves and blocked her only exit.

"You found out where he's been going." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Snape smiled, and Emily thought that it didn't quite fit his face. It made him look even creepier. She scrunched her nose and stared at him. It was an awkward silence. Emily raised an eyebrow, while Snape's smile dropped and he gained a look of impatience.

"Well…" Snape finally ground out. "Where?"

Emily lifted her chin. "I'm not going to tell you."

"What?" He hissed. "Do you realize the power I hold over you? I can ruin you. Just tell me where he goes!"

She laughed. "Power? You think that flimsy piece of blackmail will cause me to do what you want? I admit I was anxious enough before to find out for you, but now it no longer matters, because there are things far more important than fulfilling your desire of knowing more about the Marauders and of Lupin's whereabouts once a month."

She pushed past him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to study for my O.W.L.s."

Snape growled and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her back to face him. "Tell me where he goes Potter, or I will tell your boyfriend who you are siding with, and _why_."

Emily glared. "You think you're so smart Snape, but you're just a coward who uses blackmail to make others do your dirty work." Her mocking smile returned. "Why it seems you're practicing for some higher fate. One filled with loyal servants and power beyond anyone's comprehension."

She circled him. "However, it's always one's lineage that gives you power, and…well, I can't seem to recall the Ancient House of Snape. I do, however, recall the scandal around one Eileen Prince-" Snape started at the name. "-Who was disowned for marrying a muggle."

Snape sucked in a breath through his nose and looked at Emily with rage burning in his gaze. "That is none of your business Potter."

"It is my business Snape when a mere half-blood is trying to get a pureblood to do his bidding."

"I am more Prince than I am Snape."

She laughed. "No, you are a half-blood Prince, but you are also a Snape, and you are below me in status, as you will always be. What I found out about Lupin stays with me, because whatever you found out about me, however true or untrue it may have been, will not matter in the end."

She nodded to him scornfully and made her way past him. "Good day, _Half-blood Prince_."

Snape let out a roar and grabbed her, pushing her against the wall and raising a hand to strike her. He would have too if his arm was not caught and he was not pulled away.

Emily's eyes were wide as she watched Sirius step in front of her and glare at Snape.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to hit a woman, Snivellus?"

Snape sneered. "You enjoy playing the hero, don't you Black? Too bad you're just hurting her by being around her."

Sirius drew his wand and took a step closer to Snape. Emily grabbed his arm to stop him.

Emily glared at Snape. "Run along now Snivellus, you're not needed here."

"You'll regret this Potter." Snape scowled at both of them before leaving with a billow of his robes.

Emily sighed and looked up at Sirius, who was still looking after Snape with an angry look.

"So you really did follow Peter to find out about Remus."

Emily eyes widened and she stepped away from him when he glared at her.

Emily shook her head. "Sirius, you don't understand, I-"

"Oh, I understand. You're a liar and you're making Remus blame himself for hurting you when it really was your own fault!"

Emily flinched, but glared back. "It _wasn't_ my fault!"

"Oh, I suppose your curiosity just got the best of you, huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't think I don't remember you asking me about where Remus goes once a month. I chose to ignore it before because you made it seem like you were just going after Peter because your Prefect duty entitled you to do so, but now," he laughed humorlessly and pointed his wand at her.

"_Now_ I see your true nature. I was so wrong when I thought you were different. You were working with Snape and were probably going to use what you found out about Remus to get his revenge against us. I guess you Slytherins really do stick together."

Emily felt a pang in her chest and her hands shook. She didn't like the accusing look in his eyes, it was different than the look she was used to him having while he looked at her, or the fact he was pointing his wand at her while she was unarmed.

"I didn't have a choice Sirius, Snape…he…he saw us…he saw you kiss me and he was going to tell Regulus! I couldn't let him, so I did what he wanted and found out Lupin's secret." She admitted finally, but it did no good.

Sirius, if it was possible, looked even angrier. "So you put yourself in danger and would risk Remus's reputation just so you could stay with Regulus?"

Emily looked down and nodded.

"Well I guess you got what you wanted. You get to keep your precious Regulus now that Snape knows-"

"He doesn't know."

"What?"

Emily looked him in the eyes. "I didn't tell him."

"Why?"

"I don't know Sirius, maybe it's because I don't like Snape, or because I didn't want to be expelled, or maybe I just…didn't want to because I told you…you all that I wouldn't."

She looked away. "It doesn't matter though, Snape's probably on his way to tell Regulus and it won't matter that I know. The only reason I had to find out about Lupin was so that Snape wouldn't tell Regulus, but I don't care anymore."

"Emily…" Sirius breathed, lowering his wand.

She looked up at him and her eyes were soft. "Please, _please_ stay mad at me, please hate me. Continue to think that I was helping Snape. I don't want you to like me or care for me Sirius. Nothing good would come out of you having feelings for me. You're right, I'm not different from the rest of the Slytherins and you can't trust me."

Sirius shook his head. "No, Emily-"

"Don't! Sirius, just…don't. Do not take back what you said, because what you said is true and I want you to keep that in mind every time you think of me."

Sirius protested again. "No, Emily you…"

Emily placed a hand over his mouth and looked him straight in the eyes. "Hate me Sirius, for your sake…hate me."

She stared into his eyes a second longer before leaving Sirius alone, grabbing her books, and rushing out of the library. Once she was out she sighed and let her face become blank. A determined look came into her blue eyes as she walked down the hallway, her destination: the Slytherin Common room.

There was something she had to do,_ before_ Snape got there first.


	21. Love of a Black

_**Chapter 21:Love of a Black**_

Emily had every intention of walking up to Regulus and lying to him. She was going to give her best performance and lie. She knew that if she wanted to keep him and make sure that he didn't believe anything that Snape would tell him. But, when she entered the Slytherin common room and spotted him sitting by the fire, alone, looking like he was beside himself with worry.

Worry for _her_.

She had been missing for three days because Dumbledore didn't want anyone to visit her in case someone would figure out how she was hurt and Regulus had to suffer for it. And when she finally was let out of the Infirmary and he confronted her, she just brushed him off.

Now, he was sitting alone in the common room while everyone else was enjoying a nice Saturday afternoon, _waiting_ for _her_.

She knew…She knew that she wasn't good enough for him.

Everything he did was for his benefit, but for hers as well. He thought of her before he did things. Worried himself sick whenever she did something stupid, and so far she could count three different scenarios where she had caused him pain.

As she stared at Regulus she could see what a great and loyal person he was, and see how ugly and selfish she really was.

She blamed everyone for anything bad that happened in her life. She made others hurt just to make herself feel better. She used others as stepping stonesjust to get a life that she didn't deserve.

She was scum. She was lower than scum, if that was possible, and she knew that any feelings that Regulus felt for her she wasn't worthy of.

Emily's eyes saddened and she continued into the room, the stonewall entranceway closing behind her.

Emily bit her lip and called out to him, her voice cracking somewhat. "R-Regulus?"

Regulus looked up sharply and shot out of his chair, heading straight for her. "Emily, where have you been? I've been worried about you."

Emily nodded. "I know."

Regulus wrapped his arms around he waist and pulled her closer. "No, I don't think you do. You go out for Prefect duties, then you're missing for the next three days, and then you come back and have a large scar on your face." He looked into her eyes.

"Please just tell me what happened."

Emily pulled away from him and sat down on the couch. "I…I was attacked during my patrol."

Regulus's eyes widened and he sat down beside her, grabbing her hands. "What?! Who was it? I promise Emily, I'll get them for you, I'll-"

Emily silenced him. "I don't know who it was Regulus, I…I was attacked from behind and I fell down some stairs. I'm sorry I didn't send a note or anything, but…"

She looked at their joined hands, running her thumb softly over the back of his hand. "I just didn't want you to see me when I wasn't anything but perfect."

Regulus smiled and brought her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles, his eyes meeting hers. "I don't care how you look when you're injured, because all I care about is that you're okay or not."

His statement didn't give her any comfort. She didn't want him to be kind. Emily's lip trembled and she tried to smile at him, but it was a failed attempt.

Regulus placed a hand on her cheek. "Emily, what's wrong?"

Emily shook her head. "No, no, no, this isn't right."

"What isn't?"

Emily hit his hand away and stood up. "This! How can you be so nice to me?!"

Regulus stared up at her. "What are you talking about? You're my girlfriend, and…and I care for you."

That struck a cord within Emily. "Well you shouldn't! I'm an awful person. I'm rude, and selfish, and…and mean! And I don't deserve you Regulus, I don't! You deserve someone who fits you better. Someone sweet and caring, smart, loving, everything that I'm not. I won't do you any good."

"You're not making any sense." Regulus said standing, and amused smile on his face.

"You are all those things and more."

He cupped her face in his hands. "You're everything I want and more."

Tears slipped out of her eyes and she grabbed his wrists, shaking her head. "You don't want me, you can't want me!"

"Why not?" Regulus asked, eyes wide as the girl in front of him became even more hysterical.

"Because…Because…"

_Please hate me…_

"Because why?"

"Because…"

_I don't deserve you…_

"Why Emily?!"

_I'm sorry._

"Because Sirius kissed me!"

Time froze and Emily's heart stopped as Regulus backed away from her, his eyes wide. "Sirius…My traitor of a brother…He kissed you?!"

Emily nodded, her face pale and her hands shaking uncontrollably.

Regulus looked anywhere but in her direction, his eyes unbelieving. Suddenly he looked at her with only a little disbelief and hope still left. "He kissed you…but…but you didn't kiss him back, right? After, after he…you pushed him away, right? You didn't even consider him because you're with me."

Emily clenched her hands into fists.

_I'm sorry Regulus, but I have to lie to you._

"No," Emily said quietly swallowing the lump in her throat. "I-I kissed him back. I…I didn't push him away."

"No!" Regulus roared, grabbing her arms in a tight grip, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me and tell me that you kissed him. Look me in the eye and tell me you enjoyed it!"

Emily stared into his eyes, hating the helpless look reflecting back at her. "Yes. I kissed him, and I enjoyed it."

She bit her lip and looked away. "Regulus, I'm sor-"

"NO!" He screamed. "Don't you dare apologize to me! If you liked it so much, then why don't you just go to him?!"

Emily shook her head. Doing this hurt more than she had anticipated "Regulus, please…"

"GO!" He roared, pointing to the doorway out of the common room. "Don't ever talk to me again!"

Emily nodded and left the common room.

Regulus watched her leave, his anger being replaced by grief, which was overcome by rage. With a yell he pushed a vase from its stand and tipped over an armchair. He panted as the echo of glass breaking and the thud of the chair died down and he was surrounded by silence.

A dry sob escaped his lips and he collapsed onto the couch. He buried his head in his hands.

"Emily…why…Why him? When it's me that loves you."

* * *

Emily did what Regulus wanted and stayed away from him.

After she lied to him she expected that he was going to turn everyone against the girl that cheated on him with his blood traitor brother; she was actually waiting for the Slytherin House to turn on her, but it never happened.

Regulus never told anyone the reason for the breakup, just said, to Emily's sad amusement, that they didn't fit together.

Soon a month had passed and Emily got into a regular routine of avoiding Regulus, studying for her O.W.L.s, and keeping up appearances of a sly and cunning Slytherin girl.

What also surprised Emily was that Snape hadn't told anyone the true reason behind the breakup. She could see the rage in his eyes whenever he looked at her, but he still didn't tell anyone. She noticed, however, the looks of killing intent he shot at her brother and his friends, which wasn't that unusual for Snape, but there was a look in his eyes when he looked at Lupin….

Like he knew what he was.

Emily didn't know how Snape found out, and she didn't care, as long as Snape kept Emily's business to himself.

Months passed quickly and the only interesting thingsthat happened were the O.W.L.s and the graduation of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. And so the school year of Hell came to an end and Emily saw the upcoming three months as a welcome relief.

As she stepped off the train her eyes unconsciously searched for a familiar someone, and she watched wistfully as Regulus exited the train.

She continued to stare, not noticing the boy who snuck up behind her.

"Good riddance I say."

Emily jumped and turned, coming face to face with Sirius. He was smiling, but she just stared at him, neither frowning nor smiling. Sirius's smile faded when he got no reaction from her and touched her arm lightly.

"Emily…"

She looked towards Regulus again, and found him staring back, or rather, staring at Sirius angrily, his wand in his hand. He suddenly glanced at her and their eyes locked. The connection lasted for a moment, but she looked away first, turning away from him and pulling away from Sirius.

"Why couldn't you've just left me alone, Sirius?"

Sirius watched her walk away, his chest contracting in a pain he wasn't used to, and he answered even though she couldn't hear him.

"Because I love you."


	22. Invitation

_**Chapter 22: Invitation**_

Emily hummed and massaged the shampoo into her hair, letting herself relax as the warm water hit her back, getting the tension out of her muscles.

It was a month or so into the summer and she had used her time to relax and forget about her troubles, which all seemed to revolve around two certain brothers.

At the beginning of the summer she had prepared herself to avoid the intruder of their household all summer, but surprisingly, Sirius wasn't staying at their house and had found an apartment of his own. Apparently someone from his family actually didn't hate him and left the disowned boy some money.

What surprised her most, however, was the cold goodbye the Sirius and James had exchanged. Also the lack of replies James was sending back to Sirius after James received an owl from Sirius.

_They must be fighting, but over what? _

She pondered as she searched her closet for something to wear, a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her head.

It was a rare occurrence for James Potter and Sirius Black to be mad at one another. Although, it seemed more like James was mad at Sirius, while Sirius was trying to apologize.

_Well Sirius __**can**__ be very stupid._

She thought to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles of the dark purple robes she wore. They complimented her tall, lean figure and made her skin look a little pale, causing her long black hair stand out.

Emily scrunched up her face in thought and placed a hand on her lip, staring at herself.

"Hmmm, something's missing." She tapped her bare foot and ran a hand through her hair. She watched her hand glide through the straight black hair and suddenly her eyes lit up. Grabbed a purple hair tie and put her hair up into a high ponytail.

She nodded to her reflection, grabbed and pocketing her wand, even though she couldn't use it legally outside of school, and left her room, closing the door behind her. Her footsteps echoed as she walked down the stairs, heading through the living room and into the kitchen.

She was immediately greeted by a house elf.

"Good morning Mistress Emily." Gremin squeaked and bowed, his long nose almost touching the floor.

Emily nodded. "Morning Gremin." She took a seat at the kitchen table, looking around the empty kitchen.

"Is there anything you need Mistress Emily?"

"Where are my parents and brother?" She asked, ignoring the question.

"Master and Mistress Potter have gone to the hospital and Master James is still asleep." Gremin said bowing again.

Emily sighed. "Right, then please prepare my breakfast."

The house elf bowed for the third time and returned to the stove. Emily leaned back in her chair and felt a little worry. This was the third hospital visit her parents had to take. She knew her parents weren't young anymore, and were getting older and more frail by the day, but she didn't like the weary look in her mother's eyes, or the way she couldn't bend over, or lift heavy objects, and the sudden weight loss.

Death was an inevitable thing for everyone, but Emily was too young for her mother, her beloved mother, the only one that showed her love, to die.

Her father too.

Although they didn't get along, he was still her father and deep down she held some compassion for him. Also, he hadn't disowned her from her inheritance after she was sorted into Slytherin. So either he cared for her back, or her mother didn't let him. Either way she didn't really want him to die either.

_Why the hell would they have children so late in life?_ _If they had tried earlier __**then**__ they wouldn't be…like this. _

Emily snapped out of her thoughts when a plate was set in front of her. She looked down at the pancakes, eggs, and bacon, all covered with syrup, and then smiled at the house elf. "Thank you Gremin, this is lovely."

Gremin smiled and bowed once again. "It pleases me to make you smile Mistress Emily, when it is quite a sight to see."

Emily picked up her fork and twirled it in her hand absentmindedly. "Are you saying that I don't smile enough?"

Gremin gasped and shook his head. "Of course not Mistress Emily! I did not mean to insult you. I shall punish myself if you see fit."

Emily laughed. "No, no Gremin, I was just kidding. You may go."

Gremin smiled and bowed before disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

Emily sighed and began to eat, enjoying the silence of her kitchen, and not having eat with the eyes of the judgmental Slytherins watching her every move, looking for some sort of mistake. Waiting for her to make a fool of herself and show them she wasn't worthy of being in the noble House of Slytherin.

Emily placed her empty dish in the sink and leaned against the counter, closing her eyes and taking a deep calming breath.

As she began to think of her House, she began to think of her Housemates, and then began to think of Regulus.

_I wonder what he's doing now…_

* * *

Regulus sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

_Emily…_

"Oh quit sulking Regulus, this is a happy occasion."

Regulus looked across the table at his cousin Narcissa, and scowled.

"I am _not_ sulking."

Narcissa laughed. "Of course your not, but that look on your face tells me exactly what you're thinking of, or rather, who you're thinking of."

Regulus glared. "I'm not thinking of anyone."

Narcissa smirked. "I'm sure. Why you even broke up with her is beyond me. She would have made such a nice addition to our family."

Regulus clenched his hand into a fist and glared at the table. "I thought you didn't like her."

Narcissa shrugged as she shuffled through the papers in her hands. "Well I didn't at first, becauseshe had spilled that hair growth potion on me, the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me in my life, I wanted to make her life a living Hell."

Regulus smirked. "I thought you looked quite smashing with a beard and mustache."

Narcissa ignored his comment, although she did throw him a glare. "However, once she came out of her shell, I came to find her quite a charming girl, witty too. It was your mistake to let her go Regulus."

"She betrayed me."

Narcissa blinked and looked up at him. "Really, how?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. "I'm not going to tell you."

Narcissa smirked. "If you're not willing to tell me then you must not want the reasoning to get out, which either means that you still care for her, or it doesn't matter. And both just make me think you should take her back even more."

"It's complicated."

"You're probably making it more complicated than it has to be. If you love her, and she loves you back then you should be able to forgive her for anything she's done. Do you love her Regulus?"

"She doesn't love me." Regulus said simply.

"You don't know that." Narcissa said with amusement. "Girls like Emily can hide their emotions easily. You wouldn't be able to tell if she loved you unless she told you."

"She doesn't love me." He repeated, looking intently into Narcissa's blue eyes.

"What does love have to do with anything?" A third voice interjected. "Relationships should be built on compatibility and reputation, not love."

"You are a true romantic sister." Narcissa said sarcastically.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and took a seat in the chair next to Regulus. "You should learn that a marriage in our family is not based on love."

"I love Lucius, and we will be getting married after I graduate." Narcissa protested.

Bellatrix smirked. "Yes, but first you were paired because you two were compatible, just as Rodolphus and I were. The Malfoy and Lestrange families are perfect matches for two women from the Black family."

"You're getting married in three weeks. Shouldn't you at least pretend that you're looking forward to it?" Narcissa asked sternly.

"I am looking forward to it," Bellatrix said. "But not for the same reason you're looking forward to the day you marry Lucius."

Narcissa pursed her lips and looked back down at the papers in her hands.

Bellatrix grinned before turning her steely gaze to her younger cousin. "It is time that you also begin to think of your future Regulus. Either you find yourself a compatible match or your mother will find one for you. The Potter family is an ancient pureblood family, and Emily has the potential of being a great asset to the Dark Lord's reign. She has proved that she can handle pressure, and that she can handle power. Don't be stubborn Regulus. Whatever she's done doesn't matter because one powerful name is good, but two would be much greater when you kneel in front of our Lord to give your servitude."

Regulus looked away from Bellatrix and stared at his hands.

"Do you understand Regulus?" Bellatrix pressed, her eyes narrowed.

Regulus nodded. "Yes."

Bellatrix leaned back in her chair and smirked. "Good." She looked across the table at her sister. "Are those the invitations Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded absently. "Yes."

"Please add one and send it to Miss Emily Potter."

Regulus's head snapped up. "What?!"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "I thought when you said you understood that meant that you were going to try and get her back. What better place then at my wedding?"

Regulus scowled and stood up, glaring at Bellatrix. "I don't want her to come!"

Bellatrix laughed. "It's not about what you want Regulus, it's about what I want, and I would like her there. Even if you won't take her back she could still be an important asset. I could use this opportunity to speak to her about her joining our ranks."

"What makes you think she'll even join?"

Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged a glance.

"Is there any reason for her not to Regulus?" Bellatrix asked.

Regulus looked away, remembering Emily's words.

_**Because Sirius kissed me!**_

_**I-I kissed him back. I…I didn't push him away. **_

_**Yes. I kissed him, and I enjoyed it.**_

Regulus clenched his hands into fists.

_If she enjoyed it so much then she will take his side over mine. She probably won't even come to the wedding. _

"Well, Regulus?" Narcissa prodded.

"No, there's no reason." He said quietly before leaving the room.

Narcissa watched him leave before turning her attention back to Bellatrix. "So send her an invitation?"

Bellatrix nodded and smiled coldly. "Yes, as I said, I have to speak to her."

* * *

Emily watched her brother over the top of her book as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to her. He crossed his arms and stared at the fireplace.

She raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind?"

"No." He said shortly.

Emily smirked. "Well there is this strange expression on your face that looks as if you're thinking, but that's preposterous."

James glared at her. "You wouldn't understand."

Emily closed her book and stared back. "Try me."

"Sirius told Snape about Remus."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "He told Snape that Lupin is a Werewolf?"

"No, but he knew that Snape wanted to know about Remus, so he thought it would be funny to tell Snape about the passageway under the tree and how to get into it. So Snape ended up seeing Remus transform, and if it wasn't for me Snape would have been killed."

"You saved Snape? Why? No one really likes him anyway."

James glared. "I wouldn't let anyone just die Emily, no matter how much I didn't like them. And I wouldn't let Remus live with the guilt of knowing he killed someone."

"Right." She spoke with disinterest. "Wouldn't want him to feel _guilty_ about anything."

James glared at her sharply.

"So,this is why you're mad at Black? Seems to me that it was just a prank on his part. He's known for his cruelness to Slytherin."

"He took it too far." James said leaning back into the couch. "I know he hates Snape, but he put his own friends in danger just because of a prank."

Emily opened her book and continued to read. "What makes you think it was just a prank?" She asked absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing." She said with smile.

_Unless of course, he stupidly did it because of me. _She thought to herself sarcastically.

"But you shouldn't let a stupid boy's mistake ruin a friendship. Black is an arrogant idiot who lives in the present. You of all people should know that when he does something he doesn't think things through. When he told Snape about the passageway, he probably thought it would be funny for Snape to get a great scare by encountering a Werewolf. He didn't see that he was endangering Lupin, and he most definitely didn't think that you, someone who hates Snape just as much as he does, would be mad at him. I don't think it'll be very good for either of your sanity if you stay away from each other."

James stared at her, remaining silent.

Emily glanced at him. "Although, as a result Snape is now indebted to you."

James scoffed. "Like I would ever need something from Snape."

_No, but thanks to you I think that's what got Snape off my back._

Emily shrugged. "Who knows what the future holds."

James narrowed his eyes and sat up. "I know how Sirius acts and how he views things, but how do you know him so well Emily?"

Emily glared. "I don't like what you're insinuating, _darling_ brother."

James smirked. "I'm not insinuating anything, _loving_ sister. I'm merely asking why you know so much about my best mate, hm?

"Oh so he's your best mate again?"

"Never stopped." He said. "Now answer the question."

Emily pursed her lips and the two siblings stared at each other.

Sudden taps on the window made the two Potters look up. There was large eagle owl at the window, an envelope in its mouth. Emily shot out of her seat, willingly taking the distraction from the current conversation.

She opened the window and the owl swooped in gracefully, landing on the arm of the couch.

"Guess it's for me." She muttered, taking the envelope from the owl. She stared at the wax seal of the envelope for a long time before breaking it and taking out its contents.

"What is it?" James asked.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, the letter held tightly in her hand. "It's an invitation."

She looked up at her brother.

"To Bellatrix Black's wedding."


	23. Being Someone Else

_**Chapter 23: Being Someone Else**_

Emily stared at the invitation, reading it over again.

August 3rd.

Only a week away.

Emily had spent a good while trying to decide whether or not she wanted to go. She was no longer with Regulus, and she knew he would be there, so there was a chance that they would meet and a conflict would arise. However, she knew that she was going to be expected and if she didn't show up to the wedding it would seem like a direct insult to Bellatrix.

Emily wasn't an idiot; she knew that insulting Bellatrix Black was like signing a death wish.

Emily shivered, and knew that she didn't want Bellatrix mad at her. Emily was still trying to decide why Bellatrix had invited her in the first place. She was no longer dating Regulus, her only connection to the older girl. So Emily saw no reason for Bellatrix to invite her at all. In all actuality, Emily knew that Bellatrix didn't even notice her until she helped Narcissa with the photo predicament.

There was no benefit for Bellatrix by having my presence at her wedding, so what difference would it make if I went of not?

"Is it a test?" she whispered, rubbing her temple in frustration.

_Is that it?_

Was Bellatrix testing her loyalty? As graduation for the Slytherin grew nearer the pressure of joining the Dark Lord became greater. If Bellatrix expected Emily to join the Dark Lord's ranks then she would probably want some form of reassurance now that their connection through Regulus was broken. What better way then to invite Emily to her wedding and have a nice little chat?

_Although, I doubt any chat with Bellatrix will be a pleasant one. As a Slytherin I'm expected to join You-Know-Who but I don't know if I want to. What benefit is there?_

_Power?_

_What is power given to you by someone else worth?_

_Money?_

_I have enough of that. I'd just be a servant anyway. Not to mention it'd only make my family hate me more._

Emily put the invitation down and stared at her hands.

_My family…Becoming a Slytherin was one thing, but a Death Eater? Mother could no longer be able to stick up for me, or love me. Father __would be__ more than happy to disown me then. _

_And James… _

"He hates me enough as it is for even considering going to this wedding."

_But what choice do I have? If I don't go then my loyalties to the Dark Lord and to Slytherin, if there are any, will be questioned and I will be in danger of being named a traitor._

Emily buried her head in her hands. "Either way I'll be a traitor."

A small thump made Emily look up and see the goblet of pumpkin juice that was placed in front of her.

She looked at the waiter and smiled a fake smile. "Thank you."

The young waiter smiled back. "Can I get you anything else?"

Emily shook her head and waved him off. "No thank you, I'm not hungry." She pulled a few sickles from her pocket and held then out. "The drink is all I need."

He seemed disappointed that she was waving him off, but the waiter took the money and left her alone again.

The smile dropped from her face and she looked back down at the invitation thoughtfully, sipping her drink absentmindedly. She was sitting in a shaded corner of the Leaky Caldron, where she decided to go to get away from James's interrogations. He was more anxious over Emily's decision then Emily was. As the date of the wedding got closer the more he bothered her.

She was beginning to get sick of him.

What also bothered her was that after James and Emily had the conversation before she retrieved the letter James had decided that his friendship with Sirius was too strong for James to stay mad at Sirius forever. The next day Emily had been unpleasantly surprised when she learned that Sirius would be joining the Potter family for Sunday lunch.

Emily had thought that once Sirius left their house to get his own place then she wouldn't have to see him until she got back to Hogwarts, but here he was over at the Potter household more then he was at his own. She figured that he only went back to his own place to sleep and then came back to her house to hang out with James.

She may not have had to see him every day, because most of the time the boys went outside to play Quidditch or went to explore Muggle London, but on the days they stayed anunpleasant feeling would arise within her when she knew that he was in her house.

The feeling was not something she wanted to dwell upon because Emily knew that any feelings and emotions related Sirius Black would only lead to trouble, as she had to find out the hard way.

"Eimly?"

Emily's eyes, which had closed as she had retreated into her thoughts, snapped open and she looked up, her blue eyes locking with the lighter blue ones of Narcissa Black.

She stood elegantly in powder blue robes, her long blond hair standing out nicely, her hand placed gently in the crook of the arm of the man next to her. Emily immediately recognized him as Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's fiancé.

Emily observed him, the proud way he held himself, an air of arrogance around him as he surveyed the other occupants of the Leaky Caldron, a miniscule scowl in place on his pointed face as he compared the simple and dingy robes of the others to his own expensive looking ones, and his long, straight white-blond locks. Nothing on his person was rumpled or out of place, and that included the woman on his arm.

Emily looked at Narcissa again and nodded to her. "Narcissa, having lunch?"

She laughed. "No, we would never stay to have lunch in a dingy place like this. Lucius and I were just about to go into Diagon Ally to shop. I don't think you've ever met Lucius, have you Emily?"

Emily shook her head stiffly. "Never formally."

"Well, Emily I would like you to meet Lucius Malfoy, my fiancé." Narcissa said proudly, putting pressure on Lucius's arm. "Lucius, this is Emily Potter."

Finally his sharp gray gaze fell on Emily and he smirked, extending a hand to her. "Miss Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard much about you."

Emily plastered a charming smile on her face and she stood, taking his hand and letting his kiss the back of it. "Likewise Mr. Malfoy, and please call me Emily."

He nodded. "Then return the favor and call me Lucius."

Emily nodded and took her hand back. "Alright."

"Out shopping as well Emily?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm not sure." Emily said. "I originally came just to get out. I couldn't stand to be in the house with my brother and his friend for one more moment."

Narcissa nodded. "It's understandable. I see how he is at school with my so called cousin, but to be alone with them in the same house, dreadful."

"It's a pity the rest of your family are such blood traitors." Lucius commented with smile, looking into Emily's eyes intently. "Thankfully, at least one is going the proper path."

"Yes, thankfully." Emily replied stiffly.

Narcissa, ever oblivious to the tension that suddenly materialized around Emily and Lucius as he looked down at Emily mockingly, spotted the invitation lying innocently on the table and smiled.

"Ah, you got it. When you didn't respond to the invitation I was worried that you didn't get it." The blond girl looked at Emily, suddenly frowning. "You are going to come, aren't you? It was Bellatrix who told me to send you an invitation. She's looking forward to seeing you."

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to-"

"It's highly insulting to attend someone's engagement party, but not attend the actual wedding when invited." Lucius said, smiling coldly.

Emily pursed her lips in irritation and stared up at him. "I understand that, _Lucius_, but I was unprepared for the invitation considering that I am no longer in a relationship with Regulus, Bellarix's cousin."

"That, however, doesn't seem to matter much to the bride-to-be as she invited you anyway. Besides, you've had more than enough time to decide whether or not you wish to attend. So,_ Emily_, is there another reason you don't want to come?"

Emily kept her face black, but her eyes showed her anger. "No, there is no other reason." She ground out.

Lucius smirked. "Then I suppose we'll see you there."

"I suppose so." She replied.

Narcissa smiled. "Oh, wonderful, Bellatrix will be very happy to hear that."

Emily faked a smile. "Please give her my thanks for inviting me."

Narcissa nodded and opened her mouth, but Lucius cut her off.

"We should go Narcissa, there are many things we have to do today."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course, Lucius." She looked at Emily again and nodded. "Well, I'll see you on the 3rd then, right?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, see you both then."

Emily watched the blond pair walk away until they were out of sight, entering the room joining the bar and the entrance to Diagon Ally. She sat back down in her booth heavily, her smile gone.

"I guess I don't have to make a decision anymore." Emily sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Wonderful."

* * *

Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Geez, regular chess is so boring."

"Yeah, but mum finds wizards chess barbaric and won't buy a set."

Sirius groaned and sunk lower in his chair. "Well it's boring."

"Right, and you're not one who's used to being bored." James said with a roll of his eyes as he reset the chessboard.

"Until recently. No, I wasn't."

James paused and looked at Sirius. "Padfoot, I told you…"

Sirius waved a hand and sat up straight. "I wasn't accusing Prongs, I was just thinking on how much I disliked it."

James nodded and a smirk slowly grew. "Well no worries Pads, 'cause you don't have to worry about that."

A sudden thump made the boys look up at the ceiling. It sounded as though something had fallen.

"Just ignore it." James said returning his attention to the chessboard. "It's just Emily."

"What is she doing?" Sirius asked curiously as another thump sounded.

James's face darkened. "Getting ready."

"Ready?"

James nodded, not looking up from the chessboard. "I'm sure you've heard about what's happening today."

"No," Sirius said slowly, confused. "Why would I know?"

"It concerns one of your ex-family members."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell would I know anything that has to do with my _family_?" He spat.

James glanced up at him. "Well, a certain member of the Black family is joining a Lestrange in _holy_ matrimony. The event of the year, or so I'm told."

Sirius's eyes widened and he glanced up. "She's not…"

James looked back down. "She is."

He sighed. "I tried to tell her not to go, that she would only get hurt, but she won't listen to me. I thought that she wasn't going to accept, but a week back she came back home from Diagon Ally with new dress robes, saying that she was going and wasn't going to change her mind."

James ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do with her Padfoot."

Silence.

James looked up, but Sirius wasn't there.

* * *

Emily cursed and hopped on one foot, the other in her hands, the big toe red from where she kicked her dresser accidentally.

Emily plopped down of the cushioned chair in her dressing table and mirror, putting her foot up of the table and examining it.

She pocked the red spot and winced. "Ow."

Sighing, she placed her foot back on the ground and looked at her self in the mirror, tilting her head. Her head looked humongous with all the rollers in it and quite ridiculous with the pink towel that was wrapped around her. Placing an elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand Emily stared at herself.

"Is this really worth it?"

Picking up her magical make-up kit she had purchased a week back, she began the grueling task of putting it on.

After her surprise meeting with Narcissa and Lucius, Emily knew that there was no excuse that she could give to get out of going to the wedding. Not when the sister of the bride got a confirmation that she was going. So Emily had spent time brooding in the Leaky Caldron before sucking it up and going into Diagon Ally to get dress robes for the _special_ occasion.

She had been tempted to buy a set of black robes with a veil to hide her face, the wedding could be considered her funeral after all if she did anything bad, but she changed her mind and decided on forest green robes made of a silky material that hugged her tall figure nicely. One long sleeve flowed down her right arm and tied at her left shoulder, leaving her left arm bare.

The skirts reached the floor, but it was easy to walk in, so if she needed to make a break for it at all during the wedding or the reception she could. She also decided on wearing a pair of black flats on her feet.

Heels were too hard to run in.

Emily smiled in amusement and finally put down the make-up brush, surveying herself with a frown. She looked so foreign to herself. Besides the fact that her hair was still being held up by the giant pink rollers, the stuff on her face made her feel like she was wearing a mask; a painted mask.

Her cheeks had a sparkly whitish shimmer, her lips were painted with a pink gloss, her eyelids were smoothed other with a green powder the matched her dress, and her eyelashes stood out darker and seemingly longer than before.

She looked nice, the make-up bringing out her features, but she wasn't herself.

"But it's not about being myself, is it?" Emily questioned herself. "It's about being who they want me to be."

Walking over to her wardrobe, Emily took out her dress and laid it on her bed, putting the hanger back in the closet. Unwrapping the towel and standing only in her underwear and strapless bra she set off to put on her dress, but paused and turned her back to the mirror, looking over her shoulder at her back.

Suddenly, the door to her room banged open and Sirius Black came barging in.

"Emily! Don't…" He trailed off and his eyes widened, taking in the half naked girl in the room. He stood rooted to the spot, not able to look away. It wasn't her body that caught his attention, for Sirius Black had seen many girls' bodies, some with greater bodies than Emily's, but the scars- claw marks- that ran from her right shoulder to her left hip.

He brought his eyes to meet Emily's wide blue ones, his own just as wide. He had never actually seen how bad the scars from Remus had been, until now.

Emily got over her shock and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"BLACK, GET OUT!"

The scream seemed to have caught James's attention from downstairs, and the next moment he was there as well.

"What's going on?!" He caught sight of Emily, practically naked and covered his eyes.

"Ah, put some clothes on!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Emily screamed while throwing her hairbrush and any other objects she could get her hands on at the two boys.

James was the first to retreat, but Sirius had yet to move, trying to block the onslaught on inanimate objects and look at Emily.

"SIRIUS!" James roared as he saw this. "STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Emily screamed again, finally picking up the chair and throwing it at Sirius.

Sirius's eyes widened and he dived out of the way, scrambling out of the room after James. Emily ran over and slammed the door, picking up the chair she'd thrown and wedging it against the door.

"Ugh! What I would give for a lock!"

She glared at the door, her breath coming out in pants as her heartbeat slowed down again, her cheeks red. She finally calmed down and sat on her bed, next to her dress, her head in her hands.

_He saw…he saw how ugly I am._

Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away before her make-up began to run.

She turned her attention to her dress and picked it up, laying it across her lap, her hand running over the silky material.

_This is too beautiful for me._

Closing her eyes she suppressed more tears and stood up, slipping into the dress; it fit like a glove

She stood in front of the mirror and began taking the rollers out of her hair and placing them on her table, her black hair coming out as soft ringlets. When finished she stared at herself in the mirror blankly, not liking how she looked nothing like herself.

"I'm what they want me to be." She whispered.

"Is that all I'll ever be?"


	24. Wedding Party Part 1

_**Chapter 24: The Wedding Party Part I**_

"Sirius, do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"I know exactly what I'm asking. That's why I _asked_ it."

"I know, but it'll be dangerous."

"I know, but I have to."

"Then so do I."

"No, I know how to handle them."

"It's my sister."

"It's my family."

James and Sirius stared at each other, willing the other to back down.

"Just lend me the cloak James." Sirius finally said. "I'll go get her and come back. I know my way around Grimmauld Place, don't worry. No one will see me, I promise."

"Why are you even willing to do this?" James questioned quietly.

"I'll tell you after I get back." Sirius said with a smirk.

James sighed, handing over the cloak. "Like I don't know already. Just don't do anything stupid, Padfoot."

"Please, when have I ever done anything stupid?" Sirius paused. "I promise."

"So you do have a plan for after you're in, right? Because I don't think you'll be able to stay hidden and get Emily. They'll notice if she's gone."

"Ah, but that's why I have this." Sirius said slyly, pulling a large vial from his robe pocket and holding it up.

James smirked. "Brilliant."

Sirius nodded and pocketed it again. "Decided to save it for an emergency when we had some left after that prank. So now I have a way to slip in unnoticed, grab her, and leave."

"How are you going to get in?"

"I've snuck out of that house so many times that I'm sure I'll be able to sneak back in." Sirius said, stuffing the invisibility cloak into his pocket.

"Why is the reception even being held in Grimmauld place?"

Sirius scowled. "Dear mum's idea to get more attention most likely. She always has to find a way to show off her large house."

James patted him on the shoulder. "Just be careful Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "Don't worry about me Prongs, I'll be in and out in a jiff."

James smirked. "Actually I was talking about the cloak."

* * *

Emily sipped her wine and felt an extreme sense of déjà vu. She was once again wearing an expensive dress robe, drinking wine from an expensive goblet, and standing near the window of Grimmauld place while the other Purebloods socialized around.

However, the topic of every conversation was the same thing.

"It was such a lovely ceremony."

"The bride was so graceful and elegant."

"I'm so jealous; I hope my wedding dress will be that pretty."

"I wish my future husband will be that handsome."

"I wish my wife was that beautiful and powerful."

Emily tuned the envious tones of the others out and leaned against the wall, observing the dancing couples in the middle of the room.

Grimmauld place was lit beautifully, a chandelier handing elegantly above the dance floor and causing all the dancers to glow mystically. Especially the two dancing directly beneath it, the man and woman of the hour: Rodolphus and the newly Bellatrix Lestrange.

Emily turned away and looked elsewhere, drinking more of her wine. Things had been uneventful so far, and she had made no contact with Bellatrix or Regulus, and that was how she wanted to keep it. Emily made her appearance there, and that was all she was setting out to do. She'd been seen and people would know that she was invited, improving her reputation. She didn't need to talk to anybody to do that. So her goal at the moment was to get through the rest of the reception without having to talk to anybody and just standing in the shadows.

"What's this? Emily Potter playing wallflower?"

Emily inwardly cringed.

_I've been spotted. _

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What's this? Lucius Malfoy alone without his fiancé?"

"Narcissa is currently dancing with the groom's brother, leaving me without a partner."

Emily's eyes shifted to the dance floor and sure enough there was Narcissa dancing with Rabastan. "Hmm, you don't seem the type to let others handle your possessions." Emily said, looking back up at the blonde. "Especially when he looks at your fiancé with that type on look in his eyes."

Lucius smirked. "I'm not, but I could make an exception this time, because while Narcissa is indisposed it gives me a chance to find other partners and socialize as well."

"Oh, good for you." Emily spoke distractedly, placing her now empty goblet on the refreshment table.

"Dance with me Emily."

"No thanks." She said immediately, reaching for a new drink. She gasped when Lucius grabbed her arm in a tight grip and spun her around to face him, a predatory look in his eyes.

"It wasn't a question."

The next second Emily found herself forcibly dragged onto the dance floor, one of her hands on his shoulder while the other was held by his in a tight grip. She felt his other hand slid to the small of her back and shivered in contempt, staring up at him angrily. Lucius stared back, a smirk on his sharp features.

"I don't appreciate being handled as though I'm your play thing, I am _not_ Narcissa." She hissed.

"Oh, I know, because if you were Narcissa than you would be much more obedient." He returned smoothly, leading her into a waltz.

Emily followed his lead and stared up at him defiantly. "I'm not obedient to anyone, especially those I don't respect."

He gripped her hand so tight that Emily flinched. "You will learn to respect me when the time comes, Potter. You will see that I outrank you in everything, and it would be in your best interest not to make me your enemy."

She glared at him. "I don't make enemies Malfoy, they make themselves by underestimating me."

Lucius looked amused and brought Emily closer to whisper in her ear. "You have such a fire within you Emily. It won't be long before it's put out."

"Will it be you to put it out Malfoy?"

He caught her eye. "Would you want it to be me, Emily?"

Emily turned her head away from him. "What I want is for you to realize it that I will not be like Narcissa and bow down to your every whim. You think you can control everyone, but you have no control over me and you never will. Who I am and how I live is of no business to you and it never will be."

He stared at her, their faces still close, and slowly grinned. "That's where you're wrong. How you live your life is as much my business as it is yours and everyone else's in this room."

"What are you talking about?" She asked sharply.

He smiled and stepped back, glancing over her shoulder. "You'll see."

He turned away from Emily, and she watched as he disappeared into the crowd. Someone behind her cleared their throat and Emily turned, her hands grasping each other tightly behind her back.

_That bastard trapped me!_

Emily regained composure and smiled. "Hello Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smiled. "Emily, it's nice to see that you could make it. Narcissa told me of your delayed RSVP."

Emily swallowed, her mouth dry. "Yes, family problems. It was getting difficult to get away."

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, I figured as much, because there was otherwise no reason for you to miss my wedding after I personally wanted you to come. However, I must say, it doesn't seem that you're enjoying yourself much."

"I am," Emily reassured quickly. "I just don't feel as though I know many people here and thought it better that I…I…"

"Stand by yourself by the refreshment table?" Bellatrix asked amused. "Yes, I noticed, but I can't help but wonder why you are not with Regulus and his group of friends, you know them, correct?"

"Yes," Emily said slowly. "But Regulus and I are no longer… together, so I didn't see reason to be by him."

"That shouldn't have stopped you Emily." Bellatrix grinned slyly. "Regulus realizes his mistake and is considering getting back together. It would be best if you tried to work things out before you returned to school."

Emily's eyes widened. "He…what? He's told you this?"

Bellarix laughed. "He doesn't have to. I can tell by how he couldn't take his eyes off you all night." Her eyes flickered to the right and she smirked.

Emily's heart clenched and she followed Bellatrix's gaze, her eyes locking his Regulus's from across the room. Emily frowned and quickly looked away, still feeling the heat of his gaze on the side of her head.

Suddenly her wrist was taken into Bellatrix's tight grip and she was being led off the dance floor -in a similar way she had been dragged on- and pulled into another room by the older woman, the door being closed behind them. The room was dark, but was suddenly flooded with light and Emily saw that she was in a parlor. She surveyed the room quickly, taking note of the paintings on the walls, the grand piano in the corner, and the armchairs and sofa across from it.

Bellatrix had situated herself on the sofa, her billowing white dress robes flowed out around her and her elbow propped up on the arm of the sofa and her head rested on her palm, her dark eyes fixated upon Emily.

Bellatrix motioned to the armchair across from her. "Take a seat Emily, we have much to discuss."

Emily sat down. "Discuss…what?"

"Your future. Do you have any idea about what you're going to do?"

Emily looked at her hands. She knew what Bellatrix was asking, but feigned obliviousness. "I was thinking of figuring that out after I graduated. I have enough time before I have to think about what path I'm going to take."

"I'm sorry to tell you Emily, but there's no time left to think about it. You either decide now, or I will assume that you don't want to join us."

"Join?" Emily looked up and saw that Bellatrix was frowning.

"Don't try and act innocent Emily. You know what I'm talking about and I won't let you dance around the subject. Either you will join the Dark Lord with the rest of us or you refuse and are labeled a traitor like the rest of your family."

"Why do I have to join his ranks to prove I'm like the rest of you?!" Emily burst out loudly. "There are plenty of Slytherins who aren't joining him and I don't see you trying to recruit them!"

"Because none of them have the same potential as you Emily." Bellatrix explained slowly. "You can become more powerful and be respected by everyone. All you have to do is say that you will join the Dark Lord and the power is so much as yours. That's what you want isn't it, to be more powerful?"

Emily bit her lip. "I do, but…but I don't want power that's just handed to me."

Bellatrix smiled. "The Dark Lord doesn't just hand out power Emily; you gain it by proving your own power to him. The aspect of power is what draws people in, and it's his own power that causes people to follow him, but only the most powerful will be by his side. You have the power Emily; you just need a purpose to help it grow. Let that purpose be serving someone who will purify this world and make it great for those like us."

Emily looked down and clenched her hands together in her lap. "I…do I really have to decide now?"

"Yes. If you really are one of us then your decision now or within the future would be the same."

Emily didn't respond, emotions conflicting within her. Bellatrix saw this and leaned forward eagerly. "We are the only ones who will understand you Emily. If you decide not to join us no one will accept you. You'll be alone for the rest of your life. You don't want that… do you?"

"No." Emily said quietly.

Bellatrix leaned back again. "You won't be if you join. You will become so powerful that no one would dare defy you or leave you."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "What type of relationships would those be if they're only based on the amount of power I have?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel better, Narcissa has become rather fond of you, and will no doubt find your company nice after Hogwarts when she and Lucius start a family."

Emily scoffed.

Bellatrix surveyed her nails lazily. "Regulus has already joined."

Emily looked up sharply. "What?"

Bellatrix smirked and nodded. "He's already taken the mark." Bellatrix lifted her sleeve and showed Emily the dark black tattoo imprinted on her arm of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It was the Dark Mark; Voldemort's mark."

Emily's wide eyes traveled up to meet Bellatrix's. "He…already? But I thought that people couldn't join until they've graduated?"

Bellatrix pulled her sleeve back down. "That's usually the case, but our Lord found Regulus's eagerness to join enough to give him the mark early. His noble lineage helped as well."

Emily closed her eyes and looked down.

_Regulus… _

"No one else can know about this though. The only reason you can know is because the trial period of being a Death Eater in hard and will take a toil upon him and he will need someone to support him."

Bellatrix stared at the crumpled form of Emily and inwardly smirked. She had found a way to get her to join, and that way was through her feelings for Regulus.

"He'll need you Emily."

Emily shook slightly and hugged herself.

_Regulus, you idiot. How could you have taken it so early? You're only going to get yourself hurt. You aren't ready to do this. _

"I'll do it." Emily finally said.

"Do what?"

Emily looked up. "I'll support Regulus and join the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix let a feral expression overcome her features. "I knew you would."

Emily looked away as Bellatrix continued to talk.

"Now you would have to wait till graduation. It would give you more time to prepare and your family wouldn't be as suspicious, but that would give you more time to look after Regulus and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Emily nodded. "Right."

"And when the time comes that you will join he will be there for you as you were there for him. Now remember that…"

Emily half listened, a feeling of dread overcoming her heart.

_I can no longer do anything for myself, can I?_

She looked up and her eyes caught sight of a portrait of Regulus hanging above the piano.

_Now I'm only doing this for Regulus…but why?_


	25. Wedding Party Part 2: Search & Rescue

_**Chapter 25: Search and Rescue**_

Sitting alone in the parlor, Emily began to think things over. Bellatrix had left her there, deciding that Emily needed 'a moment to reflect' as she delicately put it.

And reflecting Emily was.

On what she said**,** on what she was told, and what she agreed to.

I'm going to be a Death Eater.

Standing up in a daze, Emily opened the door and moved to leave the room. Not looking where she was going she was surprised to trip over something, a resulting sound of breaking glass following.

Emily blinked, righting herself, and looked down in surprise. She had run into a house-elf holding a tray. The house-elf wore a plain white uniform with the Black family crest on the front and Emily could only assume that it was the house-elf Regulus had mentioned once, Kreacher. He looked up at her, his snout-like nose and forehead scrunched and eyes narrowed, but when he caught sight of her his eyes widened and he bowed.

"Kreacher is sorry Miss, he did not see you coming."

Emily smiled and shook her head. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help." She bent down and tried to pick the broken glass of the glasses that had been on the tray Kreacher was holding.

The house-elf protested. "No, no, this is Kreacher's job. I could not let Miss Emily dirty her hands."

"How…How do you know my name?" Emily asked, suddenly confused.

"From your picture, miss."

Emily grew more confused. "Picture?"

"The one on Master Regulus's desk." Kreacher said simply.

"H-He has a picture of me…now?" She asked shocked.

Kreacher nodded, his large ears flopping. "Yes, he brought it home with him from Hogwarts and it hasn't left his desk since."

"Kreacher," Emily said slowly. "Does my picture have my name on it?"

_Please say yes, please say yes, please don't say-_

"No."

_Damn_

"Kreacher has had the honor of Master Regulus confiding in Kreacher and telling Kreacher about Miss Emily. It's an honor to meet you."

Emily nodded absently. "So he hasn't said anything…bad? About me that is?"

Kreacher shook his head, but suddenly looked less happy. "Never, Miss, but master is always so sad when he speaks of you. He must have missed you greatly."

Emily's heart clenched, but she shook it off. She looked down the hallway that led to the grand hall and bit her lip. She nodded absently to the house-elf as she headed back towards the party. "Thank you Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed. "Have a nice night Miss Emily."

"You too Kreacher."

Emily entered the party in a daze, the noise reaching deaf ears as she looked around the room for Regulus. She saw Narcissa who smiled at her, Lucius, who smirked, and Bellatrix, who leered, but no Regulus. She finally noticed a flash of familiar black hair and turned swiftly. That's when she caught sight of him. He was standing across the room, talking to a group of boys she recognized from school.

Emily took a deep breath and made her way across the room, determination making its way to the surface. She was almost through the dancers when a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around, her body crashing against a hard chest. She looked up as she felt arms wrapping around her waist and frowned.

"Avery, what do you think you're doing?"

Avery smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Isn't it obvious? I'm dancing with the prettiest girl here."

Emily narrowed her eyes and tried to pull away. "What are you pulling?"

He held her tighter, bringing her closer. "Nothing."

Emily stared up at Avery, wondering what was wrong with him.He was usually cold towards her, and never showed any interest of any kind. So what was wrong with him now?

He smiled and his eyes caught hers.

His smile was strange too. Him smiling all together was strange. Avery, or all Slytherins for that matter, didn't smile; they smirked, grinned, scowled, or sneered. And his eyes too, they had a look in them that was too… familiar for it to match Avery's.

* * *

**15 minutes prior**

Sirius panted and tried to catch his breath. It took a lot out of him getting past all the defenses his father put around the house, but he was finally able to and now found himself crouching in the bushes facing the back door to his old house.

A house that he never wanted to see again in his entire life.

A house that held the girl of his affections within.

Sirius sighed and stood, James's invisibility cloak securely covering him. Sirius stepped out of the bushes and slipped into the house. He looked around as he walked through the hallways, bad memories rising up, but he quickly brushed them off and continued forward.

As he reached the grand hall he looked around at all the snotty purebloods that filled the room, dancing, talking, laughing, and looking so arrogant in their expensive jewelry and dress robes. They made him sick the way they thought they were better than everyone else.

Suddenly he noticed her. She was standing alone by the window with a drink in her hand, not making contact with anyone. Sirius smiled and felt warmth fill his chest.

Sirius made himself look away before he got distracted and shook his head, breaking out of his thoughts, and got back on task. He looked around the room for his prey.

_Why does everyone always have to stand in groups?_ He wondered annoyed.

He smirked, however, when he saw someone break off from the groups and walk down the hall leading to the bathroom. Sirius moved forward and made his way around the guests, making sure he didn't knock into anyone and give himself away. Adrenaline pumped through his system as his walked around everyone unnoticed and undetected, and most of all, invisible.

Sirius followed his prey closely, liking the way their shoulders tensed and how they looked over their shoulder cautiously. Sirius inwardly snickered and made his footsteps a little louder, loving how the figure in front of him jumped, spinning around to face their unknown assailant.

"Who's there?"

Sirius remained quiet and slowly pulled his wand from his pocket. He quieted his footsteps and walked past the paranoid boy and stood behind him.

"Goodnight Avery."

Avery's eyes widened as a streak of red light hit him and he fell back, unconscious.

Sirius smirked and dragged Avery's body into the bathroom. He roughly shoved him in, following after and closing the door behind them. Sirius locked the door to the spacious lavatory and threw off the cloak, appearing out of thin air. Sirius frowned and pulled out the vial he was carrying. He opened the vial and bent down next to Avery. He reached out and plucked a strand of hair from his unconscious head and dropped it in the potion.

The Polyjuice Potion turned a dark green and Sirius grimaced.

"This is going to taste nasty."

Holding his nose Sirius downed the potion and gagged, holding his throat. He refused to throw up, but just as the nausea subsided he began to feel a familiar sensation of his limbs changing and himself growing taller as his hair receded into his head and his face morphing. Once it finished Sirius's robes were baggy but too short for his new body. Looking into the mirror he didn't see himself,but Avery.

Sirius grinned, but he quickly frowned as he set off on his next task, switching his clothes so he looked like the Avery that had left for the bathroom. Sirius winced as he proceeded to do so, but made quick work about it, knowing that he didn't have much time before the potion wore off.

He shrunk his clothes and pocketed them along with the cloak and exited the bathroom, locking it with his wand so no one would find Avery's unconscious body until after his mission was complete.

The only thing left to do was to get Emily.

Which… was probably going to be the most difficult task.

Him looking like Avery only adding to the difficulty level.

Sirius entered the grand hall and looked around. He spotted Emily as she made her way across the dance floor. He looked in the direction she was headed and gritted his teeth.

She was headed straight for Regulus.

Sirius moved quickly, maneuvering around the other dancers until he was directly behind her. Before she could break from the cover of the dancers and Regulus noticed her Sirius grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

He may have pulled a little too hard, he realized, as she collided with his –well Avery's- chest. But he ignored it and fluidly wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer.

"Avery, what do you think you're doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Sirius smiled charmingly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm dancing with the prettiest girl here."

Emily tried to pull away from him. "What are you pulling?"

He held her tighter, bringing himself closer. "Nothing." He smiled again and swept her into the middle of the dance floor.

Emily continued to try and pull away, but Sirius wouldn't let her.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Emily glared at him. "What is wrong with you? Since when do you ever want to associate with me?"

"Can't a bloke just want a dance?"

"No, not when that bloke is you. Now let me go, I have something more important to do."

"And what's that Emily?" Sirius asked curiously, his eyes flickering around him as he tried to think of a way he could safely escape with her.

"I need to get to Regulus so I can talk to him. It's very _important_ that I do." Emily hissed.

She assumed Avery, who had just graduated along with Bellatrix, would know about Regulus's marking and what was so important and would let her go after that, but he didn't.

In fact, he stiffened instead and looked down at her blankly, his grip on her waist tightening possessively.

"I can't let you do that Emily."

"What? Why not?"

Sirius ignored her question and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the glass doors leading to the patio and gardens.

"Come with me."

Emily dragged her feet. "What? No, let me go Avery."

"Emily, come on." Sirius growled, pulling her harder.

Emily stumbled and found that Avery's strength over powered hers as he continued to drag her.

Once outside he continued to pull her into the coverage of the bushes. Sirius was determined to get out of the boundary of the house and into an open apparation spot, but Emily was making it difficult with her kicking and screaming.

Come on! I only have a little time left!

"Avery, unhand me! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm _trying_ to help you."

"You're trying to kidnap me!"

"Shut up Emily!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Shut up!"

Emily had enough and leaned down, sinking her teeth into his wrist.

Sirius howled in pain and let her go in surprise.

Emily felt triumph fill her, but it diminished as she lost her balance and fell backwards. She gasped as her head knocked against the trunk of a tree and her vision began to blur.

"Emily!" Sirius cried worriedly when she didn't get up. He moved forward, but a wand at the throat made him freeze.

"Do not go near her."

Sirius turned and smirked. "Ah, Regulus, out for a stroll as well?"

Regulus narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just having a nice walk with Em-Potter when the clumsy girl suddenly tripped and knocked her head. Now why don't put that away and let me have a look at her?" Sirius lied.

Regulus pressed the tip of the wand harder against Sirius's throat. "I don't believe you."

Sirius pushed the wand away with annoyance. "Would you put that away, we both know you can't use it outside of school."

Regulus bent down beside Emily's fallen form, putting her head in his lap, his gaze and wand still locked on Sirius. "Doesn't mean I won't. I think it's perfectly understandable to use magic on an intruder in my home who's attacking my guests."

"But I'm a guest too." Sirius tried to protest, his mouth going dry as he felt his hair growing longer as it had been.

Regulus laughed. "No, we found Avery unconscious in the bathroom. Who are you and what do you want with Emily?"

Sirius scowled. "Who I am doesn't matter. I just want to take Emily away from here before something bad happens to her."

"You've already caused something bad to happen to her!" Regulus snapped, but suddenly his eyes widened as the boy disguised as Avery's features began to change.

And suddenly, standing in front of him now was his brother, Sirius.

Sirius inwardly cursed and pulled out his wand while his brother was distracted, pointing it at the younger boy.

"Sirius." Regulus whispered. He suddenly became angry. "You tried to take her again?! Only this time because she wouldn't go with you, you had to knock her unconscious?"

"I wouldn't purposely hurt Emily!" Sirius said just as angrily.

Regulus stood, setting Emily down gently, and pointed his wand at Sirius. "I won't let you take her away from me. What you did is the most unforgivable thing you've ever done."

"Because I'm trying to save her?!" Sirius yelled.

"Because you kissed her!"

Sirius stiffened. "She told you about that?"

Regulus gripped his wand tighter. "So it did happen. You saw that Potter's little sister was in a relationship with your evil little brother so you decided to save her by seducing her."

"No!" Sirius roared. "I would never do that! I would never do something that would hurt her. I'm not like you!"

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt her!"

"Then how could you just throw her away after she came back to you after refusing me!" Sirius asked bitterly.

Regulus's eyes widened. "Refusing….you? She refused you?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Didn't she tell you?"

"She told me she accepted you after you kissed her. That she kissed you back." Regulus said quietly, looking down at Emily. "She lied to me."

Regulus then smiled. "She never wanted you. She just lied because she was guilty. She's still mine."

The next second Regulus found himself being hit with a stunner. He flew back and his back hit the trunk of a tree hard. He slid to the ground, his head bowed and his wand falling from his limp hand.

Sirius stood over his younger brother, Emily in his arms, and he stared down at Regulus coolly.

"I'm sorry Regulus, but she's _mine_."

He turned and walked deeper into the gardens until only a faint _'crack'_ could be heard, leaving Regulus alone and unconscious.


	26. Trust

_**Chapter 26: Trust**_

"Is she still up there?" Mrs. Potter asked worriedly, looking at the ceiling.

James looked up from his lunch at the ceiling as well, knowing that his mother was indicating Emily, who had been sitting on the roof since early that morning.

When Emily had gotten back from Grimmauld Place, unconscious in Sirius's arms, James had been worried and tried to question Sirius, but Sirius had just returned James's cloak and handed Emily over to him without saying anything, then apparated out.

If James had been curious before, the Emily's week silence and Sirius's lack of responses to James's letters made him anxious.

James had prepared himself for screaming and yelling from his sister –she was so good at it after all- but instead there was silence, too much silence. Emily was never silent when confronted about anything, especially when it was their mother who confronted her.

Joan Potter was at first concerned at her daughter's silence and had tried to talk to her, but Emily did not leave her room, even for meals. Joan had then begun to leave meals outside the door, but never made actual contact. She was still trying to communicate with her only daughter, but it was futile. As a result Joan looked wearier and wearier after every attempt.

For the first time in his life James could actually describe his mother as old. With her usual smile and cheerful aura James never thought much on her age. Even after his mother and father began to make frequent visits to the hospital for checkups he was never very concerned, but now…

He noticed how his mother had to strain herself to reach up and get a cup out of the cabinet. How his father's hands shook while he held things. How they had to pause while walking up the stairs to catch their breaths. The sad looks his mother had in her eyes as she stared off into space. The raspy sound of his father's voice as a result from the continuous cough that plagued him. And finally, the looks they shot each other whenever the topic of the future came up.

For the first time in a long time, James Potter was scared.

Was there something wrong?

Did something happen?

Was something _going_ to happen?

James watched in silence as his mother picked up his now empty plate, her hand shaking violently from the strain.

"Here mum, I got it." James said, taking the plate from her and putting it in the sink.

Joan smiled and sat down. "Such a sweet boy." Her eyes trailed over his face, as if memorizing it, before she looked at the ceiling again, her thoughts returning to her daughter.

"Where's dad, mum?" James asked, trying to catch his mother's attention again and erase the sadness from her eyes.

Joan noticed her son's concern and put on a smile for him. "He's just on in for a check-up."

Check-up

"This is the third one this month…." James trailed off.

Joan waved a hand at the unasked question. "No, nothing's wrong. Don't worry James, everything is fine. Our healer just likes to have regular check-ups for his…older patients."

James sat next to his mother. "Mum, you-"

"Why don't you invite your friends over James, hm?" She interrupted. "You can all play Quidditch and I'll make you all lunch. I haven't seen Peter and Remus in a while; it'll be nice to have them over before the new school year starts."

James nodded slowly.

"Alright I expect your letters to come soon, and then we can go to Diagon Ally, I might as well get some new robes as well. I have no doubt you'll be Quidditch captain James, so why don't we buy you a new broom? And the O.W.L.s results will come too, and Emily's are probably top marks. We'll get her something as well."

Joan paused and looked sad again. "That is if she ever comes down."

"I'll get her down." James said determinedly.

"Will you?" Joan asked hopefully. "Oh, thank you James, I'm sure she'll come down then. She's always looked up to you."

James bit the inside of his cheek and clenched a fist behind his back. "Don't worry mum, I'll get her to come down." He left the kitchen and headed to his room.

Once inside his room he didn't break stride as he grabbed his broom and opened the large window doors. Stepping onto the balcony he mounted his broom and took flight, heading for the roof.

He hovered above it and stared down at the hunched form of his sister. She was staring off into the distance, her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. She looked calm and relaxed, and it only made James angrier.

"Oi!"

Emily looked up sharply as someone shouted at her. She was surprised to see James landing on the roof and making his way towards her.

"Emily Ann Potter, you will leave this roof and go downstairs! You've been sulking for too long."

Emily looked away. "Leave me alone."

James threw down his broom and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop this! Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Of course I do!" Emily snapped angrily. "But I don't expect you to understand! Anything I do is my ownproblem, now leave me alone James!"

"I don't care what stupid mistakes you've made, but do you realize what you're doing to mum?!"

"Mum?" Emily whispered. "What does mum have to do with this?"

"Everything!" James burst. "While you retreat into yourself and lock yourself up in your room you're not only hurting yourself, but you're hurting mum too. She's worrying herself sick over you, literally, and if you care about her at all you'll go downstairs, get your lunch, and pretend that everything is fine!"

"But it's not James!" Emily yelled, standing up. "Everything is not fine. Everything is suddenly crazy and I don't know what to do. You expect me to do one thing, while others expect me to do something else. I just want to be alone for a while so that I can clear my head."

James pursed his lips. "You being alone isn't a good way to clear your head. I know you Emily, and when you're alone you think too much and what you think about aren't the happiest of thoughts."

"You don't know anything about me! Not anymore, James, and don't think that you understand anything-"

"I don't understand, Emily, and I probably never will, but right now I don't care, because right now mum is suffering because you're being a selfish brat who thinks her problems are greater than her family's!"

Tears rolled down Emily's cheeks. "I…I thought that it would….would be b-better if I just s-stayed away from everyone."

"No, especially when the people who love you don't understand what you're going through." James said softly, taking a step away from her. "So you can either tell mum what you've been doing-"

"She'll hate me!" Emily sobbed.

"Or you pretend that everything is fine." James continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"But it's not!"

"Mum and dad don't have very long to find out how bad things have gotten!"

Emily sucked in a quick breath. "They're…dying?"

"They're old, Emily, and they're not as healthy as they used to be. Have you noticed all the check-up and hospital visits? How they've become so weak that they can hardly pick up anything without their hands shaking, how they can't bend down without hurting their backs, or how they can't get up from a chair or climb up the stairs without losing their breath?"

"That just means that they just have to take it easy. Then…then-"

"Then what? They'll get better? Old age isn't a disease, and soon they're going to-"

"Don't say it!" Emily yelled. "How can you even think like this?! You're talking about our parents dying! I know they're old, but I'm still, _we're _still young! They can't leave us so early."

"Yelling at me isn't going to change it Emily. I won't let the inevitable stop me from enjoying the time that's left with my parents."

"What's the point of having magic if it can't stop death?" Emily asked bitterly.

"Magic can't fix everything Emily." James said sadly. "It can be used to heal almost everything, but mum and dad aren't sick. It's…" He struggled to finish. "…better for them to go naturally. Not everyone has that choice in times like these."

"But what about us James?! What are we supposed to do?" Emily asked shrilly. "It's easy for them to up and die, but they're leaving us to fend for ourselves. What are we supposed to do?!"

"WHO CARES?! Who care what we'll do! Our parents are dying Emily and all you care about is what's going to happen to you?! Stop being selfish and start caring for someone else other than yourself. You make it seem like the only one you can trust is yourself, and the only one who loves you is yourself. But more people love you than you think! Mum is worrying herself sick and _I'm _sick of you avoiding her just cause you think it's for the _best_. YOU'RE NOT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!"

"I KNOW JAMES, BUT I'M TRYING TO THINK REALISTICALLY!"

"STOP TRYING TO BE SMART AND STOP THINKING!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE!" Emily clenched her fists and looked away. "Because I can't be like you James. I can't do anything for myself. So far everyone has chosen my life for me, and all I have left are my own thoughts."

James sighed. "Emily…I know that I haven't been the best brother recently, but…but you haven't been the best sister either!"

"Is this another one of those 'Because you're a Potter you should be a Gryffindor' speeches? Cause if it is I don't want to hear it." Emily snapped.

"No, it's more of a 'I don't give a bloody fuck if you're a Slytherin, but if you throw your life away for nothing I'll never forgive you' type of speech." James rebutted.

Emily paused. "It…it won't be for nothing."

James grabbed her shoulders again and looked her straight in the eye. "Emily. You can trust me, okay. No matter what happens I'll be here for you. I don't care what path you chose. I swear I won't turn my back on you. Just promise me that you won't live you life by someone else's plan. Do what you want and I'll be here for you. Trust me."

"_Trust_ you." Emily said slowly. "You want me to trust _you_? The most judgmental person in the world? You want me to trust you not to judge me?"

"No, I want you to trust me that's all. I'll always be here for you."

Emily bit her lip. "Really?"

James nodded determinedly. "You're my sister and I'll protect you."

Emily slowly smiled. "Prove it."

"How-"

But Emily had already broken away and was running towards the edge of the roof. She stopped at the bordering railing and turned back to face James, her hands grasping the railing.

"I'll trust you if you prove you'll be there for me." She let go of the railing and slowly fell back, her arms held out.

James's eyes widened. "EMILY!"

Reacting quickly he ran forward, picking up his broom as he went and jumped off the roof after Emily. He leaned forward on the broom and sped up after her. She was at least ten feet from hitting the ground when he caught her around the waist and pulled up on the broom, stopping it midair.

"Are you crazy?!" James screamed, looking down at the girl in his arms. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I was just seeing if I could trust you with my life." Emily replied, but added. "Also, that was something I always wanted to do."

"You've always wanted to jump off the roof?!" James shouted.

"Yes." She said simply.

"You _are_ crazy!"

"Would you stop yelling? I would very much like to have my hearing intact." Emily said, covering the ear he shouted into. "And can you put me down?"

"Fine." James huffed. "But I'm letting you off on the ground. In cause you have any other fantasy involving heights."

Emily smiled. "'Course."

James flew down and softly landed, setting Emily down and getting off his broom. He shouldered his broom and looked down at his sister, who almost matched him in height by three or so inches.

"So you're okay?"

"No." Emily smiled. "But for now, I guess I can stop thinking about myself and think of those more important." She headed towards the front door. "Our parents."

James watched her for a moment before sighing in relief and following.

_That worked out better than I hoped._

* * *

"Ten O.W.L.s! Oh Emmy this is wonderful. I knew you would do well. That's two more than your brother got, and you made prefect again, also something James didn't get." Joan gushed over breakfast the next morning.

Emily looked at James across the table and smirked smugly, looking like a cat that'd caught a mouse.

"Hey!" James protested. "It's not my fault I only took the required nine classes and didn't strive to get a position that gives others detentions and stuff, and really, who care about History of Magic? Everyone fails that on the O.W.L.s."

"I didn't." Emily mocked, holding up her O.W.L. results.

"Yes, James. Don't give me that excuse. You got a 'Dreadful' and your sister got an 'Outstanding', how do you explain that?"

"Well obviously she's a freak with no life." He mumbled, stabbing at his pancakes.

"Hey!" Emily said, having heard him. "Just because I spend my time studying and doing my homework when I'm supposed to instead of spending all my time thinking about Quidditch and Lily Evans doesn't mean I'm a freak. You just don't know how to organize your time right."

James turned red. "Shut up, I don't spend all my time thinking about Evans."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sure, but you spend enough time _staring_ at her, and when are you going to figure out that girls don't like to be called by their last names?"

James glared.

"Who's this Lily Evans?" Joan asked suddenly, causing Emily to grin and James to pale.

"No one!" James said loudly as Emily opened her mouth.

Joan raised an eyebrow.

"She's the girl that James is madly in love with, and who he's been asking to go out with him for the last three years."

James bowed his head and Joan smiled widely.

"Oh James, how wonderful. You should invite this girl over so I can meet her. I'd love to meet the girl you're in love with."

"I'm not in love with her!" James said, his face beet red.

"Don't worry mum, I'll point her out when we go to Kings Cross. She's easily findable, what with her bright red hair and all." Emily said, still smirking at her embarrassed brother.

"Oh, how wonderful, she must be a lovely girl if my Jamesy likes her so much." Joan said smiling innocently at her son. "How did you meet her James?"

"Oh, she's in his House." Emily said. "They met the first day of school. Poor boy didn't realize he liked her until his fourth year. He spent the first three years confronting his crush through pranks and teasing."

"Oh how adorable!" Joan said.

Emily nodded. "Yes, and she tries so hard to keep James in his place. She knows how to handle him and get him to stop all his tomfoolery."

"Tomfoolery?" James muttered, shaking his head.

"I like this girl even more. Now I must meet her. You'll have to introduce me after Emily points her out." Joan said, turning to her son.

"No!" James stood, looking irritated. "No one will be meeting anybody!"

Emily turned her attention to her breakfast and attempted to stifle her giggles while Joan hid her smile.

"Alright James, honey, no one will be meeting anybody. Now why don't you open your letter so I can have your booklist."

James huffed and sat back down, tearing his still sealed envelope open. "Stupid women and their obsession with meeting other women. If dad were here and not at the Ministry he'd stop them. They don't even know-"

He stopped his mumbling and stared at his letter, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"James?" Joan said, noticing his horrified look. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe he was expelled." Emily inputted with a smirk. "All the pranks catching up to him."

"Emily, hush." Joan said shushing her. "What's the matter James?"

"I…I…I'm…"

Emily snatched the letter out of his grasp. "Must be good if he's incapable of speech." She read the letter herself and her smile instantly dropped, her own eyes widening.

"No…this can't be…" reaching forward she grabbed the envelope and turned it over. Onto the table fell the book list, a shiny gold captain's badge, and another gold badge.

Joan gasped and picked up the second badge. "Oh, James…this is…you're…"

"You got Head Boy?!" Emily yelled, shocked, re-reading the letter. "How?!"

James shook himself out of his daze and glared. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds." Emily said. "How does someone like you, who spent most at his time at Hogwarts doing pranks on others get the highest student position?"

James opened his mouth to object, but then smirked. "Does this mean that I get to tell you what to do?"

Emily glared. "No."

James chuckled gleefully. "Yes, it does. You're only a Prefect, and I'm Head Boy, meaning I'm your superior. I get to tell you what to do. Ha! This doesn't seem that bad after all!"

"Bad?" Joan repeated. "My son made Head Boy, that's far from bad!" She slowly got up and threw her arms around him. "Oh James! I'm so proud of you! This is amazing, I never thought I'd see the day!"

James patted her back and looked over her shoulder to throw Emily a smug smile.

"_Who's the favorite now?_" He mouthed.

Emily glared, but suddenly smirked. "Oh, this _is_ wonderful, because I can only assume who'll be Head Girl."

James narrowed his eyes and Joan turned to her daughter.

"Who dear?"

"Lily Evans!"

"Oh, James, this is even better!" Joan gushed. "Now I _have_ to meet this girl! Especially since you two will be sharing the Head positions for your seventh year." Joan continued to suggest things for James, who was now glaring at Emily.

Emily smirked and mouthed. "_Ha. Ha._"

James glared harder before looking away, trying to get his mother to quit directing his personal life.

Emily smiled and pushed the sausages around her plate with her fork, glancing at her mother and brother then down at the Hogwarts letters and badges that cluttered the table; her own and James's.

_This year will be interesting._

For better or worse?

Emily didn't know.


	27. Miss Fix It

_**Chapter 27: Miss Fix It**_

"Okay Emmy, point her out."

"No, Emily, don't."

"What's the matter James? Don't you want your mother to meet her?" Emily asked, inwardly cackling manically.

James bumped his cart into Emily's, giving her a nasty look. "Of course I don't want mum to meet her!" He whispered in an undertone. "You know what she'll do."

Emily eyes glinted as they scanned the platform as they entered platform nine and three-quarters. "Oh, do I ever. All the more reason to introduce mum to her."

"Who?"

Emily stiffened and turned her head to stare at her father, who had just entered the platform after her and James, Joan at his side.

"No one father."

Edward Potter's dark gaze settled on his daughter and he frowned. "I wasn't asking you." He looked at James and smiled. "Who does your mother want to meet James?"

James glanced at Emily, who now had her head bowed and facing the other direction. He looked back up at his father and gave a half smile back. "No one dad. Mum just wants to meet the Head Girl."

Edward's eyes took on an amused look. "No doubt going to try and set you two up. That's just something your mother would do." He placed a hand on James shoulder and leaned closer, shooting a glance at his wife. "Don't worry, I'll keep her distracted until you're safely on the train. Can't have her messing up any chance you have."

James smiled. "Thanks dad."

Edward patted his shoulder and stood up straight, taking on a cold look as he looked at Emily, catching her eye.

"Emily, you shouldn't be behaving such towards your brother. A Potter knows to be proud of others accomplishments. Don't try and spite James just because you're jealous of his position of Head Boy. He's actually earned the position Dumbledore gave him."

Emily bristled. "Oh? As compared to me, who didn't _earn_ the position as prefect or the ten O.W.L.s I got? Which are two more than James received, and a position he never got**.**"

Edward shot her a look and walked past her. "Well, we can't all be as _cunning_ and _ambitious_ as you."

Emily held her cart handle so hard her knuckles turned white and glared at the ground. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up and into James's hazel eyes.

Emily sighed. "Sorry."

"Me too." James said quietly.

They continued walking towards the train.

"He just makes me so…ugh!" Emily shoulders slumped. "He's such a…"

"Bastard?" James prompted, glancing at the back of his father's head.

Emily shook her head. "No, he can't help his prejudice. Comes with being such an old Gryffindor. He'll never be rid of it, can't blame him for it. But I still wish he wasn't so…"

"Narrow-minded? I know."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk. You hate Slytherins just as much as him."

"I don't hate you though." James said, smiling sincerely.

Emily smirked and batted her eyelashes. "Oh James, I don't hate you too."

James rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl."

"Thank you!" Emily chirped brightly. "I take that as a compliment."

"Wasn't though."

"Doesn't matter."

They gave each other fake toothy smiles.

"Prongs!"

"Emily!"

The Potter siblings looked in opposite directions.

Sirius stood by Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Remus and Peter beside him, waving James over.

Narcissa stood by the train; beside her were Lucius and Regulus. She smiled and lifted a hand to motion for Emily to come over.

Emily and James turned toward one another again.

"Well…" James started.

Emily nodded. "Yeah…"

"Gonna say goodbye to mum?"

"I already did, besides…" She looked behind James. "Your friends and father won't really appreciate my company."

James glared behind Emily at the two Blacks and Malfoy. "Yes, and your friends would appreciate mine."

They silenced and looked at each other again.

Emily took a deep breath and turned her cart in the direction of those waiting for her. "See you, James."

James turned his own cart in the opposite direction, to those who were waiting for him. "Right."

"What was that?" Narcissa asked sharply when Emily reached them.

"Nothing." Emily said coolly. "He just felt the need to give me another warning before we got to Hogwarts."

Lucius chuckled. "A little too late for that, isn't it?"

Emily nodded. "Of course. I know where I belong."

Lucius surveyed her appraisingly before nodded, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "Of course."

He took out his wand and pointed it at her trunk. It levitated a moment before zooming onto the train.

Emily raised an eyebrow, but Lucius just smirked, putting his wand back into his pocket.

"He's just put it in our compartment." Narcissa interjected. "Much easier than doing it the _muggle_ way." She added, scowling at the numerous people lugging their trunks onto the train.

"Quite right. It's as if they've forgotten they can do magic." Lucius said, but then scowled. "Or they can't."

Emily frowned. "Magic can't always be used to fix problems."

Lucius laughed. "What are you talking about? Of course it will. As long as we have our wands and status magic can always fix things."

Emily looked away. "Whatever."

Narcissa bit her lip and glanced up at Lucius. "Lucius? May we please speak before I leave, _privately_?"

"Of course." Lucius replied with a smirk and began to lead Narcissa towards the secluded alcove near the edge of the platform.

"What's that about?" Emily asked to herself.

"She just wants to give him a good snog before she has to leave."

Emily turned, having forgotten Regulus was even there, and forced a smile. "Regulus…Good to see you."

He surprised Emily with a returning smile that looked close to…real. "It's nice to see you Emily, even after our last parting being so…eye opening."

Emily looked down, thinking he was referring to when she had to him about the kiss with Sirius. "Yes, I'll still sorry that you had to find out like that."

Regulus laughed and Emily's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, not that. I'm talking about when Sirius stole you away from me for a second time, coincidentally from another party we were hosting."

"Y-You knew…knew that it was him? _How_?" Emily asked, shocked that Regulus knew that Sirius, who had disguised himself as Avery as Emily later found out, was the one who took her from the party.

Regulus smirked. "Sirius is know for is unplanned and careless schemes. Once Avery's body was found it was easy to assume that the Avery that I saw take you to the gardens was an imposter. So naturally I followed to see what was going on."

_Naturally…? _

Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? Why would you follow me as if you cared for my well-being? After I betrayed you."

Regulus smiled and took a step closer to Emily. "My brother is not only known for his carelessness, but also his stupidity. In his own way, he told me what happened and I know that you didn't betray me."

Regulus paused and frowned, placing a hand on her cheek. "Why did you lie to me? If you had told me the truth I wouldn't have blamed you."

"You say that now Regulus, but… you might have." Emily said meekly.

The train whistle blew, cutting off any further discussion and Emily hastily entered the train, but Regulus was right on her heels.

"Why, Emily?"

"Where's our compartment?" She asked absentmindedly, looking around.

"Emily…" Regulus said lowly, looking agitated.

"Oh, of course, same place as always." Emily muttered quickening her pace. She just entered the empty compartment, trying to close the door behind her, but Regulus stopped it with his hand and entered behind her, closing and locking the door after him. The next second Emily found herself pinned to the door, Regulus's hands on either side of her head.

"Emily, tell me the truth."

"How do you know that anything I say will be the truth? I could just lie to you again."

"I'll know, because I already know what's the truth."

"Well if you know, then-"

"Because I want to hear it from you!"

Emily stared into his desperate eyes and finally gave in with a sigh. "I lied…because I wanted you to break up with me."

Regulus backed away. "You didn't want to be with me anymore?"

His tone hurt Emily so much it caused her to leap forward and grab his shoulder, shaking her head quickly. "No Regulus, I didn't not want to be with you, I wanted to be with you. But I knew that…I was just…I wasn't good enough for you. You cared so much for me and I didn't deserve it."

"Why wouldn't you deserve that? Didn't you want me to care for you?"

_To love you?_

Emily bit her lip. "I did, I did want you to care for me, since I care for you too, but I just didn't…"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emily closed her eyes instantly and clung to him, pulling him closer. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she automatically opened her mouth for him. The kiss turned from spontaneous, to passionate, to desperate in a second and Emily found her back against the door again.

Regulus was the first to pull back. He remained close and smiled. "Emily, I've missed you. It was complete torture without you."

Emily smiled and leaned closer, running a hand through his hair. "I've missed you too." She breathed.

Regulus smirked. "How much?"

Emily grinned and flipped their positions, so now Regulus was the one pinned. "A lot." She grabbed him by the front of his robes and kissed him again, but this time it was slow and gentle. She then continued to trail kisses over his jaw as her hands remained in his hair.

Regulus groaned and let his head fall back, shivering as she began to place kisses on his now exposed neck.

"Careful Miss Potter, or I'd start to think that you only liked me for my body."

Emily looked up playfully. "What else is there?"

Regulus growled and lightly placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against him, their faces very close. "A lot."

Emily smiled. "I have missed you Regulus."

Regulus smiled back, but it faded into and thoughtful frown. "Emily, promise me you won't lie to me anymore."

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. "I promise."

"And that you'll always be with me."

Emily opened her eyes and stared up at him, answering slowly. "…I promise."

Regulus smiled and caught her lips in a brief kiss. "Good…because I need you."

Emily smiled back and shook her head, placing her head back on his chest. "No you don't."

Regulus grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length, a serious look in his eyes. "Yes, I do Emily. I want you with me through everything. Knowing you're with me is enough for me to be happy."

Emily stared into his dark eyes and frowned, Bellatrix's words coming back to her.

"_**No one else can know about this though. The only reason you can know is because the trial period of being a Death Eater **__**is**__** hard and will take a toil upon him and he will need someone to support him.**_

"_**He'll need you Emily."**_

"I promise I'll always be with you." Emily stated determinedly. "I'll do whatever I can for you."

Regulus's eyes trailed over her features, trying to find any lies, but seemed to find none because he smiled and pulled her close again.

"And I'll be with you. I'll never leave you alone."

Emily unconsciously held him tighter.

They stayed like that, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Regulus pulled away from her, grinningat Emily, and reached over to unlock the door. It slid open and Narcissa stepped in, her eyes sweeping over the compartment before finally landing on Emily and Regulus, who now had his arms around Emily's waist from behind her.

Narcissa smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I see you two have made up."

She sat down and gave Regulus a look. "I was starting to worry for you Regulus. I was expecting Emily to not take you back."

Regulus sat down, pulling Emily with him, and shot Narcissa a look in return. "And why is that Cissy?"

Narcissa studied her nails, looking bored. "Because a girl like Emily could do so much better."

Regulus knew that his cousin was teasing, but his grip still tightened on Emily's waist and he pulled her closer.

Emily placed her head on his shoulder and smiled at Narcissa. "But I don't want anybody besides Regulus. I happen to think that he's all I need."

Narcissa turned her smirk to Emily. "Then I guess you're stuck with him."

Emily nodded. "Guess so." She glanced out the window and noticed that the train had started moving without her notice. She quickly looked at her watch and sighed, pulling her self from Regulus's grip as she stood. "Well, I have to go."

"Go?" Regulus asked surprised. "Go where?"

"Prefect meeting." Emily said simply, making her way out of the compartment. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll walk you!" Regulus said quickly, making to follow.

"I think I can make it on my own." Emily said with a smile. "Don't worry so much Regulus." She closed the door and Regulus was left standing in the middle of the compartment staring at the door.

"Don't start ganging up on her Regulus." Narcissa said seriously. "Girls like their space, and if you start acting like she can't do things for herself she'll get annoyed and end up leaving you."

"But…I just don't want her getting hurt."

"Emily is a strong witch, she won't get hurt."

Regulus sighed and sat down. "Anyone can get hurt, doesn't matter how strong you are."

* * *

Emily stifled a laugh as she watched her brotherstare so openly at his co-Head, his mouth slightly open and eyes glazed over.

Lily was so busy talking, one of her specialties in Emily's opinion, that she didn't notice the dazed stare of the body next to her.

Emily conjured a piece of paper and quill with her wand and quickly wrote down a note before sending it to James.

James looked down in surprise when a folded piece of paper landed in his lap. Glancing at the girl beside him, who was too busy giving the prefects instructions to notice James's activities, he opened the note.

_**You know that Evans hates it when you **__**stare**__** at her.**_

**I'm not staring at her!** James wrote in defense, sending it back.

Emily rolled her eyes. _**Fine, you were just 'gazing longingly'. Either way, she still doesn't like to be stared at. **_

**Well I'm bored. Is this all you ever do in a prefect meeting, listen to someone else talk?**

_**You could talk. You are Head Boy.**_

**But I have no idea what we're talking about.**

_**You should try listening to Lily for a change James, instead of staring at her.**_

**I'm listening!**

_**Then what did she just say?**_

**Uhhhhhhhh…something about rounds?**

_**Right, so why don't you make some suggestions?**_

**Like what?**

_**Why should I tell you what to say? You're the Head Boy here.**_

**Come on Emily, please?!**

Emily sighed softly and wrote down another message before sending it back. James opened it and read quickly, taking out his quill to respond and send it back.

"Potter!"

"What?" James and Emily answered in unison, both turning to look at the red head whose attention was now on them, the rest of the prefects watching curiously.

Lily looked between them suspiciously. "Are you passing notes?"

James looked down at the note in his hands. "No."

"Then what's that?" She asked, pointing to the paper.

James hid it behind his back. "Nothing."

Lily glared and held out her hand. "Hand it over Potter."

"Why Evans, you make it seem like you don't trust me."

"I don't."

James placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, my love, why do you hurt me so?"

A couple of the prefect girls giggled and Lily's face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Potter," She growled. "Just give me the paper."

James looked conflicted, not wanting to give Lily a note that talked about him, but still ended up moving to give it to her.

Emily nearly hit her forehead in frustration. _Idiot!_

She hid her wand in her sleeve and pointed it at the paper, muttering a spell under her breath. It hit the paper just before he took it out from behind his back and handed it to Lily.

Lily glared at James again before looking down at the paper. She blinked and gaped slightly. "You…"

James winced. _Lily speechless…not good. _

Lily looked at him with shock, and, surprisingly, no anger. "You wrote up a route schedule?"

James blinked and glanced at Emily, who gave him a pointed look. "Oh, yeah…" His turned back to Lily and smiled charmingly. "I just took everyone's suggestions and what you've been saying and made it. Is…Is that okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it's fine." Lily said slowly, surveying the paper. "This looks exactly what I was thinking of doing." She looked up at him and smiled. "Glad to see you were paying attention."

Her gaze lingered on him for a moment longer before she turned her attention back to the rest of the room.

James looked at Emily and mouthed. "_How?_"

Emily smiled and revealed her wand. "_Magic._"

James smiled back before turning his attention back to Lily, actually listening this time.

The meeting ended quickly and Emily was the first to exit the prefect compartment. Once outside she ignored the figure leaning against the wall outside the compartment and went to return to the compartment she was sharing with Regulus and Narcissa.

"Emily."

Emily paused and looked over her shoulder, glaring dangerously. "Black."

"You can't possibly be mad, can you?" Sirius asked shocked.

Her eye flashed. "Oh, but I can." She continued walking. "Goodbye Black."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by James and Remus exiting the prefect compartment. His attention moved elsewhere as he and his friends made their way back to their compartment, where the last of their party waited for them, but he still glanced at the girl ahead of them until she disappeared inside her compartment, closing the door behind her.

As they passed he looked through the window and narrowed his eyes when he saw her sitting with Regulus, his arm around her waist.

_What the…?_

"Padfoot?" Remus asked. "Something wrong?"

He noticed Remus's curious and concerned look and James's intense gaze and smiled. "Nope."

_I won't let him have her._ He thought darkly.

Regulus saw his brother and his friends pass the compartment out of the corner of his eye, and he also noticed Sirius's gaze on Emily. Regulus pulled Emily closer so she rested her head on his shoulder and tightened his grip possessively.

_Mine._


	28. Thinking Siriusly

_**Chapter 28: Thinking Siriusly**_

Regulus groaned in pleasure.

Emily smiled softly and slid her hand lower. "How's that?"

Regulus eyes glazed over. "Great."

Emily stopped and sighed. "I'll never understand you."

He made a sound of protest and moved her hands back to his temples. Emily rolled her eyes and continued the massage. Regulus and Emily were in the sixth year boy's dormitory, Emily leaning against the headboard with Regulus's head in her lap. He was still in his practice clothes, too tired and relaxed to change as Emily ran her fingers comfortingly over his face and through his hair.

"If Quidditch takes so much out of you then why do you play?" She muttered, tracing his jaw.

"Because it's fun." He said simply, closing his eyes again.

Emily pressed down on his shoulder and Regulus cringed, glaring up at her. "It must not be very fun when you're always coming back from practice in pain." She said, hiding a smirk.

"I'm not in pain." He protested. "I'm just a little sore, but that's why you're here, to relax me." He looked up at her and smiled innocently.

Emily pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Regulus closed his eyes. "No, it's just one of many reasons I keep you around."

"I feel so wanted." She muttered sarcastically.

"Good." Regulus said, a smirk curling on his lips.

Emily glared and took her hands off his person. Regulus opened his eyes at once and stared up at her.

"What?"

Placing her hands on her hips she gave him a look. "Be a little more appreciative please. I could be doing something more important right now than helping you relax. Especially when you're so sore because of a game that is completely pointless."

Regulus sat up and turned to face her, looking offended. "It's not pointless!"

"You see!" Emily cried. "You care more for that stupid sport than you do about your own girlfriend."

"It's not…" Regulus began, but stopped, letting out a sigh. He held out his hand to her. "Come here."

Emily crossed her arms and turned away. "No."

Regulus sighed again. "Emily…" He said warningly.

Emily stood, her back to him. "No."

Regulus narrowed his eyes and moved off the bed. "Come here, Emily."

She stuck her chin up stubbornly. "No."

His eyes took on a predatory glint and he moved closer. Emily jumped away from him and stood on the other side of the bed, peering at Regulus from behind the bedpost. Regulus grinned and leapt over the bed, grabbing Emily around the waist and falling back onto the bed. Emily shrieked and held onto his shoulders, her eyes closing as they landed with a 'thump'.

Emily opened her eyes and hit Regulus on the chest. "Don't do that!"

"Don't run from me." He returned with a smirk.

Emily tried to get up, but he held on to her tighter. "Let me go, I'm still annoyed."

"You shouldn't be."

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling."

"I'm not, you're just being immature."

"Uh!" She cried, hitting him again. "I am not immature."

Regulus laughed. "You're jealous of a sport!"

"I'm not jealous of a sport. I just don't see what's so great about Quidditch." She muttered.

"You would know how wonderful it is if you would just get on a broom."

"You know I hate flying."

"I'll never know why either. Flying is such a wonderful thing. It gives you a sense of freedom. You have no limits and it feels like you can just fly forever."

"Or until you get sore and return to your girlfriend, who you immediately expect to drop everything she's doing just to give you attention." Emily cut in.

He sighed. "You wouldn't understand. Quidditch…is just a way for me to escape life." He said quietly.

Emily felt a pang and lifted herself up, her hands on either side of Regulus's head, her hair cascading over her shoulder like a curtain. He stared up at her, his hands resting lightly on her waist. Emily smiled softly and leaned down, her lips lightly touching his.

"I can give you a way to escape life." She said mischievously.

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were annoyed at me?" He whispered.

"I got over it." She said softly against his lips. "Now that you've explained, all I want is to help you relax."

"What are you implying Emily?"

"No implications." She said, leaning away. "Can't I just say that I want to help you relax without you implying that I'm implying something?"

Regulus chuckled and pulled her closer, flipping their position, kissing up her neck until he reached her ear, gently nipping at the lobe. "Of course, but when I hear you say that my mind can't help but wonder."

Emily moaned, her eyes half-closed. "Regulus…wait, stop, I-"

Regulus drowned her words with another kiss. Regulus forced her mouth open with his tongue as his hand moved from her neck down until he was gently grasping her breast through her robes.

Emily's eyes widened and she tried to pull back, but Regulus's mouth was persistent to cover hers. "Reg…ummphh…wait."

"It's okay." Regulus murmured, his other hand trailing over her side and down her leg until her reached the helm of her robes. He pulled it up slowly, his hand running over the smooth skin of her leg. "You can trust me."

Emily closed her eyes tightly as his other hand moved underneath her robe as well, grasping her breast through her bra.

_It's okay…This is what Regulus wants…it'll make him happy._

Emily bore with his touches and kisses for a little longer, until he began to trail his hand up her back, getting extremely close to her scar.

"NO!" Emily screamed breaking away and pulling away from Regulus. She scooted away until her back hit the headboard.

"Emily?" Regulus murmured, reaching towards her. "What's the matter?"

Emily flinched and brought her knees to her chest, pulling her robes back down over her legs.

Regulus pulled back. "Emily…I didn't mean…Please don't cry."

Emily's eyes widened and she lifted a hand to her cheek. She was indeed crying. She had started crying in front of Regulus, and after she pulled away from him like he did something wrong. Her eyes widened further and more tears spilled from her eyes.

What am I doing? I'm supposed to be comforting him. All he wanted was to be with me, and I pushed him away. I'm supposed to be making his life easier, but all I'm doing is making things worse.

Regulus reached forward again, and this time her grasped her shoulders, trying to look her in the eyes. "Emily I'm sorry, I got carried away. I should have stopped when you told me to stop. I thought…I don't know what I thought, but I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Emily burst, grabbing his hands. "No, you had every right after…after I made you think it was okay, I was just being stupid." She leaned forward and kissed him hard on the mouth, trying to get him to respond like he had before, but Regulus furrowed his eyebrows and pushed her away gently.

"Emily, it's okay. If you don't want to you don't have to."

Emily shook her head. "No, I'm ready. I know that you want to so I'm ready. Please continue, I won't try and stop you."

Regulus pulled away. "Why are you acting like this?" He asked quietly.

Emily hugged herself. "I just want you to be happy. If that's what makes you happy, then I should be happy to do it."

"Happy?" Regulus laughed humorlessly. "Emily, I can't continue and be happy if I know that you aren't and don't really want it."

"I want it!"

"Don't lie to me!" He roared.

Emily flinched and looked down.

Regulus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I got carried away, and I shouldn't have. Emily I don't want to force you, so if we ever go too far, tell me and I'll stop. And I won't let you lie to me and tell me you want it, because if you do then I don't want you."

Emily looked up fearfully. "Don't want me? But you said…you promised me!"

"I don't want you if you lie to me and try and do something that I know you don't want to do!" Regulus snapped.

Emily frowned and reached forward, cupping his cheeks in her hands, looking into his eyes. "But I'd be doing it for you."

Regulus closed his eyes. "At the cost of your own happiness?"

Emily shook her head. "No, because I really am happy when you're happy."

Regulus opened his eyes. "Emily, don't-"

"But you're right." She continued, looking away. "I was uncomfortable and wanted you to stop, but it's not because I don't want you Regulus, I swear!"

Regulus smiled and pulled her to him, hugging her closely. "I know Emily, and it's okay that you don't want to have sex just yet."

Emily rested her head on his shoulder. "So you're not mad?"

Regulus rested his head on top of hers. "I couldn't get mad over something like this."

Emily's heart began to beat faster and her breath caught in her throat. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Regulus…I…" She paused and smiled. "Thank you."

Regulus's heart warmed and he smiled back. "I just want you to know that I lo…care for you because you're with me, not because you'll sleep with me."

Emily smiled wider and fell back onto the bed, pulling Regulus with her. She laid beside him, snug against his side, her head on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around her.

Emily smiled. "I'll sleep with you whenever you want Regulus, as long as we just sleep."

Regulus grinned and closed the bed curtains, pulling Emily closer. "As long as you're beside me, I don't care what we're doing."

Closed her eyes and snuggled closer. "Thank you."

Regulus watched her as her features relaxed and her breaths came out more evenly as she fell asleep. He softly pushed some hair out of her face, trailing his fingertips gently across her cheek.

"I love you, Emily…and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Emily smiled in her sleep and moved closer.

"Ever…" He whispered.

* * *

Emily was bored. She had tried to read, but there was too much noise. People were screaming and yelling like maniacs and it was beginning to become very distracting and very annoying.

"What is it about this stupid game that causes everyone to become such idiots?" She wondered aloud, shooting a glare at a third year that squealed loudly when the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team flew onto the stadium. Narcissa, who was surprisingly a very big Qudditch fan, dragged Emily to the opening Qudditch game. She allowed herself to be taken because Regulus had pleaded her to come during breakfast.

So here she was, surrounded by her screaming housemates, who were excited and showing their support for their team. Suddenly they got even louder, but this time making negative noises as the Gryffindors flew out.

Emily's eye twitched in annoyance.

_Of all the games to come to, I had to come to the opening game, and to make it worse, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor._

She set her book down roughly and rubbed her temples as the commentator's voice screamed around them, even louder than the fans.

"Welcome Qudditch fans, to the first game of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"

Emily cringed as the stadium exploded with noise.

"Captains, James Potter of Gryffindor and Francis Avery of Slytherin will shake hands to set the game afoot!"

Emily looked down and watched as James and Avery shook hands, the respective team standing behind them. The handshake didn't last very long, as the two boys let go of each other as fast as possible.

The flying professor/referee, Professor Gruff, blew his whistle and everyone mounted their brooms. Emily watched as he opened a chest. Immediately, three balls flew out of it: the Bludgers and the Snitch. Gruff picked up the Quaffle and blew his whistle again, throwing the Quaffle into the air. All the players shot into the air, going after their respective ball.

"AND THEY'RE OFF! James Potter immediately takes possession of the Quaffle -- gonna be hard to get it away from _him_, one of the best Chasers Gryffindor has seen in years. Potter is blocked by Avery and quickly passes to Jenna Tanner. Tanner goes down center field and aims – OW! That must of hurt, hit on the side by a Bludger curtsey of Slytherin Beater John Wilkes. Evan Rosier catches the stay Quaffle and Slytherin takes possession of the ball."

Emily winced as another wave of cheers erupted around her. She shoved her book in her bag and stood up quickly, pulling her cloak tighter around her, heading for the stairs. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm, causing her to turn.

"Where are you going?!" Narcissa yelled over the screams.

"Loo!" Emily returned.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, but let go. "Make sure you come back to see Regulus catch the Snitch."

Emily nodded and hurried down the stairs. She made it to the landing and leaned against the wall with a sigh of relief. She could finally hear herself think, although she could still hear the faint sound of the cheers and the commentary. She slid down the wall and took out her book.

_I can just go back up when I hear that Regulus saw the Snitch._ She thought reasonably as she flipped to the page she left off on._ Besides, these games always last long anyway._

She only got a couple pages further when a chuckle caught her attention. Emily looked up and nearly groaned. Standing in front of her, a cocky smirk on his lips, Gryffindor scarf proudly around his neck, was the bane of her existence, Sirius Black.

"Shouldn't you be up there, cheering on your team?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you?" He countered.

"No," she said, returning to her book. "I hate Quidditch."

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. "But loving Quidditch and being good at Quidditch runs in your family."

"Yes and so does being a Gryffindor." She said flatly. "But I seem to have broken that tradition as well."

"Yeah," Sirius said awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." She said absentmindedly, turning the page. "You're just an idiot."

Sirius smirked and threw an arm around he shoulders. "Do you enjoy insulting me Emily?"

"I happen to find it quite amusing, yes." She spoke with a frown, moving his hand off from around her.

Sirius placed a hand over his heart. "That hurts, Emmy, it really does."

She glared. "Don't call me Emmy."

"Why? I bet Regulus calls you Emmy."

Emily snapped her book shut. "For your information, he doesn't."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is he not special enough to you?"

Emily stood and glared down at him, her hands on her hips. "He is special to me, and we care for each other dearly, but only my mother gets to call me Emmy."

Sirius nodded in understanding and stood as well, leaning against the wall. "Ah, I see. So, when you say _care_, how much feeling does that entitle?"

"A lot." She said through clenched teeth. "I care for Regulus and will always be with him."

"That's a long time to lie to yourself."

"I'm not lying!" Emily yelled. "I do care for him."

"But you don't love him." Sirius returned.

"Love?" Emily raised an eyebrow. "Love isn't something you feel after such a short time. One day, yes, I might love him, but that's because I'm willing to be with him and open to loving him. No one can love someone after such a short time."

"You're wrong." Sirius said evenly, looking her in the eyes. "Because I love you."

Emily stood unfazed. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do Emily, I love you."

"No, Sirius, you don't."

"Don't tell me how I feel!" Sirius yelled.

"Why can't I?" Emily asked. "You always seem to tell me how I feel."

"Because you don't know!"

"How I feel?"

"How I feel!" Sirius's hands clenched into fists and he calmed himself down. "I don't care that you don't believe me because I really do love you Emily. I love you more than Regulus ever will."

"Even if that was true Sirius, I'm with Regulus, not you." She said bluntly.

Sirius grabbed Emily's shoulders and pinned her to the wall. "But you should be with me!"

Emily stared up at him. Her heart thudded against her chest. "Why?"

"Because I…I…" Sirius trailed off and leaned forward, kissing her softly. He rested his forehead against hers. "Because I love you. I can't offer you anything but that, but please just realize that I would go to the ends of the earth for you just to prove that I love you."

Her heart was beating very fast, but she ignored it and stared up at him evenly. "You can't love what you don't know anything about. You don't love me Sirius, you love the _idea_ of me."

She pushed him away gently. "I am your best friend's corrupted sister. You say you love me because you've made yourself think that because that's what you think I need. You think that if someone loves me then I'll see the brighter side of life. You think that loving me will _save_ me."

"Really Emily? I _think_ that? Or is that what you tell yourself so that you don't have to _think_ about me more than you _think _you should?" Sirius asked mockingly. "What I really _think_ is that you're _thinking_ too much, like always."

Emily scowled. "Shut up, why can't you just admit the truth?"

Sirius smiled. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth."

Emily crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Sirius smirked and leaned down to her height. "The truth is…I'm deeply in love with you and will always be, and I won't quit until you leave Regulus for me."

Emily leaned away. "Well, whether it's the truth or not doesn't matter because I won't be leaving Regulus for anyone."

It unnerved Emily that Sirius continued to smile. He opened his mouth, but paused as cheers filled the stadium. "Hm, looks like the Snitch was spotted."

Emily looked up and Sirius took the opportunity to take another kiss. Emily immediately pushed him away, wiping her mouth. "That's the last time you'll ever be able to do that." She glared and disappeared back up the stairs and as far away from Sirius as possible.

Sirius smirked and leaned against the wall. "We'll see, love."


	29. A Passageway Kiss

_**Chapter 29: A Passageway Kiss**_

Emily zoned out as Binns continued to drone on and on for what seemed like forever, her note-taking quill writing down anything important that Binns said, which wasn't much because Binns alway taught the same thing every day. She was surprised that no one else had copied this method. She rolled her eyes at those sleeping and scoffed at the ones actually trying to take notes manually. It was really a waste of time, History of Magic, because all Binns liked to talk about was the Goblin rebellions and the Giant wars, which would have been pretty interesting if Binns wasn't such a boring teacher. Emily could learn more about the History of Magic if she studied by herself.

But really, how was learning about Goblins and Giants learning about thehistory of magic? Yes the creatures are a part of the magical world, but shouldn't they also be learning about the founders and the history of witches and wizards?

Hogwarts was overflowing with interesting history; just ask any of the ghosts. Well, except the Bloody Baron. He was a rather gloomy ghost and didn't really like interacting with the students. Why he was chosen for the House ghost was obvious, or Emily thought so, the Bloody Baron oozed cunning and slyness, and also a pinch of darkness, but why couldn't the Slytherin ghost be a little more talkative? Emily was sure that if asked politely, the other House ghosts would be more than happy to share a bit of their history.

For Merlin's sake, even miserable Moaning Myrtle would be happy to share the story of her life with anyone that was remotely interested in hearing about it; not that anyone really was. Myrtle mostly spent most of the time complaining about something or other, trying to get pity from others.

On more than one occasion, Emily had caught the ghost hovering around the Prefect's bathroom during the boys' timeslot. Emily hadn't minded at all telling Myrtle how pathetic and creepy she was being by trying to seek a peek at the boys.

Emily smirked and rested her head on her arm as she stared out the window, suddenly amused. If she recalled correctly she had said something along the lines of: 'It's unbecoming of any girl, alive or dead, to act in such vulgar ways, or are you so desperate for the male attention you lacked while alive that you hope they catch you?'.

To say Myrtle was upset and offended was an understatement. Emily knew the ghost now hated her, but she had successfully kept Myrtle away from the private bathroom. Unfortunately for Myrtle, Peeves the Poltergeist had overheard Emily and had followed Myrtle all the way back to the second floor girls' bathroom, her haunting spot, yelling:

" '_Vulgar, desperate Myrtle has no pride and spies on boys while she hides._' "

He had then continued to call her vulgar and desperate all the way back. It's most likely what scared her off from going back to the prefect bathrooms, so it all turned out for the better. Emily didn't really like Myrtle to begin with, so she felt no guilt that Peeves taunted her over what Emily said. She didn't really like Peeves either, not after he had dropped a water balloon full of some sticky green goop on her head during her third year.

Why the school even had a poltergeist Emily didn't know. What benefit was there to having Peeves around? All he did was mess things up and play stupid pranks on everyone. He only added to the mayhem that the Marauders cause, or rather, _used_ to cause.

The four 7th year Gryffindor boys had become relatively calmer for their final year. Not a prank had been given so far in the year, and it was already the end of November. Usually five pranks would be delivered by then. Maybe they had finally matured…

Emily rolled her eyes. _Or maybe it's because James wants to impress Evans by being the ideal Head Boy. The rest of his friends are just following his lead._

Lupin and Pettigrew also didn't seem to have that big a problem with the lack of pranks. Of course Pettigrew was probably relieved that he didn't have to be a distraction anymore, and Lupin, always the rule abiding prefect, was just glad overall. However, there was one last member of their little group that was probably a little upset with how things turned out.

_But, he seems to have found ways to distract himself quite easily. _Emily thought bitterly.

It had been more than three weeks since Sirius had proclaimed that he _loved_ her, and how does he follow it up? By getting as many girlfriends as humanly possible. Not at the same time, mind you, but over this short people of time Sirius had gone through about nine girls.

_Well if this is how he proves his love then no wonder so many girls are smitten with him._ Emily thought sarcastically.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much. Maybe it was because he had told her he loved her – even though she didn't return the feelings – and then immediately started relationships with other girls. Maybe it was the way he flaunted each girl, all of which were very beautiful, and made a show of them to everyone. Coincidentally, Emily always seemed to be in the same vicinity as Sirius and his girlfriends when they were going at it in a major snogfest. Maybe what also annoyed her was that every girl he was with had black hair and blue eyes; the same as Emily.

If she didn't know better she would think that Sirius was trying to replace Emily with a copy.

Emily frowned and an uncomfortable feeling twisted in her chest.

"Emily."

Why was thinking that Sirius was replacing her with a copy such a disturbing thought?

"Emily?"

Was it because a part of her actually believed Sirius when he said he loved her?

"Emily!"

Was it because a part of her actually liked-

"EMILY!"

"What?!" She snapped.

Regulus raised and eyebrow at her and motioned around him. "Class is over."

Emily blinked and looked around. The classroom was empty except for Regulus and Emily; even Binns was gone. Emily flushed and stood, hastily collecting her things and exiting the classroom with Regulus.

Emily looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's alright. Anything interesting you were thinking about?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Emily lied, ignoring the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I guess today was just extra boring."

Regulus laughed. "When is that class ever not boring? It's about time Dumbledore hired a new history of magic teacher, one who actually teaches something interesting."

"Hey," she protested. "The Goblin rebellions are interesting."

He rolled his eyes. "Right, then I wish he'd get someone who _teaches_ better."

Emily nodded and they both paused to wait for the stairs to shift back to them. "Well _I_ wish that he'd make it so the stairs don't shift like this. It's a hazard to students."

Regulus smirked and began to climb when they stopped in front of them. "You're the only one who thinks that because you're afraid of heights."

"Not anymore." Emily said triumphantly as she followed. "I fixed that problem over summer break."

Regulus looked at her over his shoulder. "And how'd you do that?"

"I jumped off the roof of my house." She said smugly.

Regulus missed a step and almost tripped if he hadn't held onto the railing. He gaped at Emily, but she continued past him up the stairs, reaching the landing and continuing to the third floor.

"You what!?" Regulus yelled, rushing after her before the stairs changed without him.

"I jumped off the roof." Emily repeated simply, not looking back.

"Are you insane!?"

"I don't know." She said thoughtfully. "What classifies someone as insane?"

"Well jumping off the roof for one!"

Emily grinned at him. "Then yes, I guess I am insane."

"Oh sweet Merlin." Regulus muttered. "My girlfriend is a crazy person."

Emily laughed and turned to face him when she reached the landing. "I'm just teasing you Regulus, please learn to take a joke."

Regulus sighed in relief. "So you didn't jump off the roof."

"No, I'm not crazy!" She said brightly.

Regulus stared down at her with a deadpanned expression marring his face. Emily smirked and patted his head. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not a total idiot. I had someone to catch me."

"Who?" He asked, following her as she walked down the Charms corridor.

"My brother, he was flying on his broom and I told him to catch me." She lied slightly.

"And you trusted him?" He asked scathingly, falling in step beside her.

Emily shrugged. "I didn't really have a choice now did I? He either caught me or he didn't." She laughed. "Good thing he did!"

"Yeah." Regulus said dazedly. Suddenly he brightened. "Does this mean you'll get on a broom?"

"No."

He deflated. "What? Why? I thought you weren't afraid of heights anymore."

"I _am_ no longer afraid of heights, but that doesn't mean I will start to tolerate brooms."

"But he caught you while flying on one!" Regulus protested.

"Yes, he was riding a broom, but that changes nothing. There is a difference between being on a broom driven by someone else and a broom being driven by me. I simply don't trust myself on one of those flying deathtraps."

"I will get you on a broom one way or another, mark my words."

"Consider them marked, but not taken seriously."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "What if we shared a broom? I'll be the one driving, and you trust me right?"

Emily smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yes I do, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens, okay Regulus?"

Regulus nodded reluctantly. "Fine." Suddenly a disgusted look over came his features as he looked forward. He stopped, Emily stopping with him and following his gaze. What she saw made her heart sink.

Regulus cleared his throat loudly. "Some of us have to get into that classroom."

Sirius broke apart from the girl he'd been snogging, who giggled as he pulled away and leaned against the door of the Charms classroom, where Emily and Regulus needed to get into. Sirius smirked at the disgusted look on Regulus's face and the disgruntled one on Emily's. He wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and pulled her against him.

"_So_ sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. Turning to the still giggling girl he grinned. "Come on Melanie, let's go find somewhere more _private_."

Melanie latched onto Sirius's arm – much like a leech in Emily's opinion – and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

The other girl's voice annoyed Emily almost as much as her looks. Like the girls' before her that were in her position, Melanie had long black hair and blue eyes. He figure was tall and lean, and she was pretty. But her voice was so high that it hurt to hear. However, Sirius didn't seem fazed by it at all. He just smiled at Melanie and led her down the hall, past the two Slytherin sixth years.

Sirius didn't even glance at Emily as he passed, but Emily caught the undertone of a whisper.

"_Jealous?_"

Emily's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. She was quick to narrow her eyes and threw a glare over her shoulder at the back of Sirius's head.

That's why?! That's the reason for his actions!? He's using girls' that have similar features so that he can make me jealous?! Bastard!

"Emily?" Regulus asked quietly, watching Emily closely. "Something wrong?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I'm just utterly disgusted…right in the hallway! Doesn't anyone have any self-respect anymore?"

"When it comes to _him_?" Regulus said bitterly. "No."

Emily's anger faded at his tone and grabbed his hand, leading him into the Charms classroom. "Forget him. He's not important."

Regulus brightened somewhat and he smiled. "Right."

They took their seats in the back together. The rest of the class had already arrived before Emily and Regulus because of Emily's slowness during History of Magic, and unpacked their things.

"So, there's a Hogmeade weekend tomorrow, I thought maybe we could-"

"You know I can't." Regulus cut her off in a whisper. "I told you that I'm _busy_."

Emily blinked, but then realization slowly dawned on her. Saturday Regulus had his first Death Eater meeting with the Dark Lord. Bellatrix had owled him beforehand a few days ago to tell him. Emily had forgotten.

"Oh, right." She said softly. "I'll just go with Narcissa then."

She caught Regulus's worried face and patted his arm. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Regulus nodded. "I know, and I'm excited to be going. It's such an honor that I could even join so early, but…"

"But what?"

"But how am I supposed to get to the meetings that aren't on Hogemeade weekends? I'm sure Dumbledore would notice me trying to leave the front gate or try and fly out of school, and I can't floo out, only the professors' fireplaces are connected to the Floo Network, but I have to go or there will be…consequences." He turned slightly pale at the thought of the Dark Lord finding out that Regulus skipped a meeting.

"He even told me that he wouldn't be lenient because I was still in school." He turned to Emily. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked desperately.

Emily bit her lip and grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'll help you find a way, but for now just worry about tomorrow, okay? Can't have you anxious when you go tomorrow, right?"

Regulus squeezed her hand back and smiled. "Right, and I hope while I'm gone you have a good time at Hogsmeade.

Emily nodded. "I'm sure I will."

* * *

Emily ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could, her robes billowing out behind her, and her heartbeat thumping so loudly it was all she could hear. She stumbled, but caught herself quickly, knowing that she had no time to be able to fall and pick herself up. She made it to the entrance hall, her hands grasping the handles of the entrance doors desperately as she pulled them open. She ran outside into the cool winter air at a rapid pace, heading down the lane.

When she reached her destination she cursed loudly, finding it completely deserted. The carriages to Hogsmeade had already left.

Emily sighed and sorrowfully made her way back to the castle, pulling her cloak tighter around her as a harsh wind surrounded her. There was no way she going to walk to Hogsmeade, so that meant she was stuck in the castle. She was probably the only student above third year that was still in the castle. Deciding that there was nothing better to do, Emily made her way to the library.

She was just exiting the third floor corridor when someone else was about to enter. Both stopped as the other stood in front of them. Emily scowled while Sirius smirked.

"Fancy meeting you here." Sirius said in delighted surprise.

"Fancy seeing you without one of your whores." She answered with a sneer.

Sirius smirked. "Jealousy is an awful trait for a girl to have."

Emily laughed harshly. "Jealous? Of one of those little tarts? Never, especially when they have to spend so much time with you."

Sirius ignored the spite in her tone and changed the subject. "So, not going to the village?"

Emily crossed her arms. "No, I actually decided to say in so I could study a bit."

Sirius eyed the cloak and scarf she still had on and raised a skeptical brow. "Really? Then why do you look like you're ready for a nice stroll around Hogsmeade?"

"I was cold." She said defensively. "And the library gets chilly in winter."

Sirius shrugged and continued down the third floor corridor. "Suit yourself, I guess I'll just have to have enough fun in the village for both of us."

"The carriages are already gone, and it's too cold to walk!" She called after him.

"Not the way I'm going." He called back mischievously.

Against her better judgment Emily let her curiosity get the best of her and she followed Sirius, running slightly to catch up. "How are you getting there?"

"Interested in accompanying me?"

"With you? No, but getting there, yes."

"I thought you didn't want to go." He teased.

"That was when I thought there wasn't a way to get there, but if you have one…" She trailed off.

Sirius stopped in front of a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch and crossed his arms. "What makes you think that I'll let you come with me for free?"

Emily narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much," he said with a grin. "Just a simple kiss."

Emily rolled her eyes and leaned up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. She stepped back and smirked. "There, a simple kiss, now…" She motioned to continue walking.

Sirius sighed in disappointment. "Fine, I guess I should have elaborated more." He drew his wand and Emily tensed, but he ignored her and tapped the one-eyed witch's hump.

"_Dissendium!_"

Much to Emily's surprise the hump slid open. Sirius motioned to it with a frivolous wave of his hand. "Ladies first."

Emily peered into the hole skeptically. "You can't seriously think I'm going to go in there."

"My dear, everything I do, I do _Siriusly_."

Emily rolled her eyes. "So this goes straight to Hogsmeade?"

Sirius nodded. "Leads straight to the cellar underneath Honeydukes. We just slip out and we're in Hogsmeade."

Emily hesitated. "And you're sure it's safe?"

"Been in it a million times, I'm sure. Now up you go." He caught her by surprise when he lifted her up and dropped her in headfirst. Emily screamed as she slid down a long stone slide and landed roughly at the end. She turned over onto her back and took a deep breath, trying to still her racing heart. She began to get up as it slowed down, but fell again as Sirius came sliding down the slide.

They became tangled in an uncomfortable position and Emily pushed him away, dusting herself off. "Couldn't you have waited a moment?" She scolded in his general direction. It was so dark she could hardly see him.

"Well, if you were a little quicker getting up and out of the way then maybe I wouldn't have hit you."

"Oh, so it's my fault?!" She asked, standing up angrily. "OUCH!"

"Oh, yeah, the ceiling's low." Sirius said. She could almost picture the amused smirk that she was sure he was now wearing.

"Couldn't you have said something earlier?" She hissed, tears of pain lining her eyes, now hunched over.

"Well if you weren't too busy yelling at me for something else…"

"You…ugh!" She drew her wand, sick of the darkness. "_Lumos!_" The light blinded her for a moment, but she soon adjusted and looked around curiously. The earthly passageway was very narrow, she could hold out her arms and touch both walls, and also low, as she had the misfortune to find out for herself.

"Alright, let's go." Sirius announced, lighting up his own wand.

As Sirius lead the way down the passageway time passed slowly and Emily's mind began to wonder. She wondered how long the passageway had been there and how many people knew about it. Not many, it would seem, or Dumbledore would have done something about it. Realization hit her. Maybe Dumbledore didn't know about it.

"Sirius?" Emily said after a long while of silence. "Do you use this passageway all the time; even if there isn't a Hogsmeade weekend. Is it open like this everyday?"

"Yeah, why?" He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Thinking of sneaking out?"

"No." She scoffed. "As a prefect I would never break rules as such. You're lucky I'm not going to turn you in for this. I just wanted to know."

Sirius turned away. "Right."

Silence overtook them again and they began to climb stairs. Emily had lost count of all the stairs and went back to wondering. Regulus said that he needed a way to get out of the school without Dumbledore finding out and if this passageway was always open…

"Umph!" Emily hadn't realized Sirius had stopped until too late. She tried to back away, but her foot slipped on a step. She grabbed Sirius's arm quickly, steadying herself. "Why'd you stop?"

"We're here." He raised the light higher and Emily saw a trap door. "It leads to the cellar of Honeydukes, which we just have to sneak out of into Honeydukes, and then into Hogsmeade."

Emily smiled, reaching for the trapdoor. "Great, let's go."

Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and held her in place. "Whoa, not so fast. You still have to pay me back for this."

"But I already gave you a kiss." She protested, trying to pull away.

"That was the entrance fee, but now there's an exit fee." He said slyly, leaning closer.

"Another kiss?" Emily shrugged and grabbed his chin, trying to turn his head to kiss his cheek again.

Sirius grabbed her wrist and turned his head back to face her. "No, this time you're not kissing me. I get to kiss you."

Emily pursed her lips. "Fine, seeing as you won't let me out otherwise. _Nox!_" The light of her wand went out and she pocketed it. "But if it has to happen I want it to be dark so that I don't have to look at you."

"What if I want to look at you?"

"My lips, my rules."

"But it's my passageway."

She gave him a look. Sirius sighed and put out his light. They were suddenly surrounded by darkness and silence. Emily's other senses suddenly enhanced slightly and she could suddenly feel Sirius's every moment. Like the arm around her waist that was tracing the curve of her hip, or when his other hand gently slid over her shoulder and up her collarbone and neck until it rain through her hair, cupping the back of her neck. Emily's heart raced suddenly when she felt his breath on her lips and his scent entered her airway when she took a sudden calming breath.

_Maybe I should have kept the light on. _She thought before his lips found hers in the dark.

She didn't want to react, but as he gently traced her mouth with his own, taking the time to kiss her fully, her knees became weak and she grabbed the front of his coat for support. Her eyes fluttered closed and she slowly leaned further into the kiss. Sirius smirked against her lips and pulled her closer, tilting her head up to get better access.

Emily's senses came alive and she gave in to what a part of her was screaming for her to do. She gave into Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck, delicately deepening the kiss. The gentleness of the kiss was what got Emily so wrapped up in it. She never suspected Sirius's kiss to be rough and demanding, but it was gentle and slow and made Emily's toes to curl and her heart to skip. It was so different than how Regulus would kiss her.

Emily's eyes shot open and she broke away, stumbling slightly and catching the wall to regain her balance. She panted and placed a hand over her heart, its beat too quick and uneven it made her disoriented, as well as the close proximity she had with the cause of her discomfort.

"Emily?" Sirius asked, sounding confused. "Something wrong?"

"Yes something's wrong!" She yelled, wiping her mouth. "I have a boyfriend!"

"S'okay." He said. "I have a girlfriend."

Emily grew angry. "You did this when you're still with someone else?"

"Yes, but she's not important. I only want you!" He protested.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it!"

"And you're so innocent here aren't you?" He asked sarcastically. "You knew you had a boyfriend when you kissed me back, but you still did it. Why?"

"I don't have to answer you. You tricked me and I just got…a little caught up. Besides, you shouldn't have done this knowing you have a girlfriend and that I have a boyfriend. And after the weeks of showing off all your girlfriends."

"They meant nothing to me." Sirius said quickly. "I only went out with them because-"

"Because they looked like me?" She interrupted. "And because you wanted to make me jealous? Well you should stop hurting those girls just to get to me, 'cause it won't work, I don't care what you do."

"You kissed me back Emily." Sirius reminded. "You feel something for me."

"And I'm with Regulus. Nothing is going to change that."

"Why? Why are you with him? You know how I feel and I know you believe it, so why not be with me?"

"Because…he needs me."

"But I need you too."

"You don't need me Sirius." She said bitterly. "When you can replace me so easily with girls who share my traits then you neither need me nor love me." She pushed the trapdoor open and climbed out. "Goodbye Sirius."

She left him behind then, heading into Hogsmeade and trying to forget about what just happened, only the information of the passageway to remain.

* * *

Regulus entered Hogsmeade, tired and relieved. The meeting had gone smoothly, as well as the transportation there and back. He had left the school that morning and went to Hogsmeade, but had met his cousin Bellatrix outside of the village and they Apparated, Bellatrix using Side-Along Apparitionto the headquarters, and then back after it was finished.

His first meeting was a lot to take in and it stressed him to the point of exhaustion. Now he was safely back at Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, just in time to catch a carriage back. He nodded to Bellatrix as a goodbye.

She nodded back. "I'll meet you here for the next meeting."

"I know." Regulus said hoarsely, worry over how he would do that bubbling up.

Bellatrix smirked and Apparated out.

Regulus sighed and made his trek through the village, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders tense.

"Regulus!"

Regulus looked up and smiled as Emily made her way over to him. She also seemed tense for some reason, but he waved it off and drew her into his arms when she was close enough.

"How did it go?" She asked in a whisper.

"Not here." He said just as quietly. "I'll tell you about it when we get back to the common room."

Emily brightened mischievously and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I have to show you something."

"What is it?"

"A way to get out of the castle without anyone knowing."

Regulus's eyes widened. "Really, how?"

Emily just smiled and lead him into Honeydukes.

"Candy. How will candy help?"

"It's not the candy, or the store, it's what's under it."

His confusion made her laugh and she motioned for him to be quiet as she lead him into the cellar. It took her a moment to find the trapdoor, as it blended to well with the floor, but when she found it she led him in and lit her wand as she closed the door after them.

"What is this?" He asked, looking around curiously.

"A passageway from Hogwarts to here." Emily said, hoping that the guilt that was overtaking her heart would go away, but when she saw Regulus's happy face it just made her heart twist more painfully. She had betrayed him, actually betrayed him, and he was smiling and that made her guilty.

"How'd you find it?" He asked curiously as she led him through.

"I…I overheard someone talking about it." She lied.

"Are you sure Dumbledore doesn't know?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Yeah, only a few people know."

They reached the end and climbed out. Regulus stared in wonder as the hump closed and looked around the corridor. "I've passed this statue almost every day, but never knew… I would never have guessed." He turned to Emily and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Emily, this helps me more than you could ever know."

Emily wanted to cry. "I'm glad I could help you Regulus."

Regulus grabbed her chin and kissed her possessively, knowing that everything that she was doing she was doing for him.

Emily kissed him back, the guilt still seeping through her. She knew that she cared for Regulus, and that he would do anything for her, but another part of her…

The worst part of all was that as Regulus kissed her… a part of her – the part she wished to suppress – was comparing his kiss to that of his brother.

And choosing between them.


	30. Accidents

_**Chapter 30: Accidents**_

It was a musical bonanza in the Potions classroom for the sixth year class. It had come time to test their potions, all of which would be non-harmful if the color was close to being right, which was a warning to those who screwed up the potion, as Slughorn had assured them at the beginning of class, to see if they worked. Their potion had been the Euphoria Elixir and if brewed correctly it was supposed to induce euphoric feelings or feelings of great happiness in the drinker. However, Slughorn had conveniently not mentioned the side effects to the potion: excessive singing and nose-tweaking. Slughorn had failed to mention these because they were rare to occur. They were only occasional side effects, as he had tired to explain to the helpless victim of the potion: Emily.

Emily currently felt so happy with the world that she just had to sing about; she'd even found time to sing about her nose as it continued to tweak. It was rather unfortunate to the rest of the class though, as Emily was completely and utterly tone deaf. To those who had brewed the potion correctly and were very happy, they didn't seem to mind the singing, but the rest had their ears covered and cringed at every high note. Slughorn didn't like the least bit worried.

"Don't worry dear, I'll have you fixed in a jiff!" Slughorn chuckled, his large belly jiggling with his laugh. "Believe it or not this happened once before. Someone else added too much powdered newt last year, causing the overdose of happiness, so I had the antidote ready."

Emily smiled widely and sang her gratitude. "Thaaaaaaank yooooooooUUUUU!"

The class cringed, Slughorn included. "However, if I remember correctly the last student had a very lovely singing voice."

"WhhhAAAAttttt's thhaaaaaatttt sUpooooooosed to meeeeeeaaaaaaannnnn?"

"Nothing dear, I'll be back in a quick sec!" he said hurriedly as he hurried to his office.

"Thaaaaaaank yooooooooUUUUU!"

"Someone shut her up!"

* * *

Emily's face burned and she held her books closer to her chest when two Hufflepuff girls walked past her giggling madly as glancing back at her. Regulus glowered at them and they stopped immediately, walking a little faster.

Regulus sighed and placed a hand around her shoulders. "It'll be okay; they won't even remember it by the next potions class."

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Emily groaned. "I know I didn't add too much powdered newt. I've never gotten a potion wrong in my life."

"Well there's a first for everything." Regulus said reasonably.

Emily nodded glumly. "I guess. I can't believe you even want to walk with the girl that sang about the color purple for ten minutes."

"Well purple is a pretty color." He said with a smirk.

Emily shot him a look.

Regulus laughed and moved his arm to her waist. "Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I avoided you for a mistake anyone could have made?"

Emily looked at her feet. "A bad one."

"Right, and I'd like to think that I'm a very good one."

"Oh, you are." She reassured. _Too bad I'm such a bad girlfriend._

Regulus saw her sad look and gave her waist a light squeeze. "Don't worry so much about it. So you messed up a potion, and so you have the worst singing voice in the world, but that doesn't matter. And something else is going to come up that will make everyone forget what happened. Worse things have happened in Hogwarts."

Emily nodded in agreement. "I know." She whispered softly.

Regulus shook his head. "Come on, cheer up, or do I have to cast a cheering charm on you?"

"You know that has an even worse effect than the potion did." Emily said with a smirk. "I sent some boy to the hospital wing."

"Well who knew you were such a fine range dancer when you're so cheerful." Regulus said with a laugh.

Emily laughed as well. "Guess the dancing makes up for the singing then?"

"Now I didn't say you danced well." He said slyly, letting go of her waist as they made their way up the stairs.

"I think I dance perfectly well." She rebutted. "At least I can for more than the waltz, unlike some…"

"I'm a man, and I don't need to know how to dance."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Right."

Regulus reached the next platform and continued up the next stairs. "I don't…"

Emily smiled as Regulus continued talking and walked after him, but as she reached the platform, the stairs shifting out of place behind her, a spell hit her ankle without her seeing. What she noticed however was the fact that suddenly her legs could walk straight, causing her to fall back. She found that her voice worked though, quite well as she let out a loud scream.

Regulus turned in surprise and his eyes widened. Emily was hanging off the edge of the stone platform, trying with all her might to pull herself up.

"REGULUS!"

"Emily! Hold on!" He yelled as he raced back down the stairs, but as he got closer to the bottom, the stairs he was on began to move. He grabbed the railing and stared helplessly as the stairs moved away from Emily in her peril.

Emily screamed. "SOMEONE HELP!" She looked around but any students or teachers nearby were on the levels above or below, because the platform she was hanging off lead to no corridor or room. And until the staircase Regulus was on returned she was trapped, hanging on for dear life.

Emily felt tears running down her face, but she cared more of the grip she had on the platform. The stone was very smooth and hard to hold onto. She pulled up enough so her arms rested on the edge. She tried to reach over and grab the railing on the side of the platform, but just as her fingers brushed the railing the arm holding her up began to shake gave up beneath her. She screamed again, the high pitch wale bouncing off the walls and causing every person within the area to look over the edge of their staircase and railing.

Emily screamed again. "Regulus! I'm slipping!"

Regulus willed the staircase to move faster, having to anxiously watch, powerless, as Emily's hands began to slip further and further off the platform. He looked below her and saw miles and miles of empty space and staircases.

"Emily! Emily please, just hold on!" He screamed desperately. The stairs had almost returned to place.

"I can't!" She sobbed. "I can't, my arms! It hurts!"

"Please!" He cried. "I'm almost there. Just hold on! _Please_!"

Emily cried, her arms shaking hard. It hurt so much. Was this a punishment for her? Did she deserve this for being such a bad person? She had promised to be with Regulus and care for him, but she had let herself be swept up by Sirius, just like every other girl. She was disgusted. She deserved this. She was right after all when she decided she wasn't good enough for him. She should have left him alone.

_It hurts…It hurts so much!_

She didn't know what hurt more, her arms or her heart. Emily knew she was a bad person for what she did. She regretted it so much now. She knew why she did it. She was being selfish before. She had kissed him back because… a part of her had liked feeling so needed. Need for love and not for comfort. She hated herself for it and just wanted to…

Emily let out another sob and began to let herself let go.

_I'm better off dead._

"Emily! HOLD ON!"

She heard his voice and tried to ignore her beating heart filled with guilt. "I'm sorry…"

She let go.

Regulus clamped onto her wrists, but Emily didn't try to grab onto him. He tried to pull her up, but she kept slipping.

"Emily…ugh…Emily grab onto me…please. Let me pull you up."

Emily looked up tearfully. "Regulus…I'm sorry…I did something awful."

"Okay…but we'll talk about it later…after I pull you up."

Emily shook her head. "I can't…I can't…I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are Emily, just try. I need you to try."

Emily stared up at Regulus, into his pleading eyes that were filled with tears. "I don't care what you did Emily, just grab onto me."

Emily stared for a moment longer before closing her eyes and nodding, grabbing onto his wrists. Regulus pulled with all his might and Emily tightened her hold on his wrist. He fell back after one final tug, Emily landing in a heap on top of him. She curled up against him, a tight grip on his robes, and sobbed.

Regulus rubbed her back and held her. "It's okay, Emily. You're okay." He sounded as though he was reassuring himself as well.

Emily took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked confused. "Nothing was your fault."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for-"

"Miss Potter!"

Emily looked up and saw Professor Flitwick scurrying down the stairs as quick as possible. They were probably supposed to be in his class by then she thought absently.

The short teacher stopped next to them, panting slightly. "Miss Potter…I heard the scream…and was informed…Are you alright?"

Emily nodded slowly, her head still resting against Regulus's chest. "I-If Regulus hadn't…hadn't…" her voice broke. "I'd be…"

"Yes, wonderful job Mister Black, true heroism." Flitwick said happily. "Twenty points to Slytherin for saving a fellow student."

Regulus smiled slightly, but turned serious and glanced down at Emily. "Professor…I know it's time for class but do you think that I should…take her somewhere?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" The tiny professor chirped. "I think you should take her to Madame Pomfrey and she'll give Emily a nice Calming Draught and a place to rest. I'm sure your other professors will understand you missing the rest of your classes. What are the rest of your classes?"

Emily breathed in a shaky breath. "U-Um, I just have Defense, b-but I don't want to go to the hospital wing! I'd rather just go to class."

"Are you sure?" Flitwick asked. "That was quite the scare you went trough Miss Potter. I'd understand-"

"No!" She said loudly, standing up slowly, her legs a bit wobbly. Regulus stood as well, a supporting arm around her waist. His arm burned her skin through her robes as the guilt arose. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "N-No, I'm fine. If…If too big a fuss is made I'll just worry everyone. And class would be a good form of distraction for this."

"Alright," Flitwick said slowly, concern thick in his voice. "But if at any moment you wish to see Madame Pomfrey for that potion…"

Emily smiled. "I'll let you know immediately professor."

Flitwick nodded and headed back up the stairs, motioning his two students to follow. "Well then come, come. Much to learn and so little time."

Emily and Regulus followed, Regulus helping her up the stairs and holding her close so that she wouldn't fall over the side. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" He asked.

"I'm fine Regulus, besides I think I've had enough of potions for one day." She let out a small laugh and looked up at him, but his face was completely serious. She sobered and stepped away from him when they reached the third floor corridor. She gave a testing twirl for him, her arms out.

"See, nothing broken or bruised. I'm fine. Now let's go to class."

He nodded and followed her, but his frown was still in place.

Emily sighed. "Regulus, stop worrying about me."

"Emily you just went through a near death experience and just spent the last five minutes in hysterics, I don't think that class is the thing you need right now."

Emily glared. "Don't try to tell _me_ what I _need _right now, Regulus. I'm the only one who knows what I need. I do not want to drink a Calming Draught and sit in the hospital wing because if I have to sit alone, because you would leave at one point or another and leaving me stuck by myself at this point in time is not a very good idea. If I am stuck alone for one second I will drive myself _crazy_ with my thoughts. What I need right now is a distraction and I want to go to class. Okay?" Her eyes were wide by then and she tilted her head, staring up at him.

Regulus looked speechless and he just nodded.

Emily inwardly screamed at herself for speaking like that to him, but she ignored it and walked into the classroom. She avoided all the stares and ignored the whispers and took her regular seat, Regulus sliding in next to her, still looking a little surprised.

Emily felt bad and grabbed his hand, holding it between her own and whispered quietly. "Thank you."

Regulus smiled and placed his other hand on top of hers. "I would do anything for you."

* * *

"Regulus could you please drop it?! Haven't I explained this already?" Emily snapped, shoving the book she had been flipping through a little too back onto the bookshelf.

"Emily, you said that you were going to use class as a distraction, but now classes are over. You need-"

Emily shot him a look.

"I mean," he corrected. "It would _probably_ be best if you rested. You can do your homework later."

"But I have to find the books I need before someone else checks them out." She protested. "Which is why I am in the library."

"But Emily-"

"Regulus…" She said slowly, turning to him. "I'm okay. I'm not a fragile doll that will break easy. I'm tough." He gave her an unsure look and she let out a small sigh to calm herself. "But if it makes you feel better, I only need one more book to get. Then we can go to the common room and do our final homework of the term and talk about what we're going to do for break before we go to dinner." She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Okay?"

Regulus softened and leaned down to place a small kiss on her lips. "Okay." He then turned stern. "But hurry."

She narrowed her eyes playfully and moved away from him and to the next bookcase. "I don't like to be ordered around, Regulus."

Regulus smiled and leaned against the bookcase he stood beside. "It was only a suggestion, my dear."

"Yes, well don't be offended when I don't do as you suggest." She retorted automatically as she scanned the shelves.

Regulus sighed and looked around the room absently. "Don't worry, I never take much of what you say seriously enough to be offensive."

Emily let the corner of her lip upturn, letting the side conversation with Regulus end as she concentrated fully on finding the book.

Regulus yawned and stared at the ceiling, spoke to himself. "I'm glad the term is almost over. I need a bit of time to relax."

Emily hummed in agreement.

"And there's Slughorn's Christmas party to look forward to. He always has some influential people there."

Emily nodded. "Although you're just excited that you actually got invited."

Regulus's cheeks turned a light pink. "It's not like I care either way."

Emily laughed quietly. "Right."

"It doesn't." He said indignantly. "He only cares for my ancestry anyway and that if I do something great in life I'll give him some of my success."

"Well he deserves it if he helps you gain that success." Emily said reasonably.

"Yes well…" He paused and turned his head slightly. "What's that noise?"

Emily looked at him confused. "What?" Suddenly a shadow formed over her and she looked up. Her eyes widened. The large bookcase was falling over and was heading straight towards her. She stood frozen where she stood and opened her mouth to let out a soundless scream.

"Emily!" Regulus yelled.

The next second something hit her from the side and Emily found herself toppling out of the way just in time and landing in a heap next to the fallen bookcase with Regulus on top of her. They sat up and looked at the fallen shelf in shock.

"If that landed on me….I could have been killed." Emily muttered under her breath. She looked up at Regulus, her eyes wide. "You saved me…again." She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Regulus…If you hadn't been here I…I would've..."

Regulus rubbed her back. "Shh, It's okay."

"Oh, my word! What have you done?!" Madame Pince shrieked, looking down at Emily and Regulus and then the fallen bookshelf, her precious books scattered about.

"It wasn't us." Regulus snapped, helping Emily stand. "The bookcase just fell over, almost killed us!"

"Well it couldn't have fallen over by itself!" The librarian said irritably. "Now get out of here before I inform the Headmaster!"

Regulus threw her a nasty look before ushering Emily out of the library.

"She's right." Emily said quietly, clutching Regulus's arm. "The bookcase wouldn't be able to fall over by itself…"

"Are you saying someone knocked it over?" Regulus asked shocked. "But that would mean…"

"Someone's trying to kill me." Emily said horrified.

Regulus stared at her before letting out a laugh. Emily looked up at him sharply. "You think that's funny?"

Regulus sobered. "Of course not. It's just…Why would anyone be trying to kill you? What would anyone gain from your death?"

Emily bit her lip. "Nothing, but… this is the second near death experience in one day…"

"Accidents happen." Regulus said with a shrug. "Just the other day you were complaining about the safety of the stairs and it turned out that they really aren't safe. Someone was probably trying to mess with Pince by knocking over the bookcase and didn't see you."

Emily looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway. "I suppose you're right."

Regulus smiled. "Of course I am. Now let's drop off our bags and then go to dinner, I'm starving."

Emily smiled back, but at the moment she didn't feel very hungry. Anxiety was the only thing that filled her stomach, but she agreed anyway and soon found herself seated next to Regulus at the Slytherin table, a bowl of soup in front of her and her plate empty.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Regulus asked; his lips pursed. In comparison to her, his plate was filled with all sorts of food.

Emily nodded meekly. "I'm not very hungry."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "This doesn't have anything to do with a diet or something, does it?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I just not hungry."

"Good," Regulus said with a nod. "Cause you're fine the way you are."

Emily blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

Regulus looked back down at his plate, a bit of red on his cheeks as well. "Just telling the truth."

Emily watched this with amused eyes out of the corner of her eye. She returned to her soup, but lurched forward when she was suddenly knocked into. Turning she glared at the first year Hufflepuff who hit her. He looked at her, fear in his eyes, and let out a shaky apology. Emily's eyes softened as she realized that the boy had probably just tripped and hit her by accident. "You alright?" She asked with a smile.

He looked even more scared and nodded quickly, not saying a word and standing stock-still.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "You sure?"

Another quick nod and the boy squeaked a small "Yes." He was shaking like a leaf from head to toe, his brown eyes wide with fear and horror.

Regulus, annoyed with the younger boy, turned and glared. "Then scram, before we decide to do something about it."

But the boy still stood there, looking pale under Regulus's glare, and not moving. The two Slytherin sixth years stared at him, one with concern and the other annoyance. The boy looked like he was going to faint, his dark hair and dark eyes standing out against his pale skin. Emily wondered what was wrong and was about to ask, but was startled when the boy suddenly jumped and ran away; past all the tables and out the Great Hall.

"That was…strange." She muttered turning back to the table.

"Looked like he was about to wet himself." Regulus said with a laugh. "If he gets so easily scared then it's no wonder he's in Hufflepuff.

Emily glared at him. "Well you weren't making it any less scary by glaring at him like that. It's not like he meant to run into me."

"Emily, as Slytherins, we have a certain reputation to uphold, and it can not be kept if we go around being nice to others." Regulus said sternly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

"Why would I want to catch flies?" He asked, looking very confused and a little grossed out.

Emily blushed, realizing the muggle phrase would mean nothing to him. "It's just a phrase my mum uses. It means that you'll get more people to like you if you're nice rather than mean."

"Well that's all and true, but why would I want a random Hufflepuff first year to like me?" Regulus asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nevermind Regulus." She took a quick drink from her goblet. "You're just-"

She broke off suddenly and her eyes widened.

"What?" Regulus asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Emily paid him no mind and brought her hand to her throat, dropping her goblet carelessly. It landed in her soup and soup and pumpkin juice splashed everywhere. Emily brought both hands to her throat and her body began to shake violently, the color draining from her face. Suddenly her body gave a spasm and she fell off the bench, her eyes rolling back into her head and her body twitching and giving random twinges. Her face was beginning to turn blue and her mouth was open wide, unable at take in any breaths.

"EMILY!" Regulus screamed dropping down beside her.

The Great Hall silenced and the attention slowly turned to the havoc at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins watched shocked and surprised as their housemate convulsed in seizures. There was a crash from the Gryffindor table and James rushed over.

"Emily!" He bent down at her over side and tried to stop her flailing movements, but a yell stopped him.

"Stop, don't touch her!" Madame Pomfrey came rushing over from the head table, her wand already out. Behind her came Flitwick, Slughorn, McGonagall, Sprout, and Dumbledore. "You may hurt her. We have to levitate her to the hospital wing."

Professor Flitwick was already on it and Emily was levitated into the air, still twitching and trying to scream. Flitwick and Pomfrey left quickly, and the room became immediately hectic after they were gone. James and Regulus tried to follow, but were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, do not try to go yet. You will not be able to see her yet while Poppy works. Return to your dinner."

"But my sister-"

"Will be fine in the hands of Madame Pomfrey." The headmaster said gently.

James nodded and headed back to his table. Dumbledore turned to Regulus. "Mr. Black, you will follow me to my office and tell us what happened."

Regulus nodded and followed the Headmaster out, Slughorn, Sprout, and McGonagall trailing behind.

The thought on everyone's minds being:

_What the hell just happened?_


	31. Parental Guidance

_**Chapter 31: Parental Guidance**_

"How is she, Poppy?" McGonagall asked softly, her eyes on the pale face of Emily.

"Stable." Madame Pomfrey answered, checking over Emily's unconscious body with her wand. "I've gotten her to breathe on her own, but she's still in pain. Whatever she took is making its way through her system and is having negative effects on her body."

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"I won't know until Horace finds out what was put in that goblet." Madame Pomfrey stood up straight and sighed. "Is there a reason you're here Minerva?"

McGonagall stood more professionally and straightened her glasses. "The Headmaster needs a report to send to the girl's parents."

"Critical." Madame Pomfrey said shortly. "She has no reactions with any of her senses and is still having spasms where she almost stops breathing. I have to force her into unconsciousness with potions to keep them at bay, and I don't know how to treat her until I find out what caused it."

McGonagall frowned. "Don't you think she should be moved to St. Mungo's?"

"In her condition and with no idea of the root of it, and the history of her reactions, moving her at this point is not the best thing for her. Once we know the exact poison used I'll be able to treat it she can recover here."

"But it's winter break, don't you think it's best for you take some time off?" McGonagall asked.

Pomfrey shook her head. "I can rest here. With the students gone I can focus my attention on this, and the same goes for Horace. He seems more dedicated to this than I am anyway."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "It's because Miss Potter is his best student, as well as a Slytherin, and losing her, as he would put it, would be a shame."

"Quite right, Minerva! Quite right!"

Both women jumped and reeled around to see Slughorn entering the infirmary.

"A very big shame if talent like Miss Potter's was lost. But don't think of me so negatively, Minerva, I would never let any student of mine die if there was a way for me to help them." Slughorn said with a frown.

McGonagall flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean, Horace, that you wouldn't-"

Slughorn waved a hand. "No need to apologize Minerva, I know it's common for women to gossip about those they admire. I'm flattered."

McGonagall's cheeks turn an odd red from annoyance and her lips pursed tightly. "Horace, you-"

"Did you find out what it was Horace?" Pomfrey cut in.

Slughorn cleared his throat, suddenly serious. "Yes, what was put in her drink was a liquid poison. One that any witch or wizard could buy in Knockturn Alley. It's a hellaborn mixture. It's very easy to cure. "

"Then why hasn't the bezoar helped her?" Pomfrey asked. Emily had immediately been given a bezoar when she was levitated into the infirmary, but that had only stabilized her. As days passed she gave no signs of recovery and whenever she gave any sign of life she broke out onto a sweat and had convulsions, leading Madame Pomfrey to give her potions to keep Emily asleep and numb to the pain until they found a cure.

"It has." Slughorn said. "The hellaborn is what stopped her breathing, trying to collapse her lungs. We gave her the bezoar and now her lungs are fine. Normally, seizures and the system shutting down is not a result of hellaborn."

"Than what else was in it?" McGonagall asked.

"Venom. Whoever put that in her drink wanted to make sure the poison worked, so they added a large amount of venom. Snake venom, spider venom, and insect venom. That mixed with the poison mutated the effects and created a whole new form of poison. The bezoar is used to cure most poisons, but venom is in a whole different category when it comes to antidotes. I can't understand why she's even alive. The time it takes to get to the infirmary was enough to cure the hellaborn, but with the venom mixed in… then it shouldn't have mattered. When she ingested the poison it should have killed her instantly."

"Is there any reasons for this to be happening then? Why was she able to fight it off?" McGonagall asked perplexed.

"The only conclusion I can come up with is that she's previously ingested something that is used in venom antidotes." Slughorn said, stroking his chin. "But most ingredients used to counterattack the venom are poisonous in most other potions."

"I guess we'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Pomfrey said reasonably. "That is, if you're able to make an antidote for her."

"Of course I can." Slughorn assured her, looking a little affronted that she'd even suggest he couldn't. "I'll just have to create an antidote for overall venom relief mixed with the antidote for hellaborn. No doubt she has had times where she has trouble breathing?"

Pomfrey nodded. "Whenever she has an attack, her breathing becomes shorter and harsher."

"How long will the antidote take to make?" McGonagall asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter will want to know when their daughter will recover."

Slughorn hesitated. "Some of the ingredients are very hard to come by and others will need to be grown."

"How long?"

"A month, maybe more." He answered.

"That is too long!" Pomfrey cried. "Isn't there a way to make it shorter?"

Slughorn shook his head. "No, that's as best as I can do."

"We'll have to put her into a coma to keep her alive." Pomfrey muttered. "But that is too dangerous, and by estimation, by the time you're finished school will already be halfway into January."

"Then there's the added risk of being in a coma for that long." McGonagall added. "Since it will be forced, she could never wake up, even if the antidote is given."

"And she'll die if she's kept the way she is. Waking up from all the pain and having seizures will take such a toll on her body that when she's given the antidote she will have lasting problems when she recovers." Slughorn argued. "Would you rather take the safe road and ruin her life with a permanent handicap, or would you rather take a risk that will lead to a full recovery?"

"You don't know what could happen in either cases!" McGonagall said. "Even if there is a better chance of a full recovery with the second choice, there is a higher risk of her never waking up!"

"And there is a higher risk of her dying with the first!"

"If we just keep her asleep with the potion that Poppy has been using than I'm sure she'll be fine by the time you finish the potion."

"Yes, but the Sleeping Draught will run out eventually and there will be no one left to make more because I will be busy on the antidote."

"Then someone else will make it."

"That would take to much time, time that Emily does not have. If you let her remain awake for more that an hour the pain will be too much and her heart will give out."

"Then we'll find someone to start making more now while there's still some in stock."

"But the other students will be returning after New Years and what if one gets hurt and needs the potion? You of all people Minerva should know not to put the welfare of one student in front of another's."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Yes, but when one of the students is in a fatal situation then their welfare becomes slightly more direr than the others and sacrifices must be made."

Slughorn scowled. "Sacrifices would not have to be made if only one potion is given and she is put into a coma."

"Don't act like you're so concerned." McGonagall snapped. "Her welfare is the last thing on your mind. You only care because she is a part of your 'collection' of _special _students. You're worried that if she is just kept asleep until the antidote is given then she won't be in perfect condition anymore to help you gain advances for yourself. If she were just a _regular _student then you would care less about her treatment. Yes, you would put the same effort into finding what was wrong and making the antidote, but how she would be treated wouldn't matter."

Slughorn's face turned red in anger. "How…How dare you! I would never…I-"

"Maybe," Pomfrey interrupted, sick of the argument and also worried that wands were going to be drawn. "This is an issue best left up to the decision of the parents of the child."

The Gryffindor and Slytherin Heads of House glared at one another.

"Fine." McGonagall said shortly.

"Alright." Slughorn nodded. "Whatever they decide will be the ending decision. You've heard my side of this and can explain it to them while I get started on the antidote. I'm sure you'll tell Albus of my discoveries, Minerva?" He asked coldly.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes."

"Then I will start the preparations on the antidote. Please keep me posted on her condition after a decision is made." He said, directing his statement at Pomfrey.

The nurse nodded. "Of course."

"Then I must be going." After a nod to Pomfrey and a glare to McGonagall he was gone.

"Minerva…" Pomfrey started.

"I'll go and inform Albus of what was discovered and contact the Potters to give them the report." "McGonagall said, cutting her off. "I apologize for my behavior, Poppy."

"It's alright, you're only worried about Miss Potter."

McGonagall nodded. "But it seems either way there is a high risk." She sighed softly and headed for the door. "It's up to the parents now though. They'll know what's best for their daughter." And then she was gone.

Madame Pomfrey stood beside Emily's bedside, staring after the Transfiguration professor, her face hard. "Let's hope so."

* * *

Joan Potter wiped her eyes and suppressed a sob. She held her handkerchief with shaking hands and stared at the floor. She glanced at the fireplace every other second, as if expecting a message to come any moment. She and her husband had visited Hogwarts to see Dumbledore and to visit Emily. She still couldn't get the image of her daughter's pale and lifeless face out of her head. Dumbledore had told Joan and Edward that they would be informed when Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn found out anything further on Emily's condition. That had been two days ago, and there was still no word.

"Joan, come to bed."

Joan looked over her shoulder and saw her husband, Edward, standing in the doorway of the living room. Joan wiped her eyes again and turned to face the fire. "I can't come to bed now, what if something is discovered and they try to contact us, but I'm not here?"

Edward sighed. "I'm sure if it's important then Dumbledore will find another way to contact us."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Joan cried. "Our daughter is hurt and you're acting as if nothing is wrong."

"And you're overreacting." He retorted. "You're acting as if she's already died. Pull yourself together."

"Well at least I have enough sense to actually care about what happens to my daughter!" Joan snapped, standing up. "You don't even seem to care that someone tried to kill her."

Edward looked away. "She must have done something stupid for someone to want her dead."

"Oh, so it's her fault?!" Joan yelled. "Whatever reason someone had why do you immediately have to think that it was Emily's fault. She's your daughter!"

"She's no daughter of mine!" He roared. "No daughter of mine would get sorted into Slytherin!"

"You stubborn old man!" Joan screamed back, not at all fazed by his yell. "Can't you look past Houses for once and see that our daughter, the little girl who loved her father so much, your little Emmy, is hurt and might die!"

"Only children with a dark future get sorted into Slytherin." Edward said quietly.

"Because people like you don't give those children a chance to do anything else. If you keep saying that they're evil and shouldn't be trusted then they will be. Not to mention if they're raised to think a certain way, but we raised Emily differently and I know she's good."

"Then why is she in Slytherin?"

"Because she's ambitious!" Joan said. "There is nothing evil about being ambitious. She wants to make a good life for herself and get it however she can, but that does not mean she will turn to the Dark Arts to get it!"

"It's only a matter of time Joan." Edward said, shaking his head. "Even if she isn't evil, those around her are and they will have an influence on her. They will trick her and soon she'll be just like the rest."

"Yes, and you're helping her along nicely aren't you?" Joan asked coldly. "When an eleven year old girl returns home from school, expecting the same warmth and comfort of her home, but only gets glares and insults then she will turn to those who are willing to accept her."

"So you're blaming me?" He asked, just as coldly. "It's my fault that she's turned out this way?"

"Turned out what way, Edward? Why do you make it seem like there's something wrong with her?" Sad tears began to escape her eyes. "She's a beautiful girl who's very smart and just wants her family to love her. She is good Edward, and if you'd forget your pride for one second then you'd be able to see this. She's not anything you wish her to be just because you want to believe that all Slytherins are evil. She is just Emily Potter, a 16-year-old girl who is alone and hurting. Now you better see this or you are not the honorable man that I thought you were."

"Jo, don't talk like that." He said desperately. "Can't you see what that girl is doing to us? Even now, without her even being here, she's causing us to fight."

"That girl," Joan hissed. "Is my daughter and I love her, and I won't let you…" Joan staggered and used the arm of the couch for support.

Edward rushed forward and gently grabbed her arm. "Jo, you're exhausted. Please, for your own sake, get some rest."

She pulled her arm from his grip and walked towards the stairs. "I will, but only so that I can be well rested for when the notice comes."

"I love you." Edward called after her, but received no answer. Sighing wearily, he took a seat in the armchair next to the fireplace. He buried his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "Why has it come to this?"

He sat there like that for a while, but soon got up and started to make his way to the stairs.

"Mr. Potter!"

Edward spun around, surprised, and saw the face of Minerva McGonagall in the fireplace.

"Minerva, is something wrong?" He asked, moving towards the fire.

"No, Miss Potter is fine at the moment," she said, thinking he was asking for the welfare of his child. "But you and Mrs. Potter must come at once, there is a matter to discuss."

"Can't it wait till morning?" He asked. "I just got my wife to go to bed and I myself-"

"It's for the welfare of your daughter!" McGonagall said hurriedly. "There's been a complication with Miss Potter's treatment and we need you and Mrs. Potter to make a decision as soon as possible."

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "But I'll comealone. Joan hasn't slept for days and it's for her own health that she not be bothered."

McGonagall looked hesitant. "Mr. Potter, don't you think your wife would like to come as well?"

"I know what's in my wife's best interest." He said sternly. "And I'd know what she'd want. I'll come alone."

McGonagall nodded. "Of course. Just floo over then and the matter will be discussed." Her head then disappeared from the fireplace, leaving Edward alone again. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the mantle and threw it into the fire. He stepped into the green flames.

"Hogwarts!"

He was gone in a swirl of green flames. James stepped into the living room, his eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

"So, Mr. Potter, you understand the circumstances?" Dumbledore asked calmly, his hands folded atop his desk, his eyes staring at the man in front of him intently. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey stood on his right, waiting patiently for Mr. Potter's decision regarding his daughter.

Edward held his chin in his hand and leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair Dumbledore had conjured for him. "So, it's one of those two choices?" His eyes sought out those of the nurse's.

Pomfrey nodded. "Yes. They are both risky and can both affect your daughter negatively, but both will cure her. However, we think that decision of which method to use should be left up to the parents."

Edward nodded. "When you spoke of the possible side effects of just putting her to sleep and numbing her, what would they be?"

"There are possibilities of nerve damage, causing mild penalization, the right amount of oxygen may not be able to reach her brain in time and she may get brain damage or memory loss, but these are only possibilities." Pomfrey said reassuringly. "She would be treated carefully and given the right dosages and the side effects are rare."

"But with the other treatment you would give her fewer potions?" He asked.

Pomfrey nodded. "Yes. The first would put her in a deep coma and partly shut down her system until the potion to awaken her is given so that her body and brain will not be damaged during the waiting period, and then the antidote would be given after Professor Slughorn finishes it, however, there is a chance, because it's such a deep coma… she could never wake up."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "But wouldn't the Awakening Draught do that?"

"Well, yes, it wakes up her systems, but after being shut down for such a long period of time, the brain and body could be… reluctant to wake up." Pomfrey answered.

Edward stared at the wall thoughtfully. "Do you have the potion to put her into a coma?"

Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, but Mr. Potter, you don't have to use that method, it would be less risky if we just kept her asleep, and I promise that nothing would go wrong and the chance of a side effect is very low."

Edward shook his head and stood. "No, I don't want to take that risk. Just put her in a coma."

"But Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said, speaking for the first time. "Both cases have a full percentage of recovery and there are fewer risks in her just being asleep, and she'll wake up."

"But there's a chance there will not be a full recovery in both. I would rather her to life a healthy life if she wakes up rather than a crippled life when she does." He said coolly.

"And whatever decisions I make about my daughter are no concern of yours, Minerva."

"But-"

"Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted, watching McGonagall out of the corner of his eye. "Mr. Potter is right, it is up to him about the method of his daughter's treatment, and we have no right to interfere. So, now that a decision has been made, Poppy?"

Pomfrey nodded. "I'll go give her the potion." She left quickly, an air of reluctance around her.

Edward cleared his throat. "Now if that is all Albus, I must go."

"Go?" Dumbledore asked softly. "I would have assumed that you would want to visit your daughter before you left, to make sure everything goes alright."

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey knows what she's doing, and I trust her. I have no need to make sure. And I'm very tired, so I…" He trailed off as he noticed the stern look McGonagall was giving him, a bit of disbelief on her eyes, and the sad look directed at him from Dumbledore. "…I suppose I should check on her, so I can tell me wife that everything is fine." He finished, changing his direction to the office door instead of the fireplace.

"Is it?" McGonagall asked. "Is it alright when your first choice is to go home instead of seeing your daughter?"

"As I said." Edward said quietly, his back to her and Dumbledore. "Whatever decisions I make about my daughter are no concern of yours." With that said he continued on his way and exited the hospital wing.

"Albus…" McGonagall began, her tone soft. "You can't let this happen."

"Ah, but I must, Minerva." He said. "My decisions can not win against those of the parent of the student."

"But-" She began, but was once again interrupted, this time by the roar of the fire as it grew and turned green as another person traveled through it. Joan stumbled into the office, wearing her nightdress and her hair a mess. She looked at McGonagall and Dumbledore searchingly, looking frantic.

"I heard that…message…Emily…my husband." She panted.

"Mrs. Potter, calm down, please take a seat." Dumbledore offered, gesturing to the now vacant armchair.

Joan shook her head, her breath coming in more evenly. "No…No, j-just tell me what…what has happened. What need's to be discussed? Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's fine." McGonagall answered. "Your husband has already come and discussed the problem and a decision has been made. He is now visiting your daughter."

Joan's eyes widened. "Visiting…Emily?" She took a shaky step closer, using the desk for support. "Please, tell me what's happened? What decision?"

Dumbledore calmly told Joan everything that had occurred during the meeting, and steadily Joan's eyes became wider and wider until the very end. Her eyes were then filled with terror.

"A-A… A coma?!" Tears began to fall and she covered her face in her hands. "Oh how could he… how could he take such a risk?" She looked up. "When is she being given the potion?"

"She being given the potion as we speak, that is why we suggested Mr. Potter be with her, to make sure everything goes alright." Dumbledore said.

"Well everything is not alright!" Joan cried. "You have to stop this!"

Dumbledore unfolded his hands and stood to be level with Joan. "Unfortunately, there is nothing in my power that I can do, and by now the potion has already been given."

Joan sobbed and tore from the room. Her old legs protested this activity, but she ran as fast as she could to the hospital wing. Ignoring the pain in her knees and back, the kink in her side, the heaviness of her breathing, and the burning of her lungs. She just ran, the image of her daughter in her head and the aspect of never seeing Emily smiling or laughing or talking to her again breaking her heart. She pushed the double doors of the infirmary open with all her might and entered. She stopped and looked around in panic.

Edward stood alone at Emily's bedside, his eyes wide with shock, surprise, and…guilt.

"No…" She whispered, tearing her eyes away from him and to her unconscious daughter, an empty potion bottle on the nightstand. "NO!" She legs finally gave out underneath her and she fell, sobs ranking her frail body.

"Joan!" Edward cried, rushing to his wife's side. He tried to help her, but she slapped his hands away and stared up at him, wide eyed.

"How could you?!" She sobbed. "How could you do this to your own daughter, to your family?!"

"This way…" He said softly, kneeling in front of his sobbing wife. "This way if she ever wakes up there will be nothing more wrong with her."

"You monster!" Joan screamed, reaching forward to beat on his chest. But her hits were weak and Edward hardly felt a thing. "How could you?! There was nothing wrong with her! Now she'll never wake up… My baby…I'll never get to talk to her…I'll never see her again."

"Joan…" he said desperately. "She could wake up."

"But why would she want to?! Why would she mind make the decision to wake up when this life is what is waiting for her?!" She gave up on her hitting and slumped forward, her fatigue and exhaustion catching up to her. "How…how could you? Why…?" She slumped forward, her cheeks still wet with tears and her hands still holding tightly onto her husband's shirt.

Edward wrapped his arms around his wife, laying his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry… I had to...I couldn't let her ruin anything else."

As the old couple stayed crumpled on the floor surrounded by sadness and guilt, the young girl in the hospital bed began to retreat further and further into herself. Away from the sadness, away from the hatred, away from the confusion, but most of all…

Away from the pain.


	32. Time

_**Chapter 32: Time**_

The sunlight that shined through the infirmary windows diminished little by little as the sun sunk lower behind the bordering mountains and reflecting onto the undisturbed water of the lake. The golden tincture of the light descended into the large room, covering the two occupants in its glow.

Regulus hardly noticed as time slipped by slowly, his attention never wavered from Emily's face, and his grip never left her hand.

"Mr. Black." Madame Pomfrey said, appearing in the doorway of her office. "Visiting hours are over."

Regulus rose from his chair and shouldered his bag. He cast one last look down at Emily before turning to the nurse. "Is Professor Slughorn finished with the antidote yet?"

The question did not faze Madame Pomfrey, as Regulus had repeated it every time he visited for the last month since the new term started. "Professor Slughorn has informed me that he has finished and will be giving it to Miss Potter today."

Regulus brightened slightly, a shred of happiness appearing in his eyes. "Can't I stay? I…I want to be here when she wakes up."

Pomfrey shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Black, but rules are rules. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"But-"

"Mr. Black." She interrupted. "No matter what, Miss Potter will be here tomorrow. We are not even sure if she will wake up immediately after given the antidote." She spoke tentatively, not wanting to worry the boy even more.

"But-"

"Go to dinner, Mr. Black."

Regulus scowled and left, but not before glancing back at Emily's prone form one last time. Silently promising to come back as soon as he could.

When she had first been admitted to the hospital wing, he wasn't allowed to visit, and then he had to return home for Winter Break, his mother not making any exception for him even though he tried to explain what happened. So he spent his entire vacation worrying over Emily's welfare. The day he returned he spent all his free time visiting her. Madame Pomfrey had told him that she was in a very deep coma, but that didn't stop him from talking to her.

Madame Pomfrey had watched Regulus all the while and felt somewhat guilty for making him go when the day the antidote was going to be given finally came. However, she didn't want him to get his hopes up, only to have them shot down because Emily may not wake up right away, or at all. She had watched him and sympathized for him, not having the heart to tell him that she could never wake up again.

Leaning against the doorframe, Madame Pomfrey sighed and stared out the window. The sun finally disappeared behind the mountains and the sky turned a dark pink, the light dimming. The torches immediately lit as the shadow of dusk reached the walls. Pomfrey watched as the torch above Emily's bed lit up and the light flickered across her pale face. The lack of expression adorning her face, that had been there since the potion that put her in the coma was given about two months prior, never faltering.

"Poppy?"

Madame Pomfrey jumped, her hand flying to her fast beating heart as she turned to face the caller. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Horace… you startled me."

He smiled halfheartedly, his prominent eyes glancing around anxiously while he wetted his dry lips. "Sorry, I… called you twice…"

She waved a hand. "It's fine… do you have it?"

He nodded and held out a vial of pink potion. "Yes, and it's ready for distribution."

She took it and stared at it for a moment. "Wait here." She entered her office and opened on of the cabinets and pulled out a vial of red potion labeled Awakening Draught. She reentered the ward a potion in each hand and bustled to Emily's bedside, Horace hesitantly following. They stood on opposite sides, and while Madame Pomfrey checked Emily over, Slughorn stood awkwardly, rubbing his hands together.

"Ah…" He licked his lips again. "Which…Which do you give her first?"

"First we wake her system up." Madame Pomfrey answered professionally as she uncorked the Awakening Draught. "She'll show a sign, a sudden movement maybe, and then we give her the antidote."

"And then…?"

"And then we wait. Could you hold her head up Horace?"

He nodded in a jerk-like motion and did as Poppy asked as she slowly poured the potion into Emily's mouth and massaged her throat to get her to shallow.

"Alright, now set her down gently…" Both adults stepped back slightly, staring down at Emily, waiting.

After a few minutes Slughorn looked up at the nurse questionably. "How long do we-"

A shrill scream tore through the air and Emily gain a twitch, her back arching and her hands gripping her sheets tightly. She flailed and thrashed, screaming in agony.

"Poppy! What...?!" Slughorn yelled, looking down at Emily with frightened eyes.

Madame Pomfrey seized and opened the second vial, not in the least bit fazed by the sudden reaction. "Her body is trying to fight off what's wrong at full force since it's been dormant for so long." She tried to get near Emily, but almost got hit by a kicking leg for her effort. "Horace, hold her down!"

"Right!" He held Emily down by the shoulders, trying to block the kicking legs as Madame Pomfrey leaned over her and gave her the antidote. The response was quick. Emily's legs laid flat and her body relaxed, slumping down and going limp. Slughorn backed off again, looking anxious, while Madame Pomfrey corked and pocketed both empty vials.

She let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. "There… she should be fine now."

The Potions Master's eyes roamed over Emily's once again black face before snapping back up to Pomfrey's. "And when do you expect-"

"I don't expect anything, Horace." She said calmly. "That was the risk. We cannot do anything to wake her, that's all up to her. All we can do is wait. Now I suggest we busy ourselves with other things. Dinner has already started and I myself am going down now to get something to eat. Care to join me?"

Slughorn rubbed his hands together in a nervous manner and licked his lips again. "No…No, I think I'm going to go to my quarters… been a tiring day and whatnot."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, I'd think you'd be tired after all this stress. Would you like me to inform you in the future if there's any change?"

He nodded, looking distracted. "Yes… Yes, that'd be lovely. Thank you, Poppy."

"Good night, Horace." She called after him as he left the infirmary. She shook her head and sighed again as the door closed behind him. Her gaze returned to Emily's face and she covered her own mouth thoughtfully, cradling her elbow with her other.

"It's up to you now dear."

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath and let it out in one gust. "Well, best be on my way."

She turned, dropping off the empty potion vials in her office, and left the infirmary, heading towards the Great hall for dinner and leaving Emily alone, the yellow light of the flames bouncing off her pale skin.

* * *

Regulus ran, his robes billowing behind him and his bag hitting his leg with every stride. He turned every corner sharply, rushing past, and through if they didn't get out of the way quick enough, the other students in the hallway. He ignored their shocked faces, the greetings, and the smiles. He only had one thing on his mind, and so far as he was concerned, that was the only thing that mattered. He rounded another corner, only to have to stop short at a sudden roadblock.

"Hello Regulus."

He tried to move around the unknown girl in his way, but she mirrored his steps, giggling. "And where are you going in such a hurry? Don't you know that it's lunch time and that the Great Hall is the other way?"

"Not hungry." He said shortly.

"Oh?" She asked concerned. "It something the matter?"

"No," he said distractedly. "I'm fine."

"Yes, yes you are." She muttered under her breath. Regulus caught a bit and paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying," she said slowly, flicking some of her long blond hair over her shoulder. "That if anything is wrong I wouldn't mind helping you to…_relax_."

"No thanks." He said quickly, his attention going back to his first objective. "I don't need your help." He dashed around her, not sparing her another look, and continued on his way.

Angry brown eyes followed him, a scowl on her lips.

Regulus grabbed the handle of the infirmary's door and pulled it open. He rushed inside, his heart beating a mile a minute and hope in his eyes, but it all came crashing down as he gazed at a familiar sight.

His shoulders slumped and he made his way to Emily's side, finding himself sitting down the same way he did every day, looking down at her unconscious body as he did every day, and letting out a depressed sigh as he did every day.

"Guess I hoped too much that you'd be better now that they gave you the antidote."

Reaching over, he took her hand and laid it gently against his cheek, closing his eyes. Nothing was different and he was beginning to think that she might never wake up; never come back to him. Even though she was so close, she was still for far away from him. Even though he could take her in his arms, he could never really hold her. Even though he could feel her warm hand against his cheek, he could…

Regulus's eyes snapped open and he looked at her hand. "Warm…?"

Her hands had always been so cold to touch, but now they were warm. His eyes trailed to her face and he noticed her cheeks were rosy and her expression was relaxed. He could see her chest rising a falling as her breaths came in and out with more evenly and easier than he'd seen over the last month. Hope rose again and Regulus leaned closer, her hand held tightly in both of his hands, resting against his chest.

"Emily?" He breathed. "Emily, can you hear me?"

He held his breath and waited. Waited for a sign, a movement of some sort that would convince him that she could wake up. But nothing happened.

He tried again. "Emily…" He pleaded. "Please Emily wake up. It's been so hard without you. Everything is so hard. Please…" He laid his head on her stomach his eyes shut tightly. "Don't do this to me. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. So please…please wake up. I need you." Tears began to escape the corner of his eyes and he began to whisper. "I love you, I can't do this without you, not without you by my side."

"Ra-go-us."

Regulus's eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head slightly, looking anxious. "Emily…?" He stared for a couple of tense moment, waiting for her to do… something. But when nothing happened he sighed and sat up, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. "Idiot, like that would make her wake up."

"I don't know about that, that's the first kind of response she's shown since the antidote was given."

Regulus jumped in surprise and turned to face the newcomer, unconsciously shielding Emily as he stood. He relaxed when he saw it was just an old woman. She was tall and thin, with many wrinkles adorning her face; her graying, black her in a bun at the top of her head. She smiled at him weakly, but Regulus just raised an eyebrow.

"It that true?"

The old woman nodded, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of Emily's bed. "Yes, I've been here since yesterday night, and nothing has changed with her."

Regulus slowly sat down as well, staring across the bed at the unfamiliar woman. "How were you able to be here that long? People aren't allowed to visit after visiting hours."

She smiled a bit. "An exception is usually made for the patient's parents."

Regulus's eyes widened a fraction. "P-Parents? You're…You're Emily's…"

"Mother, yes." She filled in. "I know I look a bit over my age limit to have a teenage daughter, but that's how it is." She held out a hand to Regulus. "Joan Potter."

He shook her hand with a little hesitation. "Regulus."

Joan sat back and smiled, her hands folding in her lap. "Pleasure to meet you, and how do you know my daughter?"

"She's my…We're…" He fumbled with his words a bit and glanced down at Emily. "I'm her…"

"Ah…" Joan murmured in realization then proceeded to wave a hand. "No need to explain."

Regulus nodded and looked away and the two sat in silence. Regulus stared at the floor, occasionally glancing up at Joan, but she either didn't notice or just ignored his gaze. She pulled a pair of glasses out of her bag and pulled a book out along with them. She then began to hum pleasantly as she read the book, her glasses balancing on the edge of her nose. Regulus's eyebrows furrowed and he stared openly, feeling somewhat annoyed.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked out of the blue. "Your daughter is lying there and you're just humming away as if everything is alright."

Joan looked at him over the brim of her glasses and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a way I should be acting?"

"Worried, sad, anxious?" He said. "Something more suitable for the situation!"

"The situation?" She mused. "My you're acting as if she's on her death bed."

"She might as well be!" Regulus cried. "She may never wake up."

Joan looked sadly down at her daughter's face. "Yes, but that doesn't give any reason to grieve. As long as she is still alive and there is still hope, then it's better to keep a positive attitude then acting as if there is no hope at all."

"What if there is no hope?"

"Oh, there's always hope." Joan said softly. "As long as you believe things can get better. Emily just has to realize that there are people who love her who are waiting for her to wake up. I know my daughter and know that she doesn't like to run away when things get bad and she'll wake up when she's ready. I see no point in being sad when I visit, because if I'm happy and bring that happiness with me, Emily will sense it and know that it's okay to wake up. Besides," Joan sent a smile Regulus's way. "I've spent too much time depressing myself over the risk that she may not wake up. It's much better for us both if I just stay by her side and wait."

"I…I never thought of it like that." Regulus muttered.

"Bet you've been thinking more along the lines of what you would do without her than how to act during your visits." Joan said knowingly.

Regulus flushed and bowed his head in shame.

Joan laughed lightly. "It's alright dear, I'm sure she knows you want her to wake up."

Regulus nodded. "I do… I want her to wake up so bad."

Joan smiled, an amused glint in her eyes. "I'm glad Emily has someone who cares for her to go to when she comes to school."

His cheeks tinted red again and Joan laughed. They both fell silent, Regulus looking down at Emily, and Joan returning to her book.

"You're in Slytherin then?" She asked unexpectedly after a while, staring at the embroidery on his robes.

He nodded, suddenly a little wary. "Yes…"

Joan caught his look. "Don't worry, I have no judgments. Unlike my husband and son, I happen to think that it's not the house that makes the person. Anyone can be wicked, no matter the house."

"Yes, well Gryffindors are very narrow minded." Then added. "No offense."

"Don't worry, I was a Ravenclaw."

"Oh." Regulus muttered, suddenly realizing why Joan wasn't a judging person, as he would have expected her to be when she saw that her daughter's boyfriend was a Slytherin, or judging her daughter for being a Slytherin as well. Regulus noted that he never had a run in with Emily's father or brother, both who were Gryffindors.

"You shouldn't judge the Gryffindors, though." Joan said as if knowing what he was thinking. "Even though the conflict between the founders happened so long ago, the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor still take it personally. Everyone has their opinions and although what they think may be considered evil, they have a right to think that way and shouldn't be judged for it."

"Some would call you foolish for your own opinions." Regulus said with a smirk.

Joan hummed and flipped through the pages of her book absently. "Considering my age, I'd much rather think of myself as wise."

Regulus leaned over and perched his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "Well your wisdom will most likely be overlooked in the end."

Joan nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe, but I like the thought of everyone coming to terms with themselves and everyone else and seeing that we are all not so different as they think."

"Yes, but there are those who are different and can't never be equal to us."

"Us?" She inquired, her smile wavering.

"Purebloods of course." He said simply. "To have those who are so beneath us invading our world and pretending that they belong when really they should have never been allowed into our World in the first place."

"Our World would be much smaller if it was only pureblood." Joan said. "I think there's enough room for everyone, and more personality helps things flourish wonderfully. So many brilliant young people ready to make the world a better place for everyone."

Regulus leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. "But that's just it; if we let too many think that they are equal then they'll try to take over and where will that leave us?"

Joan shook her head. "Us? Them? I don't think there should be any sides. If everyone realized that no one is superior, then conflict could be avoided."

"No one can be equal when there are those who _deserve_ to be superior." Regulus argued.

"Is it time that makes some more deserving? Because they were here longer?" Joan asked. "Or is it magical ability? If that's so then why are magical creatures looked down upon, for they've been here much longer than us? And half-breeds, surely they would be the superior ones seeing as their magic is so much stronger." Joan shrugged. "Prejudices are just so old and worn out that I no longer see the importance of them."

Regulus stared, his mind reeling. "Is…Is this more of your _wisdom_?"

"That depends." Joan said thoughtfully. "Do you, Regulus, find what I'm saying wise or foolish?"

"I find it strange." He said after a moment. "And I'll let you think what you want since you seem so content on letting me think what I want."

Joan smiled. "Now you're getting the idea. The next step is seeing is that there is no Us or Them, only…_We_."

"We?"

Joan nodded. "Yes, because we are whatever we want to be and we should feel proud no matter what and know that we all are equal and no _one_ can be above the rest."

Regulus didn't make any return remarks as he thought over what she just said. No _one_ can be above the rest. His left forearm tingled slightly at the thought and he unconsciously grasped it.

Joan's gaze flickered to his arm before she looked down at her book again as Regulus looked back up.

"I think you're wise." Regulus said quietly. "A lot of people would agree with what you say and a lot who would disagree, but I also think that your way of thinking is being thought of during the wrong time of life."

Joan smiled. "Well, that's the thing about time. It always has strange ways of doing things. Sometimes it's too fast and other times it's too slow, but it always has a way of catching up to you. My time will end, while your time, and the time of your generation, will thrive. All that matters is what you do with that time and if it's something that matters to you and to those you love. Time is not something to be wasted, it's to be cherished and spent with the ones you love most." Joan looked down at her daughter. "Some forget how precious time is and let their prejudices get in the way of love."

Joan turned her attention back to Regulus and he almost couldn't look her straight in the eyes when he saw the intense emotions they held. "You can do whatever you think is right and spend your time however you'd like, but when your choices and how you spend your time begin to affect everything around you, you must decide what is important. Your time or your loved ones time? And when time catches up to you, who will suffer?"

Regulus gave an involuntary glance in Emily direction before returning his gaze to Joan. He swallowed thickly and wondered if he just imagined the tension in the air and the warning in her words. He tried to respond, but couldn't find it in himself to open his mouth and form words. So he settled for trying to return the smile Joan was suddenly giving him. Even if his smiled looked as fake as it felt to him when he forced it, Joan gave no indication that she noticed.

She suddenly looked down at her watch and let out a surprised noise. "Well, time seems to have slipped by me and I've stayed longer than I meant to." She looked up and smiled. "Although time does seem to fly when one has such pleasant company, however," she muttered, putting the book that she never got a chance to read back into her bag and standing up. "I really must get going before my husband starts to worry."

Leaning over she gave Emily a kiss on the forehead and sent one last smile Regulus's way. "It was a pleasure meeting you Regulus, I hope we can see each other again. I feel happy knowing that I can leave and not worry about my daughter being alone. I hope you remember everything we've talked about."

"I…I don't think I'll be able to forget." He managed.

Joan laughed. "No, I suppose not, I usually have that affect on some after a ramble or two. Good day then." She nodded to him and left the infirmary, Regulus's eyes following her until the door closed firmly behind her.

He turned and faced forward, staring off into space, his mind buzzing. Suddenly he smiled and looked down at Emily. "Well, I guess I finally know why you love to ramble." He let out a short laugh and shook his head. Leaning over Emily he placed a hand on her cheek and smiled down at her.

"I won't let time get away from us. I'll always be here for you."

Leaning closer he placed a soft kiss against her lips before standing, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would be late for his next class. Lunch was only so long and most of his visit had been spent talking to Emily's mother. Grabbing his bag he headed for the door, sending one swift look back at Emily before closing the door behind him.

Emily shifted in her sleep and the corner of her lips turned up as she let out a soft whisper.

"…Regulus."


	33. Problems

_**Chapter 33: Problems**_

Madame Pomfrey yawned and entered the infirmary through her office door. She had just woken up and was now opening the infirmary for visitors. She began to busy herself with opening up the window curtains and windows, letting the morning light and air in. She turned to tidying the beds messed up from recent patients.

She turned to the second row of beds along the wall rear the door and let out a gasp of surprise. She gave a quick frantic look around before rushing back into her office and to her fireplace. She lit the fire with her wand and threw some floo powder onto the logs. She stuck her head in as the flames turned green.

"Headmaster's office!"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Pomfrey gasped as soon as the headmaster sitting at his desk came into view.

"Poppy." He said with slight surprise and turned to face her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Albus, it's the Potter girl!" She said panicky.

"What is it?" He asked quickly, standing up. "Has something happened to her?"

"I don't know, Albus." She gasped. "She's gone!"

"Gone?"

"She's not in her bed!" She cried frantically.

The old man turned serious. "Search the wing; I will inform the rest of the staff."

Pomfrey nodded and pulled out of the fire. She stood and didn't waste a moment before rushing out of the infirmary and searching the halls. However, if she had took a moment good look at the grounds when she had opened the windows, she would have noticed a small figure sitting next to the lake.

* * *

Emily stared at the water blankly as she hugged herself to try and keep warm. She was sitting on the edge of a small hill overlooking the lake, her back leaning against a tree. She glanced down and estimated that the distance from the water was about five feet and the water was about ten.

The cold morning air traveled across her skin and she shivered, goosebumps rising on her bare arms and legs, the blue hospital gown not keeping her very warm. However, she ignored it and stared at the dark water, determination set in her eyes.

When she had woken up in the infirmary she had been a little dazed and confused. After she remembered the first thing she had to do was use the bathroom. It was after she finished and washed her hands that she saw her reflection.

It was the most horrifying thing she ever saw in her life. Her skin was sickly pale, her eyes were bloodshot and purple bags resided underneath, and her hair, the most difficult physical attribute she had, was longer and was laying flat without use of her hair potion, but she was hardly happy about it. The reason being was because her hair was greasy. It needed a good washing and she also realized, as she scratched her arms, that her body needed a good scrubbing. She had used the wall and anything else for support and made her way out of the bathroom and out of the hospital wing.

So, there she was, at the lake, wondering if it was a good idea to come out. The hospital wing was warm, but if she stayed then someone might see her as she was at the moment: unattractive and dirty. And since Emily didn't have the password for the prefect's bathroom or the Slytherin common room, the lake was her final choice.

After all, she'd rather be clean and cold than dirty and warm.

Emily took a deep breath and stood. She wobbled slightly; her legs were still not used to supporting her, but put a hand on the tree for balance. She stared down at the water again, preparing herself to jump.

"Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened and turned, but then she let out a tiny scream and hid behind the tree. "Don't come any closer, Lupin!"

Remus hesitated, but took another step closer. "What are you doing out here? How long have you been awake?"

"None of your business, beast!" She snapped, pressing herself closer to the tree.

Remus flinched and stopped moving, but he didn't leave. "Does James know you're awake?"

"No, why would he care?" She asked irritably.

"Well, he's been so worried he hasn't been able to prank anyone, even Snape."

Emily paused. "Really? He's _that_ worried."

Remus smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"Well he'll know soon enough I'm awake."

"When are you going to go see him?"

"When I feel like it."

"When?"

"Why do you care?!" She snapped. "What are you even out here?"

"I just wanted to be alone, to think." He said quietly.

"Well I'm here, so go somewhere else." She said snottily.

There was a silence and Emily sagged a little in relief, thinking he left.

"I know you don't want me around because of what I did."

His soft voice appeared closer than she jumped, sliding around the tree and away from him.

Remus leaned his back against the tree, and sigh leaving his lips. "Emily, I'm sorry. I wish I were never allowed to attend Hogwarts. I wish I were expelled. I'm nothing but a monster. I don't deserve to even be alive."

Emily stared ahead of her thoughtfully. "Well that's an awful thing to say about yourself."

"But it's true." He said. "I'm nothing but a beast."

"Yeah, you are, and you should have been punished for what happened." Remus flinched. "But you should stop apologizing, because it won't fix what happened."

"I know."

"And you should know that I won't accept your apology."

"I know."

"Because it wasn't your fault."

"I kn- What?"

Emily sighed and leaned her head against the bark. "It wasn't your fault. I followed Pettigrew 'cause I knew he would lead me to you. That's why I switched prefect shifts with you, because I wanted to find out where you went once a month."

"Why?" Remus breathed.

"It doesn't matter." She said scornfully. "That's my business."

"No, why are you telling me this?" He asked. "You hate me don't you?"

"Of course." She said easily. "You scarred me, and I'll never forgive you or like you, but you're so annoying. 'Oh I'm such a monster.' 'I shouldn't be alive.' Blah, blah, blah, you have no idea how irritating you are to some, pitying yourself as you do."

"I'm… sorry?"

Emily groaned in annoyance. "Idiot. Just stop thinking everything is your fault. And stop holding yourself back because you think you don't deserve happiness. For some reason Pettigrew, Black, and James are friends with you and actually care about you enough to do something illegal just to help with your transformations.

"You should be grateful for your luck and not question everything. Truth be told, I didn't like you even before I found out you were a monster. You were just so… cowardly. You never did anything if you thought that your friends didn't approve. You don't do anything for yourself and only think about what happens to others. And this is why Gryffindors are annoying. Always doing stuff for the greater good and all that. Who cares about the greater good when it's at the expense of your own good and happiness?" She ranted, losing sight of herself and she hands balled up into fists.

"If you want something, do what you have to do to get it. Not because it will help everyone in the end, but because it will help you. Don't be a follower because you're afraid to do things yourself. Don't lie to yourself because it will make life easier. Don't be who you're not. Don't let others control you. If they think they know what's best for you then they can just worry about themselves." Her voice hitched. "How I live my life is my own bloody business and I don't care about what they want! I don't care if I have to be alone. I'll do whatever I want to prove that I'm not a failure!"

"Emily…" Remus started, sounding shocked. "Are you alright?"

Emily wiped away the tears and scoffed. "Are you concerned? When it's you who's wallowing in self-pity? Why would anything be wrong with me? My life is perfect."

"Are you sure?" Remus moved around the tree. "Maybe you should go back to the hospital wing. You've only just woken up. You need rest."

"Don't tell me what I need!" She said, but then caught sight of him moving towards her from her left. "No!" She screamed, pushing him away before he saw her gruesome appearance. She gave another scream when her foot tripped over a root as she tried to take a step backwards.

Remus's eyes widened when he saw her falling back. "Emily!" He reached forward and grabbed her arm before she fell over the edge and into the deep lake. He sighed in relief, but gasped in pain when she kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't look at me!"

Remus's grip slipped and Emily screamed and fell into the water. The cold water almost hurt when she hit it and its iciness shocked her as she sunk below it, and the unexpected hit caused her to gasp and breathe in some water. She blew it out, bubbles emerging from her mouth, and opened her eyes opened wide. It stung, but she ignored it and looked around the blurry water around her. It was as dark as it looked from the hill, but the coldness had shocked her most. Her body felt numb and her skin prickled and her lungs began to burn slightly. She swung her arms and tried to swim up, but at a certain point she was tugged back down. She pulled her foot, but something was wrapped around it.

Emily tugged harder and kicked. Her foot hit something and she kicked again. Whatever was on her leg let go and she tried to swim to the surface, but more things caught onto both her legs, pulling her down with a stronger force.

Emily let out a scream and kicked harder, her arms getting tired and her legs suddenly burned.

Suddenly something slipped around her waist. She thrashed, trying to get away, but her mind was getting fuzzy. Her eyes closed and she sagged, barley feeling when whatever was holding her legs let go.

Remus gasped for air when he broke the surface of the water, his arm securely around Emily's waist. She slumped to the side, her head falling onto his shoulder; she wasn't breathing. Panicking, he swam to the shore quickly and dragged her to the grass. He then laid her down, kneeling down beside her head.

Biting his lip, he hesitated for a moment before leaning down and breathing into her mouth. He sat back up and pushed down in her chest before leaning down again, his hand pinching her nose.

Emily's eye fluttered open before widening. She pushed Remus away roughly then turned to the side, coughing up water. Panting she turned back to look at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Never…ever do that again…"

"I'm sorry." He said immediately. "But you weren't breathing and I…I just…"

Emily rolled her eyes and tried to stand, but winced. She sat up and looked down at her legs. There were long scratches going from her calves to her ankles.

"What…What grabbed me?"

"Grin…Grindylows." Remus panted. "You… must have fallen into a bed of weeds." He took a deep breath. "Grindylows live in weeds in parts of the lake. Although, they usually reside in the deeper parts, but maybe it was because the hill shaded that part, they like the dark you see-"

"Lupin," Emily cut him off. "If I wanted a lesson on the creatures of the lake I could just ask the Defense teacher. It seems those little demons did a number on my legs and it's gonna be kinda hard to walk, so could you…"

"Ah." Remus muttered, catching on. "Of course." He helped Emily stand and kept an arm around her waist to support her. She winced as she walked and leaned on Remus a bit, but she refused when he asked if she wanted to be carried.

"You know," he said conversationally. "Grindylows, are known as water demons, so you were right when you called them demons."

"Lupin."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

* * *

"Never, in all my years… Jumping into the lake! Such irresponsibility! Could have gotten pneumonia!" Madame Pomfrey said loudly to herself as she covered Emily and Remus with blankets. Emily was forced into bed the minute Remus brought her to the hospital wing, while Remus just sat on the edge of the bed next to her, the blanket around his shoulder. The scrapes on Emily's legs were easily healed and their clothes easily dried with a few waves of the nurse's wand. They were then interrogated on what had happened.

Emily explained that she had left the infirmary and went to the lake, where she ran into Remus, and then fell in and Remus had to save her. Pomfrey then proceeded to scold her and make a huge fuss, as she was now.

"Miss Potter, you should not have been out of bed at all! You only have just woken up and you need rest."

"I think I've had enough of that, Madame Pomfrey." Emily said sitting up. "Two months worth from what Lupin told me. I just wanted a bit of fresh air."

"Then you should have just stuck your head out the window! Here, drink." Pomfrey snapped, handing Emily a potion. Emily didn't question her and drank the potion, forcing it down with a cringe. She made a gagging noise and muttered under her breath.

Madame Pomfrey stepped back, hands on her hips, and gave Emily and Remus a stern look. "Now neither of you to leave this infirmary until I say, and don't move until I have informed the Headmaster of your discovery." She gave Emily a pointed look then turned on her heel and entered her office, closing the door behind her with a snap.

"So annoying." Emily sighed, running her hands through her wet hair. She glanced at the silent Remus and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have class or something?"

He shook his head. "Saturday, no classes."

Emily nodded. "Right."

They both fell silent. Emily stared down at her hands while Remus busied himself with a stray string on the corner of the blanket.

Emily glanced at him, her eyes narrowed. "Lupin…"

Remus looked at her, but she was gazing down at her hands. "Yes?" He asked.

She licked her lips. "…Thank you."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I won't say it again." She snapped, glaring at him. "But because you saved me I will no longer hold what you did to me against you. So you should know that you are now debt free and you can stop being so pathetic."

Remus blinked, and blinked again. Emily stared back, her cheeks turning a light red. She looked away and busied herself with combing her fingers through her long wet hair. Remus smiled and opened his mouth. "You-"

"This doesn't make us friends." She interrupted. "It just means that you've repaid me for almost killing me."

He nodded, but he was still smiling. "Of course."

They were both silent again, but the tension between them was gone. Remus pulled his wand from his pocket after a moment and dried his hair, feeling less chilly when the warm air blew threw his hair. Emily glanced at him and Remus caught her eye. He lifted his wand slightly. "Do you want me to dry your hair?"

"No thank you." She said primly, looking away.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You'll probably feel much warmer."

"I don't care. I like it better wet."

He chuckled and pointed his wand at her head. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Stop!" She cried, but Remus already muttered the spell.

After a moment he saw why she didn't want it dry. Remus got over the shock after a moment before letting out a laugh. "I guess you didn't grow out of the Potter curse."

Emily glared, trying to make her unruly hair lay flat. Now dry the long hair was a series of frizz and curls, shortening a few inches from where it was when wet and expanding a couple inches in width. She tried to run her hands through it to brush it down, but her fingers got tangled and she winced. "I told you not to!" She screamed. "It won't lay flat now!"

"It would have dried eventually." He reasoned, trying to hide his smile, but failed and let out another laugh.

Emily gave up at her attempts and scowled at him. "It's not funny!"

"Miss Potter, what are you screaming about…now?" Madame Pomfrey reentered the infirmary, her scolding tone trailing off when she caught sight of Emily. "Miss Potter, what's wrong with your hair?"

"Nothing!" Emily yelled, throwing her blanket over her head.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes at the girl's childish behavior. "Fine, but I hardly think you'll want to be hiding underneath the blankets when your visitors arrive."

"Visitors!?" Emily squeaked, not moving the blanket.

"Professor Slughorn is on his way and the headmaster is sending your parents a letter, and I'm sure Mr. Black is going to visit after breakfast. Now really Miss Potter, no one is going to care about your hair. They'll all be just care that you're awake." The nurse chided.

"Really Emily," Remus added. "It's not that big a deal."

"But you laughed!" She accused. "I'm not coming out, they'll all laugh!"

"I was just surprised." Remus said, sounding sheepish. "It's just 'cause I know your brother and know that you all have problems with your hair. Now just take off the blanket."

"No!" She said stubbornly.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Miss Potter, you're acting like a child!"

"I don't care!"

"What's going on here?"

Remus and Pomfrey turned to look as Slughorn entered the infirmary. The large professor looked around curiously, a bit of excitement in the depths of his eyes. "Where is Miss Potter?"

"Here Professor." Emily said softly from beneath the blanket, the silhouette of her hand rising.

"What are you doing under there?" He asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Emily answered yes the same time Madame Pomfrey said no.

"Well which is it?" Slughorn asked.

"It's her hair, professor." Remus answered. "She doesn't want anyone to see it because it's a bit frizzy."

"It's worse then that!" Emily wailed. "And I don't want anyone else to see it!"

Slughorn chuckled. "Now Emily, I know that some girls are a bit sensitive about their looks, but I hadn't pegged you as one of them."

"You don't understand professor." Emily said. "It's-"

"Yes, yes, I know." He said understandably. "But this is no way a proud Slytherin should act. Now I'm sure it's not that bad."

Emily flung the covers off her and glared at him. Slughorn's smile dropped and he stared. "My word, Emily, what happened?"

Emily's lower lip trembled and she threw the blanket back over her head with a wail.

"I-I mean, that is to say, I….I'm sure it will return to normal." Slughorn stuttered, his eyes seeking Pomfrey's desperately. "Right Poppy?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "It was probably the lake water. After a good washing her hair will return to normal."

"Lake water?" Slughorn asked sharply. "When was she in the lake?"

"This morning."

"Why?"

"She fell in, sir." Remus answered, smiling slightly. "But I don't think it's the lake water that did it." He added.

"Lupin." Emily hissed. "Shut up!"

"Her hair is naturally like that." He continued despite Emily's warning tone.

Emily threw the blankets off her again and threw a pillow at Remus.

"Miss Potter!" Madame Pomfrey scolded. "No throwing things in the infirmary."

Emily crossed her arms and glared at Remus. "I drink a potion every month to tame my hair." She said irritably.

"A potion?" Slughorn asked; eyes alight with interest. "What potion?"

Emily looked away from Remus and up at her Head of House. "One that I made myself. I made it back in third year. I only have to drink it once a month and my hair will be straight or however I want it to be, depending on the dosage I take."

"Inventing potions at thirteen." Slughorn muttered. "Remarkable. What are the ingredients?"

"Umm." Emily raked her brain and began to read off ingredients at the top of her head. She listed them absentmindedly as she tried fruitlessly to smooth down her mane.

"Aconite?" Slughorn interrupted, looking very shocked. "That is an extremely poisonous plant. Ingestion could mean death."

"Not when mixed with belladonna and dried nettles. They counter and neutralize the poisonous attributes and leave only properties that allow extra moisture into the roots and hair that help with getting it to loss its frizz." She explained.

"Ingenious." The Potions Master murmured stroking his chin, a hungry gleam appearing in his eyes. "If you've been taking this potion frequently before you were poisoned then that must have been why you were about to fight it off for so long. Belladonna and dried nettles are used in most antidotes." He exchanged a look with Madame Pomfrey before looking down at Emily again. "And you invented this all by yourself during your third year?"

"Well, I started making it in my second year after you taught us how to make the hair growth potion. So I started there. Pinpointing the ingredients that were focused for the hair and the ones focused for growth. Then replaced the grow ingredients with different ones. It took a while, and testing the early versions was tedious, but by third year I got it."

"You tested these potions on yourself?" Madame Pomfrey asked shocked. "Miss Potter do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Far more experiences witches have gotten themselves killed experimenting with potions."

Emily frowned. "I knew what I was doing, and it wasn't experimenting. Besides, I tested the first versions on cats."

Slughorn waved Madame Pomfrey off before she could ask any more questions. He seemed more interested in Emily's successfulness with her potion at the measures taken to test it. "I had no idea you were so interested in Potions, Emily."

She shrugged and covered her mouth as she yawned. "Just, some are kinda easy to me I guess. It's nothing special."

Slughorn chuckled. "Don't be modest my dear girl. You have a great talent. I can see a future for you in this field. I'll have to introduce you to a colleague of mine. He-"

"Horace," Madame Pomfrey interrupted, finally fed up with the talking. "Miss Potter has only just woken up this morning and she needs her rest before she's allowed to meet anyone or do anything."

"Madame Pomfrey, really, I'm fine." Emily protested, although she suddenly realized how heavy her lids felt.

"I'll tell you when you're alright, Miss Potter." The nurse snapped. "And right now you look positively exhausted. Now, Mr. Lupin, you're free to go, and Horace…" Madame Pomfrey gave him a pointed look. "I'd like to speak to you."

Slughorn looked less than excited about this. "Of course."

Madame Pomfrey pushed Emily back and drew the covers up to her chin. "Go to sleep Miss Potter, the sleeping potion should be taking effect by now."

"I...I don' wanna." She slurred, her eyes drooping.

"I know." Madame Pomfrey said with a nod.

Emily mumbled something incomprehensible before closing her eyes completely, her mind clearing and sleep overtaking her, the worries of tomorrow leaving her.


	34. Work Breaks

_**Chapter 34: Work Breaks **_

Slughorn gazed into the cauldron with intense interest. Emily stood by his side, her hair once again straight and normal. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were watching her Head of House. They stood in Slughorn's office, the cauldron on his desk between them. It was filled with a lilac colored potion that gave off a flowery smell. It was her hair potion.

Slughorn had requested that she meet him in his office after breakfast on the first weekend after she was released of Madam Pomfrey's care and asked Emily to make the potion for him. He wanted her to show him how the potion was made and its properties. The finished result was between them, the potions recipe and many empty vials on the desk as well.

Emily glanced away from the potion and her Professor and looked around his office. The three armchairs, the two in front and one behind his desk, were pushed back to give the two room. Numerous pictures of Slughorn with many famous people and awards were hung on the wall behind Slughorn's desk. Bookshelves covered the wall to her left and a door to his storage closet was to her right. There were a few tables that adorned cauldrons and potions supplies, and the wall above it was decorated with pictures on it of Slughorn and his prized students, his Slug clubs. Each photo captured a moment in time. From the beginning, when Slughorn was looking a little younger and had a little more hair on his head, to one that reflected ones closer to Emily's time.

Emily left Slughorn to continue with his observing of the hair potion she'd created to get a closer look at the photo. Emily walked along the line of photos, occasionally pausing to look at certain people, before stopping at the last, the one that had her in it.

She and the rest of the Slug club were in Slughorn's office, the placement of all the pictures, seated in a semicircle of armchairs. The large professor was seated in the middle, Lucius Malfoy on his right and Lily Evans on his left. Malfoy was in his seventh year at the time and Evans was in her third year.

The Emily in the picture was sitting at the end to the right and was smiling pleasantly, her head bowed slightly. Looking closer Emily saw that she was wearing her thick hair in a bun, which made it look less uncontrollable. When she was younger and she had less resources of managing her hair she either wore it in buns and ponytails or wore a hat.

She was the youngest in the Slug club at that time: a second year. And she had only gotten invited because she was a Potter in Slytherin and did exceedingly well in his class.

Sighing, Emily stepped away from the picture and turned her attention back to Slughorn. He was holding a vial full of the potion above him and gazing at it as the light shined onto it. He was mumbling to himself, but looked pleasantly surprised and pleased.

"Emily, I must say, I don't think I've ever had a student invent such a fine potion on their own. You've created something I've never seen before or even had a thought to create." Slughorn praised.

"Well I doubt you ever had a reason to create a potion for control unmanageable hair, sir." Emily replied.

Slughorn chuckled and set the vial down. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"But really professor," Emily continued, returning to her previous spot. She picked up the vial and looked at it as Slughorn had done. "It wasn't really that hard a potion to create. I just did as you taught me. Finding the ultimate goal of the potion and finding ingredients that harness properties that reflect that goal and finding a way to balance them all out in a precise order and mixture."

Slughorn beamed with pride. "Don't be so modest Emily! You should be proud of your talents."

"I am proud." She returned, turning the vial in the light. "I just think inventing comes easily to me. It's one thing to learn about how things are made, but it's quite another to make it yourself. Spells and potions made by another can never be the same as the one made by its creator. When someone else makes a potion, there is always something different and not as similar as the one made by its inventor. And a spell will never contain the same passion and feeling behind it as when it was first cast."

"Are you saying you've invented other things?" Slughorn asked shocked.

Emily hesitated and took a moment to set the vial back down. "Yes," she said slowly. "I've made a couple of spells. Some curses and a couple charms. Like with potions, I became so intrigued that I decided to research a little more than the rest of my classmates and make spells that could aide me in the future." She shrugged. "I sometimes felt that it was a waste of our education to only be learning other people's work. That students should also be taught to make spells and potions for themselves."

"Well said Emily, well said!" Slughorn praised. "I've told Dumbledore that students need more ambition in their learning. Told him, 'that's why my Slytherins exceed expectations so.' and you've proved me right on that one, my dear girl. But he won't listen to me, no, I'll just have to show him."

Emily humored him with a smile and a nod. "Right, sir."

"Could you demonstrate one of your spells for me, I'd like very much to see?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, sir, I really have to be going. I have a lot of studying and make-up work to do and I'm still so far behind in the curriculum…"

"Come now Emily, I'm sure you could spare one more minute." He urged, smiling amusedly. "Besides, I'm sure that you were already weeks ahead of the rest of your classmates before your…accident."

"But Regulus is waiting, sir."

"What's a few minutes going to hurt? I'm sure Mr. Black will still be waiting afterwards."

Emily sighed in defeat and drew her wand. She swished it and tapped her head in a jerking motion. "_Effingo!_"

Emily closed her eyes as she was surrounded by a blue light and Slughorn watched, amazed, as one became two. Identical Emilys stood side by side, wearing the exact same expressions, wearing the exact same clothes, and each holding a matching wand. Both opened their eyes and smiled at Slughorn.

"Wonderful, Emily!" He crowed. "Simply amazing."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn." They chorused.

He peered at the copy's wand and pointed it out. "Is it functional?"

Emily shook her head. "No, it's basically powerless. It's just a copy of me and can't perform magic. It would basically only be used as a stand in for the caster. Everything it learns, the caster will learn. So it's a perfect stand in if you don't want to go to class one day or are sick or want to do two things at once."

"So it responds exactly as a human does?" He asked.

Emily nodded. "Mhmm."

"And how long is it able to be maintained?"

"Depends on how strong the caster is. The stronger the magic and stamina of the witch or wizard, the longer the spell can be maintained, and there's also a matter of distance…" She added, thoughtfully staring at her double.

"Distance?"

Emily nodded. "It can only go so far before the strength of the cast is weakened and the copy is either forced to go back or it disappears. So far it can only go about 30 feet and only lasts about… an hour, currently. At first it was a couple of seconds, and then a couple of minutes. It's progressed nicely."

"I can see." Slughorn said appraisingly.

Emily waved her wand and both her and her copy glowed blue, and Slughorn watched as the copy disappeared in a swirl of a blue mist that was sucked into Emily's wand. Emily nodded to Slughorn. "If that's all, professor, I have to go meet Regulus now."

"Emily, you don't seem to grasp the vastness of your skills. You will go far, I promise you, and I am more than happy to help you in any way that I can." He said. "And I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. My door is always open."

Emily smiled. "Thank you professor." Turning away she headed out of the office quickly. She wanted to make it to the library as fast as possible so that Regulus wouldn't have to wait too long and start to worry about her, as he ended up doing a lot since her accident. But he made up for his excessive worrying by helping her catch up in the classes he and Emily shared.

Slughorn had been overestimating Emily when he assumed that she was weeks ahead of her class. It may have seemed that way with Potions, because that class came so easily to her, but with the rest of her classes it wasn't the same.

Before the accident she had been at the same level as everyone else, and a little below in Defense and Herbology. Now she had to work five times as hard just to be able to pass her classes and had no time to work on new spells like she wanted to, and no more progression with her duplicating spell. Not to mention that the Apparition lessons she and the rest of the sixth years had signed up for earlier in the year were now being held, resulting in her having even less time to catch up properly.

Everything was starting to weigh down: the new homework, the make-up work, the extra studying, trying to decipher Regulus's notes, and prefect duties

Emily knew that her entire Easter vacation was going to be spent working on her schoolwork.

Emily groaned, about ready to knock her head against the table. "I can't do this."

"You're the smartest in our year." Regulus said without hesitating. "You just need to focus."

She actually did bang her head against the table. "I don't feel smart. I feel exhausted and my brain at this point is on overload."

"Well you're the one who won't let yourself stop. I'm just here because you need my notes." Regulus said, sounding bored and not looking up from his book.

"Oh, you mean these?" She asked, holding up several pieces of parchment covered with a scratchy handwriting and doodles. "These hieroglyphics? That I spend more time interpreting than copying?"

Regulus smirked and reached for them. "If you can't be grateful for my help then I'll just take those back."

Emily pulled them out of his reach. "I am grateful, but you just have bad handwriting."

Regulus sighed and leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs and propping his feet on the table. "Emily, it's the weekend. We should be relaxing instead of working every minute. None of our homework is even due until next week."

"For you maybe." She said, returning to her essay. "But I have to do all my make-up work and study for the quizzes I missed. I'm far behind in every class. The time between when the essays being assigned now are due is used for the essays assigned when I was asleep. The time after classes and my free periods are used to make-up the class work with our teachers. And let me tell you, not all of them are so pleased with me taking up all their free time."

"Fine," He sighed in defeat. "But once Easter break comes, we'll get to relax."

"_You'll_ get to relax." She corrected. "I'm staying at school."

"Why?" He groaned childishly. "We could be spending that time together, doing something fun."

"Fun is not on the agenda for me, unfortunately, or I would gladly do anything you'd like."

Regulus grinned and planted his feet on the floor once more, leaning towards Emily with a suggestive eyebrow raised. "_Anything_?"

Emily gave him a look. "Anything but _that_." She sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I fear you don't think of anything else."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding."

"Were you?" She asked. "Then why don't I believe you?"

Regulus grabbed her hand between his and stared down at her with sincere eyes. "All I'm saying Emily, is that I want to spend time with you."

"You are spending time with me." She said softly.

"But all we do is study and all you do is stress. Half the time you don't even remember I'm here."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, I didn't-"

"You left without me at least five times this week." He cut her off.

She bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just need to catch up."

Regulus raised her chin with one hand and cupped her cheek. "I know, and I want to help you however I can, but I don't like seeing you work yourself into exhaustion. I hate having to worry about you, because I know you don't want me too, but with the way you're doing things… I can't help but worry for you. I just got you back Emily, and I don't want to lose you again because you worked yourself to death."

"You don't have to worry about me. Everything is organized and I know what I'm doing. It's just all very… stressful." She admitted.

"Then take a break. Use Easter vacation to spend some time with me. We'll do whatever you want to do, and then when we get back we can work."

Emily shook her head and pulled away. "No, I'm sorry. I already arranged with my professors to work over Easter. And then when you get back we have our Apparition tests. There's too much to do to take the whole break off to relax."

Regulus looked crestfallen and bowed his head. Emily felt guilty and tried to think of something. "We can do something for summer. By then we'll both be able to Apparate and we could go anywhere."

"I want to spend time with you _now_." He said selfishly. "Summer is too far away. Besides, we would have spent the summer together anyway."

"Right…" She bit her lip, looking down at her books. After an inner battle she made up her mind and looked back up. "Why don't we go flying?"

Regulus brightened. "Flying? Are you sure?"

She nodded determinedly. "Yes. All this will be here when I get back, and you're right. I do need a break."

Regulus shot out of his seat. "Brilliant!" His happiness wasn't fazed at all when the librarian shushed him. He started gathering all the books, Emily's as well, and putting them in their respective bags. Emily sat back, surprised, and watched silently as his did this. She rose and followed him as he exited the library, both of their bags over his shoulder.

"We're going _now_?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Of course." He paused in the hallway. "Now, you go ahead to the pitch while I go get my broom and drop off our bags."

"You don't have to, I can-"

He shook his head and pushed her in the direction of the entrance hall while he headed off towards the dungeons. "Just wait for me!" He called before disappearing from her sight all together.

Emily sighed and reluctantly made her way to the entrance hall, regretting ever bringing up the idea of going flying. She straightened after a moment and smiled slightly, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Well, at least he's happy."

She was suddenly caught off guard when something ran into her, knocking her over and the something landing on her roughly, knocking the wind out of her. Emily opened her eyes and sat up, wincing at her sore tailbone, and stared down at the first year lying across her lap.

The little boy looked up hesitantly and his eyes widened when he saw Emily. He stood up and backed away. "I-I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean. I wasn't…wasn't looking…"

Emily narrowed her eyes and stood, brushing off her robes. "It's fine." Something about the boy looked familiar. He had light brown hair and wide brown eyes. His Hufflepuff crest stood out against his black robes. "You look familiar…do I know you?"

He shook his head quickly, his face pale. "No!" He squeaked, looking petrified.

Emily's eyes widened. His fear and squeaky voice jogged a memory. "You…You're the boy that ran into me at dinner before…" Her expression hardened in anger and she drew her wand.

The boy's eyes widened further and he tried to run.

"_Impedimenta__!_"

The boy slowed to a stop, still in running position. Emily kept her face blank and walked until she stood in front of his prone figure. She waved her wand and he began to move. He became unbalanced and tipped forward, landing in a heap at Emily's feet. He tried to crawl away, but froze when her wand was pointed directly at him.

"Why are you so terrified of my presence?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him. "If it was just normal fear I'd let it go, but you seem almost…guilty. When you hit me at dinner, did you do it on purpose? You were trying to distract me, weren't you? So that someone could slip that poison in my drink."

"P-Please…. don't hurt me." He whimpered.

Emily sneered. "Pathetic. Just tell me who put you up to it, because I'm sure someone so easily frightened as you would never be brave or cunning enough to attempt murder. So…Who was it?"

"She'll…She'll kill me if I tell you."

Emily smirked and leaned closer. "And you think I'm just going to stand by and let you get away when you were a part of my poisoning?" She narrowed her eyes menacingly. "I can make sure you get a fate worse then death. If I go to Dumbledore, I have no doubt that you'll be expelled."

"No! Please don't tell!" He cried. "I-I didn't know! I swear! I was only a distraction. I didn't know anything about the poisoning. Katrina didn't tell me anything about what she was doing. I-"

"Katrina?"

The boy gasped and covered his mouth.

"It was Katrina Pearl, wasn't it?"

He nodded and muttered. "Yes."

Emily stood up and pocketed her wand, looking down at the boy blankly. "Go, before I give you something to really fear."

When he was gone, having run away as quickly as he could before Emily could do anything to him, Emily continued on her way to the entrance hall and then the Quidditch pitch, her mind turning over this new information.

She sat on the bleachers, her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

It was stupid to assume Katrina would take what I did to her. She is a Slytherin after all. I should have realized she'd want revenge.

Truthfully, Emily knew that she had forgotten about the blond haired brown-eyed girl since embarrassing her in front of the entire school and foiling her plot to become popular. Emily paid Katrina no mind in classes and never ran into her in the common room, the other girl was most likely keeping a low profile. Ever since Emily started dating Regulus her old life, the life of loneliness and shunning, no longer mattered, and that included any thoughts of Katrina.

But now…

_How am I going to make sure she pays?_

Katrina had gone too far. Ruining reputations is one thing, but actually trying to kill? Emily knew without a doubt that the other attempts on her life: the messed up potion in potions class, which was a pathetic attempt because the only side effect was the singing, the staircase, and the bookshelf falling over, were probably all caused by Katrina.

Emily scowled. _Should have taken care of her when I had the chance. I knew that she only got a couple weeks detention for the potion stealing, but… I never expected her to do this. It's just so… devious. It's very unlike her. She's an idiot…Hmm._

"Emily!"

Emily looked up as Regulus ran onto the pitch, broom in his hand. He stopped in front of her, eager smile on his face. "Ready?"

Emily couldn't suppress the smile that formed. There was just a child-like happiness that surrounded him. She stood, pushing all her thoughts to the back of her mind, but not forgotten. "Sure."

He mounted his broom and held out a hand to her. "Then come on."

She grabbed his hand, but hesitated. "You sure it's safe?"

He nodded. "Of course, you're always safe with me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're always so cheesy."

"Most girls like cheesy." He smirked and pulled her closer. "But you're not like most girls."

"No, I myself like a guy to be sweet once in a while," she said with a grin. "But I just think we're beyond that stage in our relationship."

"And what stage are we at?" he asked. "The 'girlfriend allows boyfriend to take her flying stage'?"

"Apparently," she looked at the broom with disinterest. "But it doesn't mean the girlfriend has to like it."

His face was inches from hers and Emily's breath caught. His face was serious and his hands were holding hers tightly. "Emily, don't you trust me?"

She could only nod, her mouth suddenly dry.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Then trust me to take care of you and just live a little dangerously once in a while."

"I think my life is _dangerous_ enough without a broom." She was partly serious with that statement. "But I guess I can't argue now that I'm out here, right?"

Regulus nodded and smiled. "I promise you'll love it, and I'll even let you sit in front."

"Yay…" She muttered halfheartedly.

The broom ride distracted Emily, but she didn't forget the wrong that was brought against her, and her vengeful spirit began to rise and her fingers itched to cast some spells.


	35. Lies

_**Chapter 35: Lies**_

"Oh, I can't believe I'm finally done!" Narcissa gushed. "It seems like just yesterday I was a first year, and now…I'm a graduate on my very last train ride to Kings Cross. It all just seems so sudden. I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself now that I'm no longer a student."

"Then it's very lucky that you have your inheritance to support you, or whatever would you do?" Regulus drawled from beside her. "Adding in your engagement to Malfoy to the fact that you're now out of Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll have _nothing_ to do with yourself."

Narcissa turned and glared at her cousin. "There's no need to be sarcastic. You're lucky to be my cousin, or you wouldn't be invited to the event of the year, my wedding."

Regulus gave her a bored expression. "Narcissa, you invited almost all of the pureblood community. You can't stand anyone not giving you their entire attention on your special day. Even if I wasn't related to you, I'd probably still be invited."

Narcissa's nose scrunched as if she had something rotten under it and she turned away with an insulted 'hmph!'

Emily rolled her eyes and shared a look with Regulus. He made a face at Narcissa's back and Emily laughed quietly. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her challengingly and Emily bit her lip and forced a frown, returning her attention to the book in her lap.

"Well Emily, I know you'll be looking forward to my wedding, you're going to be one of my bridesmaids after all."

Emily's eyes widened and she looked up sharply. "What?"

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "She is? Since when?"

Narcissa studied her nails. "Fiona has caught some illness that has bloated her face and is very contagious. She won't be able to make dress fittings and I can't make any exceptions for anyone. Everything must go on schedule and I need a new third bridesmaid. So Emily, I'd like it to be you."

Emily was a loss for words and looked to Regulus for help.

"Ah, Narcissa, Emily and I are going to France." Emily shot him a curious look, but he ignored it. "So she wouldn't be able to make the dress fitting. Can't you find some other girl, or-"

"No," Narcissa interrupted firmly. "Everyone else are complete and utter idiots and will try to show me up. Emily is practically family, she'll be joining it one day after all," Emily blushed and refused to look at Regulus while he shifted awkwardly. Narcissa rolled her eyes at their behavior and continued. "And I want her as one of my bridesmaids. And it's not like you two will be joined at the hip. Emily will be able to spare a few days to floo back for the fittings and rehearsals. So what do you say Emily? Be my bridesmaid?"

Emily looked to Regulus for help again, but he just shrugged. She turned back to Narcissa and tried not to grimace. "I… I… um. I'm flattered, Narcissa-"

"Cissy."

Emily nodded. "Cissy… But, I…I actually didn't think you liked me that much. After what happened my second year with that hair growth potion and everything…"

Narcissa laughed. "Oh, Emily, don't be silly. That's all behind us now. Besides, I think that you fully redeemed yourself by helping with the little mishap with Pearl. Besides, do you really think I'd let you be around me or any other of my family members if I didn't like you?"

Emily didn't say anything and remained unsure.

Narcissa sighed and reached forward to pat Emily's knee. "Don't be so hesitant. It's a simple question and should have a simple answer. If you don't want to I completely understand."

"No," Emily said quickly. "No, I do. I was just wondering why is all. It just seems so sudden." She smiled, a little forcibly. "I'd be," she struggled for the right word. "_Honored_ to be on of your bridesmaids."

Regulus smirked in amusement, but didn't comment. When Emily looked at him he nodded in approval and she felt a little relief before turning her attention back to Narcissa, who sat back and smiled.

"Wonderful. Arrangements will be made once I get home. I'll owl you the details and the dates. Oh, this is going to be so fun! I had such an enjoyable time planning Bella's wedding, and now I get to plan my own! And I'm sure it will be great fun getting to know each other better."

"Yeah," Emily said with fake enthusiasm. "It'll be great." She looked around the compartment awkwardly. Taking a moment to watch the scenery pass through the window. Somehow, Emily wished the train would go a little faster and she would be free of school ties. That included Narcissa's eagerness for them to bond. Emily glanced at her watch and smiled.

"Oh, _darn_. I have to go. I have my prefects' rounds. Gotta make sure the train is safe and all that." She tried not to make her happiness obvious. She stood and smiled at Narcissa and Regulus. "Have fun without me."

She left the compartment, smirking as she heard Regulus's fleeting voice complaining.

"Why can't you go sit with someone else Narcissa?"

"And leave my favorite cousin all by himself? _Never_."

Emily laughed quietly and closed the door behind her before making her way down the corridor, checking in the compartments. End of the year train rounds were always boring, and on the off chance of actually coming across someone breaking rules you couldn't do anything about it but tell them off. And then once you leave every just goes back to doing whatever they want. It was the end of the year, and no one wanted to listen to the student authority figures. The Head Boy himself was being especially rowdy now that he was finished with school.

Emily rolled her eyes to herself. Quite the role model her brother was.

Emily had made it to the end of the train and was about to turn back when a hand shot out of a compartment and grabbed her. Emily shrieked and fell onto the seat, her hair obscuring her vision. As she tried to right herself she heard the door click close and lock. Emily began to protest loudly, but her mouth was covered and her attacker's face was an inch from her own.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to yell, but it came out as muffled because of the offending hand over her mouth.

Sirius smirked. "Surprised?"

Emily glared and tried to move his hand, but he was faster and soon Emily found herself underneath him and her arms trapped to her sides. Her muffled protests increases tenfold and Sirius watched, amused. He stared down at her, an eyebrow raised, and waited until she stopped. When she did, her glare still in place, he smiled.

"Are you done?" He asked.

She nodded.

"And if I move my hand, you promise not to scream?"

She nodded again.

Sirius slowly moved his hand.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!? Get off-!"

Sirius covered her mouth again. "You little liar." He chuckled. "Now how am I supposed to talk to you about us if you're just going to scream? This is not a good way to start a relationship."

Emily had about enough of his babble and struggled harder. He wasn't pushed off, seeing as his bigger build could over power Emily easily, but he slipped slightly. Emily then took the opportunity to bit him, hard.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling back.

Emily freed her arms and pushed him further away, her back hitting the wall as she scooted away. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you?" He examined his hand. "Geez, if I knew you liked it rough…" He looked up and smirked. "But I guess that could make it more fun."

Emily just wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face so bad that she felt like punching something. So she did, she hit him right in the face. And felt a little better as she watched him fall to the floor, cradling his cheek with one hand.

Sirius rubbed his cheek. "Okay, I may have deserved that. I will make a note that you hate surprises."

Emily sneered at him and tried to get passed him to the door. She reached for the lock, but Sirius grabbed her arm from his position on the floor.

"Wait Emily, I just need-"

Emily kicked him in the stomach and reached for the door again.

"Ugh!" Sirius exclaimed, holding his stomach.

Emily smiled triumphantly as she got the lock undone and grabbed the door handle.

"Emily, wait!" Sirius called. Emily through him a look and opened the door.

"_Incarcerous!_"

Ropes wrapped themselves around her and she struggled, opening her mouth to scream…

"Hey! Sirius, you-"

"_Silencio!_"

Emily screamed at him, but no sound came out of her mouth. Frustration covered her face and she turned to hop away, the ropes around her legs not allowing her to run.

"No!"

Sirius launched forward and grabbed her ankles.

If she could have screamed in pain when she landed hard on the ground with no way to support herself, she would have. Emily, momentarily stunned by pain, didn't struggle as Sirius dragged her back into the compartment and closed and locked the door again. He sighed and leaned against the door, glancing down at Emily's struggling form.

"You really are very difficult. I just wanted to talk."

Emily shifted back and forth until she could push herself to sit up and face Sirius. She glared and mouthed something to him.

Sirius placed a hand at his ear and grinned. "Sorry, what was that? You're gonna need to speak up deary."

Emily tried to scream at him, but still nothing came out. Sirius laughed, but gasped when she kicked his shin with the heels of her tied feet. He slid down the door and massaged it, a tiny glare directed at her.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Use your words, Emily."

She kicked him again.

"Okay! Okay!" Sirius exclaimed, massaging his other shin. He pulled out his wand at pointed it at her, but paused, thinking better of it. "You'll probably scream at me when I reverse the charm." He pointed his wand behind him at the door and muttered the silencing charm again, then pointed it at her again.

Emily's voice returned and she proved so by trying it out on Sirius. "Are you completely crazy?! What is wrong with you?! If you wanted to talk to me you could have just…talked! You didn't have to kidnap me!"

"I thought that this would be more fun. I'm starting to rethink that now." He rubbed his cheek. "When I pictured this meeting I pictured you causing me…" He glanced at Emily and she glared with hatred. "…not pain."

She sneered. "You're disgusting. Now untie me!"

"Will you hit me after I do?"

"No." She said immediately.

"Don't lie."

She pouted. "…Maybe."

Sirius smiled and stood, pulling her up easily by the rope and sitting her down on the bench and taking a seat across from her on the other seat. "So then it wouldn't be very smart of me to let you go then."

"Well you're not known to be smart." She said smartly. "You're what people call a beauty with no brains."

Sirius smirked and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "So you find me attractive."

"No, I find you annoying."

"You can be very mean when you want to be."

Emily smiled sweetly. "You only think that because I harbor up all pent up emotions and set them off on you."

"Does that include your passion?" He asked slyly.

She made a face. "What?"

Sirius stood and leaned over her, cupping her cheek. "I haven't stopped thinking about the kiss we shared."

Emily pulled away, or at least tried. "Sirius that was months ago."

"But it might as well have been yesterday, because everything about it is still fresh in my mind." His hand trailed over her face and ran through her hair.

Emily hoped his hand got closer to her face again so she could bite him again. "Sirius, it was just a kiss. I've kissed you before, they didn't mean anything."

"Don't say that." He said softly. "Don't lie anymore."

"I'm not lying. It didn't mean anything to me." She said calmly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sirius screamed at her, his grip on her tightening. Emily flinched and turned away from him. Sirius softened and loosened his hold, turning her face gently. "Why are you lying?"

"Sirius," She stared up into his sad eyes, her own serious. "I'm not lying."

He smirked, although Emily could see it was forced. "I thought I told you that you should start choosing for yourself instead of what is best for someone else."

"If I was doing that," she said. "Then I would tell you that I love you and pretend that when I kiss you I feel something. I have chosen for myself and I've chosen Regulus."

"No!" Sirius grabbed her shoulders and shook her sharply once. "Why would you choose him?! He is a spoiled, selfish brat who thinks he should get whatever he wants. He'll choose a life serving Voldemort and will never love you as much as I do!"

"Is that why I should choose you Sirius? Because your life is so much harder than Regulus's? You think that because he has his inheritance, still has a home, and parents that love him that he doesn't deserve to have someone that loves him. You think that you deserve more love than him because you've been so deprived?" Emily glared. "The only spoiled brat I see is you. I don't love you Sirius, I love Regulus, and he deserves to be loved just as anyone else does."

"But he doesn't deserve your love!" Sirius exclaimed. He cupped her face again and stood her up, bringing her closer, his face inches from hers. "I do." He whispered.

Emily stared up at him, feeling a little less then compassionate towards Sirius and his sadness because she still had ropes wrapped around her and he was keeping her captive against her will. "Sirius…" She said softly.

"Yes?" He asked, leaning even closer, his breath brushing against her lips.

"Stop whining, let me go, and face that life won't always go your way." She snapped.

Sirius's leaned back in surprise, his eyes wide. "Emily-"

"No, don't say anything else." She said, hopping out of his grasp and leaning on the door. "You're officially an adult now that you've graduated and it's time you start acting like one! Stop thinking that you can have whatever you want just because you think you deserve it; face the hardships and be a man!"

Sirius's face darkened and he stepped closer to her again, placing a hand on the wall on either side of her head. "You want me to be a man? Fine." Before Emily could even blink her bounds were cut and Sirius was holding her hands above her head, one of his hands covering both of her wrists while the other pocketed his wand. "Fine," he repeated lowly, leaning closer, his free hand cupping the back of her head. "Then I'll show you what a man who really loves you can do."

Emily's eyes widened and she gasped in response as Sirius attacked her mouth. Emily took a brief moment to wonder why she was always being pressed against a door or a wall and being taken advantage of, and then another second to realize that besides the fact that Sirius was a really good kisser, even though it was one-sided on his part, she didn't have any emotion besides annoyance, anger, and frustration towards him.

She twitched…and only the slightest bit of guilt crossed her mind as she kicked him in a very painful spot.

Emily rubbed her wrists and stared down at Sirius as he withered on the floor, cupping himself. "Sirius," She took a deep breath and composed herself. "No matter what, and no matter who with, you will always get…something, some kind of response, from a girl when you kiss her. Especially with your kiss, but that doesn't mean…" She struggled, her hands balling up into fists. "You say you love me Sirius, but why are you always trying to hurt and confuse me?"

Sirius groaned, his face turning a bit red and a vein n his forehead sticking out slightly. Emily wondered if she kicked him too hard, but over looked her sympathy and answered her own question. "It's because you're selfish. You say you want to talk to me and get me to understand your feelings, but why does it seem every meeting ends with you trying to get physical? It's because that's all you want Sirius and once you get what you want everything else will seem dull. You think on the spot, I think about everything. If what you wanted to happen ever happened, we'd kill each other. We would never work out."

Sirius looked up at her, a brush of pain still lining his face. "Emily… Don't."

Emily turned away and unlocked the door. Her back stayed facing him, her hand on the door handle. "You told me not to lie to myself and to choose for myself. Well if I stayed with you I'd be doing just that. I…I choose Regulus."

"Please…Emily." He whispered pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." She whispered. Before any further protests could be voiced she opened to door and left Sirius in the compartment alone, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

She stood for a moment longer before sighing and heading back to her compartment; to Regulus.

* * *

Emily trudged through the corridor towards her room, feeling weary and annoyed. She was currently in Paris with Regulus, staying in a hotel in the French wizarding community. She had been having a lovely time in France with Regulus in the beginning, until she received an owl from Narcissa about the first dress fitting.

She had just been through hours of a dress fitter poking her with her wand and pins, hormonal women gushing over Narcissa's upcoming wedding, and Bellatrix, Narcissa's maid of honor, telling Emily all about how she was proudly serving the Dark Lord. And how he was looking forward to Emily joining his ranks.

Emily very much doubted that the Dark Lord cared about one reluctant witch when he had many others who were more willing to join his ranks.

Sighing, Emily opened the door to her room that she was sharing with Regulus and entered, closing the door behind her.

"Regulus?"

Regulus looked up. "Emily, you're back, finally."

Emily raised an eyebrow and realized that Regulus was in the same place and position as he was when she left him that morning: in his bed, his blankets still covering him, and his arms spread out.

"Are you still in bed you lazy git?" Striding over to the violet curtains covering the window, she threw them open. She smiled and gazed at the beauty that was Paris, the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Her tiny moment was broken by Regulus's groan of protest and she turned, hands on hips, watching as he threw an arm over his unadjusted eyes. "Regulus, can you tell me why you are in the exact same position as you were when I left? You are in Paris, I'm sure there could have been something exciting and cultural for you to do."

Regulus sat up and squinted at her, his blankets pooling around his waist and his naked chest becoming visible to Emily. She raised an eyebrow, hardly fazed, and tilted her head. Regulus scratched his head, tousling his hair, and yawned. "Well, I thought it would be boring without you. So I stayed here and waited for you."

She rolled her eyes and went to the other window, opening the curtains and letting more light into the room. "Yeah right, you were being lazy. Using my day away as an excuse to sleep in till four o'clock in the afternoon." She opened a window and let the fresh air into the room. She sighed and leaned against the windowsill, drinking in the sights in front of her.

She felt arms wrapping around her from behind and leaned back to lay her head against Regulus's chest, him resting his chin at the crook of her neck to see what she saw, but looking less than impressed. "Well if someone didn't drag me around France, not resting for one moment, then maybe I wouldn't have had to sleep so long while you were gone."

Emily sniffed indignantly. "Not my fault you don't find the cultural history behind this city as interesting as I do."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry for not finding muggle art and their history less then remarkable."

"I thought the art in the Louvre were beautiful."

"They didn't even move." He said deadpanned. "I can't understand why you've had us interacting with all those muggles when we could have just stayed in the wizarding areas with our own kind."

"I want to experience France, all of France, and that includes interacting with muggles."

"Fine. We'll go see whatever you want, as long as you don't start preaching about muggle equality and how they're no different than us. Then I'll know you've gone _completely_ insane."

Emily glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to insult me?"

"No, no, of course not." He said quickly. "So, um, did you have fun at the dress fitting thing?"

Emily rolled her eyes at the obvious change of subject, but answered anyway. "Boring. The lady poked me a million times when measuring and stuff, and when it wasn't my turn all Narcissa and the rest wanted to talk about was clothes and the wedding." She groaned. "And I have to go to three more and then the rehearsal. And I had so hoped for this summer to be relaxing."

"It can still be relaxing." Regulus said, kissing her neck. "We'll do whatever you want during our vacation until it's time to go back for the wedding."

Emily turned in his grip and smiled up at him slyly, her hands on his bare chest. "Really?"

He nodded, leaning closer. "Whatever you think might help you _relax_."

She bit her lip in anticipation. "Then I know exactly what we can do." She moved away from Regulus and headed for the bed.

Regulus inwardly cheered and congratulated himself on his manipulation skills. Suddenly bundles of clothes hit him in the face. He stumbled staring down at the shirt and pants in his arms then at Emily, who was rifling through her things at a quick pace.

"Emily, wha…?"

"Get dressed, we can't have you waking around in your pajamas." She said happily, pulling off her robes and revealing the blue shirt and gray skirt she was wearing underneath.

He blinked at her quick change. "We're going out?"

She gave him an amused look. "What, did you really think we'd be staying in? Especially after you just spent the whole day sleeping?"

"Sleeping wasn't what I had in mind by staying in." He mumbled.

Emily paused, her back to him, and stared down at her purse, a thoughtful look and sad look in her eyes. She bit her lip and her hands balled into fists. "I can't."

"What?" Regulus asked absentmindedly as he pulled on his shirt and zipped his pants.

"Nothing." Emily turned to him and smiled. "Come on, we're going to go do something very fun and relaxing."

"What?"

Emily opened the door to the corridor and held it open for Regulus, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Shopping."

Regulus groaned and Emily laughed, closing the door after them. She was fully intending on making every moment she spent in France fun and not let anything that had happened or may happen hang over her head.

There would be no more lies in her life.


	36. Knowing

_**Chapter 36: Knowing**_

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given to one another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

Emily found irony in the old minister wizard's words. She glanced at the vast number of guests attending the wedding, all of which were from notable pureblooded families. More than half most likely went through an arranged marriage and didn't know the meaning of love. To these people there was no such thing as love. They were only with their spouses to because they were both purebloods and just wanted a powerful name for themselves.

Emily turned back to face the alter and looked between Lucius and Narcissa thoughtfully; taking in the looks in their eyes as they gazed at each other. They at least looked to be in love, Emily thought. Narcissa, Emily knew, was deeply in love with the blond man in front of her, but Lucius… He just didn't seem the type to harbor any type of emotions relative to love and compassion… Emily's thoughts trailed off and she looked toward the audience once more, her eyes meeting Regulus's.

He smiled and she smiled back. Even from far away she could see the trust in his eyes. The unchangeable trust and love for her that made the question that always plagued her mind rise up: did she love him back?

She looked away quickly, unable to look at him anymore. She looked back to the couple getting married. She'd much rather question their relationship than her own.

* * *

Emily could feel her legs sweating from the immense heat the many layers of her fluffy black dress was causing to the added summer heat. The bridesmaid dresses were beautiful, but they were giving a temperature imbalance, too much heat on the legs, but not enough for her arms and neck. The neckline was also far to low for Emily's taste and the little bow on the front was definitely not Emily's style. But who was she to complain, it was what Narcissa wanted – no doubt a small ploy to make sure no one would find a bridesmaid more attractive than the bride – and what Narcissa wanted she got and Emily was not going to tell her she didn't like the dress.

Emily spotted a familiar hunched figure standing beside the refreshment table, a goblet of wine in his hand, and smirked. She purposely strode over to him, picking up a goblet of her own and standing beside him.

"I just love weddings, don't you Snape?" She spoke smoothly

Snape glowered at her.

Emily smirked and continued, her eyes roaming the dance floor. "They're just such a happy occasion, and I'm lucky enough to be frequently invited to so many. My brother, you know him, right, James?" She asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." Snape said with disdain.

"Oh, I suppose you would." She laughed. "How could I forget? Such the prankster he is, wouldn't you say?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Anyway, it seems James will be getting married soon."

"Is he? Poor girl." He drawled with disinterest.

Emily smiled in amusement. "Now, I wouldn't be thinking that way. I've seen them together. They seem very much in love. They'd have to be, they only just started going out a few months ago and are already engaged."

He grunted, losing interest and looking annoyed.

"I would never expect goody two shoes Lily Evans to rush into an engagement so quickly." She shrugged, watching Snape intently out of the corner of her eye.

Snape's eyes widened and he turned to Emily swiftly, his goblet falling from his hands.

"What?" He asked softly.

Emily tilted her head. "Oh, Snape, you've dropped your drink."

Snape ignored her and reached forward, grabbing her shoulders tightly, his nails digging into her flesh. "What did you say?"

"About what?" She asked innocently, ignoring her stinging shoulders.

He shook her. "About Lily!" He hissed. "You're lying. She would never choose that Gryffindor buffoon. You're trying to trick me." It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Why ever would I do that?" Emily smirked, her eyes darkening and all innocence disappearing. "Oh, Severus, don't seem so upset, James will take very good care of Evans. I think that she made the right choice, choosing James over all the _other_ boys."

Snape's eyes filled with rage and his grip tightened. She knew she would bruise, but refused to wince or show pain. She stumbled when Snape let her go sharply, pushing her away. "Why...Why are you telling me this?" He looked pained as he asked, some of his rage being replaced with distress and pleading.

"I just wanted to see the look on your face when you realized that the thing you want most in the world is marrying the person you _hate_ most in the world." She said evenly.** "**And that while your life is falling into a bottomless pit, mine is prospering despite your previous attempts to ruin it."

His rage returned full force and he looked like he was ready to lunge at her. "You...you heartless bitch."

Emily laughed. "Why thank you, I've tried so hard to become a good Slytherin. And it pleases me so much to torment you. I'll be sure to mention to Lily when I see her to send you an invite."

Snape scowled and pushed her away. He walked away quickly, sneering at anyone who looked his way. Emily smirked and took a sip of wine, her attention returning to the dance floor, searching for Regulus, who was sharing a dance with his newly married cousin. She suddenly furrowed her eyebrows.

_If she's there, then where's...?_

"Are you having fun tormenting my guests?"

Emily turned and smiled Lucius innocently. "Of course not, Lucius, I'm too nice of a person to torment anyone."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, his eyes glancing in the direction Snape stormed off. "Well I find that hard to believe when Severus has left in such a huff."

Emily smiled secretly. "Oh, he's just a little miffed that the girl of his dreams is with someone else and doesn't want or love him."

"Do you think so highly of yourself?" He asked sarcastically. "Are you sure you weren't just being annoying?"

Emily hummed and took another drink of her wine, not answering him. She had tortured Snape enough with what she knew; better Malfoy thought Snape loved Emily instead of loving a mudblood. The two stood in silence Emily watching the dancers and Lucius watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she shifted uncomfortably, suddenly nervous. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw he was still looking at her, an eyebrow raised. Emily rolled her eyes and turned to him fully.

"What?"

Lucius took her goblet from her and placed it on the table. "Come, dance with me." He gave her no time to refuse as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Will I be ambushed like the last time I danced with you?" She asked, shifting into dancing position with him, her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand in his.

"No, this is just for the joy of your company while my wife is occupied." He said smoothly, taking lead to their movements easily.

Emily rolled her eyes, following his steps just as easily, not having to look down once. "Can't even take the stick out of your ass for your own wedding reception. You should relax."

"You're so disgustingly brash Emily." He said grinning down at her. "But I suppose that's part of your charm." His face took on its cool demeanor again and looked away from her. "However, because it is _my _wedding reception, I can't relax, because I have a reputation to uphold. If I was to act, say, like a certain someone, my reputation as a prestigious gentleman would be ruined and I'd lose any respect I've gained as the Malfoy heir."

She let her eyes roll again and mumbled. "Prestigious gentleman my arse."

"For example," He continued. "Those of high Pureblood society do not roll their eyes or mumble in ways that show their emotions so easily and make them look childish and unbecoming."

Emily glared up at him and purposely stepped on his foot. Lucius tripped and threw her a look, but she just smiled innocently, inwardly cackling at his ruffled expression.

They resumed their dance in silence; Emily's black skirts twirling out at every sudden twist or turn as they moved around the other dancers. Emily looked up at Lucius, studying his aristocratic looks; from his long blond hair and pointed face to the cool gray eyes and cold smirk. There was no doubt in her mind that he was to be considered the most important person in the room.

"You're staring Emily." Lucius said. "May I remind you that I am a married man?"

"Oh you've caught me. You're just such a handsome piece of man that I couldn't help myself." She said sarcastically. "Really Lucius, like I'd want you when I have Regulus. Besides, you'd never want me over Narcissa."

Lucius glanced over Emily's head at his wife, a small smile forming. "Yes, I am quite lucky aren't I?" He looked down at Emily. "I suppose I will be attending your wedding next."

"What makes you say that?" Emily asked surprised.

"Well, you and Regulus are entering your final year and I can only assume that once you graduate you'll follow Bellatrix and Narcissa's examples and marry right out of Hogwarts before you join our lord's ranks."

"Right." Emily said slowly. "Regulus and I haven't really talked about that."

"You better do so Emily, soon. The Dark Lord takes notice upon strong unions, and Regulus by then will have made a name for himself and it would benefit you more to marry him before joining."

Emily became thoughtful. "Of course. Everything is in the best interest of joining the Dark Lord."

The conversation ended after that and the two dancers parted when the song ended. Lucius smiled and bowed, thanking her for the dance. Emily nodded and they walked away from each other, headed in opposite directions. Emily watched from the garden doors as Lucius approached Narcissa, taking her hand and kissing it. Narcissa glowed and smiled at him, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Emily frowned and exited the ballroom.

She stepped into the garden and let out a long breath. It was very beautiful outside. It was a warm summer afternoon and the trees glowed in the sunlight. Emily stopped walking beside the flowerbed, staring down at the roses blackly. She waited, expectant.

He had followed her. She knew he would. She knew he had been watching her as she danced with Lucius. She knew it would only be more than a few minutes before he came to her. She knew her Regulus so well. She knew the familiar feeling of him wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. She knew the feeling of her lips on her skin. And she knew his voice; so well she knew when he was mad, sad, or happy.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

She placed her hands over his. "I needed to talk to you."

He lifted his head from her shoulder and turned her around in his arms. "What is it? Did Lucius say something?"

"No," she said. "I just want to talk to you alone."

He traced her jaw. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking." She said.

"Should I be worried?" He joked.

"I don't know."

His smile slowly faded. "Something's wrong."

"Yes." She nodded. "I want to leave."

"Fine, I'll go get your coat." He made to leave, but she grabbed his hands.

"No, I want to leave this." She motioned to him and to the large mansion in the background. "I suddenly realize that all of this stress, everything going on…I… I can't deal with it Regulus. I may be seventeen now but I don't want to grow up too fast. I feel so old and I'm not even finished with school yet."

"Sometimes you have to grow up faster than you want, Emily." Regulus murmured.

"Regulus." She whispered, running her thumbs over the back of his hands. "You of all people can understand," she glanced at his left arm. "The burden of growing up too fast."

"But what comes out of it will make it all worth it." He said.

"Will it?" She sighed. "When I started Hogwarts I was looking forward to the best and most fun times of my life, but it was torture. It's our last year Regulus, and there is no one there anymore to watch me every day, to expect things of me, I just want to spend this year doing… nothing."

He bowed his head. "And doing nothing involves having nothing to do with me."

Emily cupped his face and made his eyes meet hers. She smiled. "No, but I think it would be best for us if we had… space. Parts of the stress are the levels of seriousness we're taking with this 're teenagers, and I've realized that as teenagers we are idiots and have no idea what we want."

"I want you." Regulus said immediately.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "And if you still feel that way after we graduate then we may be together for a long time, but if we put all our efforts on it now where will that leave us later?"

Regulus chuckled. He looked down at Emily with misty eyes. "I hate how you make so much sense when you're breaking up with me."

"I'm not, Regulus." She said softly, stroking his face. "But just by the fact that you were taking it so well proves my point. What type of teenage boy takes something like this so calmly? You need this just as much as I do. I want you to enjoy your seventh year without me as another burden on your mind."

"You're not a burden!" Regulus took both of her hands and held them tightly. "Don't… Stop thinking like that. Stop. I want to be with you, always. You're the only person I can go to; the only one who understands."

"And I will be there for you Regulus." She said earnestly, squeezing his hands back. "But all this pressure, the expectations are killing me. I want to be able to go through school like a normal teenager who has no idea what's ahead of her. I want be oblivious, or at least pretend. But all this stress is draining me and I can't stand it. I _won't_ stand it Regulus!"

"Emily-"

"I want a career." She cut in. "I want to do something with my life, more then what you want me to do."

"Alright."

"I don't want you telling me about our _bright_ future."

"Fine."

"…I don't want to hear about the Dark Lord. And I don't want to hear anything about joining him until the time comes and I'm ready."

"Okay."

Emily sighed and took a step forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you."

He hugged her back immediately. "Emily-"

"Don't." Emily whispered. "I'm going to leave now and I will see you on the train back to Hogwarts. I want you to remember Regulus, this isn't a break up."

"Then why does it feel that way?" He asked softly, his voice cracking.

"Because you can't see the good that will come out of this. One school year will be nothing compared to the rest of our lives." She said. "You'll be glad for this space."

She could feel him shake his head against her shoulder, his arms tightening around her. Emily placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly, her eyes meeting his. He had tears in his eyes, to match her own. Emily smiled and kissed him lightly. Regulus returned the light pressure, closing his eyes tightly.

Emily was first to pull away and stepped out of his embrace. Her smile was sad. "This is good. A breath of fresh air for us." She took another step back. "Regulus, if I ever want to fall in love with anyone, it'd be with you."

Emily closed her eyes, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration and in the next second she was gone with a '_Pop!_'

She reappeared in her living room and sat down in her couch, not even bothering to look up. She stared at the floor with a black expression as tears continued to roll down her face. Suddenly she let out a loud sob and fell sideways on the couch into a laying position.

"Are you alright?"

Emily looked up sharply. She hadn't even checked to see if anyone was in the room before she started to cry so loudly. When she saw whom it was she sat up in a flash and composed herself, but she could feel her face heating up. Lily Evan's pretty face was composed in a frown. Emily noticed Lily looked quite comfortable in the Potter living room. Sitting in the armchair by the window, a book in her lap, looking very pretty in her green sundress with her hair in a bun.

"Fine. What are you doing here Evans?" Emily asked coolly.

"Your parents invited me for lunch. I was just waiting for your mum." Lily said. "James and your dad are in the kitchen still."

"Oh." Emily murmured. "Well I bet your all just having a marvelous time. I better go upstairs before I impose on the happy family gathering. She got up and walked around the couch.

"Wait." Lily stood. "Why… Why don't you stay and join us? Your mum is just getting some photos and your dad and brother should be done with the dishes soon."

"Hmm, tempting, but no. Family gatherings are not my thing." Emily said. She made it to the top of the stairs when Lily stopped her again.

"I know we're not friends or anything, but I don't want you to feel like you have to leave because I'm here. We're going to be family after all and you can talk to me about anything." Lily said.

Emily stared down at Lily intensely. Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her hands together nervously. After a moment Emily smiled slightly. "Thanks, and don't worry." She turned away, her frown returning. "It's not because of you that I'm leaving."

Lily stared after the youngest Potter, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Lily dear, I found the photos." Joan called from the living room, appearing in the doorway. "Where… Oh there you are. Come dear I just found the cutest picture of James, you'll die when you see it."

"Mum!" James's voice groaned from the living room. "Please don't embarrass me in front of Lily."

Joan giggled and looped her arm through Lily's. "I can hardly believe he's an adult now. They grow up so fast." She wiped a fake tear and began to lead Lily back to the living room.

"Mrs. Potter, Emily, she-" Lily began.

"Oh, is she home? I wish she would have at least said hello before going upstairs." Joan sighed. "Oh well. Edward stop horsing around before you hurt yourself!" Joan scolded her husband.

Edward ignored her warning and shot another spell at his son. "Stop fussing woman, I'm strong enough to teach my son a lesson on who's the best dualist in this household."

"Ha, whatever you say old man." James said, wordlessly blocking the spell and sending one back. "You forget who's the Auror in training here."

"James Potter, you stop that right now before you hurt someone or break something." Lily said.

James immediately lowered his wand. "Lily, I-"

"Already whipped I see." Edward laughed and his next spell hit James directly, causing the young man to fall over in a peal of laughter, an after effect of the tickling charm. "Don't worry Lily, that weakling can't hurt me." Edward whooped, punching the air, but groaned and grabbed his hip. "Ow, my back."

Joan sighed and helped Edward to the armchair. "I told you, you were going to hurt yourself."

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Lily asked, ignoring her laughing fiancé.

Edward laughed. "I'm fine. It's a father's duty to make sure his son's ego doesn't get too big."

"Then we could have used you at Hogwarts Mr. Potter." Lily said with a smirk. She waved her wand and James stopped laughing. "I had to check James's ego many times."

Joan smiled. "Well, we can see that you can handle James very well. He was such a rowdy child. Here let me show you a picture of when he was a baby!" She grabbed an album off the coffee table and motioned for Lily to come closer.

"Mum," James whined. "Please don't."

"Oh hush James, I want to see." Lily said.

James pouted and took a seat on the couch, watching Lily and his mother gush over his baby pictures. Edward laughed. "You'll fit into this family nicely Lily. You're like the daughter I've always wanted."

It was silent after his statement as James and Joan stared at Edward while Lily glanced around awkwardly. The atmosphere soon became tense. Lily cleared her throat. "Ah… Thank you Mr. Potter."

Edward either didn't notice the looks he was receiving and the tension or was ignoring them. He continued to smile at the young red head. "No problem my dear, it's the truth. James couldn't have picked a better woman to carry on the Potter name."

"Edward…" Joan started.

Edward held out his hand. "Joan let me see the album, there's a picture I want Lily to see." He said.

She handed it over silently and Edward flipped through it for a moment before stopping on a particular page. "Ah, here. This is the one."

Lily moved to Edward's side and sat on the arm of the chair, looking down at the smile. She cracked a small smile and listened to Edward as he talked.

James and his mother shared a look, Joan glancing to the stairs sadly. She looked to her husband and sighed, shaking her head. She placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes tightly.

"Mum…" James said quietly.

"I'm fine James." Joan smiled softly. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day. We shouldn't make it any more awkward for Lily."

James nodded. "Alright."

"And don't worry about your father, he'll come around soon. He'll realize that his stupid prejudice doesn't matter." Joan said.

James smiled back. "Right, mum." Though he wasn't convinced.

The atmosphere steadily returned to normal and the four were all laughing together again while a dark figure stood at the top of the stairs, clutching the banister tightly as she looked down at the happy family gathering.

"Soon." Emily whispered. "It will all be over soon."


	37. Jealousy

_**Chapter 37: Jealousy**_

"Regulus."

"Emily."

The two faced off, their faces unreadable. Emily nodded to him and the group of Slytherins behind him. The lone girl in their group, Jessica Grundy, glared at Emily and took a step closer to Regulus, placing her hand on his arm in a possessive way. Emily gave her an icy look before looking up at Regulus. He was composed, perfect as always, not a trace of sadness in his eyes.

Emily, alone, stepped aside to let them pass even though the corridor was wide enough for all of them. Ever since school started she had kept away from Regulus and the rest of the Slytherins to quietly get through her school year without the pressure they would bring in. She focused on the Slug Club, which Slughorn graciously offered another invitation at the beginning of the school year months prior, and her Head duties. She only saw Regulus in class and the common room, but no more than that.

Even from a distance she could she how badly she had hurt him, and already she could she that Jessica had latched onto him like a leech thinking Regulus and Emily were finished. They might as well have been. Regulus's hurt became anger and Emily didn't have to avoid him, for he avoided her more than she him.

From his windswept look Emily assumed he had just gotten out of Quidditch practice and were headed to the common room to relax. A golden badge shined on Regulus's robes as well; he was made Quidditch Captain.

Emily herself had just entered the Slytherin common room only minutes before and was heading up to the library to do homework.

She watched as they passed her. Gaze forward while the rest shot her looks and sneers.

"I can't believe you were ever with her Reg." Jessica said, clinging even closer to him.

"Shut up, Jessica." Regulus said pulling away from her grasp.

Emily sighed and looked away from their backs, intent on going to the library, but she was stopped.

Rabastan broke away from the group and stepped in front of her, a smirk on his lips. A gleaming gold badge was attached to his robes as well. It was Emily's misfortune to be sharing the Head's title with him. While Professor Slughorn was proud to have two Slytherins as Head Boy and Girl Emily was less than happy to be sharing a common room with Rabastan. He was taking Regulus's and Emily's "break up" as an opportunity to make passes at her.

It was also unfortunate that once Rabastan was made Head Boy Slughorn invited him to be in the Slug Club so she had to see more of him than she would like.

"Hello Em."

"Hello Rabastan**." **She said monotonically, leaning against the wall to look up at him.

He didn't let her lack of tone bother him and touched her cheek. "So now that you and Regulus aren't together..."

"Who said we weren't together?" She cut in sharply.

"Regulus." He said with a grin.

Emily frowned, but didn't object to his statement. She couldn't blame Regulus for thinking that, she technically did break up with him, but she never meant to hurt him. She berated that thought and mentally hit herself. Of course she hurt him, she thought. She had let her fears get the better of her and told him they should separate for their seventh year.

It was only until she saw how many girls began to hang off him once he was a free man did her jealously arise and she regretted her decision. But her pride got in the way of telling Regulus of her regrets.

"...this weekend."

Emily snapped back into reality and refocused on Rabastan. "What?"

"I said, there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend." He repeated.

"I know. That was when we planned it for." She said. It was a Head duty to plan the Hogsmeade weekends.

Rabastan rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall beside her. "Yeah, and I was thinking, you should go with me."

Emily pushed off the wall and began to walk. "No thanks."

"What? Why?" Rabastan asked following. "You still mad at me for what happened at the party?"

"Oh you mean when you tried to rape me?" She asked sarcastically. "Noooo, of course not."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a tease." He said under his breath.

Emily stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

Rabastan crossed his arms. "You're a tease. As well as a very spiteful woman. Probably the most cruel and spiteful woman I've ever met."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, have you met your sister-in-law?"

Rabastan laughed. "Well at least Bellatrix doesn't try to hide it. You on the other hand give off this innocent façade while what you're really thinking of is how you're going to manipulate everyone around you to be able to get what you want."

"Oh, so you think you've figured me out?" Emily asked, shifting her weight and placing a hand on her hip while her other arm cradled her books.

Rabastan smiled and leaned closer. "I can see right through you and I know that this isolation is driving you crazy. You may like the quiet, but you never realized that by taking a break from Regulus your were giving up all the respect and attention you gained as his girlfriend. So, because I know how you work I have a proposition..." He paused.

Emily waited, but he didn't continue right away. "Yeah?"

"Become my girlfriend. You can have your little break from Regulus, but still have a status." He said as if it was the best plan in the world. "And a little more..." He trailed off, his hand going to her shoulder.

"No." She said immediately, brushing him off.

"What? Why?"

"Because there are a couple flaws in your plan. I don't care about status as much as you think, I wanted to take a break from Regulus for that exact reason, and...I hate you." She smiled sweetly and moved around him to continue on her way.

This time Rabastan didn't follow, but called after her. "When you change your mind come see me Em."

"Ugh." Emily muttered to herself. "What a creep. Like I would ever."

* * *

Emily cheered with the rest of her House as the Quidditch team made their victory entrance into the common room. Regulus was on the shoulders of the two burly Beaters of his team, a large smile on his face when everyone cheered.

It was a big win for Slytherin, they finally beat Gryffindor after a six year losing streak. Emily knew that it was because James and Sirius had graduated, but **s**he wasn't going to be the one to ruin the mood. She was having a good time as well and was cheering along with the rest of the House.

As Regulus passed his eyes caught hers and she smiled. His laughter died and he frowned for a moment before looking away. Emily's smile faded and she watched him pulled further through the crowd and dropped on the couch. By that time his smile had returned and he was immediately pulled into a conversation with whoever was near the couch.

Emily sighed and turned away, smiling again at the people around her at the table. One boy, Micheal, handed her a glass of firewhiskey someone sneaked in from Hogesmeade. She smiled at him and took a small drink, laughing at the jokes being told.

The girl sitting across from Emily, a skinny brown haired fourth year named Cindy. "So Emily, I was wondering..." She paused and twirled a curly piece of brown hair around her finger, her eyes glancing to her left to meet her friend Amber's eyes. Amber covered a smile and leaned on the table to grin at Emily.

Emily raised an eyebrow at the two. "What?"

They giggled to each other. Micheal shared a look with Emily and rolled his eyes. Emily returned it before looking at the two younger girls, waiting for them to finish.

Amber stopped first. "We were wondering if it was true that you a Regulus Black broke up?"

Emily took a drink of her alcoholic beverage before she answered. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, you two haven't been hanging out as much as last year." Amber said.

"And you didn't go to Hogsmeade with him." Cindy added.

Amber nodded. "And you weren't with him after or before the game."

"And there's that." Cindy said pointed to something behind Emily.

Emily turned and her eyes widened. Cindy had been pointed to the couch that Regulus had been dropped on. He was still occupying it, but so was Jessica and her lips were attached to Regulus's in a less than private way. Anger coursed through Emily and her hand tightened around her glass.

"So...Yes, you're broken up." Amber stated.

Micheal shot her a look. "Shut up Amber, you idiot. Why don't you and Cindy just leave now."

The two girls had the gall to look offended, but didn't question Micheal, who was a sixth year prefect, and left the table. Emily didn't even notice, she was too busy watching with rage as Regulus was kissed by another girl, and kissed her back. The glass in her hand shattered and firewhiskey sprayed all over the table. Emily wiped the glass from her hand and stood up.

Some saw her coming and moved out of her way while some of the crowd were forcefully moved aside. She stood in front of the couch looking down at those sitting there.

Jessica was first to pull away and gave her a smug look. "Can we help you with something?"

Emily stared into Regulus's eyes intently for a moment then smiled at Jessica. "No." She looked away from the two and set her eyes on the third person on the couch. She grabbed Rabastan's hand and pulled him up, crushing her lips onto his. He wasn't hesitant in responding and Emily had to brace herself when he pulled her closer.

She pulled away and ignored his arrogant look and leer and instead looked at Regulus and Jessica again. Jessica looked shocked while Regulus seemed angry and hurt. Emily smiled and grabbed Rabastan's hand. "I was just coming to get my Rabastan."

She pulled him away from the couch before anyone could say anything and soon they were in the hallway, the portrait hole closing behind them. Rabastan immediately tried to pull her closer but she pushed him away. "Don't even think about it, I'm still sick from that kiss."

He didn't seemed discouraged whatsoever from her response. Instead he crossed his arms and grinned. "So you used me." He stated.

She nodded. "Of course. Regulus is free to be with whomever he wants, so that shouldn't stop me either."

"But you don't want to be with me."

"But you're his best friend."

Rabastan laughed. "Ooh, you are such a little witch."

Emily smiled and half shrugged, her arms crossed. "I know. Although that may have been a little drastic."

Rabastan shook his head. "No, no, I thought that was perfect. You stopped Regulus dead in his mindset. If you didn't notice he was using that Jessica as well. Although I think you should have at least choose someone up to your status. Someone less whiny."

Emily stared at the dungeon ceiling and let out a deep breath. "Yes well, she is very pretty, and her grades are...adequate."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "She's no Head Girl."

Emily traced a pattern on the front of his robes. "Flattery will get you no where. I still hate you and only want to use you."

"I don't mind." He whispered, leaning closer.

Emily rolled her eyes and blocked his lips with her hand. "I will never have sex with you. This was only a way to show Regulus that he can't manipulate me because I'm the one in control. No one controls me. You say you know the real me, and maybe you do see it, but I see you as well. Go find someone else to warm your bed."

Rabastan's grin faded and he pulled away from her. He scoffed and crossed his arms again. A thoughtful look overcame his features and he looked down at Emily. She truly was beautiful, but not just in looks. She was strong, determined, not to mention powerful, but she also still had feelings for Regulus. Smiling, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll pretend it's you." He laughed at the look on her face and turned away, heading back into the common room.

Emily sighed once he was gone and headed down the hallway away from the portrait hole. "Such a creeper."

She needed a walk....and wished she still had her firewhiskey. Whatever she expected from the break this was not it. She expected relaxation, not jealously and rage because Regulus decided he wanted to broaden his experience with women while away from her, or whatever he was trying to do.

If this was how he was trying to prove that they belonged together then he was doing a bullshit job of it.

She shouldn't be mad, she knew, because the space was time for the two of them to branch out and see if they were really what they both wanted, what they both could live with for the rest of their lives. Emily wiped her eyes and stopped walking.

It hurt to see him with someone else, hurt more than she realized it would. It was Regulus that broke her out of her shell. She hated herself, who she was, who her family was, but Regulus saw through her and cared for her. He took in her flaws and she took in his fears and they worked together, but when he wanted to see her fears and accept her she closed off. She saw all the bad of the world and just wanted to hide.

She thought she wanted to be a teenager, to spend her last year blissfully unaware of the outside world, but she couldn't. Part of living in the dark times she was in was learning to grow up fast. She couldn't be selfish because others depended on her. Regulus depended on her and she couldn't be childish. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve she stood up straight and headed for the staircase, intent to finish things.

* * *

Regulus was alone in his dorm room staring at the ceiling from his bed. The party was still going on in the common room, but the excited feeling he had at the beginning for catching the snitch and winning the game for Slytherin against Gryffindor disappeared when he saw Emily kiss Rabastan and then leave with him. After that he left, ignoring Jessica's whines, and headed for his room.

And that was where he found himself, wallowing in disappointment. His plan to make her jealous backfired and now he felt angry and hurt. Any relaxation she expected from the break never came. He was miserable without her. However, his pride didn't let him tell her that. He couldn't tell her that he didn't want to be without her, not when she needed the separation so much. He would just have to stop being childish and let her have her freedom, even if it was away from him.

A sudden tap on the window alerted his attention and he turned his head to look at the window. There was an owl perked on the sill. He stood and strode over to the window and opened it. It was an enchanted window, to be able to give the seventh year students access to post if they were to retrieve important letters.

He petted the gray owl as he opened the letter.

_Meet me on the Quidditch field at Twelve O'Clock._

He turned it over, but there was no sender name. Furrowing his eyebrows he checked his watch and saw it was 11:30. The owl flew off once she saw he read the letter and Regulus watched her fly away. He closed the window and sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the letter. Who was it from? Could he hope to think it was from...?

Making a quick decision Regulus stood and grabbed his cloak. He pocketed the letter and headed out of his dorm and through the common room, intent on finding out who the letter was from.

* * *

**BRING ON THE FLAMES! WOO!**


	38. Crossing the Line

_**Chapter 38: Crossing the Line  
**_

Emily tied the letter to the owls foot. She looked it in the eyes. "You know who it's for. Give it to him and only him." Emily released the owl. She watched it fly away and continued to stare after it even as it disappeared into the night. Sighing, she turned away from the window and leaned against the wall, her shoulders slumping. She felt a relief of sorts, feeling for once she was doing the right thing.

However, there was still anxiety within her and she knew it was time to have a talk with someone important. Maybe after speaking to him she'd remember why she was deciding to do this and realize what she was doing was right. She had no doubts he would let her in.

She left the owlery with intent and didn't let herself change her mind from what she was going to do. The path she was choosing, because she knew that once she made this decision and joined there would be no turning back.

"There is a line I have to cross, for my sake and the sake of the ones I love."

Her mother had taught her that.

* * *

Regulus entered the Quidditch pitch, pulling his cloak closer as a harsh wind blew. He looked around curiously at the tall stands and seats, trying to spot his summoner. He stopped in the middle of the field, where he was able to have sights of everything at every angle of the pitch.

A throat was cleared and he turned around, his wand out in a flash. His eyes widened and he lowered it to his side. "You..."

Bellatrix smiled. "Hello cousin."

He took a step towards her and whispered harshly. "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "There's no need to whisper. And don't be so rude." She looked around. "Follow me, we'll talk in private if it makes you feel better." She walked off and it was then Regulus noticed the broom she was holding, as well a her somewhat ruffled appearance.

He followed after her. "Did you fly here?" He asked, shocked.

"Well there was no other way to get in." She said over her shoulder irritably. She stopped next to the door to the Slytherin locker room and gave Regulus an expectant look. "Well, open it."

"What?" He said bewildered. "Don't you have your wand?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're captain this year, aren't you? You have the key, and you of all people should know about the enchantments on the locker rooms. Any of the teachers would know about a trespasser on the pitch after hours if I tried to open it."

Flushing in embarrassment he nodded and pulled his captain's badge out of his pocket. Tapping it with his wand it turned into a key and he used it to open the door. As Bellatrix swept inside Regulus turned the key back into his badge and pocketed it along with his wand. He entered and closed the door behind him. Bellatrix had already made herself comfortable by transfiguring one of the benches into a large black armchair, her broom leaning against the arm of the chair.

Rolling his eyes, he settled on sitting on the other wooden bench.

"So," He started. "What are you doing here?"

Bellatrix pouted. "What? No meaningless greetings and 'how are you's?'"

"Hello Bella, you look fine." He said rolling his eyes again. Everything about Bellatrix made him annoyed and exasperated, something only family could do to him. "Now tell me what's so urgent that you have to see me in person. A raid gone bad? Casualties?"

Bellatrix waved a hand. "No, no, the Dark Lord's plans have been going off without a hitch, of course, and there have been no deaths. This is something that can't be told through a letter, in case that fool Dumbledore gets his hands on it." She smirked. "Something the Dark Lord wishes for you to do, and only you."

Regulus leaned forward eagerly. "A job? For me?"

"Well, a test really." She corrected. "You're still in the lower ranks and haven't been given much of a chance to prove yourself, what still being in school and all. So the Dark Lord has thought of something special for you, not the normal test he gives to the new Death Eaters."

"What's their test? Did you have to do it?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Of course, it is what earned my promotions to higher ranks. My Lord said that I was the most powerful and passionate witch he's ever met." Bellatrix smiled then, as if recalling the greatest memory of her life. Regulus had no doubt that it probably was. She smiled wistfully. "It was a raid of only the new recruits. I killed five Aurors that day." She sighed.

Regulus swallowed nervously. "And...What will I be doing?"

"Your assignment is much simpler, and has three parts." Bellatrix said flippantly. "The first. You are an inside man here at Hogwarts and will be an informant for our Lord on whatever Dumbledore is doing."

"Why does the Dark Lord care about that now?" He interrupted.

Bellatrix gave him a sour look. "Our great Lord's reasoning are no concern of yours Regulus, only his orders, which you will follow."

He reasoned with her. "But then what will I know to be looking for?"

"Dumbledore is raising a resistance to the Dark Lord. Not much of a threat to our Lord, but the Dark Lord will not underestimate Dumbledore, he is the biggest threat to our goal."

Regulus nodded. "Alright, and the next?"

"You must secretly watch and evaluate the graduating class and recruit. This is the most important partof the message we could not let Dumbledore know. If he knew that the Dark Lord was already recruiting students it would cause trouble for our Lord, and we want all his plans to go smoothly, don't we Regulus?" She asked seriously.

He nodded. "Yes. Does that count people in other houses as well?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Of course. The Dark Lord does not hold back for mere House rivalries, however they all must be Pureblood."

Regulus snorted. "That one is obvious, Bella."

"Just making it clear, Regulus." She gave him a look. "We do not need any dirty blood mucking up His ranks."

He agreed wholeheartedly. "And his Lordship's third order?"

She suddenly frowned and an icy look came into her eyes. "That information is something the Dark Lord has not bestowed upon me. It is something he himself will tell you personally when the time it right, personally."

His face became pale as his eyes widened. "Personally? Why? When?"

"I already said he didn't tell me anything else." She snapped. "Just be prepared for when he speaks to you. This will be a personal mission, as I'm told. Now, on a different matter, how is Emily?"

"Emily?" He repeated.

"Yes, Emily. Your girlfriend." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "You are making progress with her as well so she will be ready for her initiation, right?"

His eyes darted nervously. "Of course. Things are fine."

"Regulus." Bellatrix said sternly, seeing his lie easily.

He buried his head in his hands. "No, no they're not. I've ruined things terribly, Bella. I don't know what to do anymore with her. I want her back."

"Get a hold of yourself, Regulus." Bellatrix scowled. "You have to get control of this if you ever want to be a great wizard. A Black must always be in control of their partner. Petty emotions should not get in the way. If you wish to whine and cry instead of doing something about this then maybe you don't deserve her."

"You're wrong." He said angrily. "I do deserve her, and I am not whining and crying over this. I have taken action in the process to get her back."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Really? What have you done?"

"I've pretended to move on to make her realize the mistake she's made and will take back her decision." Regulus said proudly.

Bellatrix laughed. "Or she will think that you have moved on and will move on herself."

Regulus colored, embarrassed. "Well...I thought that...maybe..." He sighed, defeated. "I underestimated her again. I should have realized Emily wouldn't react like a normal girl would by letting jealousy fuel her."

She clapped, a mocking smile in place. "Bravo Regulus, you've finally seen her in a more realistic light. Grow up Regulus, you have a lot of catching up to do. If you want her back then you have to realize that you're not a child anymore. You have more responsibilities than to school. Your focus is to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord only. Fulfill your duties and you will win her back"

Regulus bowed his head. "I understand." He said softly.

Bellatrix grinned and rose, turning the chair back into a bench with a wave of her wand. "Well now that I've forced you into such a good mood I think I'll leave you now." She picked up her broom, giving Regulus one last cruel smile. "Good luck, cousin. I'll see you again after you graduate." With a twirl of her robes she was gone.

* * *

On the outskirts of London the wind blew harshly and dark clouds blocked the moon and its light. Trees swayed and its leaves were rustled and blown off, landing on the stoop of a small apartment Complex.. On the top apartment James Potter and his fiancé Lily Evans were relaxing in a warmly lit living room. James was flipping through the channels of the muggle telly with boredom. Lily had explained how it worked to him, but he still couldn't wrap his head around how they could make pictures move in a small box without magic.

"It's like our photos." He had said, marveled.

It had lost it's miraculous appeal, however, and now it's function was just as normal as flying a broom.

Lily glanced up, the continuous flipping of channels and bored sighs coming from her boyfriend something not able to be ignored. She was situated in the armchair, a book in her hands. She closed her book and smiled in amusement. "Will you pick a channel and stick to it?"

James rolled his head and gave her a dazed, bored look from the couch. "But Lily, maybe if I make another cycle around the channels then I might find something."

She rolled her eyes. "That's irrational."

"Maybe it is, but there is nothing else to do." He suddenly got a sly look on his face. "Unless..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

James held out his arms "Come 'ere."

"No thanks, I'm quite comfy here." Lily said, opening her book and hiding her smile behind it.

He pouted. "Come 'eeeere."

She looked at him over her book and laughed at his puppy dog face. "Well since you look so pathetic." Setting her book down she strode over to the couch and sat next to him.

He placed an arm around her shoulders. "Pathetic? I think you mean cute."

Lily smiled and snuggled closer to James, resting her head under his neck. "Sure, cute."

He smiled softly and moved his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. It was times like this he looked forward to, just being wrapped up with the woman he loved. Nothing else mattered at that moment, only Lily and him. Placing a hand on her cheek he smiled down at her softly and brought his lips down onto hers.

Lily smiled against his lips and placed her own hand on his cheek. She kept her eyes open to stare into his own and pulled back. They gazed into each others eyes, their foreheads resting against her own.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him again.

Sirius stepped out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips in his hands. He made a face when he saw the dealings on his couch. "Oh, yuck. If you're going to get all cheesy and gross do it in your own house."

The couple pulled apart. Lily rolled her eyes and rested her head on James's shoulder again. James gave Sirius a sheepish look, but Sirus didn't miss the delighted look in his eye.

"Sorry, Padfoot." James said.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat on the armchair. "I'm sure." His eyebrows furrowed and he shifted, pulling Lily's book out from under him. He tossed it without a care and began munching on his chips.

"Hey! Don't throw my book." She said annoyed, getting up to retrieve it.

"Well don't leave it on my chair." Sirius said offhandedly.

"You could have just set it on the coffee table." Lily said, hugging her book to her chest protectively.

Sirius reached an arm forward without leaning or making an effort. "But it's just so far."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the couch again, putting her book safely on the coffee table. "You're so immature. You should be considerate of other peoples' property."

He shrugged. "It's my apartment."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "James..." She said sharply gave her boyfriend a look.

Sirus smirked and looked at James as well. "Prongs..."

James looked between them. His gaze finally settled on Lily and he shrugged. "Well it is his apartment."

Lily glared and crossed her arms. She looked away with a huff.

Sirius winced. "Oooooh, wrong choice mate."

"But...It is your apartment." James tried.

Lily huffed and turned to him. "James Potter, you are-"

There was a tap at the window and James jumped up. "Owl!" He said pointing, effectively cutting Lily off and finding an way out of an argument. He practically ran to the window and pulled it open, allowing the bird entry. It was a brown barn owl with glaring black eyes.

It swooped in and landed on the coffee table. Sirius reached for the letter, assuming it was for him, but it hopped away from his reach and stopped on the edge nearest James. He pointed to himself. "For me?"

The bird held out its leg as an answer. James reached down and untied the parchment.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked.

James unrolled the parchment and looked at the signature. He blinked, startled. "It's from Emily."

"Emily?" Lily repeated, stepping to his side. "What does she want?"

"Dear James." He read. "It has come to my attention that I am just too smart for this school and its Slytherin groups. The only reason I'm telling a drip like you this is because a righteous yuck Gryffindor like you doesn't know it. Knowing this, a baboon like you won't know it. When will you think rationally? Ask your know-it-all fiancé about it. You're an idiot, really. You bully so much you are never going to get any smarter. Ha. I seriously mean this. You are just a fool James to think love is right."

James looked up. "Well, it finally happened. Her brain has exploded from being in Slytherin for too long."

"Maybe she was drunk." Sirius pipped in.

James examined the letter again. "Well that would explain the wording, but not the letters. They're capitalized all wrong."

Lily grabbed the letter. "Let me see." Her eyebrows furrowed. "You're right."

_DEAR JAMES,_

_It hAs come to My attention that i am Just tOo smart for thIs school aNd its SlytherIN Groups. THE Only Reason i'm telling a Drip likE you this is because a Righteous Yuck gyffindor likE you doeSn't know It. KNOWing this A BabOon like yoU won'T know IT. WhEn WILL you Think rAtionaLly? AsK your know-it-aLl fiAnce abouT it. you'rE an idiot, Really. you BUlly so much you aRe Never going To get any smarter. Ha. I SeriousLy mEan This. you are jusT a fool jamEs to think love is Right._

_EMILY_

Sirius got up and looked at it as well. His eyebrows shot up. "Maybe she was _really_ drunk."

"Or really paranoid." Lily muttered. She placed the letter on the table and sat on the floor in front of it. Her black purse was on the other end of the table and she leaned forward to grab it. She brought it to herself and rummaged through it. Pulling out a pen she set to work on the letter, scribbling at words furiously.

James and Sirius watched her go over her shoulder. They were both confused, but let Lily work.

"What does being paranoid have to do with a messed up hate letter?" Sirius asked.

"It's not a hate letter. It's a message." Lily said.

James cocked an eyebrow. "A message? How do you know?"

"Well, if either of you even tried to think rationally you'd realize the clues." Lily said smartly. She put down her pen and looked up at them. "Emily would never use such incomplete sentences, or words like 'yuck' or 'baboon', mention me, or mess up letters like this. And most important, in a drunken frenzy who would really write a letter to a brother they hate?"

Lily held up the letter and on the black bottom she wrote a new message. "This is what she really wrote."

James's eyes widened and he took the letter, staring at it in disbelief. "What?"

Sirius smiled, delighted. "This is good."

"But why?" James whispered. "What happened?"

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked.

"Of course it matters." James snapped, crushing the parchment in his hand. "What if it's a trick?"

"James." Lily said softly, standing. She placed a hand on his arm. "I know Emily is a little harsh, but she wouldn't..."

He sighed. "I suppose, but how does she know about it?"

"We'll just have to wait." She said softly.

Sirius grinned. "Well I think this calls for a drink." He said excitedly. "To the kitchen!"

He hurried off, laughing. Lily gave James a comforting smile and went after Sirius. James sighed and looked down at the secret message.

_DEAR JAMES, _

_I AM JOINING THE ORDER _

_YES I KNOW ABOUT IT_

_WE WILL TALK LATER_

_BURN THIS LETTER _

_~EMILY_

"You better be serious." He muttered.

* * *

"Are you sure, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked, looking at her over the top of his half-moon glasses. "Is this what you really want?"

Emily nodded, sitting straight-backed and determined in the armchair across from the headmaster's desk. "Yes, headmaster. I have been thinking of doing this for a long time, ever since I was invited into the Death Eaters."

Dumbledore pressed his fingers together. "I'm sorry to doubt you Miss Potter, but someone asking to become a spy for the Order, an organization I have not yet completed to fill and you should not know about leaves me skeptical."

"I understand." She said calmly, not batting an eyelash. "But headmaster, your Order is not as secret as you think. To a civilian, yes, but.. V-Voldemort knows and his servants know, and I know you are not completely naive to know that some of the Slytherins have connections with said servants and plan to become apart of that organization once they graduate."

Dumbledore noticed her use of the Dark Lord's name, but gave away no emotion. He stared at her thoughtfully. "No, I am not naive, Emily." He said sadly.

"I know that headmaster." Emily said. "And I don't agree with the Pureblood mania and think they should be stopped, which is why I'm here. If that means I have to become a spy to stop them, so be it."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "You're wrong, Emily. You have a choice."

"No, headmaster, _you're_ wrong." She smiled just as sadly. "My fate is already set. All my work for school and strength has only made me a better recruit. After everything Bellatrix Black has done to make me seem like the perfect candidate for the incoming Death Eaters, I have no other choice. If I resist, I'll be targeted. If I hide, I'll be found. If I don't become a spy then I will be seen as a traitor to my family for the rest of my life." There was a desperate light in her eyes as she finished and she met the headmaster's eyes.

Dumbledore was silent, searching her eyes, It was the first time in her school life that Emily had willingly met his eyes. She felt a pull at her mind and she let him search. Dumbledore knew that it was whatshe wanted, for him to look into her mind for the true answer. He saw memory after memory. Happy ones, sad ones, ones that made his heart clench in despair.

"Trust me Headmaster Dumbledore. I will not be a traitor. Not anymore. Whatever you decide I will have to become a Death Eater, and if I am not able to aid the Order then I will have no one else to turn to. And I'd rather die then see a solely Pureblood world, no matter my feelings towards certain people."

She wasn't lying. Dumbledore drew back from her mind, convinced. There was no light or twinkle in his eyes, just an expression of complete seriousness.

"You really love your family." Dumbledore stated.

Her face remained blank. "I am willing to give up my life, in whatever way I can so that nothing happens to them. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is."

He smiled sadly and nodded. "Well put, Emily." He gave her another look, his smile gone. "I will think about what you've said. Do not expect an immediate answer. Remember Miss Potter, you are still a student, also..." He smiled, his twinkle returning. "You can come to me for anything, I'll keep an open ear for you."

Emily smirked and stood, bowing her head. "Thank you for your time, headmaster. I'll keep that in mind."

Turning she headed for the door. Once outside her grin widened and she knew he agreed, it was merely the timing that was off. Her grin dropped.

It was after she graduated that the real challenges began, where drawn lines had to be crossed for the sake of all those she loved. She was no longer a child. Silly romances didn't matter. Those of higher regard came first.

She was willing to cross the line and sacrifice everything up till the very end.

* * *

**A/N Well, this is the end. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Would like to thank all the readers and reviewers.**

**~PurpleHaze09**


End file.
